Riddle's Phantom
by Kalia Clyde
Summary: Paralyzed, alone, & without certainty that she'll ever get back, Hermione is thrust into the 40's. There she meets a mysterious young man with a dark past & an even darker future, & what could make things more fun than a school play in the mix.
1. Hermione's Accident

_**Riddle's Phantom**_

**Chapter 1 – Hermione's Accident**

Hermione woke with the feel of anticipation for the coming day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, it was going to be a wonderful day, she could just feel it.

She quickly tossed off her covers and ran for her wardrobe, throwing on a pair of faded blue jeans and a tank top. She practically skipped over to the mirror above her nightstand and brushed out her hair. She still refused to do it by magic because she felt that it could do damage to her hair. She looked in the mirror over her shoulder to Parvati with her split ends which weren't hidden by hair spells and charms this early because she was still sleeping.

Once she had brushed her hair, she waved her wand at her bed and it was instantly made. She hated to leave without doing that because she didn't want the house-elves of Hogwarts doing work she felt she should do herself.

As she jogged to the door, she grabbed a hooded sports jacket and a pair of flip-flops before bounding down the stairs into Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight, and neither was anyone else for that matter at seven in the morning. She would solve that, though.

Hermione raced across the common room to the boys' staircase and straight to Harry and Ron's dorm. She tip-toed across the dorm to Ron's bed and with a grin spreading about her face as she fought back giggling, she jumped on the bed.

"RON!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed as he shot up out of the bed in surprise as Hermione laid there giggling uncontrollably. She had learned to do that this summer and she loved doing that ever since, the look on his face never ceased to amuse her. "Hermione!"

"I- I'm s-s-sorry-... you j-just have no id-idea how funny it i-is," she managed between giggles.

"It's not funny!" Ron growled groggily as he picked up a pillow off the bed and began to hit her with it.

"Y-Yes it is-s," she laughed as she took the feather light blows of the pillow on her shoulder while holding her stomach.

"Hey, you two," Harry mumbled as he threw one of his own pillows which hit Ron in the head. "I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Aye, so am I," Seamus grouched as he stuffed his head under a pillow. There was a grunt of agreement from Dean as he rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head.

Hermione pressed her lips together as she looked at Ron who was still glaring at Harry. She had to bury her face in one of Ron's pillows as he sneaked up on Harry, a pillow rose high above his head. She peeked out from behind the pillow she had her face buried in to see what was happening, but that was a bad idea as she burst into fits of laughter when Harry rolled over and whacked Ron in the face with his remaining pillow.

"Serves you right," Harry said as he stifled a laugh at the shocked look on Ron's face. Harry had opened his mouth to say something more, but he didn't have time to finish as Ron brought his pillow down on Harry.

Ron himself was laughing now as Harry jumped up from out of his bed and grabbed a pillow to hit Ron back with. They jumped back and forth between their beds, Hermione still giggling as she watched the scene, but somewhere in the process, one of them hit her.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed a pillow and joined in, feathers exploding from the three pillows that were swinging through the air.

A few minutes later, the Golden Trio fell to the floor in a fit of laughter on a pile of blankets and feather beaten pillows. Hermione had been right, this was going to be a good day because it wasn't often anymore that they laughed like this. Things had been getting pretty hectic, not only around the Order's house and with Dumbledore gone, but in the school as well as everyone crept around in fear.

Things seemed more awful and unruly since Dumbledore had been killed at the end of their sixth year. He was what made Hogwarts feel safe, and it wasn't that McGonagall wasn't doing a good job of taking over where Dumbledore left off, it's just people didn't take to her like they had him. He had been kind and somewhat aloof, or at least he acted it, where she was strict and calculating which might prove useful. But there seemed to be no one to prove that to because most students hadn't returned and the new arrivals had went off to Bulgaria or France or Germany, America even.

Voldemort was more powerful than ever now and the end of the war was drawing near. Life loss for families had been costly yet not as much as there was in the first war. People feared to even go outside their homes now because of the growing threat with people under the Imperius Curse.

Things had really hit home though when Charlie and George had been killed, as well as Lupin and Tonks. Their deaths had been horrendous, Charlie was found with a look of horror on his face as he reached for his brother, George, who had been blasted into a wall, collapsing his rib cage which punctured his heart causing fatal internal bleeding.

Hermione remembered how hard it had been on Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Poor Mrs. Weasley had spent four months in St. Mungo's, and Ginny had become even more quiet as Mr. Weasley sat up nightly and cried. The family had been left in shambles, but none were as bad as Fred who had lost not only his twin, but his best friend. He didn't joke anymore, and now all he would talk about was revenge for his brother.

Lupin and Tonks had really been a sight like no other, almost like they were characters plucked from some kind of Romeo and Juliet tragedy. Lupin was lying on the floor, half changed to a werewolf and half human, his eyes blank and glassy.

Wormtail had killed him. Tonks had abandoned her fighting and rushed to Lupin's side, but it was a sad mistake she made. Voldemort himself had killed her. She was lying next to Lupin crying as Voldemort sneaked up on her and used the Killing Curse upon her. She froze there, her hand in Lupin's and her lips on his, and that's how they were found.

Hermione hated to think of what could happen to Harry and Ron, she didn't want to imagine life without either one of them. That's why she cherished moments like they were having then, even if it was only a half-hearted giggle. It still showed hope and she clung to that like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll let you two get ready and then we can figure out something to do," Hermione sighed as she finished helping them make their beds. She had convinced them to do just as she did each morning and make their beds to save the house-elves trouble. Dobby had told them that the house-elves weren't happy about it, but he also said it had made things for him easier because he was the only one that would clean Gryffindor Tower anymore thanks to Hermione's S.P.E.W. campaign.

Hermione left the boys' dormitory, a smile still firmly in place on her face as she walked over to the couch and curled up there with a book as Crookshanks purred contentedly beside her. When Harry and Ron finally joined her fifteen minutes later, the sun was pouring into the windows, heating the cool fabric of their clothes and the chairs they were sitting on.

This had to be Hermione's favorite part of the year, but this year, there was something different about it, something final. Possibly because there was another two months of school and everyone had started to get spring fever, but the finality of it all was because this was their last year. They would never return to the school, at least not as students and in a way, Hermione was saddened by this, but it also excited her because she wanted to get out in the world and prove herself.

The silence between the three of them as they listened to the birds outside chirp, put Hermione into a reverie about her future. She would be more than happy once the war was over and she was out of school. She would get a job as a dentist, carrying on her mother and father's business, but improving it with her magic.

She would live in a little flat in downtown London for a while and then she would save up enough money to buy a house in the country where she would live with Ron. She had dreamed of that for two years now, marrying him after he and Harry finished Auror training, and the two of them moving in to their own little country cottage. It was her own fairy tale, her loving and hopeful wish, but most of all, it was what kept her fighting for everything.

She looked over at Ron as he stared out the window. She loved the way he looked in spring. His freckles were a bit more noticeable, though not as much as they were in summer, and his hair had a blond shine to it. He had definitely matured, Quidditch filling in with muscle where he used to be nothing more than lanky and thin. She herself had even grown into maturity fully now, not only just mentally and emotionally.

She was a good bit taller, her face thinner and more beautiful. Ron had told her so. She was a bit thinner around her waist as well, but it was a good thinner, not horribly thin, but curvy. She didn't look like a little girl anymore, she was a young lady now and she showed it well in the way she carried her newly filled out body. In her mind, she had always been the woman she was now, but the difference between now and then was that she looked it.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the first time Ron had seen her since the end of their sixth year, his jaw had dropped and his eyes had bugged out. She giggled still about the gawking look on his face. She looked over to him once more, she was going to love life with him if they made it through the war. '_No_' she scolded mentally, '_You mustn't think like that. You'll make it... all of you. You, Harry, and Ron. That's why you came back to school where it is safe instead of doing like you planned at the end of last year. We'll make it because we're safe._'

She felt her throat tighten as she reminded herself that this was supposed to be a good day, she wouldn't feel like she usually did. She pushed her thoughts from her mind and began to scratch Crookshanks behind his ear. She continued to read, the sun almost blinding her as it reflected off the white pages of her book.

"What are you going to do today, mate?" Ron asked as he turned from the window to Harry who had been watching Hermione scratch Crookshanks on the ear.

"Nothing really. I was thinking about going to visit Hagrid," Harry replied as he rested his cheek on his fist and stared off out the window to the distant smoke rising from the hut that belonged to the game keeper. It was apparent between them, that this good day was starting to slip away to boredom.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Hermione butted in, not looking up from her book as she turned the page and continued to read while now humming to herself.

"Will you be joining us, or are you going to keep your nose stuck in that book all day?" Ron teased.

"I, Ronald, am studying for my N.E.W.T.s, something you should do as well," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Ron just rolled his eyes, he would never understand and both Harry and Hermione felt that he would never make an effort to either because this was their last year at Hogwarts.

"I'm hungry, how about you two?" Hermione knew what Harry was doing as he said this. He was trying to avoid a fight between Ron and her. She would obliged and relent to his suggestion for his sake, there was enough grief lately, she didn't want to be the cause of more.

"Sure, let's go get lunch and go to Hagrid's," Ron agreed as he sprung from his armchair like he was sitting on needles. He stood there and waited, though impatiently, for Harry and Hermione to follow.

Harry stood slowly and stretched as Hermione marked her place in her book and looked over at Crookshanks who had stopped purring when she stopped scratching his ear. He gave an annoyed look and leaped from the couch as Hermione stood up off it. Ron rolled his eyes at her pace as she stretched and placed her book on the mantle, walking leisurely over to the window to look outside before they left.

On their way to the portrait hole, they were joined by Seamus, Dean, and Neville. The boys started their usual conversation about Quidditch as they made their way to breakfast, Hermione wishing she had brought her book with her instead of leaving it lay on the mantle. The discussion progressed to the usual argument about which team was better and only subsided a bit when Dean said that soccer was better. This led to the yearly spat between Ron and Dean about which was better, Quidditch or soccer. It only ended when Hermione said that they should be getting down to Hagrid's.

"I can't believe, after seven years, Dean still thinks soccer is better than Quidditch," Ron babbled after lunch as the Golden Trio left the Great Hall for Hagrid's. Harry and Hermione had decided to listen to his complaining because they knew that this was possibly the last time that they would have to hear about it.

Much to their displeasure, Hagrid had just finished baking and had offered them many of his muffins and cupcakes which were like rocks.

"No thanks, Hagrid," Harry passed.

"Big lunch," Ron added as he too passed up one of the rock cakes.

"None for me either, thanks, Hagrid," Hermione declined politely as she held up a hand to the tray between his gloved hands. He shrugged, sitting down at the table with them and helping himself to some of the baked sweets.

They spent the afternoon there, talking and drinking tea, just letting the day amble by. It was five in the evening by the time they had finally decided to leave, Hagrid saying something about having to get some animals ready for his class the next day, and ushering them from his hut. They were on their way back up to the castle when they saw Flitwick on his way across the sloping front lawns.

It was almost funny to them to see the short, almost elfish man hurrying across the lawn. He seemed to be in quite the rush as he neared them.

"Wonder what's up with him?"

"I think we're about to find out," Harry answered Ron as Flitwick slowed and finally stopped in front of them.

"Miss Granger, there you are. Headmaster McGonagall would like to see you," he informed in an important manner, though partially out of breath. "She should be in her office."

"Okay," Hermione replied as she turned to Harry and Ron who informed her that they would be at the lake waiting for her. She nodded and then left with Flitwick who was heading back for the castle. Hermione parted from Flitwick on the second floor and went to find the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmistress's office. "In memory of Dumbledore... open up!" Hermione spoke clearly, causing the gargoyle to spring aside and allow the spiraling staircase to move upward from the floor.

Hermione loved that McGonagall had made her password a tribute to Dumbledore. She had always felt that Minerva and Albus had had a close relationship, maybe even from the time when Minerva was one of Dumbledore's students.

Hermione stepped on the spiraling stairs, her mind wondering from one issue to the next as she contemplated what the Headmistress could want with her. Was it about her Head Girl position? Her grades? Was she in trouble? Did she forget something? Was there bad news from home? Hermione felt herself getting very nervous by the time she was at the door to McGonagall's office.

"Just relax, it might be nothing at all," she soothed as she raised her fist to knock lightly on the door with her knuckles. She knocked, but no answer came so she pushed the door open a crack. Peeking inside, she saw no one, so she called out figuring she might be on the second level of the office. "Professor? Hello?"

Hermione pushed the door open fully and stood in the doorway. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to go in uninvited, but then McGonagall never got angry about something like that. It seemed that Minerva favored Hermione so she let her get away with more. So Hermione walked inside and began examining the room with her eyes out of curiosity. She had only been in the Headmistress's office a few times before.

It still had its many spinning, whirling, whistling, knob-covered, silver gadgets and her favorite thing, Fawkes the phoenix. McGonagall had left the office just as Dumbledore had had it, whether it was out of fear of touching the unknown instruments, or else the pain it caused her to move the things. Fawkes on the other hand had been something that came back. He had left when Dumbledore's funeral ended, but he returned for some odd, unknown reason.

She smiled sweetly as she walked toward the perched bird which was getting near his Burning Day. He gave a vibrating but melodious coo from his throat as she passed by the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. She was just about there as she raised her hand to pet him and knocked off one of the unusual silver instruments.

She jumped when she looked to the floor where the object lay. She had feared that she broke it as she crouched slowly and picked it up, sitting it back on the desk where it fell from. It didn't look the same though, some of the knobs had been move, twisted or pulled. There were large silver rings around a little silver ball in the center which held the knobs. The rings began to spin and flip around the ball like rings around Saturn or some other planet.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as the rings stopped and she wondered what she should do. Maybe if she put it back the way it was, push in all the knobs and twist them back to where they were, it would be all right. With shaking hands, Hermione pushed in the first of the knobs causing the object to whistle in an awfully loud manner like a teapot on a hot stove.

She stepped back and waited, but nothing happened after that so she moved the next knob, twisting it back in place so that the little arrow on it was pointing to the Roman numeral VII. She had barely enough time as the rings began to spin again, faster this time and in the opposite direction. They made a noise like slicing as the metal rings passed each other, cutting through the air around them. They slowed and came to an abrupt halt as nothing further happened.

Fawkes cooed again just as before as Hermione stared nervously at the instrument. She hoped that whatever this thing was, that it wouldn't cause any damage and that her putting it back in place might undo or prevent whatever it did or might do. She turned to Fawkes who bowed his head as though telling her to continue so she did.

Pushing one of the remaining knobs of the four that had moved, Hermione noticed that the silver ball on the center of the gadget began to glow like a light bulb. It was dull at first, but with blinking fashion, it got brighter and brighter until Hermione had to close her eyes and turn her head away from it. She turned back only a few seconds later as the light faded slowly. She was afraid to touch it, afraid that it might be hot and burn her, but despite her fear, she put a shaking hand next to it to feel for heat. None, it seemed to be just as cool as it was before so she continued to put it back right.

Pulling the last knob out, a jet of steam was released. She felt relief course through her as she stood there staring at it for a few minutes and nothing more happened. She had fixed it and that was that. Turning back to Fawkes, she didn't feel so horrified anymore. She went to pet the bird, but she realized something, he wasn't moving. Was he about to burst into flame?

She stepped back, not wanting to be in reach of the flames, but when she did step back, she stumbled over the chair which should have toppled, but it didn't. It stayed half tilted in mid-fall like it was resting on something invisible. Hermione was totally perplexed now. She ran her hand under the chair through the air that seemed to be holding it up, but there was nothing there.

Hermione turned to the door hoping to see McGonagall, maybe she had stopped it from hitting the ground just as Dumbledore had saved Harry from hitting the ground after a fifty foot fall in their third year. She wasn't there, though, no one was.

She looked to the portraits and that's when something even more strange jumped out at her. Two portraits were frozen as though arguing. She walked slowly over to them, running a finger along their frames. They didn't move, didn't speak, in fact, they showed no sign of even being a magic portrait.

"How odd," Hermione breathed as she touched the painted hand of one of the painted men. "What would freeze a pict-," she stopped suddenly though as she heard something.

There was a knocking like popcorn popping in a tin. She looked to the door, still no one there, but what was making that noise? She looked back to Fawkes, he was still perched like he had been when she expected him to burst into flames. What was going on? Her eyes then landed on something, the instrument on the desk. It was shaking like a clock on a bomb in a cartoon.

The silver gadget was shaking so badly, that it's spindle legs were bouncing on the desk, tapping and ticking like popping popcorn. Hermione rushed over to it, pulling out her wand as she went.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" Nothing, the spell only bounced off the object like it was rubber. "_Stupefy!_" Still nothing, once again the spell was deflected and hit a nearby wall where it died in a flash of sparks. Hermione then thought of making the thing vanish, maybe then everything would return to normal. "_Evanesco!_" Yet again, nothing happened except the deflection of the spell. She was frantic now as it began to shake and rock faster with each second. "_Expelliarmus! Deletrius! Wingardium leviosa! Reparo! Quietus! Reducto! Protego!_"

One right after the other, colorful lights and jets of sparks were sent bounding off the object. Nothing was breaking through whatever charm or magic was on the thing. Then without even thinking, Hermione leaped forward and grabbed it by it rings to stop it from moving.

She felt a strange feeling go through her when she grabbed it, though. Her brain felt like it had exploded, her body felt like every bone was being wrenched and jerked from out of its place. Her vision blurred with the explosion of a bright, white light, and her breathing halted as she gasped for air. Her body was jarred and she felt her eardrums split with a nasty blast much like the boom from a car exhaust mixed with the sound of a breaking window and the sound of squealing car breaks as well as a sonic boom. Tears formed in her eyes and then she felt some kind of jerking motion pull her forward like she was a doll with a pull string in her stomach by her belly button.

The feel of gravity seemed to be holding her back, but the drawstring pull acted too greatly and it jerked her forward. She felt things inside her body crack like her bones were coming unaligned. She screamed in pain and tears flooded from her eyes as she winced and felt a blast of wind against her aching body.

She hit something hard, the feel of gravity had finally given in to the tugging and pushed her forward. She was lying on her stomach, or at least what she guessed to be lying. There was pain shooting through her chest and she gasped and coughed as she tried to breathe, but nothing was happening. Was she dying? Was this what dying felt like? She was afraid to open her eyes, but some unknown force made her so curious that she felt she had to as she tried to push herself up off the floor, but she didn't have use of her arms.

Her head felt like someone had hit her with a baseball bat from behind and she felt something running down her cheeks from her ears. She was crying, but that wouldn't help her breathing and there was this loud thundering in her head and ears. She felt the ground around her thumping like someone was jumping up and down next to her. She wanted to call out for them to stop, but she couldn't find a voice in her throat which was taught and dry.

When her vision finally focused, she saw the feet of a suit of armor and a stone floor on which her cheek rested painfully. She then saw feet rushing for her, enough feet for five people. She was starting to feel very sleepy, but she felt the urge to fight sleep. If she went to sleep, would she ever wake up? Nothing could stop the fall of her eyelids though as she was overcome with a shut down off all senses and functions. It was like someone pulled a plug inside her head and she blacked out just as she saw red blur her vision. But before she had time to contemplate whether she was in danger or not, or if she was alive or not, she lost all consciousness.


	2. Horrendous Aftermath

**A/N: **Ptrst a.k.a. Jamie - Although all questions that you asked may not be answered in this chapter... I hope that you enjoy it all the same and thanks for the review. Also, thank you to all other reviewers: 404, mrs skywalker, and triquetraperson!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Horrendous Aftermath**

Minerva McGonagall was on her way down the second floor corridor when she ran into Professor Flitwick.

"Minerva?"

"Why hello, Filius," the Headmistress greeted. She was so pleasant that it caused him to laugh. He wasn't sure what was making her act like this, but they didn't often smile anymore and he wasn't about to question it. He liked seeing her this way because so often since Dumbledore passed on, McGonagall had been in a slump.

"What are you doing? I just sent Miss Granger up to see you," Flitwick informed as he stopped in front of the tall, pointy-hatted witch.

"Ah, very good, very good," McGonagall said with thin smile on her face.

"What was it that you wanted her for, Minerva?"

"She preforms a job for me... has been ever since her third year. She started it for Dumbledore, but seeing as things are as they are, I took over as her superior. She keeps an eye on our young Harry... tells me all that he does or thinks about, dreams about even. It helped Dumbledore to plot out things in the war really."

Flitwick was shocked to the point of speechlessness. He had no idea Dumbledore would do a thing like that, or that McGonagall would continue with it. He opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Filius, I think Miss Granger is waiting for me."

He watched her walk away, humming to herself as she went and popping a lemon drop into her mouth as she rounded the corner, much like Dumbledore used to. She was so whimsical and carefree, she acted too young for her age, and completely out of character considering her emotional detachment as of late. But it did help to keep spirits up around Hogwarts to see her this way.

Flitwick snorted with laughter and continued on his way to his office, the song McGonagall had been humming ebbing its way into his own mind. He began to hum himself now, feeling much lighter in mood as he did.

"Good morning to you," he greeted cheerfully as a second year looked at him strangely while he passed.

Meanwhile, McGonagall was just coming to her office door, but something was odd about it. It was open. She entered the office and looked around, it was total chaos. There was a chair overturned, portraits were babbling loudly, Fawkes was squawking, and the instrument that had been on her desk was moved and now lying on the floor.

She walked slowly through the office, the portraits going silent as she passed by them. She came to the desk, pulling out her wand and with a wave, turning the chair to its rightful position. She then turned to the object on the floor and with a wave of her wand, it too was back in its rightful place on her desk. She turned to Fawkes who gave a tired and saddened coo before bowing his head.

"What happened here?" McGonagall inquired as she turned to the portraits who looked at one another, some leaning into other's frames, but none answering. "Where's Miss Granger?"

"The Mudblood?"

"Our _Head Girl_, yes," McGonagall corrected Phineas Nigellus. "Now, where is she?"

"Well, that we are uncertain of," spoke the portrait of a man named Everard.

"What can you tell me, then?"

"She came in here, yes," Dippet said. "She knocked and you weren't here to answer so she came in and headed for Fawkes. She knocked that thing off your desk." Dippet nodded to the silver gadget on McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall turned to it, picking it up and examining its knobs, all were still in place just as they should be. Just as she had left it after using it.

"And?"

"She tried to put the knobs back in place after they moved, the foolish little Mud- Muggle-born," Phineas replied. "All I remember after that was the thing throwing off a lot of noise and steam before it started rocking and shaking all over the place."

"Anything else?" McGonagall asked fearfully.

"I told you that's all I remember," Phineas said contemptuously. "Everything blacked out after that."

"That's right," agreed Everard. "I was sitting over here in my frame listening to those two argue," Everard gestured to the portraits of two of the other Headmasters besides him while the other Headmasters and Headmistresses nodded in agreement, "and then there was nothing."

"That's it, then," McGonagall repeated as she looked around at their faces. She seemed grave and somewhat upset in a slightly panicked or fearful way. What could have happened to make her fearful or panicked?

"Yes, Minerva, that's it," Dippet answered. "When I came back to, the chair was toppled, Fawkes was causing a ruckus, and that thing was on the floor letting out a whole bunch of steam." Once again, Dippet gestured to the silver instrument on McGonagall's desk. What had happened to Hermione?

McGonagall turned to Fawkes, one of her last remaining links of consoling with Dumbledore's absence. She then turned to the silver object with its many knobs. What had she done? McGonagall turned back to Fawkes who seemed to stretch tall on his perch as he spread his wings and called out in a beautiful way before bursting into flame.

McGonagall felt that this might be a bad omen, and she rarely believed in the Divination arts. She shivered and looked over to Dumbledore's empty picture frame. She wished that he was there now because she needed help.

* * *

Hermione was still in her unconscious state as she felt something cold trickling down her throat and into her chest. She wanted to shiver to warm herself, but found she couldn't. A few minutes later, the aftertaste appalled her and she wanted to rinse her mouth out. But seeing as she hadn't the strength to even open her eyes, that wasn't an option. 

She tried her best to think of something, anything. What had she been doing that could have caused her that much pain? That machine, contraption, gadget, silver thing, whatever it was or had been, that was responsible.

Where was she? She didn't know, but she had a good feeling in her for some reason, she had recognized that suit of armor and that stone floor, or at least had seen some like it if not those exact ones. She had seen them in Hogwarts, and if she was in fact in Hogwarts still, then she would be in good hands and had nothing to worry about. Or did she?

Would she be all right? She couldn't even open her eyes, that should have been a hint to her that she wasn't. Another hint to her should have been that she couldn't hear anything around her, only the sound of blood, or at least what she thought was blood. Maybe she just thought she heard that from memory.

It was all so confusing and she couldn't be certain on anything. It aggravated her and she wanted nothing more than to scream, but she couldn't do that either. It had pained her chest to breathe even the last time she was awake. Could she even breathe now, was she breathing?

Doubt filled every square inch of her brain and slithered into her heart. She wanted to cry now, wanted to feel Ron's strong arms about her waist and shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Then something occurred to her, did Ron know what had happened to her, what would he think?

She couldn't leave him alone, she had to fight harder now, but how would she even fight in the first place? And what, exactly, was she fighting? Everlasting sleep. Pain. Death? No, she couldn't think like that. She had to show hope and pray to God and magic that she would pull through this and return just as she had left, if not better than before.

It felt so impossible though at that moment in time, she felt she couldn't do anything. '_Wait_' her mind screamed, '_Time!_' Was time still frozen? It had been back in McGonagall's office. The paintings were stuck in mid-argument, Fawkes wasn't moving, the chair was in mid-fall. No, time was moving and ticking away again because those people had rushed to her side.

Those people. Where were they? Had they helped her? And just how much time had elapsed since she had saw those people, been in McGonagall's office with time frozen? She had so many questions and she wanted them answered now, she needed to know.

* * *

"Filius!" McGonagall had burst into Flitwick's classroom hoping he would be in there or in his office that was just off his classroom. Urgency dripped from her every word and Flitwick had apparently got the message as he came running out to her where she stood waiting at his desk. 

"Y-Yes? Wha-what is it, Minerva?" He needed to catch his breath, but McGonagall wasn't about to give him time as she rushed into explanation.

"I need you to conduct a thorough search of the castle – have all staff, paintings, ghosts, poltergeists, and students on the look-out for Miss Granger. She's gone missing."

"What? But I sent her up to your office," Flitwick protested in disbelief, he couldn't believe that a student had disappeared from her office.

"Yes, she arrived there and then disappeared from there," McGonagall said with reason which didn't seem like reason at all because it didn't make sense how she could just disappear.

"What if we can't find her?"

"We will... In the meantime, I must go and see Sibyll," McGonagall briefed as she turned to leave Flitwick's classroom.

"Sibyll?" It was well known that McGonagall didn't like the Divinations teacher and the feeling was in fact mutual. So, it came as a shock when McGonagall even suggested paying a visit to the teacher.

"Yes. I know it seems I don't believe in her, but I think she might be able to help us," McGonagall answered quickly. Her eyes held a gleam that was calculatingly crafty and elaborately evasive. One that showed she had something clever in mind, or that she knew something.

"Very well," Flitwick relented as he bowed his head in defeat before following her from the classroom in a rush, parting with her as he went to find Sprout in the greenhouses and McGonagall headed for the North Tower for Trelawney's classroom. '_I should go to Firenze. Too bad he's out on a mission for the Order_' McGonagall thought dryly.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, Ron! Did you guys hear what happened?" Neville Longbottom came running in the Gryffindor common room as Harry and Ron sat by the open window playing a game of wizard chess. 

"No, what?" Ron was trying hard not to laugh as Harry answered Neville, but they weren't laughing as Neville told them what was the matter.

"Hermione's gone missing! The whole castle's looking for her," Neville exclaimed.

Harry's face was blank as he stared at Neville, he seemed to be trying to figure out what Neville said like he had told him in a foreign language. Ron on the other hand, was staring at the chess board, his mouth slightly open, though he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"H-Hermione... miss-missing?"

"Yeah," Neville said softly. He was still watching Ron who had started to go horribly pale as he continued to stare at the chess board. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's all- it's all right, Neville," Harry sighed as he thought about it. It wasn't all right, how could it be all right? It would never be all right until they found her. Find her. If they needed to find her, what were they doing just sitting there? "Ron?"

"She- she's gone, Harry... just- gone," Ron babbled mindlessly in a little more than a whisper.

"C'mon, Ron. We better go look for her," Harry coaxed as he stood up.

Ron raised his head slowly to look at Harry's face. The look in Ron's eyes was nothing short of heart brokenly stunned and they were shining with confusion as he turned to the window and stared out it as though he had never seen sunshine before. How could the sun shine at a time like this? Hopefully it would shed some light on the subject and show a happy ending for this seemingly hopeless situation.

Ron rose slowly from his seat, his eyes now on the chess board as one of Harry's knights sneaked across the board and carried off Ron's queen. Ron's queen. Hermione. Who had carried off his queen, Hermione?

* * *

Hermione woke with a sudden jolt. She was still feeling unconscious and she didn't want to open her eyes, but her chest was throbbing as though her heart was five sizes too big for her chest and her ears were pounding tremendously. It was as though there was a marching band inside her head, her temples throbbing with each pulse of her brain which seemed to only go faster and harder with each beat. It felt like it was going to explode, yet again she wanted to scream out. 

She opened her mouth, but she heard nothing actually come out of her mouth, though she felt the pushing force of her lungs thrusting air to her voice box. Then she felt her ears pounding harder with a blaring noise that had came not from herself, at least she didn't think so. What had made that noise?

She wanted badly to open her eyes and see Ron sitting beside her, yelling with glee that she was okay, but she couldn't do that. No matter how badly she wanted to, or how hard she tried, she couldn't open her eyes. She was fighting with all her might, but the power she exerted for that fight didn't seem like anything at all.

Hermione lay there now, not thinking, trying not to feel, and she heard, though blurred, the pounding of something. It was like a troll stamping its feet upon the ground. No, two trolls. The noise that followed after made her head spin with agony as she tried to scream for whatever was making the noise to stop.

Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to scream, but this time, not even the pushing force of air came as it halted with pain in her chest. What had happened to her that she was feeling like this? Curse that silver object, she wanted to blast it to smithereens the next time she saw it.

* * *

"Sibyll?" 

"I foresaw you're arrival, Minerva," Trelawney said in a misty sort of voice as she sat, half hidden behind the swirling colored smoke of her scented candles.

"You foresaw it," Minerva laughed haughtily to herself. "Then maybe you can tell me why I am here."

"You are about the last prophecy I foretold. It's simple, Minerva," Trelawney said as she wafted smoke away with a jangling of her bangles as she stood and walked over to the windows, pulling the dark gossamer curtains so that sunlight stopped short at the windows.

"Can you repeat it for me, then?" Minerva asked tightly.

"_Time will never be time at all. An unexpectant thrust from future to past with a paralyzing fall. Great scholar and better friend... helpful through and through to the very end. Behind the mask lies a grace, she holds the one true ace. Take it slow, gain all trust... love never formed from only lust. Play the part and heal a withered heart. Time will never be time at all... to the unexpectant that feels the fall._"

Sibyll's voice had no misty tone this time and she seemed to be almost grave as she finished. McGonagall sat, replaying Sibyll's words over and over in her head as Sibyll spoke up, her normal, misty tone returned to her.

"The girl – the one who left my class – I've heard she's gone," Trelawney spoke slowly with a mysterious demeanor.

"Yes, that she is," McGonagall replied with a slow nod.

"She's out of reach... you'll never get to her until the prophecy is fulfilled," Sibyll said gravely as she took her seat once again, smoke clouding over her face with its large eyes behind their huge, round spectacles.

"You think that prophecy is about Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked disbelievingly.

"I know it is. My aura is pulsing... I've been to the Beyond many times as of late. Danger for all draws near. Abandon your search and prepare... the eve of battle is only a short ways away," Trelawney said as McGonagall eyed her suspiciously.

"Your aura? The Beyond? Danger?" McGonagall repeated in an outraged tone. "I don't believe you can really See anything at all because we've been in _danger_ for quite some time now! It's all some crackpot hoax! You might be able to fool a few gullible students and some ignorant adults, but you do not fool me with your ridiculous bologna. If you truly were a Seer, then you would have saw Dumbledore's death and warned him against it."

She said nothing more as she rose from her chair and went to find Flitwick, she had to find them and warn them to go to the Order and have them be alert. In the meantime, she would continue the search for Miss Granger as well as get on the Floo with Scrimgeour after consulting Firenze, wherever he was.

* * *

Harry and Ron had searched the entire castle from floor to rafters, wall to wall, and secret passage to secret passage. They even got out the Marauder's Map to look for her, but her name wasn't on there anywhere. No little dot with the name Hermione, Granger, Know-It-All, Brainy-Ack, Head Girl, Gryffindor Student, Jane, or Ron's Girl even. They were starting to give up hope. 

"Where could she have gone?" Ron dropped on the floor of the fifth floor corridor in front of a stone statue. He sighed heavily, he wanted nothing more than to go to the boys' dorm, go to sleep, and wake up just as he had that morning with Hermione jumping on him.

"Do you think she might have gone into Hogsmeade?"

"What for? She was supposed to meet McGonagall, Hermione wouldn't run off to Hogsmeade when she has a meeting with the Headmistress," Ron reasoned. It was amazing how smart and logical he could be at a time like this.

"Then where could she be... she can't Disapparate... Can she?"

"Not on Hogwarts grounds," Ron sighed as he went into deep thought.

Harry was surprised at how quickly and reasonably Ron was answering these questions and suggestions of his. It was almost like having Hermione there, she would be proud of Ron. It was too bad she wasn't around to see it.

"Well, how abou-"

"Shh!" Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry, pulling him behind the statue as Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Go tell Moody, Filius... have him alert all the Order," McGonagall directed.

"Yes, Headmistress," Flitwick said with a nod as they went around another corner and began descending the stairs.

"This must be serious if they are involving the Order," Harry whispered.

"You don't think they've kidnapped Hermione, do you?"

"Voldemort? Kidnap Hermione?" Ron flinched as Harry said the Dark Lord's name, but he soon straightened up as he nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him, but how would they have gotten into the castle?" It took Ron a few minutes to answer, he seemed to be so caught up in worry, that he couldn't free his tongue to speak.

"The same way we do... an Invisibility cloak," Ron whispered back. "I mean, that's the only way I can think of. McGonagall had that wardrobe Malfoy used last year removed and Malfoy's not here this year to let them in again."

"Well then, two can play that game. Let's go get my dad's cloak and find out just what's going on," Harry said as he moved out from behind the statue and started down the corridor for Gryffindor Tower, Ron close behind.

* * *

She had been in pain for what seemed like centuries, though it could really have only been five minutes because she didn't know the time or how much had went by. Her mouth was dry and her breathing was slow, though that was in a way okay because her chest hurt if she took too deep a breath. Her eardrums pricked like someone was poking a needle in them. 

"Ron." Her voice was weak and barely audible, but wait, she had spoken and she was able to hear without too much pain now. She had spoke and heard. Now all she had to do was make her voice louder and call for help. She would make it, she would be fine. She opened her mouth to speak, but the voice she heard was not her own as something was poured into her mouth.

"Just drink this, deary," said a sweet as honey female voice. "You'll feel better in a bit, poor dear. It's a good thing Tom found you or else who knows what kind of worse shape you'd be in... I'd say you're lucky, but you're bad off right now with that paralyzed back and things."

Had Hermione heard this woman right? Maybe she didn't have her hearing back. Paralyzed? Her mind screamed with horror, she refused to believe that she was paralyzed. This woman must be talking to someone else, and who in Merlin's name was Tom?


	3. Reality's Awakening

**A/N: **mrs. skywalker, I believe this chapter answers your fear... or rather decreases it if not getting rid of it all together. DarkPegasiKnight, thanks, nice to know I have her in character. I was worried about that. encantada, thank you for your grammatical corrections, it is appreciated. I had totally forgot about the whole prophecy rememberance thing. I might be able to fix that, though! ;) And thanks to all other reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Reality's Awakening**

Hermione tried to turn her head, but it pained her shoulders. She wanted to raise her hand and put a ginger touch to her neck which throbbed at the back, but she couldn't lift her arm.

"No... Ron."

"What's that, dear?" It was the female voice again. She was now for sure talking to Hermione. She put a hand on Hermione's forehead as though checking her temperature.

"Ron." Her voice was still so very weak. Only an octave louder than a quill scratching paper as someone wrote.

"It'll be fine, honey," said the female. "Here, take this and get some sleep... I'm sure you'll wake up feeling much better."

Yet again, something was being poured into Hermione's mouth. She swallowed, recognizing the taste of the liquid. It was Sleeping Draught. She had been made take it in her first year when she was administered some by Madam Pomfrey. She had had to take it after helping Harry get past the all the obstacles to the Mirror of Erised where he fought Voldemort.

Hermione knew then that she must be in good care. She could hear again, and she knew what was wrong. Though it wouldn't be wrong for long because she was in good hands that would care for her. She would be back to normal in no time, at least she hoped so.

* * *

"Ouch, Harry, that's my foot," Ron groaned as he and Harry sneaked down the seventh floor corridor. 

The sun was setting in the background, and they had been looking for Hermione for more than half the day now. Hope on finding her was diminishing quickly so they had formulated a new plan. Spying on McGonagall and the other teachers to find out where she might be seemed to be the only option they could come up with.

So far, things in the plan were going good. They had Harry's cloak and map, they were on their way to McGonagall's office, and then trouble struck.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called from behind them.

"Hello, Headmistress," Harry said quickly in an attempt to cover their plan as he yanked off the cloak. For a minute, he wondered if her glasses were magical so as to see through the cloak.

"How did she see us?" Ron questioned out of the corner of his mouth to Harry.

"I saw your feet moving down the hallway. Your cloak isn't useful unless you cover all of yourselves. Where are you two going? I've been looking for you all day," she informed sternly.

"Really? What for?" Ron asked.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it would seem that Miss Granger has come up missing, and I would like to speak with you. I wanted to see if she had mentioned anything to you two," McGonagall replied.

"Oh," Harry and Ron sighed in unison, relief taking over both their faces.

"Come with me then," McGonagall said finally as she led them away to the second floor where her office awaited them.

The walk there was silent as Harry concocted another plan in the back of his mind. But for right now, maybe he should concentrate on McGonagall and what she might ask them once they got to her office. They had just stepped on the spiraling staircase and were drawing nearer and nearer to the office door.

Ron imagined Hermione making this same journey earlier that day. He could just see her image walking before him, gracefully standing as the staircase did the ascending for her. They came to the door, and Ron saw her image raise her delicate fist and knock gently.

He imagined the door opening for her as McGonagall let Harry and him in. He looked to McGonagall who was now sitting in the desk and imagined that she wasn't there as Hermione was snatched up by some invisible source. He watched in his mind's eye as she struggled not to be pulled under the Invisibility cloak they were wearing.

"Please take a seat," McGonagall directed politely as she gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Ron wasn't really listening, just following Harry's lead as he continued to imagine Hermione's kidnapping. Someone dragging her out of the castle as she struggled helplessly, maybe even without a voice because of a Silencing Charm. Would she have screamed for him if she could have? '_Certainly! Who else?_' Ron thought solemnly.

He continued to play the picture out in his mind. The assailant dragging her into the Forbidden Forest to the point where they were in grave danger of being attack by some wild animal of the magic world. He saw trees pulling at the cloak until it finally came off, and he saw Voldemort's face as Harry had described it in their fourth year. Thin, white, and gaunt with blazing red eyes and slits for nostrils.

He imagined Hermione screaming soundlessly at the horror which was still dragging her into the forest. He didn't know it, but his one hand was reaching out for her. His other hand was clenched into a fist, the nails on his fingers digging into his palm.

"Ron?"

Ron snapped from his terrible day dream and saw Harry staring at him in a worried way. McGonagall sat there looking confused, yet slightly interested by Ron's actions.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione," Ron sighed as he hung his head. "What's happened to her?"

"I was just asking Mr. Potter that," McGonagall said gently. "Do you have something to add?"

"I- we," Ron corrected as he gestured to himself and Harry, "think that Hermione was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, Mr. Weasley? By whom?" McGonagall was staring at him, her confusion only growing. He could feel her eyes on the top of his bowed head.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers," Ron answered. "The Death Eaters."

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that no one could have gotten into the castle. Let alone the Headmistress's office to kidnap Miss Granger," McGonagall dismissed.

Ron sighed and said no more as McGonagall turned to Harry who had asked if there was any clues to where Hermione might be. Ron wanted nothing more than to be able to see her at that moment, even if only just for a second. Just to know she was safe. Little did he know, she was all right. In fact, she was in some of the best care that could have been given.

* * *

"I forbid you to wake her," said the female voice that Hermione had heard a few times before within the short period of time that she had been able to hear. But this time it was angry. 

"We must find out where she came from and who she is. The Headmaster wants to know," argued a familiar voice.

"Well, he can wait until she's feeling better... She's still paralyzed and her eardrums have only just healed. You saw her condition when Tom found her... You should know she needs to rest and get better before she's questioned about this, that, and the other," snapped the woman.

"Eona, I understand that, but we must know. The sooner we find out about her, the sooner we can help her more," sighed the familiar voice. This voice belonged to a male. An older male, but still it sounded a bit younger than it normally would to Hermione.

"Now, you listen to me, Albus," hissed Eona, "I'm Head Healer of Hogwarts hospital wing and I will make the call on who does what to a patient. And right now, I say no one is to bother her. Now shoo... go on!"

"Very well, Eona, have it your way," Albus relented, though there was a sneaky, devious tone about his voice.

'_Albus? Why do I know that name?_' Hermione was trying very hard to place that name with a face as she wondered why she recognized the voice and name. '_Albus... Albus? Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore? Yes!_'

Hermione tried to sit up, but she forgot in her rush of excitement about Dumbledore that she was paralyzed and she couldn't. She did manage to move her fingers, though. That was a good sign. If she was paralyzed from her neck down like she felt, moving her fingers meant there was hope for recovery.

She snapped them. Her middle finger snapping against her thumb as she the tips of the two fingers roughly rubbed across each other. The voices at the end of the ward stopped abruptly with an order from Eona.

"Shh! Do you hear that?"

"That snapping? Yes, I do," replied Albus.

"She's moving... she's snapping her fingers!"

Next thing, Hermione heard two sets of feet running toward her in a great hurry. Hermione wanted to smile, and she did as she felt her cheeks rise and her lips curl. She pushed herself further now. If she could snap her fingers, she could open her eyes.

Her eyes flinched and squinted until finally, they opened with a flutter. Things were blurry at first, but she blinked that away and then squinted into the bright white lights above her.

"She's awake," breathed Eona with happiness dripping from her voice. "My potion worked!"

Hermione looked toward the sound of the voice and was met with quite a shock. There was Dumbledore and some other woman in a nurse's uniform. They were both smiling, but there was something different. Shouldn't this nurse be Madam Pomfrey, who was this lady? Had Madam Pomfrey been replaced or something? And what was wrong with Dumbledore?

He looked different. His face wasn't as careworn and his hair wasn't as white, in fact it was auburn. Hermione felt fear course through her, replacing her excited and happy mood as the smile faded to an open mouth gape.

"Is everything all right?"

Hermione stared at the Dumbledore look-alike. She opened her mouth, but felt her throat go taught as she tried to speak. Tears stung the inside corners of her eyes and burned her dry, sleep-filled eyes. She didn't have time to speak as her bottom lip quivered and she let out a hiccuping sob that made her begin to cough and choke.

"You're upsetting her. Leave!"

Eona pushed Dumbledore from the bedside and put a glass of water to Hermione's mouth, tipping the water into her mouth as Hermione drank gratefully.

"Calm down, honey," Eona soothed, "Everything will be all right."

Hermione might have calmed down, but she didn't believe this woman. What was going on? Why did things look different? And she still wanted to know what had happened to put her in the position she was in now.

* * *

"Very well, then," McGonagall sighed as Harry finished telling her all that they knew about where Hermione could be. "You may go." 

Harry and Ron rose silently and slowly, both feeling rather grave. They walked quietly to the door with their heads bowed, they weren't any closer to finding out what had happened to Hermione. They exited the office, pulling the door behind them, and they started down the spiraling stairs.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

"What?"

"Shh!" Ron waved his hand for Harry to step off the escalator-like staircase onto a ledge next to it.

Harry followed Ron, wondering what could be going on. Ron pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of Harry's bag and threw it over them.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Just be quiet," Ron directed as they went back up the stairs and waited on a landing at the top. They could hear McGonagall inside and they listened intently to bits and pieces of the conversation between her and someone else.

"... do you really think that's who it's about?"

"Who else...?"

"Ron," Harry hissed. "You know this is wrong. What if we're caught?"

"We won't be," Ron hissed back. "Now, be quiet."

"Hermione wouldn't like this."

"Well, Hermione's not here so she has nothing to say. Besides... she's missing and needs our help and doing this will help. So I think she'll excuse it this once," Ron retaliated.

Harry shook his head, but remained quiet as they listened to a new voice in the room now.

"They are alert, ma'am."

"Thank you, Filius. Now...," the rest of what McGonagall said was drown out though as they stairs began to move, rumbling a bit as they did.

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered.

"It's Boot," Ron hissed. The Head Boy didn't look happy, in fact, he looked quite worried and sickly pale. Terry Boot opened the door, going in the room uninvited. Harry and Ron taking that opportunity to go in themselves while still under the cloak.

"Where's Hermione Granger?" Terry's voice was demanding, yet shaky, and McGonagall sighed as she tried to keep him calm.

As Harry and Ron stood listening, Harry noticed something. The portrait of Dumbledore was staring directly at them as was Fawkes. It unnerved him a bit as he turned away from the painting back to the Headmistress and the Head Boy.

"Dumbledore's looking right at us," Harry spoke quietly in Ron's ear.

"Can he see us?"

"I don't know... I think his glasses have some kind of magic on them to let him see through things like this even in his painting just like he had in real life," Harry whispered in response.

"Mr. Boot, I'm sorry to inform you that you must lead the prefect meeting on your own tonight," McGonagall informed.

"It seems that Miss Granger has come up missing," Flitwick added.

"We are working to find her now...," McGonagall finished as Terry went even more pale at hearing Hermione was missing. "If you or anyone else knows anything about where she might be, would you kindly tell us?" McGonagall's voice was heavy, grave in a sense. Terry nodded as he looked from one Professor to the other.

"I'll be sure to do that," Boot promised before turning on his heel and leaving.

McGonagall looked to Flitwick who seemed to be speechless. He had no idea of what to do about their current situation.

"Filius, would you please alert Hagrid to search the forest with Professors Vector, Sinistra, and Sprout?"

"Certainly," Flitwick said with a nod.

"I am going into the town to alert everyone that Miss Granger is missing and to be on the look-out for her."

"Yes, Headmistress," Flitwick said as he nodded.

"Thank you," McGonagall sighed as he turned and left, Harry and Ron following him out quickly.

McGonagall turned to Fawkes. He was in a tray below his perch, bald and wide-eyed with wonder. He was so helpless and innocent, and McGonagall knew that he could barely defend himself. McGonagall also knew that wherever Hermione was, she probably felt just like Fawkes was now, helpless in the change of events. But she had faith and hope that Hermione would defend herself and return to them in good health.

* * *

Hermione had slept throughout the night thanks to a Sleeping Draught given to her by the nurse. She had also given Hermione some more of another potion she had taken before, though Hermione didn't recognize it by taste like she did the Sleeping Draught. 

Hermione awoke early the next morning as she heard a clock somewhere in the ward chime six. She sat up slowly and stretched before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. '_Wait! Did I just...? I just_' Hermione thought in an unsure way as she looked down at her legs under the covers.

She ripped back the covers, exposing her feet. She wiggled her toes and grinned broadly. She could move. It was the most wonderful feeling to her. She wasn't paralyzed anymore.

Hermione jumped out of the bed and danced about the ward, twirling around and doing cartwheels. She felt like a kid again, and things couldn't get much better. So, they got worse when embarrassment came on the scene.

The ward door had opened, and Dumbledore had came in with a tall, dark haired boy who was pale, but very handsome. They were followed by the nurse, Eona, and upon seeing Hermione dancing, cartwheeling, and jumping around the ward, she gasped.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop as she heard the gasp and a chuckle. She stared wide-eyed as the nurse came rushing toward her, scolding her the whole time. Dumbledore's younger self stood there laughing on the other hand. The boy however, was looking anything but amused or concerned for that matter. Rather, he looked disbelieving at her antics.

"I see you are feeling much better, my dear," Dumbledore sighed as he finished his laughing.

"Yes, much better," Hermione spoke softly. She blushed and stared at the floor with her head bowed while she twisted her hands together behind her.

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?"

"I suppose I wouldn't," Hermione sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"All right, then. Would you be so kind as to tell us who you are and how you got here?"

Hermione looked up in a shocked way as her mouth hung agape. She didn't know what to say. Something else seemed to bother her as well. The boy who was with Dumbledore was smirking at her distraught manner. Why was he smirking? And more importantly, who was he and why was he here with Dumbledore? And how was it that Dumbledore didn't know who she was?


	4. A Secret Out of Respect

**A/N:** Responses to my reviewers:

_encantada _- Trelawney is a hard character to write because it is my belief that only Jo can write her, though I do love Trelawney for her drunkness and hilarity that she puts forth in the books. She's a priceless character as many of the others are, but I really like her. She will play a good role in this one, though. I see you've caught something already... quite the reader you are. That's exactly right, those who make the prophecies don't remember them... but the one they are made to does remember them. And how would McGonagall know that? She doesn't believe in the art of Divination, she just got wind of a prophecy Trelawney had been talking about and assumed that she made it. So, let's see how much you can piece together now until we get to about chapter 8 and then we'll go from there. I believe that you deserve brownie points for picking out that ploy in the plot... you were the only one. Congratulations! I hope you are okay with everything now and that my story is getting better from your prespective.

_zafr0_ - Yes, you will see changes in the future in coming chapters as Hermione makes more drastic actions in the past. You see, Hermione was sent back into time unexpectedly and without knowledge that she would go back... so in a sense, this is new to her. She didn't know she would go back, no one did. Now, when Hermione goes back in time, yes, she does inform Dumbledore of his death in the future. And I bet you're wondering 'So, why wouldn't he just steer clear of Snape and save himself?' Welp, you're going to have to wait to find that out... but I promise I will explain it.

_mrs skywalker_ - Yes, I felt that a bit of comic relief was in order. Glad you enjoyed it and thank you for your review.

Thank you to _Mrs Pierre Bouvier, 404, vla1diva,_ and_ Psycho Demon-Witch_

Now, on with the chapter...

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Secret Out of Respect**

"I uh- I don't kn-," she was in more trouble now than she could have ever imagined.

She herself didn't know what to say. She knew she could trust Dumbledore by the concerned look in his eyes. Yet it scared her that he didn't seem to know who she was. She needed to bide herself some time until she could answer these questions.

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened," Hermione answered.

She felt like she was lying, but then again, it was truthful. She really didn't know what had happened, though she knew her name and everything.

"You mean to say you don't know who you are?"

"Y-," Hermione paused as something popped into her head.

'_Would they give me Veritaserum if they didn't believe me? Act really stupid and play it up, Hermione_' she coached herself.

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she bowed her head. "All I can remember is intense pain."

"I believe she may have amnesia," whispered Eona to Dumbledore.

He nodded and yet, the whole time, he eyed Hermione suspiciously. She wouldn't have minded this because she wanted to tell Dumbledore. She believed he could help, but the boy was also staring at her with disbelief. He was glaring at her as though ready to leap forward and dump Veritaserum down her throat.

"I think she should-"

"Come with me," Dumbledore cut in on Eona.

"But she's obviously got amne-"

"_A lot_ to get sorted out and I intend to help her," Dumbledore interrupted again.

"But you cannot take her out of the hospital wing in this condition," Eona tried to reason as she became angry with the Deputy Headmaster.

"I will only have her out a short whi-"

"Now, you listen here, Albus," Eona snarled. Hermione was taken aback at how grouchy the motherly woman could be. Then she suddenly thought of someone. Mrs. Weasley.

A smile crossed Hermione's face as she thought about this woman and got a dreamy sheen in her eyes. But she soon wiped her face neutral because the dark haired boy was staring at her with narrowed eyes now as though trying to figure out what she was happy about.

"Eona, I really don't want to have to do this, but I believe I hold authority over you and when I say she needs to come with me, that's the final word," Dumbledore sighed grimly.

"Not if I go to Armando," Eona roared.

"Please, there is no need for this," Dumbledore pleaded reasonably.

"Really! No need is right! Just do as I say and leave so that the girl can get some rest, and then when she is feeling better, you may take her to your office and question her," Eona snapped.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to look at Hermione as she sat there on the bed. "I feel fine so I will go with him," Hermione intoned as she thought about getting away from the boy's calculating gaze. At Hermione's words, Eona opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione cut her off. "But I will come straight back here right after."

"Very good," Dumbledore beamed at her. "Just come with me." As they were leaving, Hermione following Dumbledore and the dark haired boy, she heard Eona complaining.

"A medical degree means nothing nowadays. Everyone thinks they know everything," she grouched as she went back into her office.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough? We can go back in there and talk if you like," Dumbledore offered.

'_Now, why couldn't he have said that earlier and made things easier_' Hermione pondered in frustration.

"No, I'm fine... I'll make it," she said politely.

"All right, then. Tom, would you be so kind as to go to Headmaster Dippet and tell him that I need a word with him?"

"Certainly, Professor," Tom, the dark haired boy with them, replied.

So Tom was his name. But that still didn't answer Hermione's question as to why he was there with Dumbledore when she woke up. He had been the one to save her though, or had he?

"Did you say his name was Tom?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said as they started down a staircase.

"The Tom that saved me when I was in the hall?"

"The same," Dumbledore smiled as they started down the next set of stairs.

Hermione became silent. She was contemplating on whether or not to tell Dumbledore the truth as to why she was there, and if he would believe her if she did. She didn't have anything to loose, except maybe her freedom because they would more than likely lock her in a psycho ward in St. Mungo's after she told him. But then again, Dumbledore had believed Harry, Ron, and her when they pleaded Sirius's case of innocence in her third year. He had also believed Harry on countless things, countless times.

She had made up her mind. She would tell him, whether he believed her or not, she would risk it. He would just have to believe her. How could he not? She was a reasonable girl. '_Who just played someone who has no memory of what happened because of amnesia... and not to mention you got out of the hospital!_'

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore as he looked down upon her in a knowing way. He was as wise now as he was before this incident and she couldn't help but feel safe though she didn't know what was going on. There was something settling about his company that she couldn't place.

"I was just wondering if I could confide something in you?"

"Certainly... just as soon as we reach my office, you can tell me anything that you would like," Dumbledore assured her as they turned off the stairs and started down the second floor corridor.

Hermione was quiet until they reached his office. She recognized the room as what used to be McGonagall's before she became Headmistress, but she didn't understand why Dumbledore was calling it his office.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Dumbledore gestured to a chair that sat before his desk, and Hermione nervously took it.

"Well, first you must promise that no matter what I tell you from here on out, you won't think I'm crazy," Hermione demanded lightly.

"You have my word, but before you begin, let's establish some names. Please, if you don't mind," Dumbledore requested. Hermione was slightly stunned by his straight forwardness in asking her name. So he hadn't believed her back in the hospital wing. Fooling people would be harder than she thought.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger."

"All right, Hermione Granger. What is it that you would like to tell me?"

"How about I start by answering the question you asked me in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore said nothing as he nodded and let her continue. "I'm not quite sure how I got here. I was out on the grounds by the lake," Hermione said as she pointed to the lake out of the window behind Dumbledore. "I was with my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, when Professor Flitwick came out and said that Headmistress McGonagall would like to see me." Hermione stopped here as his brow furrowed.

"McGonagall? As in Minerva McGonagall?" he questioned.

"One in the same," Hermione answered.

"I see," Dumbledore sighed thoughtfully as he put his elbows upon the desk and then put his fingertips together. "And who is this Professor Flitwick?"

"Well, he's a short man who teaches Charms. He's Deputy Headmaster," Hermione replied. She couldn't understand why Dumbledore didn't know the people he hired to work as teachers at the school. "It's the 1997 and Minerva McGonagall has been Headmistress since the end of last year, 1996, when you were-"

Hermione stopped here as she realized she was about to tell a man about his murder in the future. Would he think her crazy? Would he think she was threatening him? '_Of course not_' Hermione told herself in a laughing manner. '_This is Dumbledore!_'

"Well, you were murdered by a man named Severus Snape. He was once a Death Eater in service to the Dark Lord Voldemort, but then he said he wanted to change. So you hired him as the Potions master, but he was still a spy for Voldemort and he killed you one night on the Astronomy Tower when you and Harry were coming ba-"

"Miss Granger, please!" Dumbledore stopped Hermione as she began to get a bit hysterical. She had gotten carried away and as she took a deep breath and stared down at her feet, Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry to inform you, but this is not 1997. This is 1944 and I am Deputy Headmaster. Not to mention the fact that Minerva McGonagall just graduated Hogwarts two years ago as Head Girl."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head as the words '1944' echoed in her head. Was she really fifty-three years in the past? Her heart felt as though it was going to stop. Was this some sort of cruel joke? '_No_' she denied mentally. '_This is Dumbledore... he wouldn't do that._'

"You- you mean I've been transported through time?"

"I don't know, have you? I'd actually like you to finish explaining your story to me," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine," Hermione sighed distraughtly. "Flitwick told me that McGonagall – as I knew her – wanted to speak with me. I went up to her office, the Headmistress's office, but she wasn't there. I decided to wait and as I did, I went to pet Fawkes, your pet phoenix – who returned to her so now I guess it's hers," she babbled. Dumbledore chuckled as she stopped and realized that she was rambling.

"Continue, please?" he urged.

"Okay. But anyways... as I did, I knocked this silver- thing off your desk and it broke... or rather moved."

Dumbledore nodded as Hermione paused here and she sighed as she tried to remember what exactly had happened.

"Then I got worried about doing something wrong, so I tried to put it back the way it was. I moved the knobs and dials and switches all back to where they were, but when I did... time seemed to- to freeze," Hermione explained in uncertainty.

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I mean, the bird, Fawkes, was stuck like- like this," Hermione spread her arms to full width as she demonstrated Fawkes's stuck position. Dumbledore said nothing as he nodded yet again, his eyes twinkling as though he was holding back a laugh at her crazy antics.

This angered Hermione that he would laugh at her distraught situation. Her anger raised her voice a few octaves, and she began to flail her arms about.

"And then something happened. I was in extreme pain... do you hear me? EXTREME _pain_! Do you have any idea what I'm going through! Was going through?"

"No, not exactly," Dumbledore replied softly. "But I can say that many would call you eccentric at this point, though – I, myself – cannot." Hermione's eyebrows shot up to the middle of her forehead, she was shocked. He had actually believed her.

"You can't?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"No, Miss Granger, I can't. You've stated things that even my young apprentice, Hagrid, wouldn't know. Not many know my phoenix's name, let alone that I have one. The fact that you didn't know Minerva had graduated here just a bit ago made a bit of difference, too," Dumbledore stated.

"So you believe me? What about that thing on your desk?" Hermione inquired as she looked around the room for the instrument, but she couldn't find it.

"I believe I know the instrument you are talking about, but they are extremely rare and I know of only one person who has one. That would be my friend and co-worker on many things and experiments, Nicholas Flamel," Dumbledore explained. "And it's only by happenstance that he has one."

"Yes, yes," Hermione groaned. She was in no mood for a trip down history lane. "Nicholas Flamel is a good friend of yours who is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone which he and his wife use to gain immortality and I'm guessing right now, that he would be about... oh, six-hundred and eighteen years old." Dumbledore stared at her in a slightly wide-eyed way.

"Miss Granger, the more you tell me, the more I believe you. Mr. Flamel doesn't confide in many about his creation and use of the Philosopher's Stone. Tell me, then, how is it you plan to get back since you know so much?"

Hermione instantly regretted her smart ways.

"Um, well- I uh- I was hoping that you could help me with that," Hermione mumbled.

Dumbledore sat up, his elbows on the desk once more with his fingertips together. He peered over his hands as he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in a soothing way. She frowned though as she realized that she was rude to her only friend at the moment.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be. I will help you... I have no choice but to help. Now, what we must figure out is a few things about time travel. You see, the instrument that sent you back to this time is not for long journeys like that, and besides, even if it were, you couldn't use it to get home," Dumbledore said.

"Why not?"

"Flamel's instrument is broken at the moment. He's trying his best to fix it, but it seems that returning the tool to its proper state is harder than he thought because he is missing a part," Dumbledore replied.

"You mean he just needs a part for it? Why doesn't he go out and buy one instead of waiting for another one?" Hermione sighed in frustration.

"I'm afraid he can't do that. The part is no longer in manufacturing because of the power it takes to make one. But let's not give up on all hope that Mr. Flamel can help. He's a great alchemist, but he's been alive for quite a bit of time as you've stated. I'm sure he can give us some help," Dumbledore assured her.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed. "But what am I do to while I'm waiting?"

"I suppose, since you know so much about this place and the things in it already, that you will just have to enroll as a student. What year would you be in in your time?"

"Seventh," Hermione answered.

"Then you'll be in that year here as well. Let's just say that the Sorting Hat put you in the same house, which would be?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ah, very good indeed, that's my house!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Hermione smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Now, what classes would you have been taking in your seventh year?"

"Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy," Hermione stated as she counted the classes off on her fingers. "My last class being my free period... making ten in all."

"You shall have those same classes now, then," Dumbledore pronounced. "But... I think we would be safe to make up a new identity for you, am I not right?" Hermione nodded and waited, but he said nothing.

"How about Alice?" Hermione smiled as she watched Dumbledore nod at the name. It had been the name of her favorite doll when she was little, a doll that had belonged to her grandmother.

"And for a last name?"

"I think I'll stick with Granger. It's not a very common last name in the wizarding world, so there's no one to trace me to," Hermione reasoned.

"Good idea," Dumbledore merited. "Now, as for your books... I don't believe that Hogsmeade has the books you need, so I believe a little transfiguration is in order." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a pair of old tattered notebooks. He laid the notebooks upon the desk and tapped them three times with his wand before they turned into Hermione's school books. The books weren't brand new, in fact, they were just as tatty as the notebooks had been, but still good enough for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she gathered the books in her arms.

"Oh, Miss Granger... I believe you will be needing some clothes. You may go – leave those books here – and come with me," Dumbledore said as he walked around the desk and took the books from her. He dropped them on a stool which wobbled with a threat of falling over, but it remained standing as Dumbledore ushered her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Hermione implored.

"To see Headmaster Dippet about getting you some clothes," Dumbledore responded.

"Oh, you aren't going to tell him about all this, are you?" Hermione's voice was panicked and shaky as she asked this.

"No, of course not. All he need know is that you are a new student," Dumbledore whispered as they entered the corridor and headed for Dippet's office. "I don't know why he didn't come down to my office in the first place... I sent Tom after him."

"This Tom, is he as nice as Eona said he is? I mean I would like very much to thank him for his greatly appreciated help," Hermione explained as Dumbledore stopped and looked at her with a wisened concern.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that Tom isn't exactly what you've been informed of. He's quite the deceiver... he can be charming and witty, your best friend at one moment, and then devious, rude, and cutting the next... your worst enemy," Dumbledore warned.

Something in Hermione's head went off as he said this, sort of a red beacon that told her something was amiss. She began to feel uncomfortable and sick to her stomach all at once. Shivers went up her back as she realized she had to ask Dumbledore something of extreme importance.

"What- what's Tom's last name?" Hermione had a sneakingly fearful suspicion that she already knew it, but she really wanted Dumbledore to tell her differently.

"Riddle... Why?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Tom Riddle, the same man who would grow to hate her for what she was, a Muggle-born, had saved her. How ironic and unusual was that?

"Miss Granger? What's the matter?"

"I think it best that we have another talk right after we visit Headmaster Dippet," Hermione muttered as she stared ahead as though in a trance.

"All right, then. Let's get moving so that we can talk," Dumbledore said as he began to lead the way again to Dippet's office. They entered the office which Hermione knew to be McGonagall's in her day, and they found the Headmaster writing some letters.

"Ah, Albus," Dippet greeted as he looked up and saw his Deputy Headmaster.

"Armando," Dumbledore greeted back. "Miss Granger here would like to enroll in Hogwarts. She has all her books, though she needs a cauldron and some quills."

"She'll need to be sorted," Dippet added.

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he walked over and took the Sorting Hat off its shelf. "Just tell the hat you want to be in Gryffindor," Dumbledore whispered as he put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, _Gryffindor_," Hermione kept mumbling so only she and the hat could hear.

"Gryffindor, eh? If that's where you want to be... keep in mind that you must be brave for that roll," the hat growled in a low tone. There was a moment's pause as Hermione thought about her bravery against Voldemort the many times she helped Harry face him.

"I know I'm brave enough," Hermione assured the hat, and herself for that matter. "You've already proved that by putting me there in my time."

"Well, then let's not mess with my better judgment, then. Have a nice time in Gryffindor, Miss Granger of the Future," the hat sighed. "GRYFFINDOR IT IS!"

"Congratulations," said someone from the doorway. Hermione looked up in shock as Dumbledore took the hat from her.

"Tom," Dumbledore began. "Where have you been? I sent you to Headmaster Dippet's office a while ago."

"I had to take care of a student who was causing trouble," Tom stated simply. Dumbledore said nothing as he looked to Hermione who was standing next to him now pale as a ghost.

"Armando," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence in the room. "I believe it best that I go with Miss Granger to the village and get her her supplies."

"Ah, yes, yes! Very well, then," Dippet chattered. "Would you like Tom to accompany you?"

"NO!" Hermione spat quickly causing everyone to turn to Hermione who smiled broadly in a nervous manner before Dumbledore nodded to Dippet and ushered her from the office. As she left, she noticed Tom glaring at her with his penetrating green eyes which made her recoil a bit. She ran to keep in close distance with Dumbledore, practically riding on his back on the way down the stairs from Dippet's office.


	5. More Secrets, Tales, and an Idea

**A/N:** Reviewer Responses:

_encantada:_ Hmm... not sure if I can cover this one up as well as I might have on the last one. Ah, how about this? Flamel's card wasn't made until a short time after this because J.K.R. doesn't give a real specific time as to when these cards were made. Man, I'm really going to have to watch myself around you... I will say this though, I'm grateful to have such an (What was it you said? Obsessed? Yes, that's it.) an obsessed reader because you keep me on my toes and I love that! Thank you!

_mrs skywalker:_ This would be after. You'll soon see his following. They might not be as great and serious as they are today, but he's just starting them... so it's shortly after. Hope you enjoy the rest.

_Gaerwen:_ Yeah, I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione belong in school anyways. Besides, I would think that there would be some kind of law out there that would make them go back or some type of magic... something. I don't think McGonagall would just let Harry, Ron, and Hermione not come back to school while knowing that they weren't going to another school. The dentist thing... it was unique and as you might be able to tell, I like to be unique. See, everyone has her as a teacher or something, but then I got to thinking, well, she might go into something like her parents' business... take over their practice even.

_Liv Anguifer:_ Really? Can you cite it for me where Jo says this... it would be a BIG help to me. You see, I got his eye color from a picture I was looking at on the internet so... Guess you can see how that goes. But thanks!

And last but not least, _EvilDee_ and _Mrs Pierre Bouvier_.

Now, enjoy all...

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – More Secrets, Tales, and an Idea**

"So, do you mind telling me why it is that you are so afraid of Tom?" Dumbledore beseeched Hermione.

"Wouldn't you be?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No," Dumbledore said simply.

"He's pure evil," Hermione sighed. "I know for a fact you don't trust him and that you keep a close eye on him."

"That I do. But why do you fear him so? You wouldn't know him... would you?"

"You see in my time there is this man named Voldemort. No one dares to speak his name, except for me, you, Harry Potter, and a _very few_ select others. Everyone else calls him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

"Yes, continue... I would very much like to know what this has to do with our young Tom," Dumbledore encouraged.

"Well, Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle," Hermione informed. "He's a very dark wizard in my time. He's killed countless people including my friend's, Harry's, parents. He's deep into the Dark Arts and hates Muggle-borns."

"I see," Dumbledore sighed in a grim way.

"That's why I fear him so much. I'm a Muggle-born and he hates them. He's nothing but evil I tell you. He'll disappear in a year or so after going to work for Borgin & Burkes and creating some Horcruxes. In a few years time after that, he's going to resurface as the most powerful dark wizard of the age. He won't be recognizable as Tom Riddle because he'll have undergone so many magical transformations, but-" Hermione became distraught at this and she soon lost all sense of words.

"I understand, Miss Granger," Dumbledore soothed.

"It affects me so because of what he's done to my friend's life. Voldemort took his parents when Harry was just a baby and he's made him suffer every year from then until now – well not now – but you know," Hermione said with exasperation and sorrow.

"Sounds like this boy has it quite tough in life," Dumbledore agreed.

"That's not the only friend of mine he's hurt. My friend, Ginny, was in her first year at Hogwarts when he came out of a possessed diary and tried to kill her. In fact, he would have already preserved himself inside the diary as he was when he was sixteen," Hermione explained. "I just wish I could stop him now so that she wouldn't have to suffer like she did."

Dumbledore stopped as she said this. He turned to her with a strange twinkle in his eye, one Hermione had never seen before even in her time.

"What?"

"Miss Granger, I think that you may be onto something," Dumbledore said slowly.

"On to what?"

"How would you like to change the future?" Dumbledore suggested as though he had a plan up his sleeve.

"I'd like to change a few things, but that's wrong," Hermione scolded. "You yourself told me in the future that tampering with time was a bad thing."

"But this is for a good cause," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Yes, you may think that, but there could be serious set-backs," Hermione debated.

"You could save lives... more than one innocent life even," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brighter as though they were working separately from him to try and persuade her.

Hermione frowned, she had heard him say that before in her third year when she, Harry, and Ron were in the hospital wing. Peter Pettigrew, which they previously knew as Scabbers, had just escaped to go back to his master, Voldemort, and they were going to carry out the Dementor's Kiss on an innocent man. She now recalled how she and Harry went back in time to earlier that day to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius Black, Harry's truly innocent godfather.

"I-"

"You could give your friend Harry a fresh start, and your friend, Ginny... just think what you could do for her," Dumbledore pleaded. "And how many other people's lives you could change."

Hermione thought about this. She could bring Harry's parents to him, save Ginny from suffering the possessed diary, and not only those two friends, but Neville as well. His parents had been tortured to insanity by Voldemort's followers, if there was no Voldemort, they could live with Neville. Then there was poor Winky, without Voldemort to corrupt Crouch Jr., then he wouldn't have conjured the Dark Mark and got Winky blamed for it. Therefore, she wouldn't have got fired and she would still be happy.

Not to mention she could save George and Charlie from death as well as her favorite teacher Lupin and his girlfriend, Tonks. Glee shot through her as she thought about how much different Ron's life would be. She liked him a great deal and would do anything to make him happy, even change the future to save his brothers. Yet Hermione began to think about some of the others it wouldn't help.

Dobby wouldn't have been saved from the Malfoy's. Yet that was one life to countless others like Harry, Ginny, Neville, Winky, and Cedric. How could she have forgotten Cedric? There were four lives there, Cedric, his parents, and Cho, she could alter by stopping Voldemort and bringing Cedric back. Not to mention she could stop Cho and Harry from dating and save Harry grief.

She marveled for a moment at how much changing one event could affect others. Saving Cedric could keep Cho and Harry from dating. Harry and Ginny might have been together longer because of that. Ginny and Dean wouldn't have problems now because of that. '_Wow!_' Hermione awed.

"Miss Granger?"

Every ounce of Hermione's brain was beating against this challenge, but her heart was screaming yes. It told her to try, nothing ever hurt to try, and if all else failed, she was sure Dumbledore could go back and fix it.

"I've decided," she sighed heavily.

"And?"

"I'll do it," Hermione spoke softly. Dumbledore said nothing which caused her to look up at him and see that his eyes were twinkling like never before. They were so bright that they looked like he had taken the brightest two stars in the sky and put them in his irises.

He smiled at her in a proud, fatherly way. This time she looked away from that warm gesture because she didn't want to think that happy, proud face could be wrong about something. In her mind, things that could go wrong still pulsated like a movie on repeat.

* * *

"Ron... come on up to bed," Harry called from the bottom of the boys' dorm staircase. "You've been sitting there like that for the past three hours." 

"How could she just disappear out of Hogwarts like that?" Ron challenged sadly.

"I'm not sure, Ron," Harry sighed as he left the stairs and came to sit on the couch by his friend.

"It just doesn't make sense, Harry. They say this is one of the safest places in all of the wizarding world."

"I don't understand it either," Harry sighed. Ron leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He sat there like that for a few minutes before Harry noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Ron?"

"I just want her back," Ron breathed as he wiped his face. Harry frowned harder than before, he didn't like seeing Ron like this. "I just want her back," Ron repeated in a soft whisper.

Harry patted Ron on the back, he didn't know what else to do.

"C'mon mate... I think a bit of sleep will do you some good," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe I can dream her back," Ron sighed as he stood up. Harry followed him over to the stairs, but he was stopped when someone called to him.

"Go ahead, Ron, I'll be up in a minute," Harry said as he turned and saw that it was Lavender.

"Is it true, Harry?" she requested.

"About Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Everyone's saying she was kidnapped," Lavender whispered.

"We don't know that for sure, though," Harry breathed.

"Poor Ron," Lavender frowned. "He really liked her and she liked him back just as much if not more."

Harry knew why Lavender was doing this. Hermione had stole Ron from Lavender who apparently really did like Ron quite a bit. Now Lavender, who still liked him, saw this as an opening to get him back. Whether her intentions were good in that she wanted to keep him from feeling alone or bad in that she wanted Ron all to herself despite the dilemma with Hermione which she probably didn't care about, Harry wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I know," Harry frowned.

"I'd hate to think what would happen to him if they never found her."

"Me, too," Harry sighed, doubting that she would hate them not finding Hermione.

"Listen, if there's anything I can do to help, Harry, let me know," Lavender offered. "Ron's too sweet a guy to suffer like that." With that, Lavender turned and went up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Harry's brow furrowed as he watched her disappear into the shadows of the stairwell. Ron was too nice a guy? What was she playing at? She had said he was rude and a jerk for the way he had dumped. Now that Hermione was gone he was nice again?

* * *

"Will that be all, ma'am?" 

"Yes, I believe so," Hermione replied as the store clerk bagged her items. "Professor, how will I pay for this?"

"Do not worry... for all is taken care of," Dumbledore beamed. "Think of this as my treat to you for being my help in making a change for the better." Hermione smiled and watched Dumbledore grab her bags. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Actually, I'd love that," Hermione laughed. "I've not eaten since... well, goodness I can't remember. How long was I in the hospital wing?"

"If I am not mistaken, you've been there for about a day and a half... possibly two days. Not very long considering your condition... Eona is one of our best Healers ever," Dumbledore replied. "She can work wonders."

"When you found me – or rather when Tom found me – what was the matter? Like, how did I look?"

"Just awful really," Dumbledore began as they entered the Three Broomsticks. "You were bleeding from the ears and you had a large cut on your forehead. You couldn't move – but you were unconscious, so that explains your immobility – and you were very bruised."

"Well," Hermione sighed. "And the Healer fixed all that?"

"The cut on your head and the bruises were healed in seconds... your eardrums in a matter of a few hours, and the paralyzed state took only a day or so to heal. Yet the potion she gave you I think might have been too powerful... it was a concoction of her own ingenious ways, so I'm not very sure of the side-affects that it might have," Dumbledore pointed out. "She said that you had broken ribs and your legs were broken as well as your wrists. Those would have taken overnight to heal with some Skele-Gro."

"I guess I was worse off than I thought, huh? No wonder the Healer didn't want me out yet," Hermione said. "So, does Madam Rosemerta still run this pub?"

"The only Rosemerta I know is the one that plays here in the back of the pub," Dumbledore laughed. "No, the man that runs it right now is her grandfather, Miles." There was a pause in their conversation which caused Hermione to think of something.

"Um- Professor, what am I going to tell people when they ask about my parents?"

"That's a good point. I've never before thought of that," Dumbledore admitted. "I suppose we'll think of something, but for now, let's order."

"Albus... what can I get for you two?" the waiter questioned.

"I'll have a sherry and some of those delicious little lemon tarts you serve. Miss Granger?"

"A butterbeer and a bowl of chowder," Hermione ordered politely.

"I'll be right back with that," Miles said before walking off and disappearing into the kitchen behind the bar.

"I have no parents back in this time, so I have to say I'm orphaned in some way or another," Hermione spoke up after a few seconds silence.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. How is it you feel you should be orphaned? It needs to be believable," Dumbledore agreed.

"I'm not sure really," Hermione said in a defeated manner.

"And why is it that you would have turned up at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, can't you think of something?" Hermione was getting just a little frustrated with his persistent questioning, yet no help.

"I am helping, Miss Granger," Dumbledore laughed. "I'm only asking you what everyone else would ask." Hermione rolled her eyes, he had beaten her on that one.

"Fine, then. Help me come up with something to tell them in answer to those questions," Hermione rephrased.

"You were in horrible shape when you got here, and there's no doubt that that news is already circulated the castle twice or more times," Dumbledore thought aloud.

"I see that's still the same," Hermione mumbled. "Everyone will want to know what happened then."

"Simple... you were in danger. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizarding community. Your parents and you were in danger and they told you if ever there was trouble, to come here."

"I would have Apparated here," Hermione reminded.

"You crawled into the castle after Apparating to the gates," Dumbledore smiled.

"I think you're enjoying this alibi making a little too much," Hermione laughed.

"I'm merely suggesting. Now, what kind of danger could you have been in that would cause you to be so beat up and retreat to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore played with the tip of his beard, which was not nearly as long as Hermione remembered it from in her day.

"Wait, I could say I was told to come here to be under your protection," Hermione suggested.

"Okay, then. That's a good enough idea... but why would you need to be under my protection?" Then something snapped in Hermione's head. Harry.

"Harry!"

"You need my protection because of Harry?"

"No, Harry's situation is something I can use as an alibi," Hermione exclaimed. "He's got no parents, they were killed by Voldemort and Harry's under your protection right now in the future- or at least he was."

"But Voldemort doesn't exist yet," Dumbledore pointed out. "And never will if we have it our way."

"Wait... what about Grindelwald?" Hermione pointed out as she recalled Dumbledore's bio on the back of Ron's Chocolate Frog cards.

"Yes, he is a great problem for me right now," Dumbledore said as he rubbed the roots of his beard and his chin.

"That's settled, then," Hermione beamed as Miles appeared with their drinks and food.

"Let's hurry and eat, it's getting quite late. It's already eight thirty," Dumbledore announced. "Eona will surely curse me into next week if I don't have you back in time."

* * *

"Hermione!" 

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry jumped out of bed and stared at Ron as he sat there upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"I had this horrible dream that Hermione was under the Cruciatus Curse... and there was this high pitched laugh in the background," Ron said. "Then, everything went black, but I could still hear her screaming for- for someone named Tom. Then, just before I woke up, there were these eyes... bright as fire and redder than blood."

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"But who- who's Tom?"

"The only Tom I've ever heard of is the second year Ravenclaw and the fourth year Hufflepuff... and-," Harry stopped, he didn't want to continue his sentence because he knew it was too bad to mention.

"And who, Harry?"

"Voldemort... his name was Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort," Harry answered in a soft, glum voice.

Ron's face looked absolutely pale and down trodden. Harry had never seen him looking so blue about something, except for maybe when he heard that Ginny had been the one taken into the Chamber of Secrets in their second year.

"Maybe she was yelling for him to stop using Cruciatus... I mean, Dumbledore calls him Tom, maybe Hermione thought she could get through to him or throw him off track by calling him Tom," Harry pointed out.

"But wouldn't that just anger him... you said yourself that he doesn't like his name and that's why he changed it. Besides I- I don't think that's why," Ron sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because she yelled 'Tom! Please help me!'," Ron answered gloomily.

Harry frowned and stared at the floor. He really didn't know what to say now that would make Ron feel better.

"It's just a dream, Ron," Harry assured him.

"But look at your dreams, Harry," Ron said. "You're the one that saw into You-Know-Who's hide-out at the summer before our fourth year... and you saw my dad get bit by that snake... and what about lately? You've been having more and more dreams about You-Know-Who and all his followers... the punishments they've been putting on people-"

"But that's because of my scar... it connected me with Voldemort," Harry explained. "That's the only reason my dreams are like visions. And he's been blocking me out now anyways probably because of Snape telling him about my dream visions."

"Yeah, but others can have vision-like dreams. Look at Trelawney," Ron said hoarsely.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and stared at Ron as though he were crazy or there was fur on his nose.

"Okay, okay," Ron sighed, "bad example. What I'm trying to say is, that any wizard or witch can have vision-like dreams and not have to have been cursed."

"How rare a gift is that, though? How many people have actual visions in their dreams?"

Ron sat there for a moment staring at Harry in the semi-darkness. The late, fast fading sunset was the only thing lighting the room except for the moon which was pale and half hidden behind some clouds which foreshadowed a coming storm.

"I hope you're right, Harry," Ron relented with a deep inhale. "I really don't want to think of Hermione being tortured by You-Know-Who... _or_ calling out for some guy named Tom."

"You know she likes you. Why would she go to anyone else?"

"I don't think she would...," Ron muttered.

"Are you saying you doubt her?"

"Not her... never her. I'm just worried about what influence other people might have on her. I mean look at what Krum did to her in our fourth year," Ron said with worry popping up here and there in his voice.

"I don't think you have to worry abou-," Harry was stopped here though as lightning lit up their faces with a bluish white light and thunder rumbled so loud that it shook the glass panes of the window.

They were silent for a moment before Ron spoke up with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Looks like we won't have to have Herbology tomorrow," he laughed. "Last time the greenhouse we were working in got flooded. And so did the dungeon come to think of it."

"Yeah, hopefully the rain keeps up until then," Harry laughed too as he decided that this sudden change of subject was good for Ron's sake, though he knew Ron was still worried about Hermione, just like him.


	6. Tom's Warning and Control

**A/N:** Reviewers:

_An Unsanitary Dream_ - Ron's dream prophetic... that would be a bit too much according to some readers, so no. It's not. Sorry to disappoint you, but I can make it so that it has some revelance later on... keep reading to find out and thanks for the review.

_encantada_ - Yes, Hermione is a bit reckless in the last chapter. But keep in mind that this is Dumbledore and she trusts him for most EVERYTHING! I will for sure keep writing... in fact, I'm on Chapter 9 right now. Riddle's eyes... (sigh) a real subject of heated conversation. I think that I will ask Jo Rowling what color his eyes were before he underwent his transfiguration. And in fact, I might even change them to a dark color later on... just to show his transfiguration. Oh, I best keep quiet... I'm giving away too much. Welp, thanks for your review, appreciated as always!

Read on y'all...!

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Tom's Warning and Control**

Hermione was on her way back up to her common room with her new clothes, cauldron, quills, notebooks, and ink when someone called to her from a shadowy corridor. Eona had decided to let her stay the night in her new dorm seeing as Hermione claimed to be feeling much better thanks to Eona's marvelous potion. Hermione knew the flattery got her further than the actual begging, but she didn't care.

Being back in the Gryffindor girls' dorm would make her feel at least a bit more at home. She would know exactly where she was and maybe be able to get the same spot she had in 1997, the bed by the window with the wardrobe to the left side of her bed.

"What are you doing out?" Hermione jumped, dropping her shrunken shopping bags and turned to see Tom Riddle emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing hiding in the shadows scaring the life out of people?" Hermione hissed as she stooped to pick up her bags while Tom laughed cruelly for a minute and then became dead serious again. It was scary how his mood could change so quickly.

"I'm Head Boy and I'm patrolling the corridors for wondering students like yourself. You do know it's after hours, right?"

"Yes, I do, and I have good reason for being out," Hermione said defiantly.

"Oh," Tom exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes on her. "And what would that be?"

"I've just got back from the village with Professor Dumbledore. So, I'm excused for being out right now," Hermione said simply.

"Is that so?" Tom stepped forward and began circling her like a snake slithering about its prey just before striking. Hermione stood up as she felt a sweat break out on the back of her neck as he disappeared out of her eye sight. She waited for him to reappear on the other side of her, but he never did.

She slowly turned around, and found herself face-to-terrifying-face with him. He smirked at her wide-eyed and gaping face as it went pale. His eyes were narrow slit with glittering black orbs in the center of bluish white that shone because of the moonlight that poured into the nearby windows.

"So," he said in a low, bone-chilling tone. "What shall I do with a rule breaker like you?"

"I didn't break any rules," Hermione protested in a shaky manner. Why was she so afraid? He wasn't exactly Voldemort yet, but he had set the Basilisk on a girl already. "And if you do anything, I'll just go to Dumbledore about it," Hermione added as she found some courage.

"Is that so?" At this, Tom rose his wand and waved it back and forth between their faces like a pendulum of a clock. "You couldn't say anything if you couldn't talk," he laughed cruelly.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione breathed.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Learn this, girl-"

"I have a name... it's Alice Granger," Hermione said forcefully as anger rose in her. Who did he think he was? '_Voldemort, that's who_' her mind answered.

"Well, learn this, _Alice_," he spat out the name like it was something awful. "I'm power beyond your wildest dreams, and I have a feeling that Dumbledore has you watching me, so if you value yourself and your life, you'll stay out of my way."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you," he corrected as he looked her up and down before backing away from her.

Hermione glared at him. He wasn't going to make her job easy, that was apparent.

"Now, get to your common room before I have to punish you," Tom scolded as he tucked his wand back into his robes.

Hermione stooped and gathered her remaining bags into her arms before turning and walking off for Gryffindor Tower without another word to Tom.

"Power beyond your wildest dreams, indeed," Hermione scoffed. "Great prat!"

"Password?" Hermione looked up and saw the Fat Lady. She smiled as she felt herself feel a bit more at home in this new time.

"Belladonna," Hermione replied as she shifted the bags in her arms. She entered the common room to see that there were still a few students up, most of them looking up at her upon her entering.

They began to whisper as they looked at her, Hermione beginning to feel nervous because of this. She looked around at all of them who had eventually gone back to their work. She walked quietly over to a deserted table and sat her bags down, one of them falling off the table and shirts and skirts went everywhere.

Some nearby second-years laughed at her as she stooped to put the contents back in the bag, but they weren't laughing long. Someone was scolding them, and now that someone was helping Hermione. It was a girl with a long blond braid down her back much like Parvati had, except for the color.

"Hi," the girl said as she and Hermione stood up.

"Hello," Hermione greeted.

"I'm Sandie Marie Michaels. What's your name?" Sandie stuck out her hand with a smile as Hermione smiled back.

"Alice Granger," Hermione replied as she took Sandie's hand and shook it. "What year are you in?"

"Seventh. You're the new girl everyone's been talking about. Headmaster Dippet said that I should help you since I'm a prefect and all," Sandie informed.

"That's awfully nice of you. So, where's our dorm? I mean, if you don't mind showing me," Hermione added. "I'm a bit tired and I'd like to get settled in before too much longer."

"No problem," Sandie beamed. "Let me get a couple of these and you can follow me." Sandie grabbed three of the seven bags and headed toward two stairwells, taking the one on the right. They climbed up to the very top, passing door after door until they reached the seventh and last.

"Hey, Sandie, what's shaking?" a girl inside the dorm asked.

"Tiffany, this is Alice Granger," Sandie introduced. "Alice, this is-"

"Tiffany Summers," Tiffany finished as she jumped up to shake Hermione's hand. "Quidditch Captain and best Keeper in Hogwarts." At these words, Hermione was reminded very much of Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor for the first three years Hermione was in Hogwarts.

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany," Hermione smiled.

"So, where are you from anyways?" Tiffany inquired.

"Belgium," Hermione said quickly.

"Is it true what everyone's saying?" Tiffany sat down on her trunk and looked at Hermione with a sneakingly secretive look on her face, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"What's everyone saying?"

"That you were half dead when they found you," Sandie answered as she rolled her eyes. "What utter stupidity. I've never seen such ignorance as the one that floats about this castle."

"You'll have to excuse little Miss Practical over there," Tiffany mumbled as she pointed annoyedly at Sandie. "She hates gossip... she says it's nonsense that does nothing but cause troubles."

"It is," Sandie snapped as she stopped folding Hermione's clothes, laying the last garment on Hermione's bed.

"She's just mad because everyone keeps saying that she's dating Boil Boy Brian," Tiffany giggled.

"Stop calling him that! And so what if I am!" Sandie shot.

"Who's Boil Boy Brian?"

"That's not his name," Sandie sighed. "His name is Brian Covington and he's seventh year Gryffindor prefect. Everyone calls him that because he's got a little acne. There's nothing wrong with him... he's very smart and nice and working on a boil curing potion as we speak."

"But I don't think the boils are going to cure his skinny, lanky, and dorky ways," Tiffany snorted as she doubled over with laughter.

"Stop it! Just stop it! He's sweet and one of the most good natured guys I know," Sandie hissed. "And the only reason you like gossip is because everyone spread around that rumor about you and Arnold!"

"Who's Arnold?"

"Oh, Alice, he's the most handsome guy on my team," Tiffany sighed dreamily. "He's the Seeker and he's brother to the famous Seeker, Elefred Murray, for the Wigtown Wanders."

"Tiff, if you knew as much about school work as you did about Quidditch, then you would be better than Tom Riddle," Sandie said triumphantly as though she had won the argument between her and Tiffany.

"Tom Riddle," Tiffany sighed, "Now, there's another hunk, right there. And he's amazingly charming and smart and... oh, my!"

"Tom Riddle, indeed," Hermione grumbled. "He's a pompous airhead." Both Tiffany and Sandie raised their eyebrows at this remarked and waited for Hermione to say something more. But she didn't as she walked over and began putting her clothes away into her new trunk.

"Isn't he the one that found you? I mean, that is if the rumors are true," Tiffany pointed out.

"Yes, he found me... found me in a paralyzed state with broken eardrums, broken bones. Badly beaten, let's put it that way," Hermione said with dissatisfaction. "He's also full of himself and nothing more than a jerk."

"What makes you say that?" Tiffany questioned.

"What makes you say he's charming?" Hermione fired back.

"Well," Sandie muttered. "He's never really been nothing but helpful to me, especially in Charms-"

"And he's really good at Quidditch... helped me there and in Potions," Tiffany added.

"You mean he's never threatened you guys?" Hermione was in shock. Why was Tom picking her out of the bunch? Especially since she was new and seemingly, at least to him, knew nothing about him.

"No, not to our faces," Sandie replied. "We know he doesn't like Gryffindors – or any house but his own for that matter – but he's never been unpleasant."

"He barely likes Slytherins either," Tiffany corrected. "He's got this one group that follows him around, but the rest seem to fear him... everyone shows him respect, that's for sure."

"Why show respect to someone who doesn't deserve it?"

"Whatever do you mean, Alice?" Sandie pried.

"Tom's quiet," Tiffany said. "He bothers no one... unless you bother him first. Remember how he caught Hagrid in our fifth year, Sandie?" Tiffany paused as Sandie bowed her head and nodded slowly.

"Who would have suspected him?" Sandie sighed.

"Dumbledore thinks he's innocent, and if he thinks that, then so do I," Tiffany said defiantly.

'_So this is the kind of control Tom Riddle has over everyone! He's got everyone believing he's innocent and perfect_' Hermione thought as she watched Tiffany and Sandie with their heads bowed.

"You can't believe Tom, Sandie, can you?" Hermione ventured.

"I don't want to, but he's Head Boy. He wouldn't lie, I have to believe that," Sandie said softly. "Besides, Hagrid was a bit strange-"

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Tom's a fraud... he's-," Hermione stopped. She wasn't supposed to know anything about Hogwarts before this year unless it could be found in a book and she doubted that things from only just two years prior would be in any book yet. "Probably the one who did it."

"What makes you dislike him so?"

"The fact he's in Slytherin," Tiffany laughed as she pulled the covers back on her bed.

"The fact that he threatened me tonight on my way up here," Hermione answered.

"Threatened you?" Sandie spat with disbelief.

"How?" Tiffany asked.

"He said that he was power and that if I valued myself and my life that I would stay clear of him and not be Dumbledore's spy," Hermione explained. Tiffany and Sandie looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Hermione.

"It's well known that Tom and Professor Dumbledore don't get along," Sandie informed. "Professor Dumbledore really keeps a close watch on him. He's asked me a few times even what Tom does, but he's not asked me much after that because every time I answered him, it was all good things that I had to say."

"Do you think he'll do anything to you, Alice?" Tiffany questioned somewhat fearfully.

"I don't know... I don't know him. That's what really surprised me... he doesn't know me, yet he threatened me," Hermione murmured slowly.

"Well, you're not spying for Dumbledore," Sandie laughed uneasily as though the thought were ridiculous, but that she feared it all the same. "So, you have nothing to worry about."

"Or so you think. Remember Myrtle?"

"Tiffany! Stop it or you'll scare Alice," Sandie reprimanded.

"Tell me about Myrtle, Tiff," Hermione said as she walked over and stood at the foot of Tiffany's bed.

"Everyone said that she was Dumbledore's spy on Tom, too. Dumbledore was really suspicious as to why Tom was always wanting books from the Restricted Section of the library so everyone said he had Myrtle spying on him," Tiffany explained. "Well, Olive Hornby started making fun of Myrtle for it... saying that's why she wore those ugly glasses so she could see Tom coming. The Slytherins who were friends with Tom teased her, too... some say they threatened her. Well, one day after Olive got done teasing Myrtle, she disappeared, some say she followed Tom and he killed her with the Killing Curse-"

"Stop it, Tiffany, he did not!" Sandie stood up off her trunk and crossed her arms as she turned to the window. "Tom didn't kill her... some monster did. She was found in the girl's lavatory one night during dinner. Whoever killed her was a horrid brute and- and... Hagrid was known for keeping monsters like that!"

"That's not so," Tiffany yelled back. "Hagrid was a nice boy! After his father died he became quiet and didn't really talk to anyone and everyone thought that he was strange for that." Tiffany stopped for a moment as she huffed, Hermione looking back and forth between the two. "It certainly is easy to blame the quiet one of the bunch," Tiffany added in a softer, almost remorseful tone. "Isn't it?"

"Well, Tom did catch him with the monster, didn't he?" Sandie pointed out.

"But Hagrid wouldn't set it on a student," Tiffany reasoned. This seemed to shut Sandie up, but it also left a silence in the room that was horribly saddening.

"Listen, whatever might have happened is in the past now, no use fighting about it," Hermione reasoned. "Why don't we just go to bed and, if you two don't mind, you can show me around tomorrow, help me get to my classes?"

"All right," Sandie sighed.

"Fine by me," Tiffany agreed.

"Truce, then?" Hermione suggested.

"Truce," Tiffany and Sandie said in unison. With that, there was a bit of relief among them and the three of them went to bed. That night, Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamed about something strange.

_There was a man in bottle green robes and he was riding through the Forbidden Forest with her on a jet black horse. She struggled against him, but it was no use, he was too strong._

_Every now and then, from out of the corner of her eye, she would see a flash of red and gold through the thick, black trees. Suddenly, the horse stopped and the man dismounted, pulling her down with him. He shoved her along a narrow path that was beginning to disappear as tree roots crept upon it._

_Hermione shivered and felt her stomach drop from under her as she noticed something tied to the trunk of a tree ahead of her. All she could make out of it was a bright, flaming red dot. Hermione felt fear rush through her, but fear had never gotten her anywhere so she stuck out her chin and continued to let the man lead her toward the bound figure._

"_Bravery won't save anything now," purred the man in her ear. Chills rampaged up and down her spine as they entered the clearing and for the first time, Hermione saw that it was a man bound to the tree. "Look upon your lover now!"_

_Hermione found herself being pushed to the ground where she landed on her hands and knees. She looked up slowly and saw the man in green holding a handful of the flaming red hair in his hand. For the first time, she saw the bound man's face._

"_RON!" She scrambled to her feet and moved toward him, but the man in green whipped out his wand and pointed it at her._

"_Stay back! I'm warning you, little Gryffindor, your bravery tries my patience and if you dare as so set me off in the slightest way, your lover will suffer." Hermione found herself crying now. How had she gotten into this situation?_

"_Please- let him go," she sobbed. "He's nothing to do with this."_

"_Herm-mione... I love you," Ron choked in a low, tired tone. Hermione's sobs grew harder and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and put her hand to his face, but she couldn't do that._

"_How sweet," laughed the man in green. "Your girlfriend makes a point. You've nothing to do with this... so I have no need for you." It looked for a moment, as though the man was going to let Ron go as he let go of Ron's hair, throwing his head forward forcefully and stepping back._

_Ron looked up at Hermione as she sat there before him, but in that second, green light filled the clearing with the maniacal laugh of the man as he shouted two fateful words._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Ron's face held nothing but horror as he froze in mid-struggle to get to Hermione. The light disappeared and Ron's body stayed frozen with horror as Hermione felt her heart seemingly stop beating._

"_No, Ron," she said softly as she crawled forward toward him. She saw the open, blank eyes on a cold, horror-struck face, and it made her want to scream with horror herself. "No," she said as her own throat constricted with realization. "NO! RON! What did you do? RON!"_

"Alice! Alice... wake up!" Hermione gasped and sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Alice, are you all right?" Hermione looked around at the concerned faces of her roommates, Sandie and Tiffany.

"Who's Ron?" Tiffany implored curiously.

"It was only a bad dream," Hermione breathed as she tried to calm herself.

"Yes, a bad dream." There was a pause as Sandie patted Hermione's hand and Hermione watched Tiffany stretch before she spoke up again.

"Well, since we're all up, let's get dressed and go down to breakfast," Tiffany suggested.


	7. Plans for a Play

**A/N:** Many Great Thanks To My Reviewers:

_pottersgirl91_ - YAY! I'm so glad that you finally decided to read this. I hope that you'll keep on reading because you have no idea how happy it makes me to have my bestest friend reading one of my favorite stories that I wrote.

_Alexathenle_ - Horray! One of my favorite writer's coming to read my fic. I'm flattered, and of course I agree with you, there isn't enough of this 'ship out there in fanfiction world. Glad you like Dumbledore, I like him a lot too and I think it's only right to have him in the story since he was so unjustly plucked from us in book 6. Yes, Riddle is hot and I must say, you've gotta love him. Thanks for the review and happy reading!

_Reanne1102_ - Flattered, simply flattered... and very grateful, too! Yes, I love Tom/Hermione and Cedric/Hermione and I'm glad that you think I'm doing well with them. There just isn't enough of those two pairings, so leave it up to me to fix that. Yes, I feel it's only right for Tom to show Hermione that side of him because he's suspicious of her... and why shouldn't he be. Some girl just suddenly appears in the halls of the school, makes great friends with his most hated teacher, and has no real solid alibi until going on a specialy trip with said hated teacher! Hermione who plays Quidditch? Hm... not in this one, sorry. Quidditch is canceled in this fic because of the play, but I will see about putting that in in another one of my Tom/Hermione ones! I'll let you know more about that later... thanks for reviewing.

_All-American Vampire_ - Just for you (and possibly out of my own impatience) I'm going to start updating more often. Your favorite fanfiction? Oh golly gee, I'm speechless... and smiling very broadly. Many, many large and tremendous thanks to you! Continue reading please!

Now, on with the show...

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Plans for a Play**

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are," Dumbledore called happily as Hermione, Sandie, and Tiffany entered the Great Hall with their books and things. "Would you like to accompany me? I've a few things to discuss with you."

"Certainly," Hermione beamed. She was so thankful for this Dumbledore because it kept her from feeling too lost or nervous. He made her feel somewhat at home with his fatherly ways. "I'll see you two in class," Hermione called to Tiffany and Sandie as she and Dumbledore started up the stairs for Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was sad to leave the Great Hall just as she had entered it, though. She was actually quite hungry because she only ate half of the chowder she had gotten while out with Dumbledore. She had smelled the delicious food that the house-elves had made. But Hermione said nothing as she continued to follow Dumbledore.

They went into the empty Transfigurations classroom and into an office just off the classroom, the same one Dumbledore had escorted Hermione to last night before going to Dippet's office. Dumbledore pointed to a chair and Hermione sat down as he conjured a platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, and hash browns.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she watched a knife spread marmalade on her toast.

"Your welcome. Now, Miss Granger, today is your first day of classes and I think that it would be wise to put you in contact with Tom quite a bit. Just to kind of get things rolling," Dumbledore informed.

"O-Okay," Hermione said as she gulped down her toast and prepared to take a bite of egg.

"I believe that Tom's schedule is as follows: Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfigurations, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divinations, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, Advanced Arithmancy, and the usual study period."

Hermione reviewed the schedule Dumbledore had handed her. '_Care of Magical Creatures? Divinations?_' Then Hermione's mind sputtered incredulously when she thought about that last one again.

"Not Divinations!" Hermione groaned as she thought about the teacher she had when she took that class. Then, like lightning, something hit her. "Wait! Trelawney... is that the teacher's name?"

"No, her name is Alvinia Staffer. She's quite good actually, though many of the students dislike her," Dumbledore replied.

"Great," Hermione mumbled. "So, I'm just supposed to have classes with him? Possibly ask him for help?"

"Well, I believe I've found a way for you two to get closer. You'll have that schedule and not the one we originally planned on, but you're okay with that, right?" He didn't give her time to answer though as he continued on with a smile. "So, that's that and like I said, I've found a way for you two to get closer."

"Really?"

"Yes," Dumbledore beamed, a gleam streaking across his glasses as his eyes twinkled brilliantly. "I talked with Armando and we decided to hold a play."

"Wait now...," Hermione said in a warning tone. "I don't ac-"

"But, Miss Granger, this could be your calling," Dumbledore chuckled. "You've got to try."

"But what if Tom doesn't try-out?"

"That's where you come in," Dumbledore said nonchalantly. "Mr. Riddle is quite intrigued by challenges and things of that sort. I believe we can make you intriguing enough to make our young Mr. Riddle try-out because he'll see you as a challenge... or you could make a challenge to him."

"You mean you want me to taunt him into trying-out?" Hermione said as she almost choked on her pancake. She didn't want to even imagine taunting the future Lord of Darkness.

"Why! What a superb idea! You're brilliant, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Wait! I was just asking," Hermione argued in shock as she tried not to choke on her bite of bacon.

"And I'm telling you yes. You should taunt him," Dumbledore explained.

"Why is it I'm not comfortable with this idea?"

"You'll get used to it," he assured her as he rose from his desk when the bell rang. Hermione frowned and grabbed her bag, leaving his office slowly on her way to Advanced Potions.

* * *

"Mr. Granger... Mrs. Granger," McGonagall greeted as she rose from a table at the Leaky Cauldron in London to shake hands with her guests. 

"Headmistress McGognall, is it?" Mr. Granger asked as she shook her hand and pulled out a chair for his wife.

"McGonagall," the Headmistress corrected as she sat down.

"What is it that you wanted to talk with us about?" Mrs. Granger inquired.

"Is our darling, Hermione, in some kind of trouble?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"Well, not the kind of trouble that you might expect. Nothing to do with grades or anything... but to do with her uh-," McGonagall paused here as she tried to figure out how to explain to these practical Muggles that their daughter disappeared while staying at the magical school she headed.

"Her what?" Mrs. Granger ventured as she looked nervously from McGonagall to her husband, grabbing his hand to calm herself.

"Her disappearance," McGonagall finished with a sigh.

"What?" Mr. Granger half laughed. "I must have heard you wrong. I thought that you said her disappearance."

"I did, Mr. Granger," McGonagall confirmed.

"Well, where is she?" Mrs. Granger voiced sounding every bit hysterical.

"That I'm not sure. I believe that she's either somewhere in the future or in the past. The good thing is, that she's somewhere near Hogwarts castle. The device that caused her disappearance can only transport you to different times, not different places."

"In another time? What other time?" Mr. Granger intoned incredulously.

"That I'm not sure of. We are conducting a search for her... but it's not turning up any results because it's very hard to search in the future or the past for someone. The only way we can is by the art of Divination," McGonagall informed.

"You mean... fortune telling?" Mrs. Granger gasped.

The Granger's had heard Hermione talk about this hated class before. She had said it was unreliable and stupid. So how in the world could it be used to find their daughter?

"It's really fortune telling as much as it is future and past reading," McGonagall reasoned. She could hardly believe that she was defending the ridiculous art of Divination.

"God help us," Mrs. Granger sighed as tears spilled forward and she buried her face in Mr. Granger's shoulder. McGonagall frowned at the sight of her star pupil's parents in despair about their missing daughter. She felt that she wasn't turning out to be the Headmistress that she had hoped she would.

* * *

Hermione entered the Advanced Potions classroom and watched students come in until she saw Tom Riddle enter. He was flanked by a group of six boys, all looking arrogant and Slytherin-ish. Hermione frowned and turned away quickly as Tom made eye contact and one of the boys nearest her with white blond hair glared at her. 

'_Must be one of Draco's relations_' Hermione thought as she watched Tom take center seat at one of the tables holding three of the boys. She watched him unpack his things, so rapt in what he was doing that she never saw the person next to her approach.

"Ah, a new student," they boomed causing her to jump in her seat. Her heart was pounding away as she turned and looked at a face she had seen once before. Slughorn.

"Pr-Professor Slughorn," Hermione stuttered as she sat up straight in her chair and smiled at him.

"I see no introduction on my part is needed here. But your name, m'dear?" Slughorn demanded pleasantly.

"Alice Granger," Hermione obliged.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions, Miss Granger. Seeing as this is your first day, I think it wise that you work with our most talented and gifted student in the area... Eileen... will you come here please?" Slughorn addressed.

A pale girl in the front left corner of the class arose from her seat and walked back to stand on Hermione's other side. Eileen stood there with her hands folded gracefully behind her back as she looked with patience to Slughorn. Hermione felt an internal groan flow through her thoughts as she felt a bad anticipation for what was coming when she saw Tom's friends snickering.

"Eileen Prince, this is Alice Granger. I believe that it would be best that you work with Miss Granger for this semester... at least until Christmas break anyway. When I'm sure she'll be caught up with us and able to work with someone less apt in the area," Slughorn commented.

"Certainly, Professor," Eileen nodded as she moved around the table and took a seat on Hermione's left, summoning her ingredients and such to her. Hermione looked at her with a sideways glance out of the corner of her eye. The girl was very pale and had a face much like Snape's in it's length and sallow expression.

'_Prince? Where have I heard that name before? Prince?_' Hermione pondered as she watched Eileen open her book. She noticed a few notes written in the margins and knew instantly. '_The Half-Blood Prince from last year! Snape's mother..._'

Hermione's thoughts were broken by Slughorn who was tapping his wand upon a podium in the front for attention. All eyes turned to his massive form as he gestured to the green chalkboard behind him.

"Your instructions are on the board... you have one hour to brew the potion, bottle it, place it on my desk, and clean up anything that you might have left a mess," Slughorn commanded. "Your hour starts... now!"

"So, what shall-"

"Nothing... just stand back and let me do this," Eileen snarled in a low growl as she set to work.

"Well, I have to do something so that Slughorn will let me partner with someone else after Christmas break," Hermione pointed out.

Eileen shot her a venomous glare as she lit a fire under the cauldron and tipped in the first ingredient. Hermione felt a fire rise in her chest as well as she watched Eileen turn back to the plants laid upon the table. Eileen ignored Hermione's glare and began cutting up a rather curious looking root.

"Besides," Hermione argued, "I shall learn nothing if you do everything. So if you would be so kind as to pass me the-"

"What part of I have this under control and don't need your help – or rather hindrance – screwing things up for me don't you understand?" Eileen shot.

"If you're going to be this hard to work with, then it's going to be a long time until Christmas break seems to get here," Hermione hissed. "Now... just pass me that-"

"No!" Eileen grumbled as she pulled toward her the plant in which Hermione was gesturing and began to slice it.

Hermione dropped her knife upon the table, walked around to the front of the table, and grabbed a handful of beetles. She was on her way back to her seat when Eileen noticed what she had done.

"Put those _back_!" Eileen demanded as she pointed a long, pallid finger at the spot on the table where only one beetle was left laying.

"No," Hermione said simply as her eyebrows shot skyward on her forehead and she threw the three beetles in her hand into a bowl. Hermione looked down at the bowl and picked up a tool for grinding. She was about to begin crushing up the beetles when Eileen reached over and grabbed Hermione's wrist. This jarred the bowl in her hand and sent one of the beetles flying into the cauldron.

"NO!" Eileen exclaimed frantically as she grabbed a pair of scissors, the only thing she could find that would grab the beetle, and tried to pull it out. But she only succeed in pushing the beetle deeper into the potion causing it to hiss and change to a putrid gray with green and orange swirling in it.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she stared at the potion in alarm. Slughorn looked up from some essays he was grading at the front of the class at the sound of the commotion. He set down his quill and stood up slowly as Eileen began trying to fix the the now mustard yellow potion.

"Now look what you've done," she hissed as she began stirring twice clockwise and once counter clockwise.

"What I've done?" Hermione spat. "I wasn't the one that grabbed my wrist and caused me to drop the beetle in, now was I?"

"You should have just listened to me in the first place and left it to me. Then I wouldn't have had to grab your wrist," Eileen argued as she began adding water to the potion which was steaming heavily.

"And if you just would have let me help in the first place," Hermione fired back as she crossed her arms and glared at Eileen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Slughorn questioned as he fanned his way through the thick steam that hung around Hermione and Eileen's table.

"Her!" Eileen snarled as she pointed angrily at Hermione.

"Now, Eileen," Slughorn chuckled as he placed a hand atop hers and lowered her pointed finger. "Let's try and put this difference aside, and I'll let you come in a lunch time to make this up."

"I refuse to work with her," Eileen snapped.

"Eil-," Slughorn began, but Hermione cut him off.

"And I refuse to work with you!" Hermione grumbled back at Eileen.

"Now, now, ladies," Slughorn laughed uneasily as the two girls glared daggers at each other. The air around them was becoming icy and tense. "Like I said, we'll just come in during lunch or after dinner even and clear this mess all up."

"Fine," Hermione sighed grouchily. "As long as I get a new partner tomorrow."

"Very well, Miss Granger," Slughorn agreed as Eileen and Hermione turned to start cleaning up their mess.

* * *

Hermione was glad to get to Dumbledore's classroom and see Sandie sitting there in the front of the classroom. Dumbledore was sitting upon the edge of his desk in polite conversation with her which made Hermione feel immediately comfortable. 

"Hello, Alice," Sandie greeted.

"Hey," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded as he stood up. "How was your first class of the day?"

"Let's just say I hope that the rest of my classes go better than that or I'm running away from school," Hermione sighed heavily.

"That bad?" Sandie asked with concern as she looked disbelievingly at Hermione. "Usually Slughorn's classes are terrific because he's such a pleasant teacher."

"Oh, it wasn't Slughorn that bothered me," Hermione corrected as she pulled out her Transfigurations book. "It was the person he partnered me with?"

"Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh no," Hermione laughed sarcastically. "It was Eileen Prince. She's quite arrogant and... just so-"

"Slytherin-like?" Sandie suggested.

"Yes!"

"Now, surely she's not all that bad," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes sparkling with each slight movement of his head.

"Oh, believe me. She is and was," Hermione assured him as the bell rang and he shrugged. "I have to go at lunch and make up what she screwed up in class today."

"I had hoped that we could have a meeting then, but seeing as you have something to do, I'll wait until after dinner," Dumbledore sighed as he turned to his class.

"A meeting? About what?" Sandie quizzed in a whisper to Hermione as Dumbledore began to address the class.

"Probably just about my first day of school and he said something about Hogsmeade trips," Hermione waved airily, knowing full well that the meeting was probably more about the play.

Hermione secretly hoped that Dippet had changed his mind and told Dumbledore no on a second thought. There was no way she could act, not even if she were to enhance her acting skills with magic. Which she promised herself she would never do as she recalled what had happened to Seamus Finnigan once at the beginning of seventh year.

He and Dean Thomas had gotten into a fight over Quidditch which ended with Seamus saying he could do anything better than Dean. Dean told him he would never draw better, so Seamus cast a spell upon his hands to make himself more artistic, but the spell backfired. Seamus ended up drawing all over everything. Books, walls, tables, and even his Potions essay which cost him a detention.

Hermione smiled though as she recalled the look on the disliked professor's face when he saw the drawing that Seamus had done of him. Ron had deemed it as a very accurate depiction, but the professor didn't agree. Hermione missed her friends more than anything in that moment as she thought about how much fun they used to have. '_I wonder what they are doing at this very moment?_'

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall sighed as she sat at her desk staring across it at Ron and Harry. "There's no sign of her yet." 

"I _still_ can't believe that she would just... disappear like that," Ron frowned as he got up.

"All we can do is continue looking and pray for her," McGonagall pointed out.

"C'mon then, Ron," Harry mumbled. "Let's go down to lunch before we go to Charms."

"I'm not hungry," Ron admitted mournfully as he turned and left the Headmistress's office.

"Mr. Potter, do keep an eye on him," McGonagall instructed. "Won't you?"

"Certainly, Professor," Harry obliged as he stood up to leave. Harry stopped short though as a strange feeling over took him. He looked back to McGonagall who had her head in her hands and looked quite guilt-filled. Harry sighed and decided not to ask what he had been going to as he left the office.

"Maybe if you hadn't left that thing sitting on the desk after you used it, then Miss Granger would still be with us," McGonagall scolded herself sadly after hearing the door to her office shut.

"Now, Minerva, you can't blame yourself for the curiosity of teenagers," coached a familiar voice. McGonagall turned around to see Dumbledore's smiling face beaming down at her from his picture frame. "Not to mention that everything happens for a reason."

McGonagall nodded, yet she couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted so much to go back and see Dumbledore, but something in her brain rang out cruelly. '_That's what got you into this mess in the first place!_'


	8. TryOuts Posted

**A/N: **Reviewers:

_shadowglove_ - Of course there's more. Here it is and thanks for the review.

_All-American Vampire _- (catches flower) Thank you for your review and here's another update... the play is coming, I PROMISE!

_Alexanthenle_ (Owl) - Can I just start calling you Owl? Yes, I think you should write a fic like that. I would be delighted to read it. Thank you for your review, and yes, the play is coming and I'm glad that you like the way I'm writing Hermione. I'm always worried about how I write the characters.

_Gaerwen_ - Yes, that's Hermione for you. She doesn't take crap from anyone, and she definitely won't let you interfere with her learning, that's a big no-no. Thanks for the review, I'm flattered to say the very least. I myself think I'm okay at writing, okay in the sense that I don't make too many BIG mistakes and I try my best... pushing myself more and more with each word I write. Glad you like it.

_404_ - Updated! It will be updated every Monday and Thursday now. Enjoy and thanks.

(crappy French accent) Now, on with ze reading...

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Try-Outs Posted**

McGonagall sat at her desk, her head in her hands as she recalled her awful mistake.

She had just gotten back from 1956 using the instrument that now sat upon her desk. She had been there watching herself and Dumbledore talking in his office, the Headmaster's office, over tea. He as so young and full of life. She missed that, that light that he brought to the now seemingly sorrowful castle. She even laughed at herself as her younger, nervously stern figure sat there unknowing of whether to laugh about his joke of the three goblins in a bar or seem shocked.

McGonagall fell out of her reverie as she looked up and saw the instrument on her desk. It was the reason that Hermione Granger was no longer with them. If only she had been there. She had just left her office for a moment to go to the restroom and freshen up her tear stained face. Going back in time to see Dumbledore always brought a series of sobs upon her.

She had only wanted to talk to Miss Granger about a Christmas ball. She knew that Dumbledore had intended one for the seventh, sixth, and fifth years, and she intended to carry on his wishes. She was going to put Hermione in charge of setting it up, but now there would be no ball because there was no Head Girl. Hermione Granger was no longer with them.

No longer with them? Did this mean she was dead? '_No_' McGonagall told herself firmly as she stood up and walked over to Fawkes's perch.

She was alive. Just lost in time somewhere. She had no reason to worry. The Order was searching for her, using their secret strengths and connections within the Ministry of Magic to search through time for her. But why hadn't anything turned up yet? '_It will take time_' she assured herself.

Time.

It was a strange thing, altered by the slightest turn of a head or bat of a lash. Even something so simple as the flutter of a butterfly's wings could alter time. Would Miss Granger be able to keep herself hidden and get back to her own time? '_Of course she would, she's the brightest witch in this school... among the students that is and even brains to rival some teachers!_'

McGonagall felt a flutter of pride for her star pupil as she turned back to her desk, her eyes landing upon that fateful object of silver. She knew what she needed to do with it. She needed to store it somewhere safe until they could locate Hermione and send someone back in time long enough to retrieve her. But something inside the Headmistress was reluctant.

'_One last trip_' McGonagall pleaded with herself as she turned the dial. She would just go back to the night before Dumbledore died, a night where she could actually talk with him instead of watch him. She stopped though as she went to flip a switch. She knew she would end up fighting with herself to tell him not to trust Snape.

"I can't," Minerva sighed as she stopped and grabbed the object. She would just have to take it to the Room of Requirement and store it there.

Finally making up her mind. Minerva shrunk down the instrument and stuck it in her pocket as she left the Headmistress's office. As she left, she failed to notice Dumbledore's proud gaze following her to the door.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the seventh floor stairs with Tiffany. They had just gotten out of Divinations, and a dreaded lunch lay ahead for Hermione. She frowned and walked with her head bowed as she realized that things were just getting worse and worse by the minute. Professor Staffer, Hermione's Divination teacher, even made matters seem horrifyingly more terrible as she made a prediction for everyone in the class. 

Hermione recalled what hers had been.

"_New trials at a new school for a new face," Staffer commented as she turned to Hermione. "My Inner Eye tells me that you have trouble in spades and I'm sorry to tell you that things will only get worse."_

_Staffer ran her hand over the crystal ball, making the smoke inside swirl and change from a cloudy gray, to lilac purple, to cerulean blue, and finally to emerald green._

"_Learn forward and take a peek at your future," Staffer advised. Hermione looked to Tiffany who nodded eagerly. Tiffany had made it clear that she did not believe fully in the art of Divination, but she did find it fun._

_So, with a sigh, Hermione had leaned forward and as she did, she saw ebony shine in the glass followed by a pale, handsome face. Tom Riddle. Hermione sat back quickly as he smiled at her and she shivered. Hermione had looked back over her shoulder and saw him staring at her with that same smile._

Hermione shivered again just recalling that chilling look.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Tiffany quizzed as she beamed at her. Hermione knew just why Tiffany was so happy. Her prediction had been much better. Much, much better. Staffer had predicted victory would bring more to her than the thrill of winning, but romance as well.

Tiffany had translated that out to be Staffer saying she would be the cause of Gryffindor winning the first match and Arnold and she would have quite the party afterward.

"I can't wait for the first game," Tiffany giggled as she walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and looked to Arnold. "I can imagine the victory snog no-"

"Who are you snogging now?" Sandie had just appeared behind her and as Hermione turned around to see her, she saw someone else as well. Tom Riddle had entered the Great Hall behind them and was wearing the same, somewhat charming smile.

Hermione quickly turned her head and swallowed hard as she directed her attention fully to biding her new friends good-bye.

"I'll see you two later."

"Where are you going?" Tiffany inquired.

"Down to Slughorn's class so I can make up my work," Hermione replied as she waved over her shoulder and disappeared out of the Great Hall.

From across the hall, Tom Riddle watched as Hermione left. A gleam shone in his eyes, and his lips curl at one corner into a mischievous smirk.

Hermione entered the dungeon room where the Potions class was held to see Eileen Prince already there and working. Eileen glared momentarily at Hermione before returning to her work as Slughorn entered his classroom from his private storage closet.

"Why, hello, Miss Granger," Slughorn boomed as he approached Hermione. "There's a cauldron with the ingredients upon the table waiting for you just up there." Slughorn pointed to a table up front directly in front of his desk and right across from Eileen's table.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione grumbled as she walked up to the front of the classroom and laid her things upon the table.

"I'll be back momentarily ladies," Slughorn informed as he grabbed a pack of letters off his desk. "I have a few letters to send out." Hermione nodded, but Eileen didn't look up as Slughorn left, leaving the door ajar.

Hermione stood there working, she could feel Eileen glaring at her from across the room as she stirred her potion. Hermione heaved a sigh as she realized that with trying to get Tom Riddle to do what she and Dumbledore needed, she didn't need enemies at the moment. So, giving in to her better judgment, Hermione figured she should apologize. '_Whether it was my fault or not_' she thought grudgingly.

"Listen Eileen," Hermione started, though not as nicely as she had thought she would have sounded. "I'm sorry and all, but I think this whole being mad at me thing is nonsense. I don't understand it. Why are you upset with me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you were being stupid today when you added something to the potion. Now, I'm stuck here with you when I could be at lunch with my friends," Eileen snapped.

"Yeah, well, I would like to be at lunch too, mind you," Hermione growled. "And I already apologized. What more do you want?"

"So what? You apologized. Big hairy deal... That doesn't fix the potion. If it wasn't for your bloody stupidity I wouldn't be here right now. This is all your fault," Eileen sneered. "And if my grade is lowered, I'm going to curse you back to wherever you came from."

Hermione couldn't believe it. What was this girl's problem?

"All my fault?" Hermione sputtered. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that grabbed my wrist. Which caused me to accidentally shake the bowl and drop a beetle into the potion. So, technically, this is all your fault."

"My fault?" Eileen growled through a clenched jaw. She had her wand in hand and she had stared to glare fiery daggers at Hermione. She was shaking, her dark eyes boring holes into Hermione as her wand began to spark. Suddenly there was a burst of orange light that blew up a bowl of beetles on Hermione's table.

Hermione had stumbled backward, tripping over a chair and firing her own wand as she did. Suddenly, Eileen squealed angrily as she held a hand over her enlarging nose.

Hermione didn't mean to, but she began to laugh. Eileen's nose was already what one would consider large and now it was growing ever larger with each passing minute.

Eileen squealed again like an enraged animal as she pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione yelped and scrambled under the table as Eileen sent jinxes soaring over at the spot where Hermione had been laying on the floor. Hermione immediately smelled smoke and looked back to see the bottom of her robes on fire.

She stamped them out and sent a blazing stare at Eileen who wasn't done casting curses. Hermione, in defense, rolled out from under the table and sent a Disarming spell at Eileen. Eileen dodged it and sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Hermione as she stood up.

The jinx just barely missed grazing Hermione's arm. She had felt the heat from it as heat out of anger rose in her face.

"Honestly," Hermione snorted shrilly. "Will you gro-"

Hermione ducked as Eileen sent yet another spell at her, but this one caught Hermione. Her wand flew upward into the air and went soaring into Eileen's open hand. Hermione, who had been blasted backward from the force of the spell, got up gingerly, rubbing the back of her head which hit Slughorn's desk.

"That was completely uncal-," Hermione had began, but Eileen stopped her.

"_Silencio!_" Eileen bellowed. The spell hit Hermione and she rocked backward, but kept her balance as she stood there gaping like a fish.

This enraged Hermione. Not only had this girl tried to interfere with Hermione's education, curse her, and taken her wand, but now she silenced her so she couldn't reason with Eileen. With brute instinct, Hermione started to stomp across the room. Starting with slow pounding steps and ending up running in a full charge at Eileen who went to cast a spell, but was too late.

Hermione tackled Eileen, both girls toppling to the floor as the wands flew askew to them. Eileen grasped desperately for one of the wands which was just out of her reach as Hermione grabbed handfuls of Eileen's greasy hair.

Hermione's face was contorted with rage and had she been able to speak, they could have heard her screaming throughout the castle. Eileen on the other hand was yelping and squealing yet again, this time like a scared, frantic piglet.

Suddenly, and much to Hermione's shock, a spell whizzed past her head and Eileen froze. Then, without warning, two arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up off the floor. She didn't struggle as the momentary freezing charm wore off Eileen and she scrambled for the wands.

"Don't move!" commanded a stern and crisp voice. That voice sent shivers over Hermione and made her want to leave the room.

She struggled now to free herself, but it as no use. She was being removed from the classroom as Eileen jumped up and watched with hatred in her eyes.

It wasn't until Hermione was out in the halls of the dungeon that the person carrying her let go. She was partly afraid to turn around and face them because she knew it wasn't Slughorn or Dumbledore. So, with all the bravery she could muster, Hermione swallowed her fear and turned around slowly.

She found herself face-to-face with Tom Riddle. Hermione stepped back as Tom stood there straightening his robes. She bowed her head quickly, unsure whether or not to make eye contact . '_C'mon... make Harry proud and stand up to him_' Hermione coached herself.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm going to tell Eileen to clean up her mess and get your things," Tom informed as he turned and entered the Potions classroom once more.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding since she saw that it was Tom, and she leaned back against the cold, damp stone wall. She looked skyward and took a few deep breathes before closing her eyes and trying to refocus. '_It's just Tom Riddle. He's not Voldemort yet... at least not to the world, maybe to his friends, and he's nothing you can't handle anyway_' she told herself as she heard the door of the classroom creak on its rusty hinges.

"Come with me... I'm going to escort you up to your Head of House so that he can take care of punishment," Tom instructed as he handed Hermione her bag and started off down the corridor, her wand still in his hand.

"M-may I have my wand, pl-please?" Hermione asked as steadily as she could. She was not moving from the spot where she was standing until she had her wand safely back into her own hand for protection.

"When we get up to Dumbledore's office, I will more than gladly turn it over," Tom replied curtly. "But until then, I will care for it in the best interest of your safety and well-being."

Hermione doubted very much that Tom was in the least bit worried about her well-being. Though, nonetheless, she made no objections as he turned away from her and started up the hall once more. She took a deep breath and began to follow him at what she though was a safe distance of five feet.

* * *

"Hagrid," McGonagall sighed as she stood to leave Hagrid's hut. "Thank you for the tea and uh- cakes." McGonagall looked fearfully at the rock cakes upon the table in the pan. "Will you alert me the moment that Firenze gets back?" 

"No need for that," Hagrid boomed as he gestured out the tiny window. Firenze had just come out of the forest's dark, thick trees and was starting across the moonlit grounds.

"Firenze! Firenze!" McGonagall called as she rushed out of Hagrid's house, Fang and Hagrid close behind.

"Headmistress," Firenze acknowledge with a slight incline of his head. Standing there in the darkness silhouetted by white moonlight made him look like a pure figure of power and wisdom. It was almost intimidating.

"Firenze, I need your opinion... the stars' opinion on Miss Granger's disappearance because Sibyll repeated the prophecy that she predicted and she has be in great dis-"

"Wait... you said Trelawney repeated a prophecy to you that _she_ told?" Firenze asked suddenly.

"Y-yes. What's wrong with that?" McGonagall questioned, lost deep in confusion.

"Someone who makes a prophecy will never remember them," Firenze informed. He sounded a bit angered. It was like there was a fire rising from the pit of his stomach to his chest as he stood tall and pushed his shoulders back. "I believe we should pay _Professor Trelawney_ a visit."

* * *

"Ah, Tom," Dumbledore said as Riddle knocked and entered Dumbledore's classroom. "What can I- oh. And Miss Granger, too. Now, what can I do for you?" 

"I was just bringing this student-," Tom began as he gestured to Hermione.

"Alice," Hermione butted in haughtily.

"_Alice_," Tom repeated as he shot a scathing look at Hermione before continuing. "I was bringing her to you, Professor, because I caught her fighting with Eileen Prince in Professor Slughorn's classroom while the Professor was away."

"Miss Granger? Is this true?" Dumbledore asked gravely turning to Hermione who bowed her head in shame.

"She- she provoked me, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "She began firing at me with her wand."

Hermione looked up into Dumbledore's eyes which lacked their usual sparkle, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to this. Something she had just said reminded her of yet another problem.

"Which reminds me, Tom," Hermione spat while turning abruptly to him. "Where is my wand?"

"Tom has your wand?" Dumbledore inquired sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yes, in fact, I do," Tom replied. He pulled the wand from his robe pocket and held it firmly in his hand, showing no signs of having any thoughts about returning it to Hermione.

"May I have it...," Hermione hissed, "_please_?"

Tom looked at her momentarily as though measuring her; sizing her up to see how much she could be capable of if he wouldn't give it back. But after a moment's hesitation, Tom handed Hermione her wand and nodded curtly though with a slight cockiness.

"I'll be leaving now," Tom announced as he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Very well then, Tom," Dumbledore nodded as he watched Riddle turn and start out of the classroom. "Oh, Tom! I wonder if you could do me a favor?"

It wasn't visible, but the look on Tom's face showed pure loathing.

"Yes, Professor?" Tom responded as he turned around while just reaching the door.

Dumbledore came walking across the classroom with a stack of papers in hand. He handed them to Riddle who looked down at them and read their bold, shimmering gold letters: _The Phantom of the Opera!_ Read the first line and below this was a smaller font which read: _Try-Outs will be held November 1st._

Riddle looked up at Dumbledore before looking back down at the paper and continuing to read. _Every student is eligible to apply for a part. And for those who don't desire an acting part in the play, there will be stage-hands and cast helpers. Please come to the try-outs which will be held in the Great Hall on Saturday November 1st just after breakfast._

"A play?" Tom inquired.

"Yes. Now, will you be so kind as to post those around the school? Make sure those six bigger ones are placed on the doors to the Great Hall, and one in each common room on the bulletin boards."

"Certainly," Tom obliged as he nodded and left the room.

"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said cheerfully while turning to face her. "I believe we have some things to discuss."


	9. Slug Club Invitation

**A/N:** Reviewers, much thanks:

_shadowglove_ - Yes, Trelawney is in trouble! And you'll just have to see who will play who. But I will say this, I think you'll be happy. Thanks!

_All-American Vampire_ - Yep, lots of trouble to ensue! Thanks for the review and what's the name of that story? It sounds quite interesting!

_Gaerwen_ - Yes, Phantom of the Opera is perfect for this situation, if I do say so myself, which I do. And no, Trelawney's not a total fraud... just obsessed with Divination and jealous of those more... gifted in the area than she herself. Especially people like Luna. Thanks for the review!

_Tokyo no Ecchi_ - Actually, there won't be A LOT of it, but some is to be expected. I mean, Hermione is meant to change the future so there needs to be. Thanks!

Read on...

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Slug Club Invitation**

"Professor, I really regr-"

"Miss Granger, please," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your punishment stands as just this, you must serve detention with me for the next week."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, but it wasn't long until a smile cracked on her face as Dumbledore smiled at her. He settled himself in his chair behind his desk and summoned a chair for Hermione. She took her seat and he conjured a jug of pumpkin juice as he continued speaking.

"I see you've had one of your first encounters with Tom."

"That I have," Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"And?"

"And what?" Hermione pondered aloud sounding bewildered.

"How did it go?"

"Silent... Intimidating and silent," Hermione replied simply.

"I'm afraid that won't do, Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed.

"I know, I know," Hermione stated quickly. "But it's just that every time I look at him I think about him hexing me to oblivion and back before using the Killing Curse on me."

"Well, just remember this," Dumbledore instructed. "Tom knows nothing about you and he's afraid of being expelled from the school too soo-"

"But this is his last year, what would he care?" Hermione butt in.

"_He would care..._ because he's afraid of not graduating top of his class. Being the best is something important to Tom. In fact, you'll find that both he and you have something in common," Dumbledore informed.

"Oh? And what pray tell would that be?"

"A loathing for Eileen Prince," Dumbledore chuckled.

"But she's a Slytherin... one of his little followers no doubt," Hermione reminded.

"More than a follower, quite the admirer really."

"Huh?"

"There's only one thing Miss Prince holds higher than Tom and that's her love for the art of Potion making," Dumbledore said. "She's liked him since their second year when he began to get quite the following of students."

"How is it that you know all this? I mean, it's like you were spyi-," it was here that Hermione stopped as she noticed the look on his face. There was a mischievous glow about his face and a different more cunning shine to his eyes. Hermione now swore that this man had a sparkling, twinkling, or gleam in his eyes for every emotion.

"You seem surprised, Miss Granger," Dumbledore laughed. This tone reminded her greatly of the Weasley twins and how they sounded just before an evil deed.

"I- well, I am," Hermione muttered. "Do you _really_ spy-"

"Oh, no," Dumbledore corrected making Hermione sigh with relief. "I don't do it myself... I have Gryffindor students and even a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students do it for me."

Hermione's jaw about hit the floor. '_Then again, he had you watching Harry, did he not?_' Hermione reminded herself, but then another, different voice spoke up inside her mind. '_Yeah, but that's for Harry's good and certainly not the same as Riddle being watched._' Dumbledore wasted no time in giving her a moment to recover as he went on talking.

"Now, your next step is to begin talking to Tom. Ask him for help in class... Potions would be an excellent one," Dumbledore instructed. "Oh, and then you must interest him in trying out for the play... In fact, I believe I know another way to get you close to him."

"How close?" Hermione mumbled. She in no way, shape, or form liked the thought of getting close to Tom.

"The Slug Club," Dumbledore responded airily.

"The what club?" Hermione said the name again to herself in her head and felt an internal bell go off. '_The Slug Club. That was Slughorn's gathering of what he thought was talented and promising students. Harry and I were part of that in our sixth year._'

"Professor Slughorn has a-"

"No, need to explain," Hermione interrupted. "I was apart of that in my sixth year when Slughorn returned from retirement to teach Potions."

"Good, then. You should have no problem making it now," Dumbledore assured her.

* * *

"Sibyll Trelawney, what is the meaning of all this pretense?" Firenze burst into Trelawney's room at the top of the North Tower. McGonagall followed, a bit winded from helping Firenze make it up the ladder. She sighed and put her wand away while wishing she had took it out earlier and used it. 

"Pretense upon _what_?" Trelawney fired back without her misty tone. It was no secret that she and Firenze hated each other. Both thought that the other disgraced the art of Divination, and McGonagall could care less, but in this case it was Firenze that she as siding with.

"You know who made that prophecy. How dare you lie and say that it was you that made it!" Firenze snarled.

"The one who made it is neither worthy of the gift of Sight or the honor in being able to say that she made a true prophecy," Trelawney hissed. Her bangles shook furiously as she stood up and tried to get in Firenze's face, but she only succeeded in coming up to his ribs.

McGonagall was fast growing tired of their argument. She just wanted to know who it was that really made the prophecy and when.

"Forgive my intrusion," McGonagall sighed with the absence of a truly apologetic tone. "But who exactly did make the prophecy, and can I speak with them?"

"She is a student of Trelawney's."

"A student I rather dislike for her lack of respect and attention in my class," Trelawney added bluntly as she crossed her arms with an irritated shaking of bangles. She turned her overly large, bespectacled eyes to the whirling smoke in the air as Firenze continued to explain things.

"Luna Lovegood wanted to transfer from Trelawney's class to mine and I came up one day to have a conference. Once here, we waited only a short while until Luna came in and sat down. Halfway through the conversation-"

"More like argument," Trelawney butted in in a muttering tone.

"Halfway through," Firenze continued while ignoring her, "Miss Lovegood nodded off, or so it seemed. Suddenly, her head raised from being bowed and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Her voice was different... it sounded older and more mature, not her usual carefree tone."

McGonagall nodded here. She hardly thought that describing Luna as carefree was valid. Luna was completely out there, at least at times.

"Then, she made the prediction that Trelawney repeated to you," Firenze finished.

"I would like to see her... if you'll excuse me," McGonagall said as she turned away from the two Divination teachers and started out of the classroom.

"She won't remember making the prophecy," Firenze called after McGonagall.

She stopped, listening to his hoofs beat against the wooden floor as he approached her. His shadow fell over her, tall and ominous. She turned around and faced him, the tip of her hat reaching his nose.

"I'll accompany you, but it's no use asking her. She won't remember," Firenze repeated.

McGonagall nodded and let Firenze pass as she pulled out her wand. She levitated him down the ladder and then climbed down herself. She put her wand away and straightened her robes before setting off with Firenze to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor, her arms wrapped tight around three books and her sights set on her target. She bowed her head when he stopped and started talking to three Ravenclaw girls. She proceeded down the hall, her eyes on her feet. It was funny to her how only a short time ago her feet were walking down these halls. She looked to her left, but she didn't see Ron's feet next to hers. Her hands felt cold as she realized Ron wasn't there to hold them. 

She rubbed her arms and shivered, dropping one of her books. She stooped to pick it up, but stopped when someone grabbed it for her. She swallowed hard and looked up only to come face-to-face with a boy with fire-red hair. Hermione gaped and stood up slowly as he smiled and handed her book back to her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hello," Hermione grinned.

"I'm-"

"In my way," sneered a bleach blond from behind him.

"Now, now, Abraxas," chuckled an ebony haired boy. It was Tom Riddle and he stepped in front of Abraxas with a charming smile.

"T-Tom," stuttered the red haired boy. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine, Leo," Tom smirked. "But aren't you late for your class?"

"Yes, yes I am. Excuse me please," Leo rushed as he turned and left quickly.

Hermione frowned as she watched him go off down the hall. Now she was left with Abraxas and Tom. '_Oh, joy!_' she thought bitterly.

"So, Alice Granger, are you feeling much better?" Tom asked curtly. "I mean, the last I saw, you were looking quite ill after I left you off with Dumbledore."

"I'm fine," Hermione said through a clenched jaw. She hated to be reminded of her flaws. "Thank you for your concern." She went to push past him, but Abraxas stepped in her way.

"It's rude to not make introductions," Abraxas sniffed.

"Alice Granger," Hermione said stiffly.

"Alice," Tom spoke up, "this is Abraxas Malfoy and I am-"

"Tom Riddle. Yes, yes, I know," Hermione grumbled. "Now, pardon me, but I must be getting to study hall."

"Well, aren't you in luck," Tom beamed. There was a slight devilment in his smile that made it seem insincere. "I'm headed to study hall myself. Abraxas, if you'll excuse us. I'm going to escort Miss Granger to study hall... simply to insure that she doesn't find herself in anymore trouble like that of earlier today."

Hermione glared at him briefly before turning to Abraxas. Malfoy nodded as he turned and seemingly glided down the corridor turning most every girl's head.

"Shall we?" Tom offered as he waved his hand in a gesture that he was letting Hermione lead the way.

Hermione secretly rolled her eyes as she hugged her books to her and continued down the hallway.

"Here, let me take those," Tom suggested as he reached over and took Hermione's books from her.

Hermione recoiled some as Tom's hand brushed against hers. She continued up the hallways with him toward the library, her eyes never leaving her feet which moved swiftly while trying to escape Tom. She could feel his eyes upon her back and she kept her head bowed, secretly praying for him to go blind.

'_Stop staring at me! Goodness it's annoying_' Hermione thought angrily.

"Alice?"

Hermione stopped dead at the sound of Tom's voice. Had she spoke those words aloud?

"The library is right here," Tom informed, much to Hermione's relief.

"Oh," she managed to mumbled as she followed him into the library.

Curt nods greeted them as the made their way across the library, but Hermione could feel only the strangeness of the stares that followed. She wanted to become invisible, but with Tom at her side, that wouldn't happen.

"Here you are," Tom said as he laid her books down and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione took it jerkily, wishing he didn't have such a repulsive air to her.

'_Repulsive air!_' she thought to herself almost laughing aloud in disbelief. '_He's the frigging future Dark Lord for crying out loud. Of course he's going to be repulsive!_'

"So, what are you studying?" Tom questioned lightly.

"Defense Against the Dark Lor-," Hermione had started, but she caught herself embarrassingly. "Arts... Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm head of my class in that subject. Maybe I could help you," Tom offered.

"I bet you are," Hermione mumbled.

"What was that, Alice?" Tom asked. Hermione swore she saw a strange glint in his eye, an almost worried and daring glint.

"I said I bet you can," Hermione replied. "Help me that is."

"Terrific, then," Tom smirked as he moved from his chair across the table and went to sit next to her in the seat to her left. '_Oh, freaking great_' Hermione thought nervously.

"I don't want to bother you, though. I'm sure you have more important things to do," Hermione shrugged as she gather her books toward her. "I'll just go over there and work... I'm sure to figure it out on my own."

"Nonsense," Tom laughed as he put a hand gently on Hermione forearm. Hermione froze in place, her heart skipping a beat. "Sit down." Hermione looked down at him for a moment and then around at the library occupants who were studying or reading unbothered by Tom's presence. "Please," he added.

"Fine," Hermione relented uncertainly as she lowered herself slowly, almost painfully down into the chair.

"So, what are you working on?" Tom inquired. Hermione gave him a bit of a confused look. '_You should know_' she thought bitingly '_you're in the same class_.' Tom caught on to her confused gaze and nodded as he continued to speak. "Same class, I know, but you might be doing a refresher course, are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am," Hermione answered. '_How in the world did he know that?_'

"And the material?"

"I have a physical test against hinkypunks, boggarts, grindylows, kappas, and redcaps," Hermione informed.

"Well, that's all third year stuff. I don't know why Professor Merryth-"

"It's just to give me a refresher before I get into the harder stuff which I have written tests on next week as well as a physical test," Hermione interrupted.

"Ah, I see. Then you should have no problem," Tom said carelessly. He seemed a bit angered by Hermione's know-it-all showing-off.

"Thank you for the offering of your help, though," Hermione voiced with a bit of a snideness in her remark. She loved that feeling she had just gotten. She had out smarted Tom Riddle and it felt pretty good to her.

The rest of the time in the library, things were quiet between the two of them. Tom would glance at Hermione every now and then as she practiced wand movements and mumbled spells to herself, but other than that, they barely acknowledged each other. It wasn't until Abraxas Malfoy came striding over to them that Hermione even looked at Tom.

"Riddle," Abraxas greeted. "Slughorn has called a meeting tonight for the-"

Malfoy stopped short as he noticed Hermione listening in. He glared at her and Tom turned to her as well with an emotionless expression. Hermione bowed her head back to her book and sat there for a moment, waiting for Malfoy to continue speaking. When he did, she found she loathed the Malfoy bloodline more than ever now.

"Excuse us... _Gryffindor_," Abraxas sneered as he kept up his constant glaring.

Hermione looked up at the two with a perplexed gaze.

"Can you give us a moment, please, Alice?" Tom asked.

Hermione said nothing as she gathered her books and stood to leave for another table. As she was leaving, she heard Abraxas whisper to Riddle.

"Why are you being so nice to her?" he inquired with disgust.

"Don't mind that. What did Slughorn want?" Tom urged.

Hermione shook her head and continued over to another table. On her way there, though, she was stopped by Sandie.

"Alice!" Sandie panted as she stopped next to Hermione.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but... Dumbledore said he wants to see you." Hermione just stared at Sandie as she stood there trying to catch her breath. "He's in his office. Hurry!"

With that, Sandie dragged Hermione out of the library, almost causing her to drop her books. They raced along the corridors to Dumbledore's office. Sandie skidded to a stop outside the door, straightened her robes, and looked excitedly to Hermione who was completely lost.

"Go on," Sandie urged as she stepped aside to let Hermione through. "I'll be right behind you the whole time."

"O-okay," Hermione said as she straightened herself as well and entered.

"Miss Granger... Miss Michaels," Dumbledore greeted as he stood up from his desk.

Sitting opposite him was Slughorn who was reading a stack of papers. Hermione recognized the top page's writing to be her own hand-writing. What was this about?

"Please, have a seat, won't you?" Dumbledore offered to the two girls.

They took their seats and sat in silence for a moment as Dumbledore stared over his laced fingers at Slughorn.

"Yes, I would say that this is very impressive, Albus," Horace replied after the moment's silence.

"What's impressive?" Hermione quizzed.

"Your test scores, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered. "I was just showing Professor Slughorn your scores, and he thinks that they are good enough to get you into a certain club."

"But I never took any-," Hermione stopped here though as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a way that told her to play along with what was being said. "Oh, yes... that one test I took! I remember now."

"Yes, they are marvelous indeed," Slughorn boomed. "In fact, so wonderful that Dumbledore has informed me that you are within the top three of your class... along with Miss Michaels and our young Mr. Riddle."

Hermione heard the pride for Tom ringing in Slughorn's voice. It was no doubt because Tom was in Slughorn's own house.

"So, would you like to accompany Miss Michaels to the Slug Club meeting tonight?" Slughorn questioned.

"Certainly," Hermione said with a quick, thankful glance at Dumbledore who winked.


	10. The Meeting

**A/N:** Reviewers:

_AquaCherry66_ - I'm going to let you in on a secret (come closer) I was worried about how slow the story was moving, but you've relieved my anxiety. Thanks for the review and the relief! Oh, and every time you review, it makes ME smile.

_Tokyo no Ecchi_ - Not quite Voldemort/Hermione... well, I guess it is, but the YOUNG Voldemort. So keep reading if that's what you like... thanks for the review.

_404_ - Yes, quite the character. He's going to become even more of one here in the coming chapters... read on and thanks!

_All-American Vampire_ - Too bad it was boring. It sounded interesting the way you described it... maybe you should rewrite one the way you described it. I would for sure read it! But, thanks for reviewing and stuff.

_Gaerwen_ - Well, here's the meeting and yes, I believe Hermione should put Tom in his place, but she won't always be able to. Remember, he's got his times too. Thanks for the review!

_shadowglove_ - Your review SO made me laugh. Male Trelawney. That was highly amusing. Oh, and speaking of highly amusing, those proverbs and such in your bio were hilarious. But anyways, thanks for reviewing.

_ButterflyOnna77_ - Well, it appears that you didn't have to wait too long, am I not right? I think it was about, what, 20 minutes? Haha. But thanks for the review and I hope that about 24 chapters is long enough. But don't hold me to that because I'm not ENTIRELY sure.

Welp, enough babbling from me. Happy reading...!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Meeting**

"Isn't this exciting?" Sandie practically squealed. "Finally another Gryffindor girl in the Slug Club!"

Hermione and Sandie were headed down the hall just after leaving Dumbledore's office. They were headed for lunch, and Hermione was trying to keep from laughing at Sandie's antics as they went along their way. She was so excited about this Slug Club thing, Hermione could barely believe it.

"So, what do you guys do in this Slug Club?" Hermione asked, trying to appear curious and slightly excited herself.

"Well, it's nothing but the brightest and best students in the whole entire school. We sit around Slughorn's private office discussing all sorts of intellectual things," Sandie replied with a fondness in her voice.

"And stuffing their faces with expensive sweets and laughing at the expense of us less apt and more stupid students of Hogwarts who weren't fortunate enough to make it into the Slimy Slug Club," came the joking voice of Tiffany.

Hermione and Sandie turned around and were greeted by the sight of the other seventh year Gryffindor girl. She smiled at them as she walked up next to them and tossed her arms about their shoulders. Sandie glared at her momentarily before shrugging her arm off and speaking once more.

"Tiffany... you shouldn't speak on things that you know nothing about," she scolded.

"Oh, I know what happens at those meetings," Tiff laughed. "And don't let her fool you, Alice. Slughorn doesn't just pick the smartest people... he picks school celebrities and those related to celebrities."

"Oh, he does not," Sandie hissed.

"He doesn't?" Tiff laughed incredulously. "Then how did Arnold get into that stupid club? He certainly doesn't have the grades or the charm," Tiffany pointed out as she nodded down the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall where Arnold sat in the middle of a large group of students.

Arnold had a large golden bowl raised to his face and people were chanting. Hermione grimaced as Arnold lowered the bowl, his face covered in what looked like kidney bean soup. He stood up and threw his arms in the air in triumph as another boy across the table lowered an identical bowl to the one Arnold had just held. His face was also covered with the soup and he looked rather sick.

"He's the Chugging Champion," Tiffany bragged. "Holds the record for chugging anything. You put it in front of him and challenge him, he'll beat you."

"Disgusting," Sandie sniffed. "It's totally-"

"Pointless?" offered a boy who sat down next to Sandie. His face was covered in boils, but he had eyes like Hermione had never seen before. The irises were midnight blue on the outer edge and they faded into gray before turning black in the pupil.

"Exactly," Sandie agreed as she turned to the boy. "Alice, this is Brian Covington. Brian... this is Alice Granger."

"You're the new girl," Brian acknowledged as he held out his hand.

"Yep," Hermione replied as she shook his outstretched, thin hand.

"So, Brian," Tiffany broke in with a broadening grin. Hermione had a feeling this wasn't going to be good as she noticed the apprehensive glances Sandie was giving to Brian and Tiff. "How's the boil cure coming? Any... _breakthroughs_ yet?"

It was apparent that Tiff was trying to hide laughter as Brian simply looked at her with an unemotional expression. He ignored her completely as he turned back to Sandie who smiled awkwardly. Hermione was instantly reminded of her trouble with Ron and Krum at the Yule Ball and how she kept having to apologize to Krum on Ron's behalf.

"So, are either of you ladies trying out for the play?" Brian asked.

"I don't think I will," Tiffany replied as she buttered some bread.

"I wasn't asking you... I was talking to Alice and Sandie," Brian remarked stiffly.

"Ah, either way, I'm not trying out. I'll be too busy with Quidditch," Tiffany continued as though she had ignored Brian's comment. "You should try-out for that Alice. It's quite a bit of fun, you know."

"Well, isn't that a shame," Brian chuckled as though he knew something she didn't. "I don't believe she'll get to, and I don't believe you'll get to play either."

Tiffany caught this as she stopped buttering and looked up at him. Her expression was slightly confused and almost curious. She stared at Brian through narrowed eyes before speaking up.

"What do you mean '_isn't that a shame_' and '_you won't get to play either_'?_"_ Tiffany inquired as she mimicked Brian's voice with the last words.

Hermione tried not to snort into her pumpkin juice as she raised her glass to her lips to hide the smirk on her face. Whether it had been nice or not, Tiffany's imitation was had been quite amusing.

"There won't be any Quidditch this year," Brian stated simply.

"WHAT!" Tiffany shrieked. This caused every head in the Great Hall to turn to them. "No Quidditch! Who's ludicrous freaking idea was that?"

"Dumbledore's. He's the one that set up for the play... with Dippet's permission, of course. Letters were sent home to parents today about it. He said there will be no Quidditch due to the play's immense demand of practices and such," Brian explained.

"This is outrageous! You _can't_ stop Quidditch!" Tiffany gasped. Hermione was instantly reminded of one Oliver Wood yet again. Harry had told her about his outrage in their second year with the canceling of one single match. Harry said that Oliver ranted for weeks that that match could have been their victory which helped them toward the Quidditch House Cup.

"You'll have to argue that point with Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet," Brian half laughed as he served himself some potatoes. "But, you'll have trouble since the school board – and parents like mine – back this decision fully."

"Well, no one care-," Tiffany began angrily, but Sandie cut her off nervously.

"Brian! Did I tell you that Alice will be joining us at the Slug Club meeting tonight?" Sandie queried.

"No, you didn't," Brian said politely. "Congratulations, Alice. We look forward to having you."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as Tiffany sat next to her grumbling something that sounded like 'pompous git.'

* * *

"C'mon, Alice!" Sandie yelled up the girls' dorm stairs to Hermione who had been sitting in silence studying. 

She had been in the common room, but there was just too much noise. People were gabbing and talking excitedly about the upcoming try-outs for the play. Hermione would be happy once the parts were cast, then there wouldn't be so much noise about the lot of it.

"I'm coming," Hermione yelled back as she tossed her books into her trunk and raced down the stairs.

"Hurry, or we'll be late," Sandie added as Hermione caught up with her at the portrait hole.

"Where's Brian?" Hermione asked.

"He went to meet his friend, Leo," Sandie answered as they rounded the corner and started down the many sets of stairs.

"Leo?"

"I think you'd like him. He's awfully sweet and pretty funny, too. Moderately smart," Sandie informed. "He's a Hufflepuff and very helpful... all the qualities found in a Hufflepuff really."

"Oh," Hermione breathed as she and Sandie entered the castle dungeons.

"Almost there," Sandie said as she pointed at a picture of Slughorn.

"Since when has that been there?" Hermione pondered aloud. She hadn't remembered seeing that in her time.

"What?" Sandie asked sounding taken off guard.

"I uh- I didn't see that this morning," Hermione covered.

"Oh, Slughorn put that up at the beginning of the year. He does every year. It's the entrance to the Slug Club's secret meeting room. You probably didn't see it because this is the first meeting since the one on the train ride to Hogwarts, so he just put it up today. Takes it down every year and takes it home with him," Sandie educated.

"I see."

"Password?" Slughorn's picture twin roared happily.

"Slughorn's Slugs," Sandie stated clearly and proudly. '_What a name!_' Hermione laughed inwardly.

The portrait swung forward and admitted Hermione and Sandie to a large circular room where a fire was crackling with a bright liveliness. Students were seated on couches and chairs of all sorts from wooden to chinz and there weren't many seats left open. The two Gryffindor girls made their way across the room, Hermione noticing that there were quite a few Slytherins as she took in the surroundings.

The ceiling was high and domed and the floor was stone with a large circular carpet in the center of the circle in which the students sat around. There was a dark oak wood desk with a lamp upon it and shevles upon shelves of books and awards. '_Slughorn's private stock no doubt_' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione continued to observe the room's occupants. Of the twenty-five students, four were Gryffindors including Hermione, seven were Ravenclaws, thirteen were Slytherins, and one was a Hufflepuff. That Hufflepuff had fiery-red hair and a blank expression. He looked about the room like he felt out of place, his constant scanning of the room his only emotional give-away. Hermione recognized him from earlier that day and realized that he was Leo.

"Sandie! There you are," Brian called as he stood up. "I saved you a seat," he said as he pointed to a chair on his left.

Hermione frowned as she noticed that there was only one chair to Brian's left and nowhere for her to sit. She was about to sit on the floor near Sandie when the Hufflepuff boy, Leo, spoke up.

"You can sit here," he said politely as he pointed to an empty chair on his right. "No one's going to sit here."

"Thanks," Hermione spoke softly as she took the seat.

It wasn't long before Slughorn himself entered the room and looked around with a glowing pride. His large round stomach bounced before him as he walked forward. His slightly red face turned from side-to-side, taking in all the faces sitting before him.

"I see everyone has made it on time. Terrific!" Slughorn boomed as he pulled up his own chair at what seemed to be the head of the circle of students. "Now, who's hungry?"

Hermione watched as Slughorn called forward Abraxas Malfoy, a Raveclaw girl, and Leo. He handed Leo and the Ravenclaw each a box filled with sweets in brown wrappers, and he gave Abraxas a tray of drinks. '_Apparently Tiffany was right_' Hermione thought to herself as she passed up the box in which the Ravenclaw girl was offering her.

"Arnold, my boy... you seem to be extremely hungry," Slughorn laughed loudly, turning everyone's attention to the Gryffindor boy. Arnold had his cheeks packed with sweets and a handful ready to be shoved into his mouth once what he was chewing was gone.

Hermione grimaced and looked away as the Slytherins shook their heads and Sandie let out an embarrassed sigh.

"So, how is your brother, Arnold?" Slughorn quizzed.

"'E's... goop," Arnold answered through the mouthful of sweets. Hermione tried not to laugh as Sandie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Chocolate?" Leo offered as he came around to Hermione.

He smiled down at her as he removed one of the wrapped morsels from the box and handed it to her.

"This one is the best," he whispered as she took it from him with a smile.

"Excuuuuse me," came a snide, rude voice as they shoved Leo out of the way. It was Abraxas Malfoy, and the tray of drinks that he was carrying jarred when pushed Leo aside. One drink teetered on the edge before dropping and spilling in Hermione's lap.

She gasped and jumped up, the glass clattering to the ground as the Slytherins let out snickers. Hermione glared up at Abraxas who tried to look innocent as he backed away with an evilly triumphant smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry," Abraxas apologized, though not very sincerely, Hermione could tell.

"I bet you are," she grumbled as she looked down at her soaked skirt.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" Slughorn inquired as he came forward.

"I'll be fine once I go and get cleaned up. Thank you. Excuse me," Hermione remarked before disappearing out of the portrait hole while catching Tom's eye. His eyes glinted in an amused manner that angered her more than anything. "Jerk," she grumbled as she stalked up the dungeon corridor.

She entered the girls' lavatory on the second floor and grabbed some paper towels. She ran water over them before heading off to a stall. She slipped off her skirt and tossed if over the top of the door to hang as she cast a drying spell on it. She wiped off her legs and put the skirt back on. On her way out, she stopped and looked in the mirror at herself.

"No more nice Hermione," she whispered dangerously to the air around her as she continued out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! Hi," Leo gasped as Hermione came stalking out, almost hitting him with the door.

Hermione jumped back, slightly startled by his appearance.

"I'm sorry!" she gushed. "What are you doing here?" she continued.

"I came to see if you were all right. I told Slughorn I was coming to check on you," Leo answered. "I know what Abraxas did was not an accident. So, are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied shortly. She would have rathered not talk about it.

"We don't have to go back... if you don't want to," Leo offered.

"I don't want to keep you-"

"You won't be keeping me. I'm proud to be part of the Slug Club, don't get me wrong, but I don't like to be there," Leo muttered.

"Why do you go at all, then?"

"I guess for something to do really. So, speaking of something to do," Leo said in a more upbeat way. "What shall we do now?"

"How about you show me around the castle?" Hermione suggested.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. Hermione was not only surprised with his answer, but with the way she had been so forward about it. Was this really herself?

* * *

"No, I'm not that good a flying," Hermione laughed. She and Leo were still wondering the castle corridors. They had been missing from the meeting for a half an hour and they could care less. They were enjoying each other's company more than they could enjoy anything at the meeting anyways. 

"You look like you've got the body for it," Leo said without thinking. Hermione looked over at him quickly and he blushed. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"It's fine," Hermione giggled. She actually liked that comment strangely enough. "So what is the ideal body for flying?"

"Well, a thin fra-"

"Why haven't you two returned to the meeting?" came a voice from behind them.

Hermione and Leo whipped around and stared at none other than Tom Riddle. He had his arms crossed and looked like high authority as he stood there.

"Professor Slughorn was worried. He sent me to bring you two back," Tom informed. "So, if you'll just follow me-"

"I don't want to go back there," Hermione cut in.

"Too bad, _Alice_, you have to," Tom hissed. There it was again, he had spat her name out like it was poison in his mouth.

"You can't make her," Leo said, stepping forward with uncertainty.

"I'm Head Boy, don't forget that, Mr. Witte," Tom snapped.

"Maybe we should head back, Alice... just so that you don't get into trouble," Leo mumbled as though defeated.

Hermione frowned and nodded, she and Leo following Tom. The trip was quiet, and Hermione would have preferred that she could have been swallowed up by the earth. How many more times would she have to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts with Tom Riddle? At least this time Leo was with her, but he did seem to be afraid of Tom. Then again, who wouldn't be?

They made it back to the meeting. Heads turning as they entered.

"Ah, Alice... Leo... I was worried you had gotten lost," Slughorn chuckled.

"Alice?" whispered some of the people.

"Yes, all," Slughorn continued. "This is Alice Granger. The girl found by our very own young Tom Riddle."

"So, what happened? How did you turn up in Hogwarts anyways?" one of the Slytherins asked.

"I uh-"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Please regale us with your story," Slughorn urged.

Hermione stared around nervously and tried hard to remember what she and Dumbledore had concocted. '_Harry_' she told herself. '_Grindelwald_.' She sighed heavily and looked around the room at the expectant faces. One in particular caught her eye. Tom.

He was staring at her through narrowed slits. She could just barely see his eyes which were strangely darker. They were no longer an olive green, but a darker color. A forest green even.

"Well, I lived with my mother and father in Belgium. We lived in the country and I was home schooled by my mother because we were under the protection of a secret spell upon our house. Somehow, Grindelwald found out and came after my parents," Hermione explained.

"Are they dead?" asked a Ravenclaw boy.

"Yes, they are," Hermione replied as she bowed her head. She looked over at Leo who gave an encouraging smile that was sort of lopsided and goofy.

In an instant, she was reminded of Ron and felt tears well in her eyes. She swallowed them back as best she could and cleared her throat. She looked up at everyone before continuing in a jerky manner.

"They died trying to fight him off. He had chased me and we scrappled. I just barely made it out of the house to Apparate. I went to the only place I knew was safe with a friendly face. Here to Hogwarts with Dumbledore who was good friends with my parents. I Apparated outside the gates and made my way up to the castle," Hermione accounted. "By this time I was really weak. I was searching for Dumbledore's office in the school when I fainted."

"And that's when I found you," Tom concluded. "_Weak_ and barely alive on the first floor corridor." When he said that she had been weak, it was almost like he was characterizing her. In his eyes there was a dark, challenging gleam that scared her deep down.


	11. The Start of Something Wicked

**A/N:** Thanks to the following - _AquaCherry66, All-American Vampire, Tokyo no Ecchi, shadowglove, Gaerwen, 404, SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101, Dagorwen of Beleriand,_ and _Vera-Sabe_. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Start of Something Wicked**

"Well, interesting story, Miss Granger," Slughorn said, cutting the silence that hung thick in the room. "So, a new topic."

"Are you all right, Alice?" Leo whispered as Hermione took her seat.

"Fine," she breathed as she turned to Slughorn who was talking again.

"Who will be trying out for Dumbledore's magnificent play?" he inquired.

There was silence around the room once again as everyone looked to one another. The Slytherins all seemed to be focusing on one person. Tom Riddle.

"Tom?" Slughorn said quizzically.

"We believe he should try out," Abraxas voiced arrogantly.

"And do you really think he will?" Hermione spoke up. Now was her chance to challenge him just as Dumbledore had said.

"I'm trying out," Brian spoke up. "I'm going for the lead role of Raoul. Possibly the Phantom even."

"You in a lead role," Abraxas spat as though the very thought of it was laughable. "You'll never make it because of that hideous face."

"Now, now, boys," Slughorn called as Abraxas and Brian jumped up out of their chairs. The two boys sat back down after glaring at each other for a moment and as they did, Tom spoke up.

"Alice. Are you trying out?"

"I don't think my place is on the stage," Hermione spoke simply.

"So in other words, you're not trying out because you know you won't make it," Tom commented snidely with a I-don't-care expression.

"Oh, I'll try out, Tom Riddle... but only so I can rub it in your face because I know you won't. And even if you did... you wouldn't make it either," Hermione remarked.

"I believe we have a bet here," Abraxas Malfoy stated.

"You bet you do," Hermione said in a low, dangerous tone. "You bet you do."

* * *

"Luna!" Firenze yelled as they entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

"Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall called.

Luna came lazily onto the scene, walking up to them from a recliner in the corner where she had been reading the latest issue of her father's magazine. She tapped Minerva on the shoulder, the Headmistress jumping a little as she spun around to face the girl.

"Is this about my switching in Divinations?" Luna questioned happily, though with the tone of a completely detached person.

"No this isn't, Miss Lovegood. This is about the prophecy that you made upon Miss Granger. I need to know why you made it," McGonagall demanded in a hurried, slightly crazed tone.

"I made a prophecy?" Luna questioned, this time she sounded a bit more down-to-earth and a little stunned.

"Excuse Professor McGonagall and I for a moment, won't you, Luna?" Firenze asked politely as he ushered McGonagall to a corner across the room. "Did I not specifically explain that those who make prophecies will not remember them?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what do you hope to get out of Luna by questioning her about it besides a bunch of confusion on her behalf?" Firenze pointed out in a hushed but strict tone.

McGonagall looked back over at Luna and frowned. She didn't know what she could do. Her only line to the prophecy was Firenze and he wasn't even the one who made it. Luna didn't remember making it, so there was no use even involving her. '_This is exactly why I hate this field of magic. So unpractical and unreliable!_' McGonagall thought angrily.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" McGonagall whispered to Firenze.

"That I'm not real sure of right now. I suppose finding out what year Miss Granger was sent to would be a good idea," Firenze suggested.

"I already have part of the Order on that, but what about Miss Lovegood?"

"I don't believe there's any way that she can really help us now. She did give us the prophecy and that's all that we can really ask from her," Firenze sighed heavily.

"Right. Please go get Professor Flitwick for me and meet me at the entrance to my office. It's time I informed the Minister," McGonagall instructed.

With that, the two of them crossed the room to leave. They had just reached the exit when Luna called out to them.

"Headmistress McGonagall! What about this prophecy and my classes?" she asked.

"Um... the prophecy?" McGonagall repeated looking to Firenze.

"What prophecy?" he played.

"Oh, and you'll be having classes with the seventh years that are in Divinations," McGonagall spoke quickly so as to cover up their previous topic. "Firenze was just telling me how good you were and how much it only hurt you to leave you in Professor Trelawney's class... So that's your only change for now. Go back to studying."

That being said, Firenze and McGonagall slipped out of the common room. Firenze continuing down the corridor on the second floor to the stairs and McGonagall going to her office.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Alice," Sandie called. "I have hall duty tonight with Brian." 

"And I'm so sure that's where you two will be," Leo joked.

"Leo Witte!" Sandie gasped as Brian winked behind her back.

"We'll see you later, then," Leo chuckled as he and Hermione continued out of the dungeons. "So, would you like me to accompany to your common room?"

"No, that'll be fine. I think I've got you into trouble enough for one day," Hermione sighed politely.

"I don't care really," Leo offered.

"No, honestly. Thanks to your tour from earlier, I know this castle like the wood grain of my wand," Hermione smiled.

"We didn't even really tour the castle though," he pointed out. "Just talked about each other."

"Which was just as enjoyable," Hermione spoke quickly as they reached the marble staircase.

"Until tomorrow, then," Leo bid.

"Good night," Hermione beamed as she started up the stairs.

From across the entrance hall, a pair of dark eyes followed Hermione up the stairs and out of sight before their owner set off after her.

Hermione was on the fourth floor when someone stepped out from the shadows ahead of of her. She stopped and stared for a moment and then became somewhat petrified as she realized that it was Riddle. She frowned and contemplated turning around and running in the other direction, but decided against it. '_He would just hex me to stop me_' she reminded herself.

"Well, well, the little white liar, Alice," Tom said manically with a slight hint of laughter to his tone.

"What do you mean 'little white liar'?" Hermione hissed.

"That story you told back there about your parents and that cock and bull thing about Grindelwald. You've probably never even seen the man," Tom replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione denied.

"Oh, you don't? Well, then let's take a trip back to the hospital wing when Dumbledore asked you who you were and why you were there," Tom reminded. "If he knew your parents so well, then why wouldn't he know you?"

Hermione was too stunned for words, but she wasn't able to speak anyways as Riddle continued.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Alice Granger – if that's even your name," Tom taunted. "I won't tell a soul about it." At this, Tom leaned forward so that his lips were almost grazing her ear. "It will be our little secret. Won't it?"

Hermione gulped silently and nodded as she closed her eyes tightly and wished that he would just walk away.

"You know, after that performance tonight, I think you might actually make it if you try-out," Tom joked sinisterly.

"I have to be getting to my common room now," Hermione said with determination. "Excuse me."

"Allow me to escort you, then," Tom mocked. "Just so I can make sure you aren't trying to slip off with Mr. Witte again."

"Your escorting me won't be necessary and I assure you that I won't be in contact with _Leo_," Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

Just as Tom was about to speak again, someone called out from behind them. Apparently, Tom had hidden Hermione from their sight in the fashion that he was standing because they called out something that angered him.

"Lord Voldemort!" came the voice in a slightly hushed but urgent manner.

Tom whipped around and stared at the the boy before him. He was a dark boy, his eyes were beetle black and his hair was dark brown. His skin was fairly dark as well and there was a general bad aura surrounding him.

"Antonin Dolohov," Tom growled as he stalked away from Hermione to talk to Dolohov so Hermione couldn't hear.

Hermione looked around frantically and realized that now was her chance to get away from Riddle. Being as quiet as possible, Hermione slunk back around the corner of the corridor and ran down the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She had to alert him that something was already in motion because there were people already calling Tom Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Headmistress," Professor Sprout called. "The Minister is on his way up. He's being escorted by Mad-Eye Moody." 

"Very well, then," McGonagall sighed as she stood up from her desk and looked over her office. How would she explain to the Minister of Magic that a student, their top student to be exact, had gone missing, and from her office no less.

"Minerva," Mad-Eye greeted as he came in. He was followed in by Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley who was carrying a notebook and quill. He looked quite ridiculous in his horn-rimmed glasses, but when hadn't he looked ridiculous? He had always acted too grown up for his own good, or had he? He was the Minister's private counsel now.

"McGonagall," Scrimgeour acknowledged as he looked about the office to the many heads' portraits hanging upon the wall of the circular office. "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"Well, Minister-," McGonagall broke off here. Moody looked to her with an encouraging magical eye. He knew she was personally affected here and felt fully to blame, so he took the liberty of helping her along in explaining.

"You remember Miss Hermione Granger, don't you?" Moody reminded.

"That I do," Scrimgeour replied. "How could I forget the winner of my Most Outstanding Magical Student Award? I had hoped that she would even take up an internship in my office."

"Well," Moody growled. "It would seem that she's gone missing."

"Missing?" Scrimgeour repeated as though he thought this some kind of joke. "Come now, you two. How could a bright young lady like Miss Granger just disappear from the best wizarding school in Europe?"

"You see," McGonagall began, finding her voice once more as she felt guilty for letting Mad-Eye explain everything. "She didn't exactly disappear as in being kidnapped or something."

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" Scrimgeour quizzed.

"You see, one of Dumbledore's many instruments that sit around this room was for time travel. Miss Granger stumbled upon the object while I wasn't in my office – I had sent for her to have a meeting about the upcoming Christmas ball – and she was- well...," McGonagall fumbled in explanation.

"Well, what?" Rufus grumbled.

It was apparent that he was fast becoming upset with this situation. Especially since it was Miss Granger who had disappeared, and at a time like this. He had become friendly with Hermione and knew that she was putting in nothing but a good word about him with Harry, who he still hoped to persuade to support the Ministry of Magic with the war against Voldemort as opposed to being a totally separate entity.

"She was sent back in time," Moody spoke up for McGonagall.

"Sent back in time?" Rufus repeated in outrage. He nearly hit Percy with his walking stick as he failed his arms upward. "How far back? Why haven't you sent someone after her yet?"

"We aren't certain of just what year she was sent to," McGonagall informed. What was wrong with her? She wasn't acting like her normal courageous self. She was shaming her house of Gryffindor in showing no bravery to the Minister as she took his verbal lashing.

"This- this object she used to get back. Would _it_ not tell us what year?" Scrimgeour suggested.

"Not quite," Moody growled softly.

"And why not? Let me see it," Rufus demanded. "I will have it taken to the Ministry to be examined to determine what year."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Minerva spoke quickly. This surprised Moody some, but he wasn't about to show his surprise and risk getting Minerva in trouble with Scrimgeour over whatever plan she was concocting.

"Out of the question? Out of the question?" Rufus roared. "What do you mean it's OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

"The instrument was destroyed when Miss Granger used it. It wasn't meant for such long trips," McGonagall lied.

"Do you have _any_ idea how bad this makes this school look? How bad this makes _me_ look?" Rufus snarled.

"No one really knows yet," Moody tried to reason.

"NO ONE REALLY KNOWS YET! And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"The information is contained within the school and to Miss Granger's parents. That's all," Moody:) replied, losing some of his usual cool as the Minister bellowed at him.

"Contained within the school! And how long until one idiotic student writes home to their parents about this? Hmm? How long?" Rufus pointed out rudely. McGonagall and both went to speak, but Scrimgeour cut them to the quick. "Do you really think that I will be able to properly head the fight against this war if I have to worry about people withdrawing their children from school and complaining to me?"

"No, Minister-," McGonagall began, but once more she was cut off.

"_Fix this_," the Minister ordered. "Because if this causes further problems, I will have you removed from your duties here at the school," he threatened.

McGonagall and Moody both nodded once as Rufus spun on his heel and headed for the door, Percy turning and following while writing furiously. Scrimgeour stopped just as he got to the door, placing his hand on the handle before looking back at and Minerva.

"I will warrant you five Ministry officials to work on this case. I want her back by the end of this week... that's five days from now. Understood?" Rufus snapped.

"Yes, sir," Minerva nodded as Rufus turned once more and left.

* * *

"Professor!" Hermione gasped loudly as she burst into Dumbledore's classroom. Luckily for her, he was sitting behind his desk reading. He peered up over his half-moon spectacles at her and raised his brows. 

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor! I-," here Hermione gulped and took a deep breath. She was completely winded because she had sprinted the whole way to Dumbledore's office. "I have some-something to tell you."

"What is it?" Dumbledore seemed nothing but concerned as he sat there before Hermione. She took only a second to catch her breath before rushing into an explanation.

"I believe that things are worse than we thought with Tom. His friends are already calling him Lord Voldemort – the name by which he plans to take over the wizarding world under later," Hermione said as she gasped for breath.

"Are you sure of this?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes! I was on my way up to Gryffindor tower when he stopped me and started telling me that I'm a good liar because he knows the story that I've told isn't true an-"

"He knows it isn't true?" Dumbledore repeated in some surprise.

"He said he knows from when we were in the hospital wing because you didn't recognize me and he said that if I was supposed to be under your protection, then you would most certainly recognize me," Hermione gushed.

"This does present a problem. A big one."

"He promised not to tell a soul, though. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear that it would be our little sec-"

"Whispered in your ear?" Dumbledore repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, yes, bu-"

"Miss Granger, am I correct in thinking that this was... well, a threat or-," this time it was Hermione who cut him off.

"A seduction was more like it," Hermione huffed. Dumbledore started at her for a moment before sighing and speaking up.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea any-"

"No, no," Hermione said with a firmness. "I'm going to do this. This is something important to me and everyone else for that matter. I'm not about to give up. I will win this!" Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he shook his head at her determination.

There was no way that Hermione was going to let Tom scare her. He wasn't who he was in the future just yet. He was nothing more than a bossy, seventeen year-old boy who needed to be shown that not everyone feared him. And Hermione was going to be the one to show him that.


	12. Cast Posted

**A/N:** Many special thanks tot he following: _404, Gaerwen, shadowglove, All-American Vampire, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Katsheswims, AquaCherry66, les-cam, _and _Vera-Sabe_. I never thought that I would hit 73 reviews already! I love you guys (and no, not grossly... sisterly) because you are the best and I wouldn't be this far without you. Thanks so much again!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Cast Posted**

Two days had passed since Rufus Scrimgeour had ordered that McGonagall had a week to find Hermione or else she would be removed, and things weren't turning up any results.

"Dumbledore," Minerva called to his empty picture frame. She would never understand where he had always went. "Albus!"

Dumbledore came walking leisurely into his frame, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as he went. He smiled down at her as he sat down in his thrown-like chair and straightened his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, Minerva?" he answered.

"I need your help," McGonagall sighed heavily. "I have three more days to find Miss Granger and we aren't even close to finding anything."

"No worries, Minerva, no worries."

"Easy for you to say," McGonagall snapped. "You're no more than a magical painting. They won't remove you from the office." He simply chuckled at her and leaned forward in his frame a bit.

"Miss Granger will be fine, I assure you," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she inquired with a furrowed brow, but he wasn't about to answer her as he stood up and made to leave his frame. "Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE!"

Without a word, he was gone and McGonagall walked across her office and dropped down into her chair in a moody fit.

* * *

"Oh, do c'mon, Tiff," Sandie pleaded. "If you can't play Quidditch, you might as well try-out for a part in the play." 

"No. I'm boycotting this play," Tiffany said stiffly as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed.

It was November first and try-outs were already underway. Sandie had been trying for an hour now to get Tiffany to stop pouting and go down to try-out with her, but it was no use. And what was worse is that Sandie couldn't find Hermione. She hadn't even been in the night before when Sandie got back from prefect patrol at two in the morning.

"Please?" Sandie begged. "Listen, you don't have to try-out, just come down and be there for me for emotional support."

"All right, all right," Tiff relented after a few moments of Sandie's sadden puppy eyes and frown.

"YAY!" Sandie squealed as she jumped up and pulled Tiffany out of the dorm with her.

They practically raced down to the Great Hall, and were surprised when they got there to see Hermione, who they knew as Alice, at the front of the line for try-outs. She was looking over a script and had brown circles around her eyes, making her appear extremely tired.

There were many, many students lined up. From the front of the hall where the staff table normally was, snaking throughout the hall and some even crowded outside the doors. Sandie and Tiffany immediately spotted Brian who was about ten people back from Hermione.

"I thought you weren't trying out?" Brian pointed out snidely to Tiffany.

"I'm not, loser," Tiffany sniffed as she watched Hermione take the stage. "Look!"

Brian, Sandie, and Tiffany turned as Hermione took the stage. She dropped the script onto the floor and turned to Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair smiling at her.

"What part?"

"Lead role... Christine," Hermione replied.

She looked out among the students, seeing most of them chatting idly and not paying attention to her. She sighed as she looked over at her Gryffindor friends. Her eyes moved back to Dumbledore, but as they went, she saw Tom Riddle standing a short distance behind the Transfigurations teacher.

"Shall we try the part where Christine is in the graveyard, then?" Here Hermione nodded and Dumbledore winked. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, though she could still feel Tom's eyes upon her. Why was it that having him watch her was making her nervous? She shook her head slightly and opened her eyes, secretly thinking that she would rather have the whole Great Hall watch her than Tom.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name," Hermione sang.

Heads within the Great Hall turned at her melodious voice. She closed her eyes and let herself sing, unbothered and unstopped by their stares.

"You were once my one companion... You were all that mattered... You were once a friend and father – then my world was shattered..."

Tom stared, his ears ringing with sweetness as he stared at the angel on stage. Was this the same girl that he had stopped the night before in the hallway? The same girl that disappeared into the shadows when he went to yell at Antonin Dolohov? Or was this some figment of his imagination in her place?

To him, in that moment as she sang, she was unbridled beauty. Her heavenly voice flowing from soft, pink lips on a face that was gentle. He knew in that moment that he had to get cast as the Phantom. He would do anything to get cast as that. Tom grabbed a script, flipping to the Phantom's part and stalked out of the Great Hall to his Head's dorm. He would be there practicing all night if it took him that long.

Hermione opened her eyes as she heard some of the students in the hall clapping. She blushed somewhat and looked around, noticing that Tom had left. She smiled as she left the stage, knowing full well that she had showed him just what she was capable of.

* * *

"McGonagall has to know, Harry," Ron snapped as he paced the boys' dormitory. He was fast growing tired of this. 

The sun was setting on the third day of her absence and still no one had the slightest clue as to where she was. What was taking so long to find her? Could she really have just disappeared? '_No_' Ron thought haughtily. '_She's around here and everyone's just too stupid to find her!_'

Harry looked up in surprise as Ron went stomping out of the boys' dorm and across the common room. Harry raced out after Ron, but he was stopped by Lavender who shook her head and said that she would go after him. Before Harry could protest, Lavender ran out of the common room.

"Ron!" Lavender yelled as she jogged up the corridor after him.

"Not now, Lavender," Ron growled as he turned the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out what really happened to Hermione," Ron replied angrily.

Lavender stopped and sighed and Ron felt something in the way that she sighed. It was like she knew something that he didn't and it bothered him. He stopped as well and turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" Ron pushed.

"Well, I heard some rumors flying around the castle, but you're obviously not in the mood for stupid rumors," Lavender answered timidly.

"Enlighten me," Ron commanded.

"Well, people are saying that Hermione's not missing. That she's still in the school... just-," Lavender stopped and looked at him with a saddened expression.

"Just what?" Ron said, what little patience he had left dwindling.

"Just lost in time," Lavender admitted.

"Lost in time?" Ron repeated with an annoyed laugh. "This school gets more and more ridiculous by the minute."

Ron whipped around and was going to start off down the hall again as Lavender grabbed him by the shoulders and moved around in front of him. She started up at him with frightened and pleading eyes, but Ron was not softened by her gaze.

"Move, Lavender," Ron ordered.

With a defeated expression, Lavender bowed her head and stepped aside as Ron continued on his way. He wanted nothing to do with Lavender at the moment. He was going to talk to Headmistress McGonagall and find out just what was going on. He wanted to know all that she knew and why nothing more was being done about the situation.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Sandie asked Hermione. 

"I don't know," Hermione sighed as she sat, half asleep in a chair in the common room.

"Oh, you do, too," Tiffany teased. "You were the best one up there, and don't you deny it because you know it as well as we do."

"Now, let's not shine all the spot light on me," Hermione taunted back. "I thought that you said that you weren't going to try-out, but you did."

"And I think that you did wonderfully," Sandie admitted.

"Girls and their hogging of the limelight," Brian laughed as turned the page of his book.

Sandie turned to him and stared in an expectant way as Tiffany laughed. Hermione on the other hand just closed her eyes and started to nod off. She had been up all night the night before practicing her part of Christine with Dumbledore. He had assured her that she would get the part, but she didn't think that she would have to be up all night studying for it.

"Well, you were a real sight up there on stage," Tiffany scoffed. She jumped up out of her chair, grabbed up Brian's book, and held it out at arm's length as she read dramatically words that weren't even in it. "_Christine! This thing... this man... whatever it is. It's _not_ your father_."

Brian had apparently had enough as he stood up and ripped his book out of Tiffany's hand as she crumpled to the floor in giggles. Sandie was trying her best not to giggle, but it was no use. Tiffany's mocking was quite accurate really, and funny to boot.

"Sandie, you of all people I would least expect to laugh," Brian snapped. Sandie blushed and frowned as Brian stocked off to his dorm.

"Now look at what you've done," Sandie snarled at Tiffany who was still rolling about on the floor laughing. "Grow up!" Sandie growled as she jumped up and went after Brian.

"Gee, you would think that I put bubotuber puss on his pillowcase," Tiffany laughed.

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled as she woke from her light sleep.

"Nothing," Tiffany denied mischievously as she got up off the floor. "C'mon, let's go up to bed. I want to get up early tomorrow because the cast list will be posted."

"O-okay," Hermione yawned as she got up out of her chair and followed Tiffany up to the girls' dorm.

* * *

"McGonagall!" Ron bellowed as he went into the Headmistress's office. 

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall gasped as she jumped up from her chair at the desk in surprise. "It's rude to barge into someone's office uninvited... and yelling at them no less."

"Professor," Ron said with a pleading voice, trying to calm himself. "Please... please tell me what happened to Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I don-"

"Professor," Ron sighed as he saw how she averted her eyes from his.

"Sit down," she muttered as she felt his gaze boring into her with beseeching importance.

"I just want to-," Ron broke off here as a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed it back and continued the best he could. "What happened to her?"

"Miss Granger was the victim of an unfortunate turn of events," McGonagall began solemnly. "She was sent back in time. To what year... we're uncertain, but I do have people from the Order searching for her. And the Minister had graciously lent me some of his workers to search for her as well."

"And?"

"We're not finding anything," McGonagall admitted guiltily.

"Is there anything that I ca-"

"Minerva!" came the shout of a voice from somewhere in the room. It was an older sounding voice, raspy and strained.

"Moody?"

McGonagall jumped up out of her chair and went to the fireplace where Mad-Eye Moody's face appeared in the dying embers of the fire.

"I was just at the Ministry searching through files when I overheard the Minister and some others talking about an attack on Hogwarts," Moody informed. "They plan on taking Harry. We need to get him somewhere safe... immediately."

McGonagall turned and looked to Ron who was nothing short of shocked. He had already lost Hermione, now he was going to lose his best friend as well. What more could happen?

* * *

"Alice! Oh, Alice! Wake up! Look, look!" Tiffany squealed as she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. 

Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was two-seventeen in the afternoon. She had slept through breakfast and lunch and felt that she could sleep through dinner as well.

"What is it?" Hermione asked groggily as she shielded her eyes from the bright Sunday afternoon sunlight.

"Here, see for yourself," Tiffany beamed as she tossed a piece of crumbled up paper at Hermione.

Hermione sat up in the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes and scratching her head. She stretched and yawned, Tiffany now standing at the end of Hermione's bed tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Oh, c'mon!" Tiffany urged.

"All right... a-all right," Hermione yawned.

She picked up the paper and began to open it up. She laid it on the bed and smoothed it over as Tiffany stood there bouncing on the spot. Hermione picked up the paper and held it closer to her face as she read the top title which was in big, black bold letters.

_Phantom of the Opera Cast List:_

_The Phantom – Tom Riddle_

_Christine Daae – Alice Granger_

_Vicomte de Chagny (Raoul) – Leo Witte_

_Madam Giry – Sandie Michaels_

_Meg Giry – Tiffany Summers_

_Signora Carlotta Giudicelli – Olive Hornby_

_Signor Ubaldo Piangi – Alex Maygor_

_Monsieur Richard Firmin – Abraxas Malfoy_

_Monsieur Gilles Andre – Antonin Dolohov_

_Monsieur Reyer – Keith Riley_

_Monsieur Lefevre – Daniel McQuillen_

_Buquet – Dylan Mulciber_

_Remaining cast members will be filled in as need through separate try-outs which will be held on the 8th. First play practice will commence on the 3rd after dinner until ten o'clock._

Hermione looked up at Tiffany who squealed and jumped onto the bed, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Isn't this exciting! You got the lead role!" Tiffany gushed, but Hermione was anything but excited. She would be play lead role with Tom Riddle as planned, but something bothered her now about that. And the other male lead was being played by Leo. The very thought of that gave her butterflies, but she couldn't understand why.

* * *

"I always knew that you would get the lead role," Abraxas said to Tom as they and a few other Slytherin boys sat around the fire in Tom's Head's Common Room. 

"It's just too bad that he has to play lead opposite those two idiots, Alice Granger and Leo Witte," said Liber Lestrange.

"Here! Here!" chanted three other boys as the lot of them raised their glasses in a toast to Tom who was sitting at the head of the circle, smirking.

'_Yes, too bad I am playing opposite them... Too bad for them_' Tom thought sinisterly. He stared down into the fire, his eyes sparkling black from the blazing light. It was apparent by looking at him that he was thinking hard about something, but what it was, no one could say.

"Well, my Knights of of Walpurgis," Tom called. "Tonight's meeting has come to a close... don't want to be tired for our classes in the morning, now do we?"

The Slytherin boys rose and all nodded to Tom as they let. Abraxas was the last to leave and he stopped as he came to the portrait hole.

"Voldemort," he spoke. "This play isn't going to slow our plans, is it?"

"Things do take time, Abraxas," Tom said from across the room as he stood in front of the fire place. "This play won't harm any of our plans. We're going to proceed as scheduled. In fact, our _official_ swearing-in will be this Saturday, the 8th, just after practice for the play."

"Shall I tell the others?" Abraxas questioned.

"Yes. Tell them to come prepared... and if they aren't ready for the pain of the oath, then tell them not to show up," Tom instructed before listening to Malfoy leave.

He extinguished the fire and walked through the darkness to his staircase and up to his dorm. He retired to bed with the thought of power. Saturday was going to be a big day for him. He could hardly await its arrival. '_All in good time. The best things are worth the wait_' Tom told himself as he stared at the ceiling which seemed infinitely dark. Yes, the best things were worth the wait, but it wasn't the thing he had in mind.


	13. Practice One

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the following: _404, Gaerwen, Tokyo no Ecchi, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, All-American Vampire, shadowglove, PapayaCrazy, Technocratic Sith Lord, w1cked angel,_ and _Katcheswims_.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Practice One**

McGonagall watched the Minister pace her office as he waited for The Boy Who Lived to walk through her door. She had sent Ron Weasley after him, and it hadn't been that long, but the Minister was an impatient man.

"Surely it can't take this lo-," Rufus began heatedly, but Harry's arrival shut him up.

Harry and Ron came walking into the office and Scrimgeour extended a hand to Harry with a gracious smile. Harry excepted his hand and shook it briefly with a sideways glance to McGonagall who was looking pale. She forced a weak smile and gestured to three chairs.

"Gentlemen... please," she said as she took her own seat behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you're well aware of the impending danger in which is drawing in upon you," Rufus said. "Well, the danger is growing ever larger and at a rapid pace. An attack on Hogwarts has been planned among the Dark Lord's ranks and we must remove you from harm."

"But Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world," Harry pointed out as he looked from McGonagall to Scrimgeour.

"Now, now, Harry, not to worry. We have picked out six houses... from which you will choose one and then tell me and only me," Scrimgeour explained.

"Like a Secret Keeper?" Harry repeated as he looked from Scrimgeour to McGonagall and then to Ron. Scrimgeour followed Harry's path of sight and frowned as his eyes landed upon Ron.

"I don't believe that we should make your young friend here the Keeper, so I thought it best that I do it," Scrimgeour informed. "It's too well known that you two are friends... especially after that little scrapple last year here at Hogwarts."

Ron frowned and Harry bowed his head as he looked at his hands in his lap. Here he was, The Famous Boy Who Lived, and he was going into hiding against the man that only he could vanquish. His parents had done the same. Except they made a mistake with their Secret Keeper. '_They should have trusted Dumbledore_' Harry thought sadly.

He looked up at McGonagall and then to the pictures along the walls. His eyes ran over four Headmasters before coming to a stop on Dumbledore's frame. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore pacing there, usually he wasn't in his frame. Harry quickly turned his head away and looked to Scrimgeour who was studying Harry.

"I want to see the houses," Harry commanded.

"Good, good," Rufus merited as he took a folder from Percy and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the folder and grabbed six large pictures before they fell out. He looked them over and saw that each house was made of brick and had high, small windows upon the walls. The front doors looked to be made of a heavy wood, and the roofs were all black and made of tile. Harry frowned, this was worse than the Dursley's house. At least there he could go outside or see the outside. He was starting to feel like he was being put back into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Let's leave, shall we?" Rufus suggested. "Give our young Harry time to choice wisely before I come back and he tells me. You'll find each address upon the back."

Harry nodded and waited for the four of them to leave. He looked up to Dumbledore who was watching the door intently. Harry quickly fanned through the houses, all of them identical. He flipped the pictures over and saw that each address was significantly different. There was one in Scotland, Ireland, America, Russia, France, and Spain. He had never thought that he would be so far away. What if he need to get to the Order quickly or something? Would he be able to use the Floo Network?

"Probably not," Harry mumbled.

"I was always partial to the Irish hillside, myself," Dumbledore whispered from his picture frame with a smile and a twinkling eye.

Harry looked to him and narrowed his eyes in thought. Then something hit him. He fanned back through the pictures again and found the one in Ireland. He grabbed the five remaining pictures and stuffed them into the tray at the bottom of Fawkes's perch. He pulled out his wand and set them on fire before running over to Dumbledore's frame and showing him the back of the picture.

"You're my new Secret Keeper. I won't make the same mistake my parents made and not trust you with my life," Harry whispered as he took the picture and placed it inside the frame behind the painting.

Harry then moved to the door and opened it, running down the spiral staircase and seeing Scrimgeour, Percy, McGonagall, and Ron waiting at the bottom. Harry smiled at McGonagall and Ron before turning to Scrimgeour who looked at him eagerly.

"I've decided," Harry stated.

"Let's go upstairs then so that you can tell me... or rather show me the picture," Scrimgeour informed as he let Harry lead the way back up to McGonagall's office. "Now, Harry, where's the picture."

"I burnt them all," Harry replied. "Oh, and I picked a new Secret Keeper, Minister."

Rufus shook with rage as his knuckles turned white with a tight grip upon his walking stick.

"You WHAT!" Rufus bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think that you being my Secret Keeper would have worked. The purpose of a Secret Keeper is to have it be someone you trust deeply, and you're just not that person," Harry answered as McGonagall, Percy, and Ron came rushing into the room.

They had apparently been just outside the door or on the stairs and heard Scrimgeour yell. Harry smiled triumphantly and looked to Ron and McGonagall before slipping past the Minister and walking out, Ron close behind him. McGonagall watched as Scrimgeour turned to Percy and scowled while Dumbledore's light chuckle could be heard in the background.

* * *

The week that separated Hermione from her practice with Tom and the others seemed to fly right by. It was Saturday morning before she knew it and things were starting to make her nervous. 

"What made me think that I could do this in the first place?" she sighed as she walked to dinner with Tiffany and Sandie.

"Just relax," Sandie coached. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, Sandie's right, Al," Tiffany agreed cheerfully. "Personally, I can't wait for practice. And besides, you get to be with me a good part of the time... I mean, I play your best friend in the play."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hermione said as they sat down and began to serve themselves some of the delicious looking dinner before them.

Dinner went by quickly and the more Hermione thought about it, the less the play bothered her. She would never see these people after this. What did she have to worry about? And even if she did embarrass herself or something, she wouldn't be around much longer because surely they were missing her in the future.

"Will the main cast members please remain after the hall has cleared," Dumbledore ordered as dinner ended.

The hall cleared quickly with the help of some of the teachers and they bid Dumbledore good luck and good night as they left. He smiled as he turned to the remaining twelve students.

"Will you all come forward and take a script, please?" Dumbledore pulled out a basket from behind his seat at the staff table and sat it upon the staff table. "This is your permanent script, so please don't lose them."

Everyone walked forward and took a script, Leo handing Hermione hers and smiling as he did so. He leaned over as they stood there waiting for Dumbledore to continue and whispered in her ear.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Alice," he said.

"Thank you," she beamed as Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now, if you'll all flip to the scene where Firmin and Andre are introduced as the cast practices, I believe that's a fine place to start," he called.

There was a rustling of pages as every flipped through the scripts to find the scene Dumbledore mentioned. Everyone scanned the page as Dumbledore placed students about, telling them their spots and what they should be doing as the others come on stage.

"Alice," Dumbledore called. "You and Miss Summers will be standing here. You two will be dressed as ballet dancers and you will be observing our young Mr. Witte who is playing Raoul."

Hermione and Tiffany looked to Leo who cocked an eyebrow and smirked devilishly.

"Are you two watching me?" he joked quietly. Both girls giggled, but stopped quickly as Dumbledore nodded his head and called for them to begin.

"Miss Hornby... if you'll just start us off. Now, keep in mind, you must all have a bit of a French accent, so don't be afraid to give this your all... you will certainly look professional, so let's act it," Dumbledore coached.

Olive cleared her throat and tossed her hair back like a typical Slytherin girl who thought that she was the center of the world. She held her script before her like she was the star and opened her mouth wide to sing.

"The trophy from our saviors. From our saviors From the enslaving force of Rome!" she screeched.

"Good, good," Dumbledore half grimaced. "Now, you'll notice that your scripts are in fact charmed to let you know when to start your lines, so just go from there. Once more, Miss Hornby."

"The trophy from our saviors. From our saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome!" she sang out. The students stared around as the lesser actors parts were said by Dumbledore, who made them all feel like laughing except the Slytherins. Then is was back to Olive. "You make my dress train too long," she hissed to Dumbledore who was, at the moment, playing her maid.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp," Alex Maygor, a Ravenclaw boy, bellowed in song. After this, Abraxas, Antonin, and Daniel McQuillen, a Hufflepuff boy, came walking forward as their scripts flashed red.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," protested Keith Riley, another Ravenclaw boy.

"Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_," Daniel spoke with his best French accent.

"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing," Keith, who was playing the conductor, Reyer, hissed.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry... ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement," continued Daniel who was the opera house owner, Lefevre. "I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire... Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I'm sure you've read of their recent fortune in the mass junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually," Antonin corrected dully.

"More feeling, Mr. Dolohov. Where's the actor I saw on stage the day of try-outs?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, what kind of line is that, anyways?" Antonin complained.

"Just say it right and get it over with," Tom spoke up from the back of the group. This seemed to shut the group up and Dumbledore nodded for Antonin to continue.

"Scrap metal, actually," he repeated.

"They must be rich," Dumbledore said in a girlish voice as he pretended to be two chorus girls. The group seemed to find this very amusing, especially Tiffany who dropped to the floor in fits of laughter.

Dumbledore blushed a bit as he smiled, his eyes twinkling. Laughter didn't last long in the group though as Abraxas spoke up.

"I do hope that we get some other actors to fill these roles in," he sneered.

"Of course we will, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore informed. "Now, let's continue shall we? Who's next? Why, Mr. Malfoy, it's you."

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron," Abraxas pronounced with a perfect fake French accent.

"The Vicomte de Cha-Chag... de Shaggie?" Antonin struggled.

"The Vicomte de Chagny," Dumbledore corrected.

"The Vicomte de Chagny," Antonin repeated aloud before leaning over slightly to Abraxas and speaking more softly while saying, "I still can't believe we managed to get him. It's such a coup for us, my dear."

"It's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." Hermione spoke her lines perfectly to Tiffany who smiled genuinely and said her own lines.

"Christine, he's so handsome."

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts... especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire," Leo read loudly in near perfect acting stance.

The group continued like this for some time, clear up until ten o'clock that night when Dumbledore said it was time to retire to bed.

"It would be a good idea to practice during study hall maybe, or when you get some free time of your own," he called as they left the Great Hall.

"We should practice some time," Leo said to Hermione as they entered the entrance hall.

From across the hall, Tom watched him with a growing feeling of jealousy. But he couldn't be jealous of a boy such as Leo. Tom had so much more than him. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin and so much more handsome, not to mention smarter and more sophisticated. But yet, he was jealous. Jealous that Leo, such an ordinary boy, could hold Alice's attention like he did.

"Tom," Abraxas said as he stopped next to Riddle. "Shall we come up in about ten minutes?"

"No," Tom muttered.

"What?" Abraxas asked in shock. "But Tom... we were supposed to have our swearing-in tonight... Everyone was going to show up!"

"You heard me, Malfoy. I need some time alone to think tonight," Riddle ordered as he watched Hermione climb the stairs of the entrance hall.

Malfoy watched as Tom set off after Hermione. He pursed his lips slightly as he felt a loathing for Alice growing in his gut. This girl was screwing up their plans and there was no way that she could be as loyal to Tom as he had been.

Tom followed Hermione up the hall, watching her chat with Tiffany Summers and Sandie Michaels. He smirked as he saw her turn at the girls' lavatory and let the other two go on ahead. '_Perfect_' he thought as he waited in the shadows outside the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Hermione came out, her eyes scanning her script and her mind elsewhere as she started off down the corridor. Tom stepped out of the shadows and she ran directly into him. She rubbed the bridge of her nose which had hit his chin and she looked at him with anger.

"You really should watch where you are going," Tom hissed.

"And you shouldn't come popping out of nowhere like that," Hermione retaliated.

"And you should brush up on your acting skills as well," Tom continued as he ignored her comment.

"What'd you mean?" Hermione hissed. She had thought she had done well. She had practiced a long time with Dumbledore for that part and Leo, Tiffany, and Sandie had said she had done well tonight.

"I mean, Olive acted better than you did," Tom taunted. Hermione scowled at this because Olive had been, by far, the worst of the twelve there tonight. Even Dylan Mulciber had done better, but that was probably because his part of Buquet was his exact personality anyways.

"Whatever, Tom," Hermione grumbled. She was in no mood to argue with him.

"I think that we should set up a couple nights in this coming week to practice," Tom demanded more than suggested.

"I'm already practici-"

"Yes, you might already be practicing, but it will do you some good to practice with me," Tom pointed out snidely.

"Whatever, then," Hermione mumbled. She just wanted to get to bed, she would deal with him and his self-centeredness tomorrow. She side-stepped him and went to take a step forward, but he held out his arm across her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Good. I think you should come up to my tower on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday," Tom planned.

"Fine," Hermione growled as she pushed his arm away and started off down the hall once more.

"Good night, Alice," Tom bid.

"Sod off, Tom," Hermione grouched to herself as she rolled her eyes and turned the corner to the stairs.

* * *

"Wormtail!" bellowed Voldemort as he sat in a chair in the study of the Riddle Manor. "Blast it all... where is he?" 

"Y-yes, my Lord?" Wormtail cowered as he came rushing into the room and dropping to his knees before Voldemort's chair.

"Bring me Severus Snape and my safe box," Voldemort commanded.

Wormtail nodded fervently as he jumped up and ran from the room. Voldemort stared into the fire, his head was pounding. It was like his brain was rearranging itself, and he was having trouble thinking coherently. He needed to get out his other diary and check some things because he was recalling events and people that he never knew existed before.

There was a name that stood out strangely in his head, and that name was Alice Granger.


	14. Mysterious Events

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! That being: _Gaerwen, Technocratic Sith Lord, shadowglove, Mrs. Pierre Bouvier, PapayaCrazy, All-American Vampire, Tokyo no Ecchi, Katsheswims, neonout, 404,__ ARtemIs07,_ and_ Vera-Sabe. _I can't hardly believe that I'm 3 reviews short of making 100! You guys are the greatest, thanks so much!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Mysterious Events**

Minerva McGonagall was pacing her office like it was her job. It was surprising to many that she hadn't worn a hole in the floor where she walked. She felt nervously and apprehensive. Her deadline to find Hermione Granger was up and the Minister was on his way to Hogwarts.

"No doubt to remove me from office," McGonagall sighed as she dropped down into her office chair, but shot right back up out of if as Rufus Scrimgeour came bursting in.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" he asked impatiently.

"I believe he's in class at the moment," McGonagall answered.

"Go get him," Rufus growled.

"Yes, sir," McGonagall said as she left her office in search of Harry.

She found him in History of Magic. She knocked and entered the classroom, pointing to him and telling him to follow her. Heads turned as Harry rose and gathered his things. He left with her in silence and they made the short trip to her office much in the same fashion.

"Professor," Harry sighed as they ascended the stairs. "I don't want to leave here... leave my friends... my home."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but this is out of my hands. You are the wizarding world's savior and your welfare is not for me to decide," McGonagall educated grimly.

They entered her office and Scrimgeour glared at Harry. He looked like a lion about to pounce upon Harry who looked back at him with equal distaste. Scrimgeour watched as Harry took a seat before him, making himself comfortable as McGonagall took her seat behind her desk.

"Don't get comfortable, Minerva," Rufus warned. "This is your last day and Miss Granger still isn't here. Your removal is required."

"Her removal!" Harry bellowed as he jumped up out of his seat. "Are you crazy?"

"I suggest you take your seat, Mr. Potter, because I am not happy with you," Scrimgeour warned. "Thanks to your ignorance in not telling me where you will be staying, you must now stay here at Hogwarts regardless."

"Fine by me," Harry snapped. "But you can't take McGonagall away. The school will fall without her!"

"I will see to it that someone worthy of the position is appointed," Rufus spat.

"You surely aren't talking about yourself," Harry hissed.

"Mr. Potter, please," McGonagall scolded. She frowned, though. It was apparent that she was too distraught to yell at him properly.

"No," Rufus responded. "I'm far too busy with the war and worrying about the blunders that happen at this... _school_. But I have someone in mind... someone who has proved themselves time and again to be loyal to me." There was a moment's pause as Rufus and Harry glared at each other and McGonagall sat upon needles. "Mr. Weasley," Rufus said, his expression lightening considerably.

"Arthur Weasley?" McGonagall asked quickly.

"My father?" Percy questioned angrily.

"No, you yourself, Percy," Rufus answered.

"PERCY!" McGonagall and Harry gasped in unison.

"M-Me, sir?" Percy stuttered.

"Do you not want to, Mr. Weasley?" Rufus inquired pointedly.

"Oh, no, sir. That is yes, sir. I do want to... very much. It would be an honor. I won't let you down, I swear to it," Percy gaped.

"Very well, then," Scrimgeour beamed as though making a snide gesture to McGonagall and Harry. "Minerva... I expect you to be out by tomorrow morning so that young Percy can be in here."

With that said, Scrimgeour left with Percy following behind in an awestruck way. Harry looked to McGonagall who stared at her hands on her desk before sighing heavily and standing up.

"You may return to class, Mr. Potter," she said softly as she grabbed a tartan luggage bag off a shelf and sat it upon her desk.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied as he stood up and walked to the door. "Oh, Professor... if it's any consolation, Ron and I believe that you are trying your best."

"Thank you," Minerva breathed as tears began to form in her eyes. There was one thing running through her head at the time, and that was that she had failed Dumbledore terribly.

* * *

"Lord Voldemort," Wormtail said fearfully. "I cannot find Severus anywhere." 

"He might be out getting those one potion ingredients I asked him to retrieve," Voldemort thought aloud. "No matter. What about my safe box?"

"Here, my Lord," Wormtail said as he bowed forward and handed Voldemort a small, old cherry wood box with the initials L.V. inscribed beautifully on the lid.

"Leave me now, Wormtail," Voldemort ordered as he felt his head pulse painfully again.

He opened the box and took out a small black diary as Wormtail pulled the door to the room shut. Voldemort opened the diary and flipped through its pages to November of 1944. He read down the pages, but as he went, the words disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed.

He flipped the pages quickly and letter after letter, word after word, sentence after sentence the writing and ink disappeared. What kind of enchantment had been placed on his book? He knew that he hadn't done that. And where was the writing all going anyways?

He went to pull out his wand and felt a splitting pain within his head. He leaned forward, resting his hand in his head and praying for all dark powers to bring the throbbing to a stop.

"My-," some gasped. "Lord-"

"Severus?" Lord Voldemort said as he looked up to the door.

It was open, but Snape wasn't standing there. Instead, he was laying on the floor, his arm stretched out to Voldemort. What was wrong with him? Had he been attacked? It wasn't until Snape looked up at Voldemort that he saw just what was wrong, though he still didn't understand.

Severus Snape was paler than normal, white even. And as he crawled into the room, his image became more and more disturbing. By the time that he was in front of Voldemort's fireplace, the problem was clear. Snape was clear. He was fading away it would seem.

"Snape? What's going on here?" Voldemort said as he stood up slowly.

Snape shook his head as though shaking cobwebs from his brain as Voldemort stepped toward him. The Dark Lord didn't make it far though as he dropped to his knees. Something was seriously wrong. He grabbed his head and pressed his palms on either side of his head, trying to keep it from cracking in half.

His last vision was of Snape fading completely from sight. Voldemort dropped forward on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she looked to the clock on the mantle above the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was nine o'clock and she was supposed to meet Tom in a half hour. She rolled her eyes and thought about just not going at all, but surely he would get angry then and it wasn't the best idea to anger him. 

"I'll be back later," Hermione sighed as she got up from the table she had been sitting at with Sandie and Tiffany.

"Where're you going?" Tiffany inquired as she looked up from her script she had been reading over.

"For a walk to clear my head," Hermione replied.

"Don't forget that all students have to be in by ten!" Sandie called after her as she exited the portrait hole.

Hermione wondered the halls, walking slowly from the seventh floor to the sixth then to the fifth. She made it to the fourth floor before being interrupted, but this interruption Hermione didn't mind.

"Alice?" Leo called as he left the library.

Hermione turned around and faced the Hufflepuff boy. She smiled at him as he approached her and greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Hermione replied as she twisted her hands together behind her back. She was smiling and she couldn't help herself. She remembered being like this only two times before in her life, and that was when she had been with Viktor Krum and then when Ron was around. Did she like Leo?

"What're you doing out so late?" he inquired.

"Well, seeing as we still have another forty-five minutes before curfew, I figured that I would get out of the common room and get some fresh air," Hermione explained.

"Then you should be outside for that," Leo said as he looked around the hall. "Not much fresh air in here."

"I don't think I much like the thought of walking the grounds at night by myself," Hermione admitted.

"Now who said that you would be by yourself?" Leo teased.

"Are you offering to accompany me?" Hermione teased back.

"Only if you'll accept," Leo laughed.

"Now why would I turn you down?" Hermione pointed out as they set off down the corridor together.

The wondered the grounds for at least a half an hour, laughing and taking in the crisp night air. They admired the starry sky and the glassy lake before realizing just how cold it was. Hermione shivered as she stood at the lake's shore, hugging herself and rubbing her arms to warm herself.

"Here," Leo offered as he unbuttoned his robes and draped the around Hermione.

This had been the first time she saw him without his Hogwarts robes on, and to say the least, she was a bit surprised. He was built just as Ron had been, thin but mostly muscle. His arms were long as were his legs and it was noticeable when you looked at his shirt sleeves. They were about two inches too short for him, and his pants seemed to be about an inch too short as well, but Hermione reminded herself that this was the fashion back at this time.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly as she pulled his robes around her and felt some of the biting wind die off. "What ti-," she had been about to ask the time when an owl came swooping down upon her.

She ducked and gasped as it dropped a letter on the shore. Leo quickly picked up the envelope as the corner of the letter became soaked with the lake water. He handed it to her as she stood up and groaned. She knew who this was probably from.

Sure enough, when Hermione opened the letter, she saw a short note from Tom Riddle.

_Alice,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about our nine-thirty meeting in my common room to practice. It's nine-fifty._

_Tom_

Hermione groaned again and crumpled the letter, throwing it into the lake. A grindylow came up out of the water and grabbed it, taking the letter back to the murky black depths of the lake with him. '_I wish I could do the same with Tom Riddle_' Hermione thought crossly as she turned to Leo.

"It's late, we should be getting back," she informed.

"Is everything all right?" Leo asked, looking at the lake where the letter had been only seconds ago.

"Fine," Hermione lied as she turned. "Coming?"

"Y-yeah," Leo replied as he tore his attention away from the lake and followed Hermione back up to the castle.

They had just entered the entrance hall, and were biding each other good-bye when someone spoke to them with a voice like silk.

"Alice," Tom called sweetly from the marble staircase. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning casually against the large oak banister. "There you are. I've been waiting... I was starting to worry."

"I bet you were," Hermione mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry, Leo."

"No, it's fine," Leo said as he threw Tom a curious gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow, eh?"

"Definitely," Hermione smiled as she blushed a bit and watched him turn and head for the stairs which lead to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. He was just about out of sight when Tom spoke up again.

"Don't you think you had better give him back his robes?" he said as he nodded to the black robes with the Hufflepuff crest on the chest that Hermione was still clutching tight around her.

Hermione glared at Tom before turning back to Leo and calling out for him to wait. He turned and watched as Hermione walked over and slid his robes from around her shoulders, handing them back to him with a sweet as sugar smile. He grinned broadly and took his robes from her as the urge to lean over and kiss Leo's cheek popped into Hermione's head. '_I wonder if he'd mind?_' she mused to herself.

She was about to lean forward when someone appeared at their side. Hermione inwardly screamed, her temper flaring as she heard Tom's voice.

"Better be off now, Alice," Tom said. "We don't want you to get in trouble for being out after hours... you have only five minutes to get back to your common room."

Hermione threw him a contemptuous glare before biding Leo good night and stomping off across the entrance hall for the marble staircase. She was halfway up them, Tom behind her when he called to her.

"You shouldn't walk like that... it's unladylike-like," he taunted.

"I wouldn't have to walk like this if you weren't following me," Hermione hissed as she reached the top of the stairs and whipped around to face him.

"Such a temper you have," Tom laughed carelessly as he stopped next to her.

Hermione stood there shaking in rage. She opened her mouth several times as though ready to thrash him verbally, but stopped herself as she took several deep breaths.

"Go fly a kite, Tom Riddle," Hermione grumbled before turning and stalking off.

He merely smirked and continued to follow her at a close distance. Hermione kept looking back over her shoulder and checking to see if he had left, but each time she only saw him following about seven feet behind her. She quickened her pace, but it was still no use. Tom's long legs kept Hermione from getting any further away from him. '_It's no wonder his only friends are Slytherins... he's an unfathomable asshole just like them. He fits right frigging in_' Hermione thought haughtily as she turned the corner on the seventh floor.

"Dear Alice, why... wherever are you going? My common room is in the other direction," Tom said.

"I'm going to my common room, Tom," Hermione snapped as she whipped around once more.

"If you forgot your script, that's no matter. I have an extra."

"No. I'm going to my common room so that I can go to bed because you freaking exhaust me, you Slytherin slime ball."

Tom narrowed his eyes on her and she felt some relief in seeing that he did. She knew by the look on his face that she was angering him, but that gave her satisfaction because he was angering her right back, so he deserved this in her eyes.

"So why don't _you_ go back to _your_ common room and practice... you manners, that is," Hermione growled. "Because you, Tom Riddle, have _none_. You're nothing more than an insufferable jerk."

"Be careful who you insult, Alice," Tom warned dangerously as he glared down at her with eyes of the deepest black in the torch light that lit the corridor.

"Sod off because I'm _not_ afraid of you. Do you hear me? I'm NOT afraid of you!"

With that said, Hermione turned on her heel and marched off to the Gryffindor common room. There was a voice in her head as she went, and that voice was screaming in triumph that she had did it and that Harry would be proud. But then there was a smaller voice that said that what she had just done was a bad idea. Though at the moment, she didn't care.

'_What's he going to do to me? Glare me to death_' Hermione laughed to herself as she looked back over her shoulder in just enough time to see Tom give her one last burning look before slithering off heatedly into the darkness on his way back to his common room. She smiled to herself and gave the password, entering Gryffindor tower with a feeling of pure glee.

* * *

"Harry! Look!" Seamus yelled as he came barreling into the library. 

"Silence!" grouched Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Harry," Seamus hissed.

"What?" Harry asked as he came out of a row of dust old books.

"Look! Look!" Seamus whispered excitedly.

Seamus practically shoved a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ into Harry's face, the headline screaming of another Death Eater capture. There had been a big raid the week before and they had turned up with four known Death Eaters, but this one was nothing compared to those ones. The paper told of the mysterious capture of a man that they had been searching for since June. The capture of Severus Snape.

Harry dropped into a nearby chair as he read the article through. It was short, yet unsettling.

_Severus Snape, one of the Dark Lord's most trusted and dark Death Eaters, was captured yesterday. The Minister was called to the wizarding prison, Azkaban, to investigate this mysterious matter. It would seem that Snape had just appeared in his jail cell as the Dementor's went into a frenzy. Now, as many may know, it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within the bounds of the prison, but it is said by other jail occupants that Snape just 'flickered to life inside the empty cell.'_

_The Minister had called this a work of higher power, and he dubbed that higher power a lone Ministry worker with knowledgeable ways and honorable intentions. Minister Scrimgeour also said that he would like to reward the Ministry official, they only have to step forward._

"A Ministry official?" Harry sputtered. "How can he be so sure that it was a Ministry official?"

"Not sure," Ron, who had joined Harry halfway through his reading of the article, replied.

"Well, Scrimgeour is just idiotic and overall a jacka-"

"Now, now, Harry. You shouldn't speak about our Minister like that," Percy Weasley said from behind Harry. "I believe that to teach you a lesson, ten points will come off Gryffindor house."

"Percy! You're such a git," Ron snapped.

"Detention, Ronald Weasley," Percy said angrily before turning back to Harry. "Minister Scrimegour is coming to the school to talk to you, Harry. He wants to try again to put you out of harms way by giving you a safe house. I would work with him. It's only wise."

"Well, what's wise to you and to me is two different things, Percy," Harry said as he stood up. "And I'm not going to work with that prat of a Minister." Harry and Ron were walking out of the library when Percy called to them.

"Oh, Harry, that's _Headmaster Weasley_ and detention for you as well tonight," Percy snarled.


	15. Behind Dark Eyes

**A/N:** Thank you to the following people: _PapayaCrazy, shadowglove, All-American Vampire, Katsheswims, Kariki Neroli, 404, encantada, Gaerwen, PhanPhic-adict, Mrs Pierre Bouvier,_ and _Vera-Sabe._ 107 reviews! I can hardly believe it! Thank you so much. It means the world to me!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Behind Dark Eyes**

Hermione was on her way to class the next day when something that she could only describe as pure revenge from an unknown source happened. She was walking down the hall with Sandie and Tiffany on her way to Potions when Eileen Prince rounded the corner and ran right into her. Hermione stooped to pick up her books, not paying attention to the other person when Tiffany nudged Hermione gently with her foot.

Hermione looked up and as she did, her eyes came in contact with a very angry Eileen Prince. Eileen quickly stuffed her things into her bag and stood up as Hermione stood up slowly. Hermione looked to Sandie who jerked her head away from Eileen, signaling to Hermione that they should go. They were just about to walk away when Eileen grumbled to Hermione.

"You should watch where you're going."

"And you shouldn't rush through the halls like it's a matter of life or death that you get to class," Hermione hissed back. '_Did I really just say that?_' How very un-Hermione-like that was indeed.

"C'mon, Al," Tiffany urged as she glared at Eileen. "Let's get out of the greasy prat's path... That filth won't wash off for weeks if she touches you again."

Surrounding students laughed and snickered as they pointed at Eileen who was shaking with rage, her usually pale face now tinged a bright pink.

"Tiff!" Sandie hissed. "C'mon you two."

Sandie tried to pull Tiffany and Hermione along with her, but it was no use, Tiffany and Eileen were in a complete stare-off. Sandie moaned as though she had a bad feeling about something and looked around to check for teachers. Hermione realized that there was now a big group of students walking as Tiffany glared Eileen up and down, and Eileen pulled out her wand.

"Put that away!" Hermione snapped.

"Shut it! _Silenco!_" Eileen snarled.

"How dare you!" Tiffany bellowed as she went to draw out her wand, but she was hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx from Eileen.

Hermione shook with rage as she pulled out her own wand. She pointed it at Eileen who just laughed in Hermione's face.

"What are you going to do? Gape at me?" Eileen mocked.

Suddenly, Hermione's wand shot off a jet of white light and Eileen was sent whizzing backward into a crowd of people.

"ALICE GRANGER!" bellowed someone down the corridor.

Hermione whipped around in just enough time to see Tom Riddle and his gang of Slytherin guys heading her way. He walked up to her, removing the Jelly-Legs Jinx from Tiffany who was trying to stand up with help from Sandie. Tom scowled at Eileen who grabbed her things quickly and tried to hurry off, but he stopped her.

"Thirty points from Slytherin!" Tom barked at Eileen causing the Slytherin boys to set her with burning stares. "Now report to class, but expect detention from Professor Slughorn once I tell him."

Eileen frowned and left the scene as Tom's Slytherin gang gave people angered stares which made them walk on. Tiffany and Sandie were standing there apprehensively as Tom rounded on Hermione.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself?" he questioned furiously. "Hmm?"

"She won't answer," Tiffany spoke up.

"Oh, won't she?" Tom seemed to dare. He raised his wand at her and Hermione went wide-eyed. She threw her hands up in front of her face and shook her head as she closed her eyes tight.

"NO!" she screamed. Then her eyes snapped open and she lowered her arms quickly.

"Settle, Granger. I was only removing the Silencing Charm," Tom said as he looked at her as though she were stupid. "Now the three of you get to class."

With that said, Tiffany, Sandie, and Hermione turned to leave, but were stopped short by Tom.

"Oh, and that's fifty points from Gryffindor for that awful misbehavior," he added.

"FIFTY!" spat Hermione and Tiffany in unison.

"Come _on_," Sandie urged as she grabbed the back of their robes and start pulling them off down the hall. "Before he takes more."

Sandie managed to get Hermione to come freely, but Tiffany was a different story as she tried to go after Tom's laughing friends.

"Gits," she grumbled as they proceeded down the hall. "They never get in trouble. They're late for class and no one of them will have a problem because Tom will sweet talk the teacher and get them out of trouble."

"Especially since they are headed to Potions... Slughorn doesn't like to take points from his own house," Hermione sighed heavily. "And I don't think I can get out of this bit of trouble... that's the second time Eileen and I have fought. Dumbledore's going to give me detention for sure."

"Don't worry," Sandie said, "it won't be all that bad. He's nice about giving his own house punishments... just like Slughorn. Except Dumbledore's nice to all. He'll probably just make you work with him grading papers or something."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed yet again.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at a desk in her house when she heard someone humming. She had thought that she as there by herself, but apparently not. She got up slowly and pulled out her wand, her eyes scanning the room. 

"Hello, Minerva," said someone from behind her.

She jumped and whipped around, pointing her wand at a portrait on the wall. There inside the frame was Dumbledore, smiling and rocking back and forth on this feet as he hummed to himself.

"I say... good day, Minerva," Dumbledore repeated.

"Good day, Albus," Minerva returned as she put her wand back in her robes and leaned upon the desk. "Haven't you ever heard of asking before you just pop into someone' house portraits unasked?"

"Well, seeing as my only way of asking would be to show up in your house and ask," Dumbledore chuckled, "I suppose that's what I'm doing now."

Minerva rolled her eyes and turned her chair to face the portrait before taking her seat once more. She stared up at him in an expectant sort of way as she waited for him to say what he had come to say.

"Listen to me, Minerva," he began. "You need to stop worrying about the school and start worrying about the war with Voldemort." Here McGonagall sighed and leaned forward in her chair, taking her eyes off Dumbledore. "You have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Let's face it, Albus," McGonagall sighed. "I'm not you. I can't handle a school and a war at the same time. I nee-"

"You need to stop worrying about the school and get yourself together here," Dumbledore said sternly. His tone surprised her a bit as he looked down at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"I have in no way prepared for this war. I had over half the Order searching for Miss Granger," McGonagall explained.

"Then now's the time to pull them off that job and get them going around letting people know of the dangers that are coming," Dumbledore warned.

"But what do I do?" McGonagall inquired desperately.

"I am going to help as much as I can, Minerva. So here's what we're going to do first," Dumbledore instructed.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called across the entrance hall when Hermione and Tiffany came in from Care of Magical Creatures. 

"Good luck, girl," Tiffany said as she left Hermione go over to Dumbledore.

"Up to my office, please," Dumbledore directed as he looked at her gravely.

They walked up to his office, Hermione keeping her head bowed and her eyes on her feet. She could feel the disappointed aura that Dumbledore held for her. She wanted to cry right then and there. She had never, not once, not even in her day, been in trouble with Dumbledore. She couldn't even count the time she and Eileen got into a fight before as getting in trouble because Dumbledore simply chuckled about it.

Now here she was, entering his office with him. His dissatisfied gaze following her as she made her way up to stand in front of his desk. She waited on baited hooks as he walked around his desk and took a seat. He summoned a chair for her and waited for her to sit down without his inviting her to. She hesitated a moment, looking to the chair before looking at him for the first time since they left the entrance hall.

"Sit," he said softly. Her ears rang with the cold comfort in his voice as she did as he said. "Miss Granger, I must say that I'm astonished."

'_You don't have to tell me_' Hermione thought sadly. '_Just give me my punishment and let me leave._'

"I'm sorry to say that I can't let this go this time as I did the last. Which maybe, as I think about it now, that was a mistake to let you get off so easily. Fighting is not permitted and _certainly_ not tolerated. What do you think Dippet will do if he finds out about this?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Hermione mumbled as she felt a knot growing in her throat.

"As am I, Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed. "I have to give you detention now. You are to serve detention on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights by cleaning the trophy room as well as the broom storage cupboard in the entrance hall."

Hermione hung her head once more, displeasure with herself growing inside her as Dumbledore continued to speak to her. '_What now!_'

"And as much as I hate to do this, but I must take away your Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Dippet had agreed to let me sign your form as your guardian seeing as you are under my protection, but...," here he sighed and Hermione heard the pain in his voice. "But you have just lost that privilege."

Hermione felt her eyes become filled with tears as her nose and ears stung with the feeling of crying. The lump in her throat felt enormous now and as much as she tried to swallow it back, that much more tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, tears were rolling down her reddened cheeks and her mouth became dry.

"You may leave," Dumbledore spoke heavily as Hermione stood and walked out quickly, more and more tears falling by the minute.

She entered the corridor and felt tears she had been holding back burst free. She whimpered and began to walk faster, breaking out into a slow jog. She kept wiping the tears out of her eyes, but to no avail. For the faster she wiped them away, the came twice as fast.

Disappointment flashed in her head. Dumbledore was now upset with her and she had no one but Sandie and Tiffany whom she barely new. She wanted to see Harry, Ginny, the other Weasley's, but most importantly, she just wanted to see Ron. Feel his arms around her, soothing away her tears.

Hermione broke into a run, wanting nothing more than to get to her dorm and crawl into her bed. She hoped that if she got under the covers and closed her eyes, then she could open them and be back in her time. She was about to run up the stairs, when she ran into someone.

"Whoa! Slow down there, whirlwind," someone laughed.

"Ex-excuse m-me," Hermione sobbed. She was about to walk around them when they grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Alice?" Leo said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just want to go home," she cried as she threw herself around his neck.

"Oh, now. You don't want to do that," Leo whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her back. "Think of all the wonderful new friends you would be leaving."

"I don't be-belong h-here," Hermione whimpered.

"Sure you do," he cooed in her ear. "Sure you do." He stroked her hair, causing her to look up, her sight instantly caught by his flame-red hair.

In that moment, she felt immediate comfort. In that moment, she imagined that he was Ron. Stroking her hair and purring sweetly in her ear that all would be fine. She moved her fingers up the back of his neck and rubbed her fingertips in the thickness of his red hair. She swallowed deeply and took a deep shuddering breath as she pulled away from him.

"C'mon now," Leo sighed happily. "Let's get you down to the kitchens and get you a nice warm butterbeer and maybe something to eat. Does that sound good?" Hermione did nothing but nod as Leo took her hand in his and led the way.

* * *

"My Lord?" Wormtail muttered. 

"What happened, Wormtail?" inquired Voldemort as he sat up in a bed, his hand upon his head.

"I'm not certain," Wormtail replied. "I left you as you asked me to and when I came back in, Severus disappeared from sight and you passed out."

"Where did Severus go?" Voldemort asked somewhat groggily as he held his head in both hands now.

"I-I'm afraid, m-my Lord, that Severus will n-not be returning to us," Peter said fearfully.

"What?" Voldemort growled.

"L-look," Wormtail uttered as he handed a paper to Voldemort with the headline telling of the capture of Severus Snape.

"How?" Voldemort hissed as he read down the article. "This is not possible. Wormtail... give me your arm. It is time that I summoned my Death Eaters to me."

Wormtail shakily put out his arm before the Dark Lord. Wormtail watched as Voldemort pushed back his sleeve. Voldemort pulled out his wand and placed it to the faint Dark Mark upon Wormtail's bare arm. The mark grew darker and within minutes, men in black robes with white masks appeared in the room. All went into sweeping bows before kneeling before the bed and awaiting the words that Voldemort had for them.

* * *

"Feel better now?" Leo asked as he sat at a small wooden table in the Hogwarts kitchen with Hermione. 

She nodded as she traced played with the label on her bottle of butterbeer. She was in fact feeling much better. The warmth of the butterbeer and soup that she had eaten was relaxing her a great deal. And Leo's company was quite the help because he kept making her laugh.

"So, now that we've missed our last three classes and dinner with our friends," Leo laughed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed as she began tracing the lines in the wooden table top with her fingertip.

"Hmm?" Leo hummed in thought. "How about a walk?"

Hermione nodded and they left the kitchen and headed out through the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. They wondered around for a bit before entering the Quidditch pitch and sitting down on a bench off the side of the pitch. Leo reached into his robes and pulled out a rolled up bunch of paper. Hermione watched as he unrolled it and began to read it to himself.

"Your script?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he continued to read. "Want to practice?"

"Sure," she said as she slid closer to him and grabbed one side of the script. "Where's the next scene between Raoul and Christine?"

"Right here," Leo answered as he flipped the page. "I start." Hermione nodded and they turned to each other, laying the script between them. "Why have you brought me here?" Leo asked as he acted his part of Raoul.

"We can't go back there!" Hermione cried.

"We must return!" Leo insisted.

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!" she said acting panicked.

"Christine, don't say that..."

"Those eyes that burn!" Hermione continued.

"Don't even think it..."

"And if he has to kill a thousand men-," Hermione gasped.

"Forget this waking nightmare," Leo said firmly as he grabbed Hermione's hands.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill...," Hermione said softly as she looked away from him.

"This phantom is a fable... believe me...," Leo said as Hermione continued to speak.

"... and kill again!" Hermione said more forcefully as she looked back up at him.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera..."

"My God, who is this man...?" they said together.

"Who hunts to kill?" Hermione spoke.

"This mask of death?" Leo said at the same time.

"I can't escape from him...," Hermione acted.

"Whose is this voice you hear...," Leo inquired before Hermione cut in.

"I never will!"

"With every breath?" Leo finished. "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here – inside your mind..."

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here – inside my mind...," Hermione said in unison with Leo.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera...," Leo said.

"Raoul, I've been there - to his world of unending night... To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness... Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness... darkness... But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound... In that night there was music in my mind... And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before...," Hermione sang.

Leo smiled as she really got into her part. He too decided to join in with a wink as he sang his line.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more," Leo sang softly.

"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world... Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore."

"Christine... Christine...," Leo said.

"Christine," whispered someone in the shadows of the pitch. The whisper went unheard by Leo and Hermione as the person continued to watch them.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears," Leo sang sweetly to Hermione. "I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you," Hermione chorused in return.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light," Leo whispered in a sing-song way. "You're safe – no one will find you – your fears are far behind you."

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night...," Hermione sang, "and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me..."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too – Christine, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you," Hermione caroled.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning," they lilted together.

"Say you love me," Hermione whispered in song as she slid closer on the bench to Leo.

"You know I do," Leo replied in an adoring tone of melody as he squeezed her hands in his and leaned toward her.

"Love me – that's all I ask of you," they harmonized as they leaned in closer to each other.

From the shadows, with eyes of black, someone watched with growing jealousy. A fire rose behind those dark eyes as Leo's lips met Hermione's in a sweet, innocent kiss that lasted what felt like an aching lifetime. Hermione pulled back from Leo and looked into his eyes. She shivered and he smiled gently as he leaned forward and captured her in another tender kiss.


	16. Distasteful Detentions

**A/N: **Thanks to the following: _Tokyo no Ecchi, All-American Vampire, 404, Reanne1102, Katsheswims, PhanPhic-adict, PapayaCrazy, Gaerwen, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Emi-Bum, shadowglove, _and _Vera-Sabe_. Speaking of my wonderful friend, Vera-Sabe, she brought something to my attention that I felt needed explaining. The diary that Voldemort had was a duplicate, not the one Harry had in CoS. See, that one Harry destroyed was the one Voldemort preserved himself in, the other, that he had Wormtail bring him and the one that the words disappeared from was just another like the other that was there only for _normal_ diary purposes of memory recording. Thanks again!

Now, read on and enjoy...  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Distasteful Detentions**

"Ron... wake up!" Harry hissed. "It's time to leave."

Ron rolled over groggily and looked at Harry and a red headed girl next to him. It was Ginny and she was folding Ron's clothes and tossing them into his trunk. Ron sat up in bed and kicked back the covers, showing that he was still fully clothed. He slid out of bed and stretched and yawned as Ginny stood there holding his newly shrunken truck while tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon Ronald!" Ginny hissed as she shoved the trunk into his jacket pocket and grabbed his hand.

They sneaked out of the boys' dorm, through the common room, and out into the seventh floor corridor. They quickly threw Harry's cloak over them, but Ginny spotted something wrong with this. She tapped Harry hard on the shoulder and pointed to their feet which weren't covered completely by the cloak. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cloak, Harry's eyes growing wide as he wondered what she was going to do to his father's cloak.

"_Engorgio!_" Ginny whispered, causing the cloak to grow to twice its size.

Now they could stand up and space themselves more. The cloak falling all the way to the floor now and hiding them fully. Harry smiled at Ginny who tucked her wand back into her jeans before they set off through the castle. They came to the statue of the one-eyed witch and entered the passage way inside her hump which lead to Honeyduke's cellar.

"Be quite," Harry shushed as he pushed the trap door in the floor of Honeyduke's open.

The cellar was dark and deserted all except for a great number of boxes which held hundreds of sweets. They were making their way to the stairs when they heard the rattle of paper. They froze and turned slowly to see that Ron was no longer under the cloak, but now digging in a box of candy wands.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny hissed in unison.

Ron jumped and ran across the basement, running right into the other two. Ginny smacked his arm hard as Harry lifted the cloak and let him back under it. They made it upstairs and into the man part of the shop without any further trouble. Then came the hard part. They had to shrink the glass from out of the window and keep it from breaking so that they could exit the shop without leaving evidence that they were there.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the glass, ready to shrink it. Ginny pulled out her wand as well, ready to keep the glass from hitting the ground after it shrank.

"_Reducto!_" Harry cast at the glass.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ginny said quickly. The glass, which had been falling out toward the sidewalk, stopped and floated back into the shop as the three of them ran across the shop.

They climbed out the window and replaced the window before running down the street toward the train station. There, they met Moody, McGonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Each took hold of one of the adults and side-along Apparated to the spot on the sidewalk between Number Eleven and Number Thirteen Grimmauld Place. To Muggles and anyone who didn't know of the Order's hideaway, Number Twelve was invisible, but to the eye Order members, it was there all along.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered behind Kingsley, Moody, and McGonagall and were quickly swept into a crushing hug by Molly Weasley. She ushered them to the stairs and shooed them up there, telling them to settle in and go back to bed until breakfast started. Meanwhile, Shacklebolt and Moody entered the kitchen while McGonagall followed Harry and Ron up to their room.

There on the wall inside Harry and Ron's room was the frame that was made for Phineas Nigellus Black. But this wasn't who was in the frame. Instead, a smiling, half-moon bespectacled, white-bearded man stared down at them. It was Albus Dumbledore and he went into a hushed conversation with McGonagall immediately after she entered the room.

* * *

"Yes, My Lord," Fenrir Greyback growled as he and the other Death Eaters in the room swept low in bows before leaving. 

Voldemort turned to Wormtail and smiled maliciously. He got out of the bed, turning to a battered wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. He opened the doors and pulled out a regal looking black cloak with an embroidered crest upon the crest. It was a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. The cloak smelled of old and was extremely dusty. It showed as Voldemort tossed it over himself and turned to Wormtail.

"I think that it is time that we make our presence felt at the Ministry, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail nodded fervently and soon Disapparated with his master and the snake, Nagini. They reappeared in an alley in a down and dirty side of London. Just outside the alley was a phone booth. Voldemort blasted the booth out of his way and dropped down into the hole where the dingy red booth once stood, Wormtail close behind.

Screams echoed inside the Ministry's Atrium as Voldemort walked down the hall. The wizard at the desk where all visitor must check in their wand, dropped behind the counter and began calling for Aurors to report to the Atrium. Voldemort was unbothered by this. He continued down the hall, fear radiating off of him and striking those around him. He entered the lift and smiled as he set his destination of Level One: The Minister of Magic's Office.

* * *

Days faded away and soon it was Friday, and much to Hermione's displeasure, she had a detention to serve. She left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the trophy room. She sighed and entered the room, feeling that tonight was going to be a long night, but probably longer than she had anticipated because there, leaning on a trophy case, was Tom Riddle. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione grumbled as she walked over and picked up a can of polish and a dirty old rag.

"I have a proposition for you," Tom said casually as he walked up and peered over her shoulder. "Let's put these down," he continued as he put his arms around her, grabbed her hands, and forced her to put down the polish and rag. "And close this door."

He waved his wand and a gust of wind issued from the point of it, shutting the door across the room. He waved his wand again and the lock clicked as Hermione swallowed silently with a growing fear. He walked around to face her fully, a smirk on his face as he handed her a packet of papers. She slowly looked away from him to the papers in her hand and frowned. _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I've got cleaning to do," Hermione said quickly as she handed the papers back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"I'll help, don't worry," Tom said as he pointed his wand at the nearest glass case.

The door to the case flew open and rags flew out of a bucket in the corner of the room. The rags dipped themselves in the can of polish and flew over to the trophies which they started to polish. Hermione turned to Tom who smiled and then looked to the script in her hand before standing up straight and pulling another script from inside his robes.

"Now... let's practice!" Tom exclaimed cheerfully as he walked past Hermione to the center of the room. She groaned and turned to him, flipping the pages of the script to the first scene between Christine and the Phantom. "We'll let you start... it's only fair. Ladies first."

Hermione looked down at the script and stared at it for a moment. She then looked over her shoulder to the enchanted rags polishing the large gold trophies. Her mind beat wildly for her to walk over, grab one of the rags, and start polishing, but this was her chance to get to Tom. '_You just need to do this, Hermione_' she told herself firmly as she could.

She looked reluctantly back to the script and then up at Tom. She took a deep breath, returned her eyes to the line on the page that she was to start with, and cleared her throat. '_You can't stall much longer_' a voice in her head hissed. '_I know_' she though in annoyance.

"No. Raoul, wait," Hermione muttered.

"Alice," Tom chuckled as he walked over to her. "More feeling. Bring a deep and emotional voice up from your abdomen," he coached as he put a palm on her stomach.

She flinched and closed her eyes tight as she swallowed and prepared to say her line once more.

"No. Raoul, wait!" she said again, this time with much more feeling.

"Better," Tom purred in her ear as he walked away. "Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" Tom sang forcefully, as though angered. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

"An-angel! I hear you! S-speak – I listen...," Hermione said, her voice faltering. "Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak – forgive me... enter at last," Hermione continued. She paused for a moment and Tom cocked his brow waiting for her to finish the line. "Master," she mumbled.

"Alice... come now," Tom encouraged. "If you're like this with just you and I doing this, then how will you feel once you are on stage?" Hermione shook her head and stared at the script. '_He's right. You have to be brave!_' "Now... let's continue," Tom said before going to back to singing. "Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror – I am there inside!"

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to my your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel," Hermione melodized.

"I am your Angel... Come to me, Angel of Music," Tom called sweetly.

"Tom! I don't think that we can finish this," Hermione pointed out quickly. "We don't have Leo to say Raoul's line. Too bad!"

"We can skip that line... so then it would be to me," Tom passed nonchalantly. "I am your Angel of Music... Come to me, Angel of Music," Tom continued as he approached Hermione.

"I-I um... you know, I-," Hermione stuttered.

"Your line is: In sleep he sang to me," Tom started.

"In dreams he came," Hermione picked up in a timid singsong way. "That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there – inside my mind."

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet," Tom chorused in Hermione's ear as the lights in the room dimmed.

Hermione looked around frantically, but Tom grabbed her chin and made her look at the script. She closed her eyes and prayed for the lights to come back to full brightness, but all that happened was Tom's voice continue filtering harmoniously into her ear.

"My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind," Tom serenaded. "The Phantom of the Opera is there – inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear," Hermione sang, figuring her best bet would be to just get this practicing over with quickly so that she could leave. "I am the mask you wear."

"It's me they hear. My spirit and your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."

"Your spirit and my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind," Hermione sang along with Tom. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..."

"Sing, my Angel of Music. Sing, my angel. Sing for me. Sing, my angel. Sing for me! I have brought you... to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music, you have come here for one purpose, and one alone."

Hermione watched Tom come around to the front of her, taking her hands in his. She felt his cold fingers wrap around her shaking ones. She dared not look at him as she felt his eyes calculating her. She shivered inwardly and tried to swallow back her fears as she fought off the urge to run.

"Since the moment I first heard you sing. I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music – my music," Tom whispered as he stepped closer to her.

Eyes closed tight, Hermione listened to his voice surround her. It was a wonderous sound that both enchanted and frightened her. She felt relaxed and tense all in one moment. She wanted it to go on forever and end all in one second. Her brain was becoming a literal land mine of contradictions.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination... Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it," Tom serenaded as he squeezed her hands in his. She opened her eyes, his continued to stare down at the fall scripts on the floor as he continued. "Sense it – tremulous and tender," here he rose his hand as though t touch her face, but hesitated.

It was like he was afraid to touch her. He lingered for a moment, his cold, pale hands ready to touch her light pink cheeks. It was like ice caressing the most beautiful pink rose petal when his finger finally made contact. Her skin to him was warm peach cream that tingled below his frozen glacial touch.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night," he whispered as his fingers lifted her face, making her eyes gaze upon him.

She stared at his face. It was cast with a light yellow glow on one side, making his features a bit darker on the other. His eyes were ebony domains where one could lose themselves instantly. She gaped slightly, innocence playing at her every feature. He backed away from her and she stood there, rooted on the spot, lost to everything around her.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" Tom sang.

He stepped forward toward the beauty in a dream-like trance. She closed her eyes as he disappeared behind her, his breath her only way of knowing just where he was as it moved through her hair and danced on her neck. She shivered and he ran his hands down her arms to her hands, lacing his fingers in hers.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before...," he whispered in her ear. "Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night..."

He ran one hand back up her arm as he walked back around to the front of her. He was encircling her just as his voice was. She opened her eyes and saw him looking upon her intently. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she pulled her hand from his as he went on singing to her.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" He stepped forward and his hands cupped her face as he cooed to her, "Only then can you belong to me..."

She became frightened in that moment. She tried to turn, but his arms moved swiftly and wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. He leaned down, purring gentle, melodious words in her ear once more.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" Tom's hand ran down and back up her thigh. Her breathing became rapid as his hand moved up her side and along her arm, finally stopping as he grasped her hand in his. "Touch me, trust me," he whispered as he put her hand on his face.

His face was smooth and her fingertips tingled as they ran down his jawline. She turned to him, her heart beating madly in her chest. He brushed his knuckles gently on her cheek as he lilted to her with a voice of liquid sweetness.

"Savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night..." Tom was dangerously close now and his eyes were no longer locked with hers. Instead, they were on her lips. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the... music... of the... night," he mumbled as he leaned down.

Blood pulsed in Hermione's ears and her head spun. She pushed Tom back and shook her head as though shaking cobwebs from it. She gulped and looked around the room as the lights flared back to life.

"Alice?"

"That's not in the script!" Hermione snapped, partly out of breath.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have any trouble snogging Leo Witte the other night at the Quidditch pitch," Tom snarled.

"What! How do you know about that?"

"That's not the point right now," Tom hissed. "You've crossed the wrong person, Alice Granger."

Tom pulled out his wand and stabbed it in the direction of the trophies. The rags that had been polishing them stopped. A dust pan from the corner went soaring at an alarming speed across the room and dumped itself on the newly polished gold. Hermione gasped and stamped her foot as she glared at Tom.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You missed a spot," Tom growled meanly as he walked past her, trodding on the scripts as he went.

Hermione looked in frustration to the trophies and sighed as she heard the door open. She started over to the can of polish and rag she had earlier, jumping as she heard the door slam shut.

_

* * *

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Inside the Ministry!_ screamed one headline. _Escape from Azkaban_ another said in big bold lettering, under which held a page full of pictures, most of which were known Death Eaters. _Dementors Join You-Know-Who!_ It was pandemonium in the wizarding world.

Voldemort's Death Eaters had rallied the Dementors to his aid and freed the imprisoned Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair being some of the ones freed. Mass chaos roamed the cities. Muggles and magical folk alike were being attacked, many killed after refusing to join Voldemort. Yet this wasn't the worst of it. The _Daily Prophet_ had gotten wind of a supposed attack that was going to happen on Hogwarts to jump start the raging war.

"No such event will happen under the eyes of Rufus Scrimgeour, our brave, courageous, and brilliant Minister," Percy Weasley was quoted as saying in response to the threat of attack on the school he now governed.

"He's a complete fool," Ron had grumbled one night at dinner at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "I hope those blokes give him a good ringing."

This resulted in Mrs. Weasley getting quite upset and leaving the room. Ginny scolded Ron before cleaning up his dishes, which he wasn't quite through with yet. And the Order was looking quite discouraged.

They had been in the Ministry every day, trying their best to recruit some more members for the Order to fight. They had told people that they needed to take action immediately, but things weren't looking good. It would seem that the wizarding world was falling into despair.


	17. Practice Two

**A/N:** Special thanks to every one of the following: _Gaerwen, All-American Vampire, 404, encantada, Tokyo no Ecchi, PapayaCrazy, Mrs. Pierre Bounvier, PhanPhic-adict, Emi-Bum, shadowglove, CardboardCreative, Mizu-Magaru-Sensei, Katsheswims, Kitty0617_, and _Vera-Sabe_. You've made it possible for me to reach something I never thought that I would... 138 reviews! Thanks ever so much y'all!

Welp, read on and enjoy... don't forget to review! (wink) But I know y'all always do that... that's why I'm where I'm at now! I just can't thank ya enough.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Practice Two**

"So, how was detention last night?" Tiffany asked Hermione lightly as they sat at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Tiffany!" Sandie hissed. "What a stupid question. It was detention... what do you think it was like?"

"Someone said that they saw Tom Riddle coming out of the trophy room last night while she was in there cleaning, though," Tiffany whispered to Sandie.

"He was there all right," Hermione spoke up. "Being a right old git just like he always is, too."

"How so?" Sandie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I just want today to be over with. I don't get to go to Hogsmeade so I think that I'm going to just go up to my dorm and read of the script," Hermione sighed.

"I'll stay with you," Tiffany chirped.

"Everyone who is on the cast stays today. We have practice at lunch time," Sandie said absent-mindedly as she opened her script.

Silence followed her sentence and she looked up at see Hermione frowning down at her food and Tiffany glaring at her.

"What?"

"I was trying to cheer her up, Sandie," Tiffany hissed. "Nice going, Captain Dash It All!"

"Oh, well, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Sandie," Hermione said quickly. "Don't sweat it."

"So, when's practice start?" Tiffany asked.

"Right after breakfast," Sandie answered. "And goes until dinner... with lunch break of course."

* * *

"Harry, if this is the war coming... what- what are we going to do about the Horcruxes?" Ron asked one night while he and Harry laid in their room on their beds. 

"I don't know," Harry muttered as he rolled over and stared into the darkness.

"Do you suppose that this is it?" Ron asked, his voice sounding weak and scared.

"It?" Harry repeated unsurely. "I'm uh- not real certain, Ron."

"I just hope Hermione's safe wherever she is," Ron sighed as he felt hot tears stream down the side of his face and onto his pillow.

* * *

"Welcome all to the second practice for our play," Dumbledore called. 

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Hermione who immediately looked away. He frowned inwardly and continued to speak, trying to forget the down-hearted look on her face.

"All dancers for the scene where Raoul is introduced during practice over there at the back of the Great Hall. The ghost of Ravenclaw house has graciously agreed to teach you the choreography."

There was a great rustling and shuffling of feet as about thirty people moved to the back of the Great Hall. Dumbledore then turned to the front of the hall, and with a wave of his wand, the staff table transfigured into a cave-like setting. Candles that usually hovered over the table at dinner time were now hovering into the cave.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said. "Please come forward."

Hermione looked over to Tom who glared at her and did as Dumbledore said, coming to a stop in front of the Deputy Headmaster. Hermione walked forward slowly, not looking at either of them as Dumbledore told them just what to do.

"We're going to practice the scene where Christine is in the Phantom's cave and removes his mask," Dumbledore explained. "So, if you will please. Oh, and Tom, here's your mask."

Tom took a white mask from Dumbledore and placed it on his head. The mask covered the right half of his face and made his eyes look extremely dark. Hermione and Tom entered the cave as Dumbledore sent some of the other students off to practice and get fitted for costumes. He then turned back to Hermione and Tom, and with a nod, he waited for them to begin.

"Miss Granger?" he said softly.

Hermione frowned and grabbed her script, turning to the right page before clearing her throat in preparation for her singing.

"I remember there was mist... swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake... There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man," she sang.

"Now we go to Tom who is sitting at the organ playing a soft tune," Dumbledore directed. "And Miss Granger keeps singing as she walks over to him."

"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?"

Hermione walked up to Tom and placed her hand gently on the mask that covered half his face. She pulled it back slowly, and without warning, Tom jumped up and pushed her to the ground.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon," Tom snarled in song as he got in her face. "Is this what you wanted to see?" Tom stood up and stalked away from her. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!"

Hermione cowered on the floor. She had a feeling that Tom was not acting, but actually taking out aggression on her.

"Damn you... Curse you...," Tom grumbled as he knocked over a candle statue and turned his back on Hermione. "Stranger than you dreamt it - can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me?" Tom sang as he paced the cave setting.

Hermione had really began to cry now, not just act like she was. She was truly starting to see something. Tom just wanted to be loved. He was jealous of Leo and wanted what he had. Could Tom Riddle possibly love her, a Muggle-born girl?

"This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly... secretly," Tom sang until he came back to Hermione. She sat up a bit and stared at him, tears shining on her face from the candlelight. " But, Christine... Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This... repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly... secretly... Oh, Christine."

Tom sat down by Hermione, no looking at her as he held out his hand. She looked at it and frowned, handing him the mask she still had. He reached over and took the mask from her, but as he did, she brushed her fingertips across his hand.

"Come we must return... Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," Tom said a moment later as he stood up. Hermione saw for a minute, a tear forming on the inside corner of his eye. Had she just broke through Tom Riddle's emotional barrier?

* * *

"Lunch break!" Dumbledore called out to the students as food filled a table at one side of the Great Hall. 

Hermione was walking over with Tiffany and Sandie when Dumbledore stopped her. She frowned and looked to her friends for help, but the weren't much help as Dumbledore pulled her aside.

"What was going on between you and Tom earlier?" he inquired sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"That earlier today... that wasn't just acting," Dumbledore explained.

"It's fine," Hermione mumbled as she turned and walked away.

"Miss Granger. I was not finished," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Hermione asked as she turned back to him.

"I did not mean to scold you and lose your trust," Dumbledore said quietly.

"You haven't... it's just I think I would be better off getting to Tom if I didn't rely on you so much," Hermione pointed out before turning and walking away once more.

* * *

"All hail the Dark Lord! Our soon-to-be Minister!" yelled rowdy Death Eaters. 

Voldemort sat in a throne at the head of a long table where Death Eaters were seated. They pounded their fists on the table and Voldemort smiled evilly. His snake, Nagini, wound her way up the arm of his chair, slithered up his arm, and to the top of the chair. Voldemort then rose from the chair and rose a glass goblet filled with black liquid into the air.

"Let us from here on out be rid of Muggle filth!" he toasted.

He was about to drink when he felt the pain. It started at the back of his head and moved forward to the front with lightning speed. It was like someone had speared him through his brain. The very agony of it all caused him to drop his goblet and clutch the table for support.

"Back you fools!" Lucius Malfoy yelled as he went to the Dark Lord's aid. "Sit, my Lord," Lucius said as he guided Voldemort into the chair.

"Ali-"

"What, my Lord?" Lucius asked as he leaned forward.

Voldemort continued to mumble before getting out one clear word. This word struck an instant rage in Lucius's mind.

"Granger," Voldemort gasped in pain.

* * *

"Wonderful practice today all!" Dumbledore called as the students left to get ready for dinner. 

Hermione wondered out into the hall, tired from her day's practice. She was walking with Tiffany who was dancing and laughing the whole way. She was quite enjoying her part in the play, and Hermione found her to be quite the happy person.

"Just wait until Arnold see me," Tiffany giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be impressed," Hermione said before yawning.

"So, are you going to be at dinner?"

"No, actually, I think I'm going to get some sleep before I go and clean the broom closet tonight," Hermione sighed.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore gave you detention like that," Tiffany grumbled. "Oh, oh! There's Arnold!"

"Go to him," Hermione laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning when you wake up."

"You won't be back in tonight?"

"Probably not before you go to bed," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry, Al," Tiffany heaved.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione smiled. "Quick now... before you miss your chance."

Hermione continued up to Gryffindor tower on her own. She was on the fifth floor and feeling like she could stop and lay down and sleep right there in the corridor. She was halfway up the corridor when she heard someone call to her. She groaned as she stopped and turned around. The person came running up to her and Hermione groaned once more, but this time inwardly as she saw that it was Tom.

"Not now, Tom. I'm quite tired and I just want to go get some rest before my detention tonight," Hermione muttered.

"This will only take a second, Alice," Tom pleaded.

"Can't it wait?" Hermione begged.

"Alice- I-," Tom struggled.

"You what?" Hermione urged tiredly.

"I uh- I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night and earlier today," Tom said defeatedly.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she stared at him for a moment as he stood there with his head bowed. What was he hiding? Was he possibly trying to tell her something more? Coming to her for help maybe?

"It's fine, Tom," Hermione sighed as she felt confusion rush over her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

From the shadows a pair of gray eyes glared. Anger bubbled below the surface and hatred boiled within the person's blood. This Alice Granger had to be taken care of. She needed to be eliminated immediately before the threat she posed became any greater.

* * *

"Another day of hectic waiting," Ginny breathed as she laid the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ she had been reading on the end of Harry's bed. 

Harry and Ron were sitting at the window, watching the sheets of gray rain cloud the other houses over. The Order had not met for four days now and Harry and the two youngest Weasley children were growing restless.

It had been almost a week since the outbreak from Azkaban and Dementors were everywhere. It was certainly no longer safe to step outside one's home. Harry had lost count of the number of times he had sat at the edge of his bed waiting for Dumbledore to come into Phineas Nigellus Black's frame and tell him it was time to face Voldemort.

But the Death Eaters had disappeared and no new news of Voldemort had turned up since the last article of how Voldemort had broken into the Ministry. The only thing the paper talked about now was how Voldemort's disappearance was both welcomed and mysterious. Harry on the other hand thought it was bad.

He would rather know what Voldemort was up to. Where he was and what he was planning. The attack on Hogwarts was now forgotten because most people had brought their children home, resulting in the temporary close of the school.

Harry had gotten so sick of reading the paper over and over again, only to see the same thing. Talk of what the Minister was doing against Voldemort and how people could protect themselves. Things were starting to show the signs of craze inside the walls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Members of the Order would pop in every now and then, but only long enough to report to Molly who would send out word to other Order members. Mrs. Weasley had even gotten so tired the other day of how the children were lulling around the house that she had sent them back to the Burrow where Fred and Bill were, but the atmosphere there hadn't been much more pleasant.

Suddenly, Harry looked away from the window and jumped up. He ran out of the room and down the stairs, Ron and Ginny close behind him.

"MOLLY!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he came rushing inside the house.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise. "What's going on?"

"The-," Mr. Weasley paused for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "The Death Eaters are-"

"Are what, Arthur?"

"Look!" Mr. Weasley panted as he threw a copy of the Muggle newspaper on the table. The headline of the paper talked about a gruesome murder of two London dentists.

"Oh, dear!" Molly gasped as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

Ginny picked up the paper and began to read it aloud.

"Last night at a countryside London home, two local dentists, Frank and Margret Granger, were brutally murdered. Their bodies were found in the front yard. The Granger's had apparently tried to escape their attackers, but didn't make it any further then the front lawn. The Granger's are said to have one daughter, Hermione Granger, who remains missing. If anyone has any information on the disappearance of the seventeen year old girl, please contact the London authorities."

Ginny dropped the paper back onto the table and looked to Harry and Ron. Ron looked sickly pale and Harry was staring at the floor.

"What do you suppose they were looking for, Arthur?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure... But we need to find Hermione... and fast."

* * *

"My Lord," Lucius said as he swept into a low bow. 

"Lucius... what news do you have for me?"

"The Granger girl was not there, sir."

"I take it you took care of her... _parents_," Voldemort hissed.

"It's done," Lucius replied.

"I want her found and brought to me, Lucius... alive and well," Voldemort ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius answered as he bowed yet again and left the room, four other Death Eaters following him out.


	18. Dates for the Gala

**A/N:** Thanks greatly to everyone of the following: _All-Aermican Vampire, Reanna1102, Dragonfly2003, shadowglove, Katsheswims, tom's a hottie, CardboardCreative, Gaerwen, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, PhanPhic-adict, Eleriel, -carcrash, little mimi, 404, Kitty0617, Allison Elder, njp, _and _Emi-Bum._ I can't believe that I have 159 reviews! You guys (and gals) are AWESOME!

A little history before you start. The Knights of Walpurgis mentioned in this chapter (and also Chapter 12) are the original Death Eaters. J.K. Rowling has the history of them and she stated on HP-Lexicon that this was their original name. Hope y'all enjoy that bit of info! Now, read on... **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Dates for the Gala**

The month of November ended quickly with many practices throughout its days. Hermione and the other actors were already fitted for their costumes and had even begun practicing in some of them. She was happy though when Christmas break came around.

It was one week before the students left and Hermione was walking down the hall when a white owl tapped on a window. Hermione opened the window, snow flying in with the bird that dropped a letter on the floor and flew back out. Hermione shut the window and picked up the letter, tucking it inside her robe pocket.

She continued on her way down the corridor to the library. She was going to relax for a bit and read a book. She entered the library to see it completely empty except for the librarian. '_Thank Merlin_' Hermione thought as she walked over and picked a seat by the window.

She opened her book and was about to start reading it when she realized something. Who would be sending her a letter? Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out. She broke through the seal and pulled out a formal looking letter.

_Congratulations!_

_Professor H. Slughorn invites you, a member of his prestigious Slug Club, to a formal Christmas gala that will be held on Saturday evening in his private quarters. Feel free to bring a date who is not in the Slug Club._

_Look forward to seeing you there!_

_Professor Horace Slughorn_

_P.S. Dress robes are to be worn, please._

Hermione stared at the letter. A _formal_ Christmas _gala_? On Saturday? Where would she get money to buy dress robes? It was Thursday and she couldn't make enough money by then. And what was more, who would she take to the gala? She had to go see Professor Slughorn about this. She couldn't go.

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he entered the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. There in the darkness sat someone crying. 

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny sniffled as she stood up from the table, Harry's wand light falling on her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny threw herself onto Harry and began to sob. "I miss Hermione!"

"We all do," Harry said as he patted her back.

"And- oh! What are we going to do about this war?" Ginny sobbed.

"I-I uh- don't- know," Harry stumbled.

"This is the end. I can feel it," Ginny cried.

"I won't let it be," Harry whispered to her as he hugged her to him.

Ginny looked up to him and frowned, tears covering her cheeks. He wiped away the wetness of her tears and forced a smile that he intended to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder as Harry thought about what she had said.

Was this the end? Would Voldemort really win? Was he ready to face the Dark Lord once more for a final time? And where was Hermione? He wasn't sure about anything now. His mind fell into despair as he clutched Ginny to him, his hands running through her silken fire hair. Who would save the world if not him?

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he saw Hermione coming down the corridor. 

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted.

She and Dumbledore had been on better terms as of late. He had apologized time and again for the detention and she came to realize that if he hadn't of done anything, Dippet would have been forced to. She forgave him, but she did not inform him of all that had happened between her and Tom. She didn't feel the need to.

As of late, Tom had seemed to be trying to stay away from her as much as possible. He no longer looked at her in classes. He didn't stop her in the corridors and he only spoke to her during practices. She had started to enjoy it, but the more it happened, the more she worried that her work was slipping away.

"Where are you headed?" Dumbledore inquired.

"To see Professor Slughorn," Hermione replied.

"Did you get his letter about the Christmas gala? Sounds splendid, doesn't it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Actually, that's what I was going to see him about," Hermione admitted. "I have to tell him I can't go."

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes losing their twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Because I can't afford dress robes and-"

"Oh, Miss Granger... that will be taken care of by myself," Dumbledore chuckled. "I need you to go to this gala, you see," he continued as he saw Hermione open her mouth to protest. "This is your chance to intrigue Tom further. I've noticed his sudden loss of interest in you. We're too far along into this to lose now. We need this."

"Now, come with me. We'll go back to my office, I'll give you some money, and we'll discuss some things over tea," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

* * *

"So, Tom, who are you taking to this stupid gala?" Abraxas inquired. 

"Hmm?" Tom replied.

"What's with you lately?" Abraxas hissed as he stood up from his seat near the fire in Tom's Head Boy common room.

"What do you mean?" Tom snarled, his hand gripping the arm of his chair dangerously.

"You've been skipping out on the meetings for the Knights of Walpurgis, you don't even really respond anymore... and what's more, every time I'm with you at dinner, you never eat, but sit there and stare at that Mudblood, Alice Granger!"

"Don't call her that!" Tom roared as he jumped up out of his chair.

"And why would you care to defend h-," Abraxas had started, but he stopped as though the words were stuck in his mouth. "I know what's going on here... _You like her!_"

"Don't be stupid," Tom snapped as he turned to the fire. "It's just I'm trying to figure her out."

"And why would you want to do that?" Abraxas spat.

"First of all, Abraxas Malfoy, do not question me. Second, if I want you to know, I will tell you, otherwise it's none of your business. Third... she intrigues me," Tom explained.

"And what about her intrigues you?"

Tom glared at Malfoy who simply turned his head the other way as Tom turned away from the fire. He paced around the couch and the chairs before stopping in front of a snow blurred window.

"It's her sudden appearance at the school. And-," Tom stopped as he watched the snow drifting in the wind.

"And what?"

"And I told you not to question me!" Tom growled as he spun around to face Malfoy. "But there's some more about her... something not quite right. She seems to- to fear me."

"And who wouldn't if they knew what you were really up to," Abraxas joked.

"That's just it. She acts as though she does know something about it," Tom pointed out.

"Yes, well, don't get too involved with her," Malfoy warned as he made his way to the portrait hole to leave. "She seems to be into that Hufflepuff loser, Witte." With that, Malfoy left.

"Not if I have it my way," Tom said as he turned to the fire once more and smirked mischievously.

* * *

"Isn't this wonderful?" Tiffany squealed at dinner that night. "Tomorrow is the last day of classes and then a Christmas shopping trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday!" 

"'Fraid not," Sandie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"Classes might end tomorrow, but there won't be any shopping for me on Saturday," Sandie explained.

"Well, what about you Al?" Tiffany questioned.

"None for me either... Well, maybe a little, but that's only go to get a set of dress robes for the gala," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Tiffany muttered sadly. "Everyone will be there but me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione frowned.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I'll just go shopping on my own then."

"Or maybe not," Sandie giggled.

"What?" Tiffany asked as she looked curiously to Sandie who nodded to the doors of the Great Hall.

Arnold had just entered and Tiffany's face lit up as he walked toward her. She jumped up as he came near her, but her face fell when he walked right past her. She looked to Hermione and Sandie who gave her pitying looks as she sat back down.

"I must have been stupid to think that he would ask me," Tiffany mumbled as she stared at her plate.

"Who asked you what?" came the voice of a boy.

Tiffany's head shot up and she looked at Arnold who was now standing next to her. She smiled and shook her head as though to say nothing before inviting him to sit down. He took the seat and began piling food onto his plate.

"So, Arnold," Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, um- what was your name again?" Arnold inquired.

"Alice," Hermione answered.

"Oh, yeah. So what?"

"So, are you going to the gala Professor Slughorn is having?" Hermione hinted.

Tiffany's eyes grew wide, and her grip on her fork became deadly as she waited for Arnold's answer.

"Yeah, I guess. You?"

"Yes. Are you going with anyone?"

"Not yet," Arnold replied. "Are you asking?"

"Not for myself, no," Hermione laughed. "So, who did you have in mind to take?"

"Well, actually," Arnold bumbled as he tinged a bit.

Hermione, Sandie, and Tiffany exchanged excited glances as Arnold mumbled something.

"What was that?" Sandie asked.

"I was wondering if Tiff wanted to go?" Arnold muttered.

"I'd love to!" Tiffany practically shrieked.

Arnold seemed shocked at first, but then he turned to Sandie and started to talk again.

"You and Boil Boy going?"

"_Yes!_" Sandie snapped as she turned back to her plate and mumbled something that sounded like 'pig-headed Quidditch jerk.'

"What about you, Alice?"

"Not sure who I'm going with," Hermione responded as she picked at her cooked carrots with her fork.

"I thought you and Leo would be going. That's all the kid talks about in class is you," Arnold said before stuffing a large amount of potatoes into his mouth.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she felt herself blush. She smiled and looked up and around the Great Hall, her eyes finally spotting Leo who was, in fact, staring at her.

He smiled at her and winked as she felt her stomach drop. She smiled wider and bowed her head. Across the hall, someone else was looking at her, and that someone was becoming uncontrollably jealous of Leo. '_I must ask her first_' they thought.

* * *

"Rosier!" Abraxas Malfoy bellowed through the Slytherin common room. "Mulciber... where's Rosier?" 

"Last I saw him, he was with Antonin," Dylan Mulciber replied.

"Fine," Malfoy grumbled as he left the common room.

He wondered the dungeon corridors for maybe a quarter of an hour before finding Marsayus Rosier wondering the halls with Liber Lestrange, Valkyrie Nott, and Antonin Dolohov. They were laughing about something they did to a Gryffindor second year when Malfoy made his presence known.

"Always doing something childish and stupid to get yourselves into potential trouble," Malfoy spat. "So... do you want some real fun?"

"What do you mean '_real fun_'?" Liber hissed. It was no secret that there was a bit of jealousy between the boys.

"I mean, do you want to do me _and_ yourselves a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Valkyrie said gruffly.

"There's a certain Gryffindor girl named Alice Granger that needs to be taught not to mess with Tom Riddle," Malfoy explained. "I want you guys to scare her enough to make her stay away from Tom."

"And what's in it for us?" Liber inquired, clearly intrigued though.

"Well, if you put a stop to her meddling, it will put a stop to Tom's calling off our meetings," Malfoy pointed out. "Enough said?"

"Yeah," Rosier and Dolohov chuckled together.

"And I know that you'll _definitely_ put our Miss Mudblood Granger in her place, won't you, Rosier?" Malfoy laughed evilly.

"Oh, you bet," Rosier laughed darkly.

Rosier, Dolohov, Nott, and Lestrange all sat in the library where Hermione sat studying with Brian and Sandie. They waited at a table out of sight from Hermione's waiting for her to walk past so that they could get up and follow her. They waited no more than an hour for that when, finally, Hermione got up and left Brain and Sandie.

"Perfect," Nott chuckled as he and the other three got up and followed her out.

They followed at a safe distance until they were a floor above the library. Then they split up. Dolohov and Rosier running ahead to stop her as Nott and Lestrange stayed behind to keep her from running. Rosier and Antonin waited in the shadows and laughed as they saw her coming down the hall, her unsuspecting little self walking with a smile and humming.

"Hello," Antonin growled with a grin as he jumped out from the shadows.

Hermione jumped and almost screamed after gasping as she watched Rosier come from the shadows as well. She looked nervously between the two of them before looking over her shoulder and seeing an escape route.

"E-excuse me," Hermione said as she turned to go, but Nott and Lestrange came out from behind a statue.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Nott inquired.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she backed up, bumping into Dolohov. She whipped around and felt her body and brain go into a defensive mode as she pulled out her wand, but it was no use. From behind her, Lestrange grabbed it and chuckled in a scary way.

"Give me my wand," she protested as she felt that showing fear to them was like bleeding in front of a shark.

"As soon as you do us a favor," Nott said.

"And what's that?" Hermione hissed.

"Stay... away... from...," Rosier said as he circled her, "Tom," he finished as he jumped at her, backing her against a wall.

The other three boys chuckled and snickered as Rosier ran his hand up Hermione's thigh and began to untuck her shirt.

"Get off me," Hermione mumbled desperately as Rosier leaned forward.

She shook her head from side to side quickly to try and keep from out of her face, but it was no use. He grabbed her chin and held her head firmly in place as he ran his icy hands up under her shirt, his knuckles drawing circles on her stomach. She shivered and felt that she was going to be sick as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"You're going to stay away from Tom, right?" he growled in her ear, making her stomach drop.

"Yes! Yes, all right! I'll stay away from him," she cried as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Remember... if you don't keep your promise," Rosier whispered huskily, "I get to have a little more fun next time."

Hermione watched them walk away, the four of them laughing as Lestrange tossed her wand to the ground. She scrambled after it and held it at their backs until she saw them disappear around the corner. She then took off at top speed back to her dorm where she crawled into bed and under the covers, shivering and crying.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had awoke with the thought that telling Dumbledore about what happened the night before was her best bet. She couldn't stay away from Tom. That was her whole mission, to get close to him and change him. 

She was on her way down to his office when she ran into none other than Tom himself. He smiled at her and she returned the smile quickly, figuring he was just going to say a quick 'hello' and pass her by just like he had been lately. But to her surprise, he stopped her and started to talk to her.

"Good day, Alice," he greeted. "Care if I escort you to breakfast before classes?"

"Um... sure, why not," Hermione said politely. She had started to see the charming side of Tom that most everyone saw, and strangely enough, she liked it even though she knew who he truly was.

"So, are you going to the gala on Saturday?"

"Yes. You?"

"Most definitely," Tom chimed. "Do you by any chance have a date yet?"

"Nope, afraid not," Hermione sighed as they walked side-by-side down the corridor.

"Then would you mind going with me?" Tom asked somewhat uncertainly as he stopped and looked to her with pleading onyx orbs.

Hermione turned around and was about to answer him, but stopped short. She had been going so say yes, but then she caught sight of something. There at the end of the corridor, not very far away, was Liber, Nott, Antonin, and Rosier. Rosier waved and made a kissing gesture as Liber stood there shaking his head from side to side as though to say no.

"I'm sorry, Tom," Hermione mumbled. "I uh-," tears started to form and Hermione felt her stomach drop just as it had the night before.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked in full concern. What had happened to her to make her suddenly start crying?

"I can't go with," she said quickly before turning and running off down the corridor.

Tom had noticed that when she said this, her eyes had not been on him, but looking behind him. And when he turned around, he saw four boys' backs that he recognized in an instant. Lestrange. Nott. Dolohov. Rosier. He gritted his teeth and glared a path of fire after them as he turned and started off for his dorm, though angry, below his anger was another, unusual emotion. Rejection? Partly. And he believed that it was also defeated sadness settling in.


	19. Arrival of the Gala

**A/N: **Thanks so much to these wonderful, marvelous, magnificent people: _professionaldooropener, All-American Vampire, sweet-essence03, Shanghai Honey, tom's a hottie, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Secret Thought, Emi-Bum, PapayaCrazy, Gaerwen, shadowglove, PhanPhic-adict, Katsheswims, CardboardCreative, Twilight Elf-Maiden, _and _Sophiax._ I mean, I can't believe how far you amazing and awesomely lovely people got me... 182 reviews! I'm in shock... I'll make it over 200 before this is over. (hopefully)

Once again, my immensely _large_ thanks to everyone, even those silent readers for your time in reading, and I'll let you read on now.

**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Arrival of the Gala**

Voldemort sat in his chair, Nagini curled next to his feet and his eyes on the fire. He stared at the fire a lot anymore, and all he saw when he looked at it was a pair of chocolate brown eyes that held resilience and defiance. Those eyes were beautiful and mysterious. He longed to see them in person and as he thought about the face which they belonged to, he felt something rise in him.

It was a strange, unwelcome feeling. A feeling that both depressed and pained him. His chest gave an aching pang and he suddenly felt empty, void of everything except a longing loneliness. What was causing this feeling?

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy called from the doorway of the room.

"What is it now?" Voldemort asked, clearly mad that he was interrupted in his moment of thought and reflection.

"The giants are restless. All I ask is that you let us do something... anything. Let the Death Eaters and the giants get their pound of flesh before they turn on each other," Lucius pleaded.

"No!" Voldemort snarled as he stood up quickly from his chair. "I have told you that you will do nothing. Nothing! Do you hear me?"

Voldemort upturned his chair and stalked away from it as Lucius bowed his head. Malfoy waited with his head bowed as he listened to Voldemort huffing and pacing. The Dark Lord stopped at the window where a new day was dawning and he felt his anger settle back to the unwelcome lonesome feeling.

"You will do nothing until the girl is brought to me," Voldemort commanded. "I want her, Lucius. Now."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said, not raising his head.

"She holds a key. A key of magic that has exceptional and unnatural powers beyond even my knowledge," Voldemort hissed lightly. "She _must_ be found... and _now_!"

* * *

"Alice, get up! C'mon! Get up!" Tiffany urged as she shook Hermione who grumbled groggily and stuffed her head under a pillow. "C'mon Alice!" 

"Yes, all right," Hermione grouched as she rolled over and swung her legs out of bed.

She immediately regretted it though as her feet brushed the floor and a shiver went up her legs and spine.

"Never mind," she chattered as she crawled back under the covers.

"Oh, no you don't," Tiffany laughed as she ripped back the covers from off Hermione and grabbed her legs. "Let's go!"

Tiffany turned Hermione so she was sitting up in bed, her feet touching the floor once more. Tiffany proceeded to pull Hermione out of bed and shove her over to a wardrobe. Tiffany pulled out a beige turtleneck sweater and a black knee-length skirt, shoving them into Hermione's hands and pushing her to the bathroom that she shared with the other two Gryffindor seventh year girls.

Hermione quickly changed, brushed her hair and teeth, and came out rubbing her eyes. She walked over to her trunk and got out her cloak and scarf before turning to the mirror to put them on. She watched Tiffany pulling her hair up into her usual ponytail and look herself over. This made Hermione a bit self-conscious so she began checking herself over as well.

"Try a make-up charm, deary," Tiffany said from across the room.

Hermione turned and looked at Tiffany who sighed amusedly before crossing the room to Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's face. Hermione felt herself freeze in alarm as Tiffany's wand tip lit up a light pink, but she soon relaxed as she felt her face give a refreshing tingle.

Hermione turned back to the mirror and turned her head from one side to the other, admiring her new fresh look. It wasn't much different, but there were light shades of shadow on her eyes and a rosy tint to her cheeks that made her look a bit more radiant. Hermione then turned to Tiffany and smiled gratefully as Tiffany shook her head and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"C'mon... we've got a lot of shopping to do!" Tiffany said excitedly.

The girls went down into Hogsmeade and their first stop was to a shop called Gladrag's Wizardwear. Tiffany shoved Hermione into the shop and up to the owner. Tiffany flashed a polite smile before whispering something to the owner.

"I think I have just the thing," the owner said.

He soon came pushing a rack of dress robes out from the back and Hermione gave Tiffany an apprehensive look.

"Well? What are you waiting for!" Tiffany urged. "Get in that dressing room and try those on."

Hermione walked into the small cubicle and no sooner had she taken her cloak and scarf off when Tiffany tossed the first dress over the door to Hermione. She put it on and found that it was two sizes too big.

"Nope," Hermione said, tossing the dress back over. "Next."

Dress after dress went over the door for the next hour and a half, until finally, Hermione was left with three. She held them up and the owner and Tiffany looked from one dress to the other as Hermione waited anxiously.

"None," the owner sighed.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking so either," Tiffany sighed. "Are you sure you don't have anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing," the owner said. "But it's on hold until three o'clock this afternoon."

"Who's it for?" Tiffany asked slyly.

"A girl from Hogwarts... Eileen something or other," the owner answered.

"Prince, maybe?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, that's it! She asked me to hold it for her this morning. I told her I could hold it until three and then it was going back on the rack for sale," the owner informed.

"Okay, then... we might be back in that case," Tiffany said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her from the shop.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hermione panted as she jogged to keep up with Tiffany's quick steps.

"To find Eileen... it's two-thirty-two, and if I can stall her long enough, you can run back and look at that dress and get it if you like," Tiffany explained.

"But that's-"

"What?" Tiffany challenged playfully. "Mean?" Hermione said nothing as Tiffany's eyebrows shot upward on her forehead. "Thought so... now, c'mon."

The two girls searched and searched until finally, they spotted Eileen, Oliver Hornby, and five other Slytherin girls walking down the High Street of Hogsmeade.

"Now's our chance. It's two-fifty-seven," Tiffany said, looking to a clock on the front of a building. "You get back to the shop and I'll keep Eileen and them busy."

Hermione turned and ran back for Gladrag's, and she was almost there when Leo stopped her.

"Alice! There you are," he beamed. "You know how hard it is to get to you?"

"Not now, Leo... come with me if you like," Hermione offered as she looked back over her shoulder to see where Eileen and them were.

"What's the matter?"

"I've got to get to Gladrag's. Hurry!"

Tiffany was nowhere in sight and Eileen and her gang of girls were coming up the sidewalk, same as before. Then, out of nowhere, Eileen's feet went out from under her and she grabbed Olive who slid on what was apparently ice and fell as well. It was like watching bowling pins go down, one girl after another fell and seemed to be struggling to stand up on a very slippery spot of ice.

"By the way, Eileen," Tiffany said as she came out from an alleyway. "That dress is going to look better on Alice than it did on you!"

Kids in the street began to point and laugh as Tiffany started off up the street away from them. She was wearing a board grin and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. She met Hermione just outside Gladrag's and the two of them, accompanied by Leo, went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers.

"It was brilliant. Too bad you missed it, Al," Tiffany laughed. "Her feet just went up over her head and Oliver fell flat on her bum."

"Cheers to you, Tiff," Hermione toasted as she raised her butterbeer and finished it off.

"You're being awfully quiet, Leo," Tiffany pointed out.

Leo looked up and looked from Tiffany to Hermione and back again. Tiffany instantly got the hint and winked. She told them that she would return in a moment once she paid for their drinks. She left Leo and Hermione alone in a rather awkward situation. '_Hurry back, Tiffany_' Hermione thought desperately.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you uh- well, you know how Slughorn is having that party tonight. Well, would you want to... that is if you're not going with anyone else, but would you like to- to-"

"To what?" Hermione giggled. She knew exactly what he was trying to ask, but she wanted to hear him say it. She was quite enjoying this.

"To go to thagawawivme?"

"Pardon?" Hermione laughed. "English please, if you don't mind."

"Do you want to go with me?" he mumbled as his cheeks reddened.

"Are you asking me to go to the gala with you?" Hermione teased.

"Stupid."

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"No, no! Not you... I mean me. I was stupid for asking," Leo bumbled.

"Actually, Leo, I'm not going with anyone," Hermione said casually. "And if you would like to take me, I wouldn't mind it."

"Really?" he squeaked. He cleared his throat with a manly sort of cough before continuing to speak. "Really?" he repeated.

"Yes, really," she laughed.

"Great," he sighed. She blushed and smiled as Tiffany joined them once more, suggesting that they get up to the castle and get ready if they were to be a Slughorn's at six.

* * *

"Tiffany... I don't think this was such a good idea," Hermione called through the bathroom door. 

"Nonsense," Tiffany called back as she twisted her hair up into a bun. "Curls or no curls hanging from the bun, Al?"

"Curls. But. I look-"

"Fine, I'm sure," Tiffany yelled. "Now come out so we can figure out something to do with your hair!"

"I'm not coming out of this bathroom without something to cover my shoulders and stuff," Hermione protested.

"Oh, for the love of Quidditch," Tiffany growled as she stormed over to the bathroom door and wrenched it open.

There in the center of the bathroom, staring into a full length mirror stood Hermione. She was looking at her shoulder and sides as she let out a shriek and whipped around to face Tiffany.

"It's not bad... not bad at all," Tiffany smiled.

The dress was a pretty emerald green with a fitted corset top that dipped slightly in the center. There were no straps, and the skirt was full and stood out off Hermione, making her figure look a bit more curvy than normal. She stared at the dress in the mirror, it was certainly beautiful with its beaded design across the top of the corset.

"Here, put these on," Tiffany said as she handed Hermione some white elbow length gloves.

"But they're whi-"

"To match the beads, of course," Tiffany quieted as she waked up to Hermione and began pulling her hair up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Tiffany assured her as she pulled out her wand and grabbed a can of hairspray off the bathroom sink. "Just hold still."

Within a matter of minutes, Hermione was coughing through a cloud of hairspray. She sneezed and Tiffany laughed before tapping Hermione's shoulder.

"You can look now."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked in the mirror in surprise. Her hair looked like the kind that you would see in a magazine on a model. It was perfect. Soft ringlets hung to her shoulders, and the top half of her hair was pulled up into a little bun with a white vine that had snowflakes attached to it wrapped around the bun. She turned to Tiffany and smiled broadly before tossing her arms around her neck and hugging her gratefully.

"Okay, okay," Tiffany laughed. "Enough already. Sheeze! Well, you had better get that cloak on... it won't be warm in those dungeons, you know."

"Yeah," Hermione said as she slipped her feet into her simple white heels and pulled her cloak on, fastening the white clasp around her neck. She pulled the cloak closer around her, covering her dress and skin from sight as she turned to the bathroom.

There stood Tiffany posing stupidly for herself in the mirror. Her hair was in an elegant bun with curls falling from it here and there. Her dress was light yellow with a silver design spiraling all over the bottom of the skirt which wasn't full like Hermione's, but straight down and slimming. She slipped on silver colored gloves that came to only her wrists and turned to Hermione, smiling broadly.

"Look out, Arnold, here... I... come," she said goofily as she came bounding out of the bathroom and over to Hermione. "Let's go!"

Hermione and Tiffany met up with Arnold in the common room, and they were about to leave when Sandie called to them. She and Brain came rushing out of the boys dorm, much to everyone's surprise.

"Brian uh... he couldn't get his tie on right," Sandie explained as Tiffany eyed her.

"Yeah, sure," Arnold laughed as he elbowed Brian who rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's go anyways. Al, here, has a date to catch," Tiffany piped up.

They left Gryffindor tower and headed down to the entrance hall where Leo was waiting by the marble stairs. He smiled at Hermione as he stood there looking quite dashing in white dress robes, though Hermione had to admit that it made his red hair stand out like a sore thumb.

"You look lovely," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led the way to the dungeons.

They entered Slughorn's private quarters to see all sorts of people there, not just Slug Club members. There were a few of the professors in there, like Dumbledore, Merrythought, and Dippet, plus at least twenty other people that Hermione did not know. She looked around and immediately spotted the group of Slytherins from the Slug Club, but Tom wasn't among them. Had he not come?

"Ah, Miss Granger... and Mr. Witte as well," Dumbledore called as he walked up to them.

Hermione smiled and returned the greeting as Dumbledore began talking to Leo. She tuned them out as she watched Tiffany clinging to Arnold's side and Sandie and Brian talking with some adults. '_Another Percy and Penelope_' Hermione thought. She continued to look around the room, spotting Slug Horn with a man in all black and an extremely pale expression. She had seen him before. It took her only a moment to realize that this was the same vampire from the party Slughorn had in her sixth year.

Her eyes traveled the room further and then she spotted him. Tom Riddle. He was standing far off across the room by himself, which was highly unusual. She narrowed her eyes and continued to watch him stand in front of the fire, seemingly brooding as he drank from a silver and gold goblet.

"I'll be right back, Leo," Hermione said as she winked at him and then stole a quick glance at Dumbledore as though to say 'keep him busy.'

Hermione made her way through the crowd of people, Slughorn stopping her as she went and introducing her to the vampire. She forced a sweet smile as the vampire eyed her neck. She excused herself from Slughorn's side and continued over to Tom, getting stopped only once more by Tiffany who tried to get Hermione to watch Arnold chugging eggnog.

"Smashing," Hermione said in mock excitement as she moved away from Tiffany who seemed to not care about anything but Arnold.

Hermione finally made it over to Tom, approaching him with extreme caution. She was almost next to him when he said something to her. He hadn't even look up at her, but simply began speaking to her.

"I know why you didn't go with me," he said solemnly. "And I'm sorry for anything that they might have done to you."

"You're not the one who should be sorry," Hermione pointed out softly as she took another step toward him. They didn't speak for a minute, and Hermione was fast becoming nervous, so she broke the silence. "Why are you over here all by yourself?"

"I prefer the solitude... I would have rather not came at all tonight," Tom admitted.

"I don't believe that, Tom," Hermione said, "not for a minute."

He shrugged as though he didn't care if she believed him or not as he rose his glass to his lips and drank slowly. He never even looked at her and still she felt so damn calculated and judged in his presence. It aggravated her, but then again, so did a lot of things. She heaved a sigh and grabbed his arm, pulling his hand out of his pocket and grabbing his goblet with her other hand.

She sat the drink upon the mantle and pulled him along with her toward the crowd of people. He protested at first, not wanting to move his feet. But when she turned and looked at him, he showed no emotion as he gave in and let her take him with her. They were working their way through the crowd of people and over to where Hermione had left Leo and Dumbledore when Lestrange and the other three boys from the other night came into sight.

They approached and Hermione felt her body go icy as they stopped her and Tom. She bowed her head and pretended not to notice them, but Abraxas Malfoy was soon on the scene as well, and when his voice broke the air, it was tension thicker than the brick walls of the room.

"Well, well, Tom," he breathed cockily. "Since when do you hang around with the likes of this Mudblood?"


	20. Eggnog and Mistletoe

**A/N: **I want to thank the following reviewers: _Tokyo no Ecchi, Gaerwen, sweet-essence03, All-American Vampire, shadowglove, Luthien Amarie, professionaldooropener, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Katsheswims, little mimi, Secret Thought, CardboardCreative, lilpeng1, CareBearErin, 404, Norma Leann Zane, PapayaCrazy, CelticRoseOfTheLake, PhanPhic-adict, Kitty0617, Emi-Bum, Sophiax, Shanghai Honey, _and _coolmarauders._ So many reviewers for this chapter... It's no wonder I'm at 208 reviews already! I can hardly believe it and I can't express how much it means to me, I can't thank you all enough!

Well, I suppose that I'll let you all read on now! Hope everyone enjoys the hilarity in this chapter... :D**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Eggnog and Mistletoe**

"Watch your tongue, Abraxas," Tom hissed in a low tone that made even Hermione shiver.

Her shiver turned Lestrange's eyes to her and she pulled her cloak tighter around her as he smirked. Tom stepped closer to Abraxas as he pulled out his wand and continued to threaten him.

"Or you just might _lose_ it," Tom muttered.

With that said, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the group of Slytherins. They were soon on their way over to Slughorn who grinned at the sight of his favorite student, Tom.

"Tom, my boy," Slughorn boomed as he clapped Tom on the back. "I see you've found yourself a lovely young lady."

Hermione blushed and felt that she needed to get away as she saw Tom smile over at her. Her heart fluttered. '_What's wrong with me? He just smiled... But, oh, what a smile_' Hermione thought dreamily. '_Wait! What! Did I seriously just think that?_'

Hermione forced a smile as she saw Tom looking at her in wonder. He turned back to Slughorn and Hermione felt herself exhale. What was wrong with her? Did he really make her that nervous all of a sudden? And what was with those looks and especially Abraxas and them back there?

She shrugged it off and looked to their new guest, Dumbledore. If Dumbledore was there, where was Leo? Hermione looked around and Dumbledore must have sensed her worry as he spoke to her.

"I believe Mr. Witte went to get something to drink," Dumbledore informed. As he did, a Christmas song was struck up by a ghost band. "Ah, I love this song," Dumbledore smiled as he began snapping his fingers and tapping his foot.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she turned to Slughorn and Tom.

"Tom, you should ask your young lady friend to dance," Slughorn suggested.

Hermione felt her stomach tie in knots as Tom turned to her and then looked quickly to the dance floor. He held out his hand to her, not speaking a word and half smirked. Hermione inwardly blushed and giggled as she looked to Dumbledore. It made her feel strange to be treated the way Tom was treating her, like a perfect lady and him a perfect gentleman. Dumbledore nodded as he turned and went to Professor Merrythought, taking her hand and leading her out onto the floor.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand in Tom's, walking swiftly to the floor with him. He gently placed on hand on her side just above her hip and held the other out gracefully in his as though she were delicate glass that would break if he touched her the wrong way. He made a swift turn and Hermione followed, thank Merlin that she learned to dance with Krum at the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

Hermione stared around the room, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she felt Tom's eyes on her. She turned to him and he nodded politely as he waltzed with her across the floor, unobtrusively passing through other couples. Hermione spotted Dumbledore on her way and he winked, making her smile. She suddenly felt the burst of happiness that comes to one when having fun, the urge to have more fun.

She laughed as Tom spun her around and it made him smile. Hermione wondered why. Had he not had moments like this before? Was it her that made him smile? Or was he simply fighting off the urge to laugh at her schoolgirl stupidity? Whatever it was, Hermione didn't much care as she continued to let him lead her about the floor.

The song was almost over and Hermione was still grinning from ear to ear as she looked around the room. Then she spotted him. Leo. He was watching her and Tom with a broken expression. Hermione quickly lost her smile as she recalled Ron at the Yule Ball when she had been dancing with Viktor. Her heart panged and her stomach clenched.

She swallowed fast to prevent a tear forcing lump in her throat as she let go of Tom and bowed her head. Tom's brow knitted as Hermione turned and walked away. She walked up to Leo and he forced a weak smile as he lifted her head to him. She had a tear in her eye and Leo frowned when he saw this.

"You can dance with him if you like," he whispered. "I'm just going to go over here and talk to Brian and Sandie then."

"But I-"

"No, it's fine," Leo said firmly as he turned and walked away.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe Mr. Riddle is waiting."

Hermione turned and looked to Dumbledore who smiled. She looked past him to Tom who was watching her from just off the dance floor. She suddenly felt very confused.

"Don't worry about Mr. Witte," Dumbledore continued in a hushed tone. "I've told him you have a special mission for me... he understands. He's been on one for me himself. Probably the reason he fears Tom now, really."

Hermione looked quickly to Dumbledore with a furrowed brow. She recalled the way Leo seemed nervous, fidgety, and even fearful around Tom. What had Leo saw while on mission for Dumbledore?

At that moment, it didn't matter as Dumbledore gave Hermione a little pat on the back and nodded to Tom. Hermione cleared her head as she walked over to Tom and forced a well acted smile.

"I thought you wanted to be with your date?" Tom quizzed.

"He's uh... not much of a dancer," Hermione lied. "So he told me to go ahead and dance with you."

Tom didn't believe it for a minute, but he left it go as he changed the subject.

"Drink?"

"Yes, please," Hermione replied.

"Wait right here, then," Tom said as he walked away.

Soon after he disappeared, Hermione was joined by Tiffany. She looked winded; her face red and fanning herself as she pushed stray strands of hair from her face.

"Arnold's quite the dancer," Tiffany huffed.

"I can see," Hermione laughed as she raised her brow in an amused way.

"He's just gone to get drinks... Where's Leo?"

"Over with Sandie and Brian," Hermione replied. "He didn't want to dance."

"So who are you wi-"

"Tiffany Summers," Tom greeted as he handed Hermione a small glass of a milky looking yellow liquid.

"Tom," Tiffany said in an unsure way. "Alice... can I talk to you for a moment?"

Before Hermione could answer, Tiffany pulled her away.

"Are you nuts?" Tiffany hissed.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That's Tom Ridd-"

"I'm well aware of who he is, Tiff," Hermione interrupted. "And it's fine. Leo said so even."

With that said, Hermione rejoined Tom and Tiffany just stood a few feet away, dumbfounded as Arnold walked up to her with a glass. Hermione winked as Tiffany let Arnold lead her away and then sipped from her own glass. Tom smiled behind his own glass as he watched Hermione sip her eggnog. Tonight was going to go by his plans, that was for sure.

* * *

A wooden chair flew across the room and burst into pieces against the wall as Voldemort let out an enraged snarl. He stalked to the window where the noon time sun was being covered by gray clouds. Where was that Granger girl? 

How could she just disappear, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

"I'm not sure, my Lord, but I have inside information that even the girl's whereabouts are unknown to her _friends_," Lucius Malfoy informed.

"I want her brought to-"

"What is it, my Lord?" Malfoy asked as he stared at Voldemort's expression in confusion.

Voldemort's face showed realization. But realization of what? Lucius watched a sadistic grin break out on Voldemort's face.

"Leave me, Lucius," Voldemort commanded lightly, with happiness even. "I need to think."

Malfoy bowed himself from the room and Voldemort laughed with mirth. Hermione Granger. Alice Granger. Hermione was missing and the new memories of her supposed grandmother, Alice, came at the same time. It was no coincidence. Hermione. Alice. Hermione was Alice.

So the Granger girl had broken a big rule and went back in time. She wouldn't come back either if he could help it. But the more he thought about going back in time and killing her, the more he felt a strange feeling rise in his chest. It was a pained emotional feeling. And something even stranger, Voldemort felt that he couldn't kill her now that he thought about it.

* * *

About an hour and five drinks later, Hermione was feeling quite happy. She was giggling at the least little thing and she couldn't even dance properly anymore. She stood with Tom and Slughorn and another adult who's name she couldn't remember, but she didn't much care. 

"Another drink, Alice, darling?" Tom inquired as he took her empty cup from her hand.

"Certainly," Hermione grinned.

Tom walked away and to the drink table, pour eggnog into the cup. He looked from left to right and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Hermione's drink. He whispered a spell, liquid flowing from his wand tip and swirling into the eggnog as he moved his wand in a circular movement. He smiled and picked up the cup, walking back over to Hermione.

He handed it to her and she drank it, not knowing just what he had done. The talked and talked, Hermione laughing at the ridiculous jokes in which Slughorn and his friend were telling. '_She's a poor drunk_' Tom thought amusedly as he sipped on his own drink.

His amusement soon ceased though as Hermione shoved her glass into Slughorn's hand and disappeared into the dancing crowd. Was she sick? He seriously hoped not because they could trace the spell and figure out that someone had spiked her drink. And considering that she was with him for some time during the party, they would no doubt blame him. He had to find her.

He excused himself and was entering the crowd of people as a new song started. Then horror hit him. A voice he recognized was singing.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Tom turned to the stage and saw Hermione among the group of ghosts. He looked around him, most students had stopped dancing and were watching, smiles on their face. '_Just don't do anything stupid_' Tom thought as he himself felt embarrassment for her.

"Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you, dear. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," Hermione chimed.

Tom's eye brows shot upward on his forehead as Hermione's hips shook from side to side. He crossed his arms and settled himself to watch as her shoulders moved too with the music's rhythm. She could really dance.

"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed," Hermione said as she winked and blew a kiss. "Next year I could be _oh_ so good, if you'd check off my Christmas list."

Tom felt himself chuckle as Hermione bit her bottom lip and continued to dance. This was quite amusing to him. Then he suddenly stopped laughing as Hermione took off her cloak and threw it aside. '_Good Merlin! Just don't take anything else off, for magic's sake_' Tom prayed as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. I've been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks. Sign your 'X' on the line. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Tom's eyebrow cocked as he watched Hermione. She was beautiful and she could certainly sing and dance. He felt growing jealousy as the other guys on the dance floor eyed her. He wanted to take her away now, where he could be alone with her and keep her away from any other guy.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me," Hermione sang as she looked out at the crowd and spotted Tom. "Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing. A ring. I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney... _tonight_!"

Tom chuckled as she finished big and he made his way through the crowd. He met her by the stage and grabbed her cloak, draping it over her as other guys gawked at her. She was more than lovely and Tom would prefer that she kept that a covered secret. At least until he got her out of there.

As they pushed their way through the crowd, Hermione felt the room spinning. She suddenly felt hot and her head hurt badly.

"T-Tom," she muttered.

"I know... c'mon," he urged as he steered her off the dance floor and toward the door.

"Alice!"

Tom turned with Hermione and saw Sandie running up to her.

"What's the matter with her?"

"It's nothing," Tom lied. "I think she just had a little too much eggnog... and the heat and dancing... doesn't mix well," Tom continued.

"Oh, Alice," Sandie sighed. "I do hope you feel better. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No," Tom waved off. "I can take her... you go to your date. Oh, and tell Alice's date that she'll be fine... I'm just taking her to the hospital wing. We might be back. If not, don't worry, she'll be fine."

"O-okay," Sandie answered as Tom turned and continued to usher Hermione out.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron mumbled as he ran his thumb down the frame of a picture of him and Hermione. 

It had been taken over the summer after their sixth year. Hermione and Ron had been out back swimming in the pond and their hair was messed. She stilled looked gorgeous to him. He longed to see her again, hold her in his arms.

"Mr. Weasley," a wizened old voice said softly.

Ron looked up from the picture and around his and Harry's bedroom at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. No one was in the room. Ron stood up off his bed and continued to look around the room as he drew out his wand.

"Hello?"

"Over here," someone laughed.

Ron looked in the direction in which the voice had come from and saw only the wall. Upon the wall was a smiling, bespectacled face in an ancient looking frame. It was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," he said as he nodded from the frame.

"Pro- er... what should I call you now?" Ron asked as he realized that Dumbledore was no longer the Headmaster or even a Professor at Hogwarts.

"Whatever you like," Dumbledore said. "You may even call me an old coot for all I care as long as you're comfortable with it."

Ron half laughed as he shook his head, "I'll stick with Headmaster, then."

"That's fine. So... I see you've been in this room quite a lot," Dumbledore pointed out. "You should be out consoling your friends and family."

"How can I be any consolation when I'm just as upset, if not more," Ron sighed. "I miss Hermione so much."

"Don't worry about her... she's fine," Dumbledore assured him.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was hiding something as he smiled down from the frame in a knowing way.

"She's in good care," Dumbledore replied simply.

"What care? Do you know where she is? Tell me so I can bring her back!" Ron demanded.

"Mr. Weasley... please," Dumbledore tried to calm. "She will come back when she's good and re-"

"NO! I want her back _now_!" Ron bellowed as he stalked up to the frame. "Now! Do you hear? NOW!"

Ron pounded his fists on the wooden frame and Dumbledore shook his head and sighed before leaving the frame.

"DUMBLEDORE! You crazy old coot! Come back here! NOW!" Ron snarled as he tried to pull the frame down, but it didn't budge.

* * *

Tom was helping Hermione down the seventh floor corridor, her arm pulled around his shoulder and his arm around her back for support. He was starting to feel something strange. Guilt. He really wished now that he hadn't gotten her drunk. His purpose for it wasn't great enough now that he thought about it. 

He had intended to get her drunk and have her take a potion. One special potion to be exact. A Love Potion.

It was true. Tom Riddle had found himself the perfect match, at least in his eyes that's what it was. Not only was she brilliant, but powerful as well. She had to be considering she survived what she did. Tom deserved a girl like that, or so that's what he thought.

And then there was the mystery surrounding her. He had planned to get that out of her when she was drunk as well. A little Veritaserum would assist there.

Now as he helped her down the hallway and saw the frown on her face, he realized he shouldn't have done that. If he truly cared for this girl like he felt, he wouldn't have. That's when he finally realized it. He liked her quite a bit and the guilt he felt was pain for her suffering.

He would mend it all though. He would nurse her once he got her to his dorm. They entered the portrait hole and Tom sat her on the couch. He turned and lit a fire before walking across the room and hanging up their cloaks.

"I-I thought you were taking me to the- hospital wing," Hermione stammered as she held her head in her hands.

"You'll be fine," Tom called over his shoulder. "You just need to get some rest and take a little Pepper-Up Potion. I'll go get that from the school nurse tomorrow morning before you wake."

"Then can you please take me to my common room?" Hermione asked as he came over to her with a steaming cup of tea.

"Just sit tight," he said as he sat the cup on the coffee table and turned to walk away.

"I want... to go back," Hermione grumbled as she tried to stand up.

She struggled for a moment and Tom rolled his eyes as he continued over to the stairs that led to his room so he could get her a blanket.

"Take me back... _now_," Hermione demanded as she stomped over to him in an unsteady way.

Her heel caught on the carpet and she stumbled, falling and Tom catching her. They stood frozen at the bottom of the stairwell for a moment before Tom stood her upright again, but her eyes were still looking upward. Tom followed her sight slowly and spotted something hanging above them on the archway of the stairwell. Mistletoe.

Tom quickly averted his eyes to the other side of the room. He glared at the other Christmas decorations. The tree that would have no presents under it on Christmas morning. And most of all, the mistletoe which he never got caught under, but always saw lovers under. The cursed berried plant. He hated it right now because Hermione would no doubt turn away from him just as she had that night he was with her in her detention.

Hermione looked at Tom as he glared across the room away from her. They were under mistletoe. He was the first guy she had ever got caught under it with. She blushed and felt the urge to do as the tradition said and kiss him. But he had looked away. Did that mean he didn't want her to? If he didn't, why was he still holding her by the waist then?

She risked it. She cupped his face in her hands and turned him to her, bringing her lips up to his. She pressed gently at first, her body tingling at the light sensation of his lips on hers. Then she pressed more forcefully, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoes as his arms wrapped further around her waist, pulling her to him. She could barely breathe as she tilted her head to the side, her lips parting.

He was unsure of what to do. He had never kissed a girl before. He tilted his head opposite hers and hoped that it was as easy as the people he had seen made it look. He prayed he was doing what he was supposed to and doing it perfectly. Tom mimicked her and opened his mouth slightly. He felt the tip of her tongue touch his and closed his eyes tighter.

She smiled against his lips at the innocence between them. She didn't want that moment to end, his kiss was like no other.

* * *

**Warning for Chapter 21:** The next chapter contains scenes of adult content which some may not find suitable. It is advised that if you do not wish to read such adult level content, please skip over the italics in the next chapter and consider yourselves warned. The rating has been raised, and now follows guidlines for the highest rating. Thank you! 


	21. Vengeful Motivation

**A/N: **Thanks to: _Liv Anguifer, w1cked angel, Tokyo no Ecchi, professionaldooropener, PapayaCrazy, Shanghai Honey, lilpeng1, CareBearErin, Emi-Bum, -carcrash, sweet-essence03, All-American Vampire, shadowglove, Universal Hope, little mimi, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Gaerwen, 404, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, CardboardCreative, _and _coolmarauders._ You all are the freaking _greatest_! I mean... 231 reviews! (faints) I'm _far_ past overjoyed, believe me. Thanks again!

**_WARNING!_** This chapter is the one that I warned you all about. It contains scenes of rape, though not full on rape. Read if you please, but be forewarned about it. The scene is in italics so please skip them if you would prefer not to read it. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Vengeful Motivation**

Tom felt her fingers sliding up his neck and into his hair. He needed to breathe. '_How long can girls kiss?_' he wondered in surprise. When they finally pulled away, both were breathing heavily and Hermione's hands were gripping his jet black hair gently. She thought he looked a bit confused, but when she rose up to brush her lips on his again, he showed no objections.

"Um... you can-"

Tom was interrupted though as there was a knock on his portrait door. There were only a select few that knew his common room was here. Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore, and his Slytherin friends. Tom doubted very much that it was either of the first two.

"Go up to the top of the stairs and be quiet," Tom whispered as he went over to the portrait hole.

He pushed it forward and Abraxas Malfoy, Liber Lestrange, Boreas Black, Valkyrie Nott, and Marsayus Rosier came bursting in.

"Tom, there you are," Abraxas said as Liber and Nott walked over and dropped down on the couch.

"Where've you been?" Boreas asked as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"And why is your hair such a mess?" Abraxas pointed out in disgust.

"I was in bed," Tom grumbled.

"Did you see the Mudblood up there at the party? Please tell me you didn't leave before she got on stage and sung?" Liber laughed.

"I saw it," Tom said, all the while losing his patience.

"Kind of arousing, wasn't it?" Rosier said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, knocking over one of the two cups of tea. "Ooops."

Tom rolled his eyes as Rosier jumped up and moved around the couch to stand with Black. Abraxas, on the other hand, moved toward the coffee table.

"That thirsty, Tom?" he inquired while picking up the spilled cup and glancing at the other remaining one.

"What do you want?" Tom muttered dangerously. "I'm in a foul mood at the moment and I really don't feel like dealing with your arrogance, Abraxas."

"Touch," Nott taunted, sending a chuckle around the room to everyone but Tom and Abraxas who were glaring at each other.

"You're acting quite strange lately, Riddle," Malfoy hissed. "First showing up to the gala with that _Mudblood_ and then-"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Now you defend her?" Abraxas continued to interrogate.

"I'm not defending her... I just don't like that name because it refers to those who aren't pureblood heritage and you know very well-"

"You never minded me using it before," Malfoy snapped at Tom.

"Shut it, Abraxas! Don't you dare _ever_ interrupt me again. Do you understand?" Tom huffed.

Malfoy didn't answer as he turned away from Tom and walked across the room to look out the window at the blizzard outside. He was turning back around when he spotted something on the coat stand. A forest green cloak that a certain Alice Granger had been wearing earlier that night.

"C'mon gents," Abraxas said finally. "Let's leave Tom be... He's apparently pissed because the Mudblood stood him up for that loser Witte."

With that, Abraxas disappeared through the portrait hole followed by Nott, Lestrange, and Rosier.

"Tom," Black said quietly as Tom glared at the portrait hole. Black hadn't moved from the back of the couch.

"What?" Tom snarled, not looking at Black.

"We're still having our branding for the Knights of Walpurgis on New Year-"

"Yes, yes, Boreas... now go," Tom grumbled.

Black nodded and left quickly, his head bowed as Tom turned toward the stairs. Hermione was coming out of the shadows, he had to admit that she looked twice as lovely the way she appeared from the dark. '_Alice... dark? Would she consider it?_' Tom wondered as he walked over to her.

"Knights of Walpurgis?" Hermione quizzed.

"Forget what you've heard... it's only for your best interest," Tom advised.

"Why are you even friends with them?" Hermione persisted as Tom walked past her to the fireplace.

"Because."

"Because why, Tom?" Hermione urged.

"Because do you honestly see anyone else being friends with me?" Tom growled as he whipped around to face her.

"Not with an attitude like that," Hermione retaliated.

"I wouldn't have this attitude if people treated me normally," Tom hissed before turning back to the fire. He crouched before it and let the warmth cover him, soothe him.

"People would treat you normally if you left Malfoy and them out of your daily plans. Forget about them and try to make new friends," Hermione suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed, Alice," Tom grumbled, "no one is in a real big hurry to give me a chance to be friends."

"I'll give you a chance," Hermione said softly as she walked over and held her hand out to him.

He looked at it before looking up to her. Her features flickered beautifully in the light and it made him feel immediately at peace. He stood and took her hand.

"Thank you, Alice," Tom whispered as he brushed back a stray strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

She grabbed his hand gently and smiled warmly before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tom," she said as she hugged him.

He walked over and grabbed her cloak, handing it to her and taking her hand in his. He led her over to the portrait hole and smiled weakly, in an almost tired way before letting go and watching her leave. He turned and went upstairs, waving his wand a the fire and extinguishing it as he went.

Hermione wandered up the corridor, her mind on her new development with Tom. Something clattered behind her. '_A suit of enchanted armor_' she thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder and continued down the corridor. She sighed and hugged her cloak to her when the dim torch lights in the corridor died out completely.

Hermione looked up in alarm and gasped. She couldn't see a thing and she heard someone chuckling darkly. Gooseflesh broke out over her skin and she shivered as she began grabbing frantically at her cloak for its pocket where her wand was.

"Boo," someone breathed in her ear.

She gasped and was about to scream when a hand clamped down over her mouth. She tried to drop to the floor, but another arm wrapped around her waist and she felt them start dragging her through the darkness. Her eyes darted about the blackness that shrouded her and her attacker, but she saw nothing.

The breathing of her attacker sent chills up her spine and she shivered visibly as she felt her eyes sting with tears. '_Be brave_' she thought defiantly. She kicked her feet off the floor, her kidnapper reeling for a moment before pulling her fully up off the ground. It was then that someone grabbed both her feet.

She tried to kick at them, but their grip was a crushing force on her ankles that made them ache terribly. Her heart beat in a rapid panic that she swore people in the dungeons of the castle could hear. '_Please let a prefect come along_' she prayed. Who was she trying to kid though? It was only 10:51 p.m. and Slughorn's party wouldn't end until midnight for certain.

Her ears pricked up as she heard a door creak open and voices whispering. She found herself being drug into a dimly lit classroom, the face of Abraxas Malfoy smirking evilly at her as was carried past him. He closed the door and locked it, Nott and Dolohov standing guard there.

Hermione's head moved wildly to see who was carrying her. She saw Augustus Rookwood at her feet and Liber Lestrange carrying her upper body. Malfoy walked up the center aisle of the room and laughed as she struggled while they sat her on a table. She glared at him and went to get off the table, but he whipped out a wand and bound her in the blink of an eye.

"Now, Miss Granger," he said in a mocking grave voice. "Did we not warn you to stay away from Tom?" She went to open her mouth to say something, but Malfoy continued, silencing her. "Did you think that I thought the two cups in his common room a strange coincidence? Your _filthy_, disgusting cloak on his coat rack a mere mistake? Your _French whore_ perfume emanating from him a minor remnant from your presence with him at the gala?"

She glared in his direction as he looked somewhere behind her. She wanted to turn around, but she dare not turn her back on the roomful of Slytherins. It wasn't a cowardly thing, but a wise thing that she didn't. Besides, she would most likely fall from the table if she moved to look behind her. She was bound by invisible bonds which made movement awkward.

"No... of course not," Malfoy hissed as he walked up to her. "We _did_ warn you. And now – since you disobeyed our warning – you'll get... what... is justly... yours."

He looked around the room to the other guys, each of them chuckling and nodding before leaving. Malfoy was the last to leave and he smirked, turning the lock as he pulled the door shut. Was that their just punishment? Leave her bound in a dimly lit and locked room after hours? No.

A husky breathing upon her neck told her otherwise. It made her shiver and the gooseflesh returned in an instant. Her stomach went icy and she suddenly felt very sick. Rough, darkly tanned hands appeared at her sides, looking more hideous in the dim, orange light than they normally would. Her body lurched as her stomach clenched and she grimaced when she felt lips touch the back of her neck.

"So naive. You should have took heed to our first warning," the whispered in a deep tone. "But now, it'll be my pleasure to educate you against your wrong ways."

"You're _disgusting_," Hermione managed through gritted teeth.

"You flatter me," they half laughed as their hands moved from their place on her chest to her hair.

They gripped her light brown strands roughly, pulling them from their beautiful style that she had worn to the gala. In an instant, they jerked her back and to the side, slamming her onto the table. She laid there on her back wincing, her head throbbing as they let go of her hair. It was then that she saw Marsayus Rosier.

_His atrocious form moved down to her feet, gathering the bottom of her forest green gown in his hands. In a swift movement, he split it up the side with a stomach churning rip. Hermione's first instinct was to scream so she gasped deep and bellowed._

_"No use, m'dear," he growled in her ear as he came back up to the head of the table. "There's a Silencing Charm on the room... and with the other boys standing guard... we're sure not to be interrupted."_

_It was then that he slid his hand down her abdomen and to the slit, his fingers sliding under the fabric. Her heart panged painfully as her breathing became difficult. '__Let me pass out... let someone find me' she pleaded in her mind._

_His icy fingers moved to her inner thigh and she shuddered, feeling her throat constrict with a lump. She was quick becoming sick and she felt that she was going to throw up. How long would her bonds last? Would the wear free and could she stop him? '__Oh please... please' she begged God silently in the back of her head._

_"Don't worry," Rosier purred in her ear as he leaned across her, his chest pressing down on her shoulder. "It'll only hurt for a little while."_

_Fully sick now, Hermione closed her eyes as tight as she could get them and cleared her head. She removed herself from her surroundings, imagining that she was at home in her own bed, warm and safe. His hands shattered that thought though as they ripped away the only thing that kept her safe from him._

* * *

"Arnold!" 

"Shh!" Arnold shushed Tiffany as he pulled her up the hallway.

Sandie was behind them rolling her eyes and glaring at Brian who was yawning and stretching. Why couldn't she had gotten a fun date like that? Brian and her had only dance twice and Tiffany and Arnold had had a terrific time. Sandie could only imagine what had happened to Alice after she left with Tom. Sandie just prayed that she was okay.

"Shh! Shh!" Arnold said again, but something about his tone had changed and he and Tiffany were stopped up ahead. "Does that look right to you?" he asked as he pointed to four boys outside a closed classroom.

Two were conversing, laughing and giving off the air that they were society's best. Another, leaning against the stone wall beside the door, and the last was crouch slightly with his ear pressed to the door.

"You won't hear anything," the one leaning against the wall said. Abraxas Malfoy.

"No, it doesn't," Tiffany whispered to Arnold.

"Wands out," Arnold said, pulling out his own wand and holding an arm across Tiffany who gave Sandie an alarmed look.

The four Gryffindors pulled out their wands and sneaked up upon the four Slytherin boys. Malfoy and the other glared at them, telling them to move along and mind their business, but Arnold refused. It was no secret that he hated Slytherins because of their rival on the Quidditch pitch and their arrogance as well as taunting about Arnold's brother being a horrid Quidditch player.

"What would you be doing up here?" he inquired. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Tired," Malfoy answered shortly.

"Your dorms aren't up here," Brian grumbled as he stepped forward.

"Mind your business, Boil Boy," Lestrange growled.

"That's not his name," Sandie snapped as she jammed her wand in Liber's face.

"I'd keep your girlfriend under control there, Covington," Malfoy said carelessly as he showed no facial expression, only his eyes moving from one person to another.

"As Gryffindor prefect, I demand you get back to your common room," Brian ordered.

"And open that door," Sandie said as they shrugged and went to walk away.

The four Slytherins exchanged looks, Tiffany becoming fed up with their stalling.

"Oh, really now. MOVE!" Tiffany shouted as she pointed her wand at the door.

"Tiff, no!" Sandie called, but it was too late.

Red sparks burst the door inwardly, the wrong way, breaking the ancient hinges. In the room, Hermione lay on a table at the front of the classroom, her body shaking as she sobbed. Marsayus Rosier looked up abruptly, pulling his hand from under her skirt. He backed away and Hermione screamed for Tiffany and Sandie as the girls gasped and Brian and Arnold went running into the room.

"Alice!" Sandie screamed as she and Tiffany went running forward.

Arnold and Brian removed the Binding Charm from Hermione and helped her sit up. She immediately threw her arms around Tiffany and began to sob.

"Did they hurt you?" Sandie asked.

"Well, apparently," Tiffany snapped as she and Sandie ushered Hermione out of the room.

"What did they do to you?" Sandie asked when they got Hermione safely out into the hall. "They didn't-," she broke off here, unable to finish the sentence as she gave Tiffany at fearfully grave glance.

"He... touched me, and...," Hermione gasped as she put her face in her hands.

"Let's get you to the showers, hmm, dear?" Tiffany suggested as she put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Rosier t-touched me, and put-"

"We know, honey," Sandie cooed.

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" Tiffany asked with growing anger.

"N-no," Hermione hiccuped. "Just put his hands on my- and I tried to- but I was ti-"

"It's all okay now," Sandie soothed as she and Tiffany went into the common room with Hermione and helped her up to the girls' dorm and to the showers.

Hermione sat in the shower, huddled in the corner with her legs hugged up to her chest. She had long since stopped crying, but her cheeks were still tear-stained. She hiccuped every now and then, but she seemed to be better now. Her skin was red from being scrubbed under the hot water for so long. It burned a bit, but the burning took her mind off the remembrance of Marsayus Rosier's despicable acts in touching her.

_She shivered and recalled his hands going where no one should have gone unless she was wed to them. Her stomach churned at the thought of his filth being anywhere near her, much less inside her. She felt a wave of nausea and stood up quickly, ripping back the curtain and climbing out of the tub. She bent low over the toilet and felt the sick come forward._

She stood up moments later, feeling void of everything and shaking visibly from emotional distress and physical fatigue. She climbed back in the shower and finished rinsing off. She was out a few minutes later, dressed and brushing the knots from her hair.

Tears formed in her eyes as the comb jerked roughly through the knots, but the tears weren't just from the physical pain of the comb in her hair. She was emotionally scarred now. She would never be the same. She had been molested. Raped in a sense.

She wiped the dew that the steam shower had left on the mirror away. Her eyes were red and puffy, but a fire still burned beneath them. It was then, as she stared at herself in the mirror, that she vowed revenge on Marsayus Rosier and the other Death Eaters, or rather Knights of Walpurgis. She would take their leader and leave them with nothing. She would not only remove their king, but she would take them down as well.


	22. Revealing Secrets

**A/N: **Thank you much to all: _PhanPhic-adict, Tokyo no Ecchi, PapayaCrazy, Emi-Bum, Shanghai Honey, Universal Hope, -carcrash, Gaerwen, All-American Vampire, shadowglove, little mimi, professionaldooropener, Sophiax, Reanne1102, Twilight Elf-Maiden, sweet-essence03, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, CardboardCreative, _and _coolmarauders._ Y'all have helped me his something amazing... 253 reviews! I never once thought that I would make it over 200, but I'm over 250 now. I am so grateful and I can hardly believe it!

Welp, read on and enjoy...!**

* * *

Chapter 22 –** **Revealing Secrets**

The next morning Hermione awoke still feeling tired. She felt sick too, but she got up and got dressed nonetheless. She put on a knee-length dark brown skirt and a cream colored sweater before brushing her hair. She noticed a bruise on her cheek, probably from when Lestrange put his hand over her mouth. She had bruises on her ankles too. She wished that she had some of that pasty stuff that the twins had given her when she got a black eye.

She pulled up half her hair and did a make-up charm. '_At least that gets rid of that bruise_' she thought as she grabbed some socks. She put them on and slipped on her shoes while wondering if she should put on her school robes to cover her ankles. '_No, they'll be fine. No one will be looking at them_' she told herself.

She left the common room quietly. Sandie, Tiffany, and Brian were nowhere in sight and it was obvious that Arnold was still in bed because one of the sixth year boys was complaining about hearing him snore through the walls between the sixth and seventh year dorms.

Hermione thought about heading down to breakfast, but the thought of seeing Lestrange, Malfoy, Rosier, and the rest of them made her change her mind. She had no appetite anyways. Hermione walked down the hall slowly, her arms crossed tight across her stomach as she glanced out the windows every now and then at the lightly falling snow.

She saw her reflection in the frosted windows and frowned. She imagined Marsayus Rosier behind her and cringed. She looked down at her feet, and when she looked back up into the window, she got a shock. Behind her was Tom. He smiled at her and walked around to face her.

"Feel like practic-"

He stopped here as she frowned at him. He couldn't understand what was wrong. She had been fine when she left the night before. She was actually smiling then. Had something gone wrong when she got back to her dorm? Was she going to tell him that they couldn't be friends?

"What's wrong, Alice?" Tom asked as his face creased with frowning lines of worry.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off as someone behind her yelled.

"Alice! There you are!"

Leo came rushing up the hall. She turned to him only to have him grab her firmly by the elbows, holding her at arms' length, and looking her straight in the eye. He stood there for a moment not saying anything, but looking extremely concerned.

"Are you all right? Brian told me what happened and Tiff said I should check on you," Leo breathed heavily. "Are you okay?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. She really wished that Leo would just say 'okay' and walk away, but he didn't.

"You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Leo, I'm all right," Hermione sighed.

"What's he talking about, Alice?" Tom asked lightly.

Though he tried to hide it, Hermione could hear a fraction of worry in his voice. She frowned and wished more now than she had moments ago that Leo would just walk away. She wanted Tom to go back to acting like he had before Leo arrived, she liked Tom best that way.

"You should know," Leo snarled.

It shocked Hermione that he did this. What happened to him being frightened of Tom?

"Leo, ple-"

"No, Alice, no please," Leo interrupted. "He's probably the sick little codger that sent those disgusting excuses for human beings after you like that!"

"I assure you, Witte," Tom growled, "that I know nothing of what you are talking about and I would like it very much if you would first tell me what it is that I'm being accused of before pointing your unmannered little finger at me."

"Oh, like you don't know!" Leo barked. "You sent your demented gang of Slytherin guys after Alice."

"I did no such thing!" Tom roared.

"You two, honest-"

"Why don't you just leave Alice alone," Leo demanded.

"Why don't you take your own advice, hmm? She doesn't like you, Witte. You're _pathetic_ and certainly not what she's looking for in a guy," Tom hissed.

"Oh, and I suppose she wants some cult leader like you, Riddle?" Leo snapped.

"St-"

"Alice, why do you even bother talking to him?" Leo interrupted Hermione.

She heaved a great sigh and was about to try and speak for the third time when Tom butt in.

"Because maybe she likes having intelligent conversations, unlike the ones she has with you," Tom answered snidely.

"Intelligent conversations about what? How you send your friends off to rape her?" Leo grumbled with spite.

"Rape... her?" Tom repeated as he turned to Alice. "What's he talking about?"

"Leo, can you give Tom and I a moment, plea-"

"What? So he can do the same thing Marsayus Rosier did to you?" Leo griped to Hermione.

"No," Hermione managed before a lump closed off her throat in a painful constriction.

"Why don't you just listen to her, Witte? Give us a few moments," Tom hissed.

"Not in this lifetime, Riddle," Leo growled before grabbing Hermione's hand a little harder than he intended and pulling her away down the hall.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Tom standing there looking bewildered. She felt hot tears start to pour out over her cheeks as Leo gave a jerk on her arm to make her turn away from Tom and come with him.

Tom glared down the hall after the two. This meant war. Not only on Witte, but on those he had previously called friends as well. He turned and stalked off to his dorm. He needed to go plan his revenge, an evil and horrid revenge that would leave them regretting the day that they crossed him and touched Alice.

* * *

"Leo... let _go_!" Hermione said through a clenched jaw as she wrenched her hand from his. 

"Alice, why do you talk to that slime ball?" Leo questioned with a desperate tone as he turned to face her. His expression was strained and he looked as though he could cry.

"Because he's not a slime ball and I happen to know for a _fact_ that it wasn't him who sent those guys after me," Hermione sobbed.

"How do you know?" Leo challenged.

"Because they came after me _because_ I was around Tom. They warned me to stay away from him because they don't want him to become friends with me," Hermione replied.

"You should have listened to them!" Leo said.

"Why is it you don't want me to be friends with him?" Hermione inquired with rising anger.

"Because he's not worthy of your friendship."

"And how would you know?"

"Look at what he had them do to you, Alice!" Leo practically whined.

"I told you, _he_ didn't put them up to it," Hermione snapped.

"They could have been acting like he didn't... you don't know for sure whether or not he did," Leo pointed out.

"Well, you don't either, so you can't blame him," Hermione retaliated.

"Alice, I know how twisted and cruel he can be," Leo sighed. "I've seen some of the things he and his friends do... some of the dark spells the weave on things."

"Oh, like what Leo?" Hermione barked, losing her temper. Why was she getting so worked up over this?

"There was a time when Dumbledore put me up to watching him," Leo began. "I accepted because my family has great respect for Dumbledore and I felt honor in taking on his request."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him with partially pursed lips as he sighed and continued.

"Well, I trailed him and his friends into the woods one night. As students, it was forbidden that we enter that forest," Leo informed as he gestured over his shoulder to the dark trees that made up the Forbidden Forest. "They entered a clearing and put on these masks... white masks like skulls."

Hermione's mind flashed to the Quidditch World Cup from her fourth year. The group of Death Eaters that had been levitating those those innocent Muggles. They wore masks of white that reminded Hermione of a skeleton's skull.

"I hung back and watched from behind a rather large tree as three of them walked a little further into the darkness and came back with a unicorn."

Hermione's mind flashed on the beauty of such a creature. She fought back the frown that came with the thought of those filthy, dark Slytherins touching such a pure and magnificent wonder of the magical world.

"They forced it down to the ground using a curse that made my stomach turn. I remember the poor thing writhing and squirming on the forest floor as though it felt every pain in the world at that exact moment," Leo said in a hushed way.

His eyes were glassed over and his face held an underlying look of horror. He was no longer looking at Hermione, but at the floor. Though it seemed, by the distant look in his eyes, that he didn't really see the floor at all.

"And then they stopped. The unicorn just laid there... like it was-," Leo mumbled. "And... Tom commanded Malfoy to stab it. He did."

Leo looked to Hermione now. His mouth agape and his breathing barely audible.

"The noise it made haunted my sleep for weeks on end," Leo sighed. "But the worst of it was that they drained the blood into a cup... and they poured the shining liquid onto a black book. It was a book I had seen Tom carrying around a lot before."

'_Tom's diary, no doubt_' Hermione deduced.

"And then they left. I hung back once more and once I thought they had left completely, I went over to the poor thing," Leo muttered. "I sat down next to it and stroked its mane as it looked at me with eyes so pure and bright. I watched the brightness leave its eyes and listened to it take its last breath."

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes again as she swallowed hard and looked to her feet.

"I stood to leave and found Tom standing over my shoulder. He told me – or rather threatened me – that if I told anyone what I had saw that night, that he would do the same to me," Leo breathed.

Hermione fully understood now why Leo was so afraid of Tom. He feared for his life because Tom had threatened to kill him. But how did she know that Tom would make good on that threat. It might have been idle. '_Wait! What am I saying? Tom killed Myrtle_' Hermione reminded herself.

Something struck her in that moment. Disappointment. She didn't want to know that Tom had been Myrtle's killer. '_Well, he didn't kill her intentionally... and it wasn't him directly, either_' Hermione reasoned. She stood there battling in her mind for a few moments before she realized what was happening. '_I'm defending him when I know what he's like... even if I change him, he's still killed an innocent girl. No, the Basilisk killed Myrtle... not Tom. Oh... this is- why did he have to?_'

She had hit the ultimate pentacle of confusion. She liked him. A lot. Not exactly love, but she still liked him. And yet there was a part of her that wanted nothing to do with him. '_No, not to do with him... it's his past_.' But you couldn't change a person's past. '_Then what am I doing?_'

* * *

"Lord Voldemort?" Wormtail spoke softly as he entered the room. 

"Wormtail," Voldemort greeted. "C'mere."

"W-what is it, sir?" Wormtail asked fearfully. The last time Voldemort did this, he had been feigning happiness and was really angry with Wormtail. Peter cringed at the thought of the pain he had endured after that.

"Well, c'mere, Wormtail, my faithful servant," Voldemort chimed with his snake-like voice. "Do you know why I'm so happy?" Voldemort quizzed as Pettigrew walked up to him and knelt down in front of the chair, his head bowed.

"N-no, sir," Peter answered quickly and simply.

"Because I've located the Granger girl, Wormtail," Voldemort chortled.

The sound of his gleeful voice sent chills rushed up and down Peter's body. He was anticipating something bad. But it never came.

"Tell Lucius that he may free the giants and the Death Eaters upon the village up north from here. I feel like rewarding them," Voldemort said carelessly. "In the meantime... I want you to prepare a quick meal for me. I've got a hunt to go on soon."

"Y-yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord," Wormtail obliged as he got up and ran from the room. He was happy he had escaped punishment for something that wasn't his fault, but he ran nonetheless so as not to tempt Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled as he watched Peter run from the room. Soon he would be going to find himself a time travel piece so that he could venture back to 1944. He was going to find Miss Hermione Granger. The thought of getting to her excited him, but not because he was going to kill her. Rather, he was going to offer her something that no one could refuse. A throne beside him as a dark princess, or rather, a dark queen.

* * *

"So you see, Alice," Leo sighed, "that's why I don't like you being around him." 

"Thank you for your concern, Leo," Hermione muttered, "but I'm very capable of taking care of myself, and I _still_ don't believe that Tom put them up to it."

"You're unbelievable," Leo grumbled. "He's_ evil_, Alice... face it."

"You haven't really given him a chance," Hermione fought.

"Given him a chance! To what? Kill me?" Leo barked in disbelief.

"Well, I know a side of him that no one else does... a side that's sweet and caring," Hermione said finally as though refusing to continue the fight. "And I'm not asking you to care, but do me a favor and stay out of it... and don't judge him either."

With that, Hermione turned and stalked off down the corridor. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had just defended Tom Riddle and tried to make it sound as though he was a good, kind, and caring person. But surely that was in him somewhere. Right?

* * *

"Hey, Ron... what are you doing?" Harry asked as he entered their room at Grimmauld Place. 

"I'm leaving this room," Ron grumbled.

"Why?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"Because of-"

"Me," Dumbledore sighed from his frame.

"He refuses to tell me where Hermione is because he _obvious_ knows," Ron growled before heaving his trunk to the doorway. "So, I refuse to be in a room anywhere where he can get to me unless he'll tell me... In the meantime, I'll be in Ginny's room."

"Oh no you won't," Ginny hissed from the doorway. "Maybe if you spoke to Dumbledore in a civil manner, he would tell you."

"I tried pleading him, _that _didn't even work," Ron snapped.

"I just can't tell you because I can't risk you going back in time to get her and stop her from completing her mission," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Her mission?" Harry repeated. "It was planned that she would go back?"

"Not quiet," Dumbledore sighed. "You'll understand at a later time, Harry."

"Well, _I_ don't want to understand at a _later time_," Ron cut in. "I want to know where she is and what she's doing."

"I will tell you this much, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said softly. "Miss Granger is at Hogwarts in the past and under _my_ care."

The three children looked from one another to Dumbledore and back again. All looking unsure and curious.


	23. Dumbledore's Return

**A/N:** Many great thanks to: _Tokyo no Ecchi, PhanPhic-adict, Universal Hope, little mimi, Gaerwen, All-American Vampire, Cardboard-Creative, Sophiax, Twilight Elf-Maiden, professionaldooropener, Kitty0617, PapayaCrazy, coolmarauders, kat6528, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, -carcrash, Shanghai Honey, shadowglove,__MGoddess,_ and _teneraestnox._ (dances around room) _279_ reviews! On my way to 300! WooHoo! (sits down) I'm now going to shower you with a glorious update. (my favorite chapter by the way)  
**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Dumbledore's Return**

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and dropped down onto the couch. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring at the Christmas tree that was put up. She looked at the presents sitting under it and suddenly saw a picture in her head.

It was Tom's tree. There hadn't been anything under the tree. She recalled that and for some reason unknown to her, she felt bad about it. She felt pity on Tom. Sadness and disappointment with herself. That's when she came to the conclusion that she had to get Tom something for Christmas.

She smiled faintly as she stood up and headed out of the common room. She was on her way to see Dumbledore. She hoped he would let her go into town.

* * *

"RUN!" 

Thundering footsteps shook the houses of a small village. Giants entered, their feet flanked by people in black robes with white skull masks. Women were running from the stores in panic as giants grabbed up light posts and street benches. Jets of colored light flew everywhere, hitting men and women, some even hitting children.

One child dropped beside his mother, his hand being jerked from hers. She shrieked and turned to grab him, but the sight of him writhing on the sidewalk as he screamed in pain made her freeze and scream herself. In that instant that she stopped, a giant made a grab for her.

She dropped to the ground and managed to escape, but she looked up to find a wand in her face. She began to shake with violent sobs, the giant finally getting a hold on her. Her scream was drowned out in the sea of crazy shouts, running feet, and pounding crashes.

Havoc reigned for the rest of the night in the tiny town. And by the time the giants and Death Eaters left, the town was in shambles. The Death Eaters turned, each of them laughing and smiling maliciously behind their masks.

"_INCENDIO!_"

The shout rang from each Death Eater, a lightning bolt of fire issuing from thirty some wands. The village caught fire and began to burn like a beacon in the night. A beacon screaming for help, but no one would help. The smoke would rise and no one would bother because there was no one for miles. No one but a man with a pale, pale face.

He smiled and watched with eyes of blood red as the village burned. He turned and looked at his servant who was just leaving the room with a tray. He grinned and thought about how everyone obeyed him, bowed and cowered before him. He turned back to the window and basked in his orange glow of glory. The only thing that was missing was his queen. Queen Hermione Granger. Soon to be Queen Hermione Granger-Riddle.

He grinned thought of the trip he was going to take later that night. Hogwarts would never know he was there. Good thing the school had been temporarily closed. Temporarily. He laughed at the word as he turned away and went to his chair. He relaxed and closed his crimson orbs as thoughts of his wedding to Hermione filled his head.

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Hermione called as she entered the classroom and looked all around. 

The auburn haired professor didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. Hermione walked up past his desk and over to the door off to the side of his classroom. She knocked and it creaked. She looked around the frame of the door and saw that it was cracked.

She pushed the door open and looked around the room. The first thing she spotted was a tall, hulking figure in the corner. Their head, or what appeared to be their head, was covered in matted dark brown to black hair. They turned, their black, beady eyes landing immediately in alarm upon Hermione.

"Who are ye?" they inquired.

"Ha-Hagrid?" Hermione stuttered in disbelief.

"Do I know ye?" Hagrid asked uncertainly.

"Um... Professor Dumbledore told me about you. I'm new here at Hogwarts. I just started this year, not too long ago," Hermione explained. "I'm a good friend of Dumbledore's. Do you know where he went?"

"No... I was just waitin' here fer him," Hagrid replied.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I wait with you then?" Hermione questioned.

"Naw, not at t'all," Hagrid boomed.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled as she walked over and stood next to the towering Hagrid.

They stood there for a few moments in awkward silence when they heard the door creak again. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway smiling at the two of them.

"How are you today, my friends?" Dumbledore beamed.

"Fine," Hermione replied with a returned smile.

"So, what brings you two to my office today?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned against the windowsill which Fawkes's perch was next to.

He stroked the bird as Hermione sighed and looked to Hagrid. She hoped that he would speak first and then leave. She needed to speak to Dumbledore in private. She couldn't go asking Dumbledore if she could to go into the village to get a present for Tom if Hagrid was there.

"Ladies first," Hagrid said gruffly.

"Oh, no. Go ahead, Hagrid. I needed to talk to the professor about something private," Hermione said as she quickly tossed Dumbledore a pointed look.

"Oh," Hagrid mumbled. "Okay. You see, Professor, I was just wondering if I could get some money to go into the village and get some Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent."

"Certainly, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "Just go out and wait in my classroom and I'll bring the money to you as soon as I speak with Miss Granger."

Hagrid nodded and walked out, pulled the door shut behind him as he ducked through the doorway.

"Kind soul, Hagrid is," Dumbledore sighed with a fond expression.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I always did like him." Hermione recalled the time in her second year when Hagrid told her to not pay attention to Malfoy after he called her a Mudblood.

"So, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"I uh-," Hermione broke off. That memory of Hagrid made her want to cry like she had that day. "Um... I was wondering if I could go into the village and pick up a few things."

"A few things?" Dumbledore repeated in amused curiosity.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Dumbledore immediately caught on and shook his head, still in amusement.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore replied. "You can go into town with Hagrid. I trust him with most everything, I believe he can escort you into town and then leave you to shop."

"I was won-"

"I will lend you the money, Miss Granger. No worries."

With that being said, Dumbledore pulled open a drawer on a small dresser and pulled out a red drawstring bag.

"Follow me," he said as he left the office.

Hermione accompanied him out to where Hagrid was standing, reading a chalkboard with equations and spells written on it. He turned to Dumbledore and waited for his orders. Hermione smiled at his obedience. How could anyone think that he was the one that had set that monster out and killed Myrtle with it?

"All right, Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke clearly. "You are to escort Miss Granger into the village. When you get there, she will give you the money for the things that you need and then she is going off to do some of her own shopping. You two are to be back up to the castle in time for dinner, do you understand?"

The both of them nodded and Dumbledore handed Hermione the drawstring bag. They turned and left silently, Hermione following along behind Hagrid.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of the attic. Buckbeak, or rather Witherwings, was laying behind him, munching idly on a rat's skeleton. 

"I promise to bring you up someone dinner later," Harry sighed to the hippogriff as he felt his own stomach rumble, wondering whether Mrs. Weasley had lunch ready.

Harry walked slowly from the attic, boredom setting in upon him. He hadn't heard anything about Voldemort. Of course, they had ceased getting the paper and they hadn't had any contact with the outside world. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and himself had been shut up in the house for the past eight days with no one but themselves to talk to. And nothing to do except clear out doxies and continue cleaning.

As Harry went, he heard a bang issue from Ginny's room. Feeling thrill for something that might be foul and his chance to fight it, Harry whipped out his wand and ran down the hall to her door. He burst through and saw Ron sitting there, black soot on his face and his red hair charred and sizzling.

Ginny grinned and picked up little rectangular charred pieces of paper. She pulled out her own wand and did a Reparing Charm on them.

"Exploding Snap?" she offered.

Harry shook his head and turned from the room. As he did, he heard the door downstairs burst open and thundering steps issue in the hall, waking Sirius's mother.

"MOLLY!" It was Mr. Weasley.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all ran down the stairs and into the hallway, nearly running into Minerva and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What's going on?" Molly panted as she burst out of the kitchen.

"Voldemort was in Hogwarts last night," Arthur announced.

"For what?" Harry spat.

"We're not sure, but he didn't leave without doing some damage. Professors Flitwick and Sprout are dead... as is Professor Trelawney," McGonagall replied.

She bowed her head, apparently in guilt. She may not have liked Trelawney, but it was a sad thing to lose her. And no doubt she had been good friends with Sprout and Flitwick.

Harry heard Ginny sigh beside him and he frowned. The good of the wizarding world was in a spiraling crash and nothing seemed to be there to stop it from hitting rock bottom and going straight to hell.

"I can't imagine what he would have been looking for," Arthur breathed in exhaustion.

"I can," McGonagall mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's time device," Minerva replied quietly.

"What does he need with that?" Ron asked frantically.

No one said a word. Everyone knew. And everyone dreaded it. It was then, as they stood there, that something miraculous happened.

Something like thunder rumbled the house. Wind whistled outside and the front door blew open with a loud crash. In the doorway stood a tall man with a pointed hat and a white beard.

No one spoke. Everyone just stood in awe for a moment. Then there was a scream. Harry looked to Ginny who was holding her hands over her ears and screaming in agony. She dropped to her knees and it was then that Harry felt a throbbing pain in his head.

It was a rushing feeling. A pounding that started at the very back of his head and went surging with pain to the front, blurring his vision. He shook his head, clearing his vision as he turned to Ginny. He went to kneel, but dropped to his knees with a dizzying feeling.

It was then that he heard Ron bellow. Ron leaned against the wall, on hand on a stand, supporting his weight. Be he too dropped to the ground, curling his head down to his chest and wincing with obvious hurt.

Mrs. Weasley went to go to her son, but she too stopped. She dropped down onto the bottom step and with a pained mutter, she fainted. Mr. Weasley went to go to her side, but he too collapsed on the step and shook his head as he winced in agony. What was happening?

Harry heard McGonagall screaming and looked over to her. She was holding her hand out as Dumbledore stepped past the threshold and into the hallway. She dropped to her knees and cried out for him again as he smiled down at her.

"Dumbledore!"

This couldn't be Dumbledore. Could it? '_I watched him die last year. Snape killed him_' Harry thought. His thoughts ended quickly though as another wave of pain overcame him and he screamed. He heard faintly a thud next to him and saw Shacklebolt sittin against the wall. His eyes looked glassy and his mouth twitched.

Harry turned back to the man that was smiling and making his way toward him and McGonagall who was now laying on the floor, riving in pain. Dumbledore was certainly no ghost because he didn't have the ethereal glow or transparency that the ghosts did. His smiling face and twinkling eyes were prood that it was really him. Then something amazing happened.

The house began to shake as though in the center of an earthquake. Things blurred and Harry roared again in pain. Dumbledore was just about to reach out and touch his shoulder when Harry dropped forward completely onto the floor.

It was like his skull was cracking. He felt as though someone was hitting his head with a hammer. He covered his ears as a wave of many sounds passed through his ears painfully. He yelled for it to stop, but he blacked out before anyone could come to his rescue.

* * *

"So, Hagrid... you are pretty good friends with Dumbledore, hmm?" Hermione sighed as she tried to make some kind of conversation. 

"Yeah, we are. Dumbledore's been right good ter me," Hagrid boomed as he and Hermione made their way into the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. "I suppose we had been hurry now."

Hagrid stuck out his hand for the money and Hermione emptied the sack into her hand.

"Just two Galleons ought ter be enough," Hagrid informed as he smiled at her.

She nodded and handed him two Galleons and watched the young, already stubbled Hagrid turn and head off down the street.

"Now to get a little of my own shopping done," Hermione breathed to herself as she emptied the money back into the bag and continued off down the street toward a book shop.

* * *

"Wormtail... my efforts came up fruitless," Voldemort muttered. "But I won't be deterred." 

"N-no, my Lord?" Wormtail said in slight disbelief.

"No, Wormtail," Voldemort repeated. "I know that that Dumbledore worshipping fool who calls herself the new Hogwarts Headmistress has done something with that instrument... And I intend to find her."

"But how? No one has seen her since the Minister gave her the boot," Wormtail reminded.

"Oh, she can't hide forever. And I have some devoted followers on the look-out for her," Voldemort chuckled. "Not to mention I have one more follower to send out. His devotion needs to be proven to me."

"Who would that be, my Lord?" Wormtail inquired.

"Why, none other than... _you_, Wormtail, my fearful servant. You."

"M-m-me, m-my L-Lord?" Wormtail repeated fearfully.

"Oh, yes, you. You see, you possess a gift. The gift of Animagus form," Voldemort enlightened. "And you will use it to follow that blasted fool, Arthur Weasley. Know his every move and follow him everywhere. Then report back to me with your findings."

"Y-yes, sir," Wormtail stated quickly.

"Oh, and Wormtail," Voldemort spoke up. "You had better bring back something good and of use... or else you can just start to call yourself Worm because I will remove that tail of yours."

"Absolutely, my Lord," Wormtail gushed before leaving the room in a rather quick fashion.

"I'll soon have you, my dear... and nothing... _nothing_... will stop me," Voldemort said to a picture of Hermione that sat on the mantle place above a roaring fire.

* * *

'_Where is he?_' Hermione wondered to herself as she stood outside the Three Broomsticks waiting on Hagrid. 

She was finished shopping and there was a half hour left before dinner. She sighed and shifted her weight to her left foot, her arms tiring of holding the bags of gifts. She had bought something for Sandie and Tiffany, Leo, and of course, Tom. She had even slipped in two more gifts, Dumbledore's and Hagrid's.

"Oh, c'mon, Hagrid," Hermione moaned as she dropped down onto a cold, damp bench in front of the warm, lighted windows of the Three Broomsticks.

She looked up the road towards Hogwarts and saw nothing. Then down the opposite direction. It was then that she spotted him. Black mass of hair and broad shoulders rising above the bustling crowd. He made his way to her, taking her bags in a friendly gesture and the two of them walking toward the castle in peace.

Hagrid left Hermione off outside the castle's front oak doors, saying that he had to drop off his things and he would be up for dinner. Hermione had made him promise to come in for dinner and sit with her. She had never seen him at dinner when she went and she knew why now.

He told her that he was forced to go into the kitchens to eat, that it disturbed the other children to see him after he had been convicted of a crime and expelled in his third year. Hermione was surprised that she had got him to talk about this, but it wasn't that hard now that she thought about it, once she had told him Dumbledore informed her of his mishap anyways.

Bags back in hand, Hermione lugged them over to the marble staircase and to the second floor. By the time she hit the forth floor, she needed a break. Stopping and leaning against a wall, Hermione slouched and let the bottom of the bags rest on the floor.

"Care for some assistance?" a charming tone carried to her.

She looked up and was met by Tom's dark eyes. He was carrying a book, obviously just coming from the library.

"That would be grand if you would," Hermione panted as she stood up straight and handed Tom some bags, careful not to hand him the one with his gift inside.


	24. A Gift Under the Tree

**A/N: **Many, many thanks: _Snakeborn, Universal Hope, encantada, Emi-Bum, Secret Thought, Gaerwen, sweet-essence03, All-American Vampire, little mimi, shadowglove, kat6528, Twilight Elf-Maiden, PapayaCrazy, professionaldooropener, Reanna1102, teneraestnox, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, keeper of the heart, CardboardCreative, Kitty0617, sarklover826, Sophiax, lilpeng1, Shaghai Honey, princess of slytherin, PhanPhic-adict_ and_ Ms. Dwyn Snape._ (dances around room) 306 reviews! Oh, I owe you all a surprise on Saturday if I hit 325! It will of course be in the spirit of Christmas too. Thanks again!

This chapter has some explanations and some more Christmas fun... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24 – A Gift Under the Tree**

"So, might I inquire what you have in these bags?" Tom questioned.

"Gifts for my friends," Hermione answered simply.

"For your friends?" Tom repeated, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes, my friends," Hermione laughed. "And if you're hinting at whether or not I got you something," Hermione continued as the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. "Then the answer is... maybe."

She laughed and grabbed her bags from him, whispering the password to the Fat Lady so that Tom couldn't hear. The Fat Lady scowed at Tom and swung forward to admit Hermione, swinging shut quickly. Tom grimaced at her and shook his head before walking away.

Back inside Gryffindor tower, Hermione was already up in her dorm, dumping her things onto the bed. She magically locked the door and pulled out the packages. She smiled at the colorful paper each gift was wrapped inside and then sat down to take a break. She sat wondering how she was going to get Dumbledore's to him, and Hagrid's as well. That's when she remembered that she had to be getting down to dinner.

Hermione quickly stuffed the packages into her wardrobe and locked it magically before rushing out of Gryffindor tower for dinner. She made it there just in time as the food appeared and she took her seat next to Tiffany and Sandie.

"Where have you been?" Tiffany quizzed.

"Oh, nowhere," Hermione huffed contentedly as she began serving herself.

They were five minutes into dinner and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. She had begun to think that he wasn't going to show up. '_Maybe I should sneak down to the kitchens_' Hermione thought to herself. '_If he's there, I'll eat dinner there with him_.' She no sooner thought this when she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to the Great Hall.

She waved him over and Sandie gasped when she saw who Hermione was waving over. Sandie shook her head frantically and hissed at Hermione, but she paid no attention to Sandie.

"Are you crazy?" Sandie snapped quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as Hagrid neared them. "Be nice."

Hagrid stopped and looked around, Tiffany and Hermione parting so that Hagrid could sit.

"Pull up some bench, Haggie, 'ol pal," Tiffany grinned.

Hermione nodded her agreement and patted the space between her and Tiffany on the bench. Hagrid sighed and sat down, the table pushing away from them a bit as his stomach hit it. Hermione just smiled up at him as he still towered over her.

"So, how's it hanging up there?" Tiffany asked as she began piling things on Hagrid's plate.

"Fine. And yeh?" Hagrid replied.

"Just dandy," Tiffany responded as she poured Hagrid some pumpkin juice. "Missed you lately. I haven't seen you in the longest time."

"Oh, I've been 'round," Hagrid sighed. "Been doin' a lot er gardenin'."

"Great, great. You know, I always said that ever since you started taking care of the school gardens, the pumpkins were magnificent and the squash... best I've ever had," Tiffany chatted.

Hagrid blushed and Hermione smiled into her spoon of mashed potatoes. Hermione looked across the table to Sandie who rolled her eyes and got up from her seat to go join Brian down at the end of the table. What was her problem?

Hermione then noticed the problem. People were staring. And pointing. And whispering. And Abraxas was on his way over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione stood up and he stopped across the table from her, a smirk on his face.

"I thought they expelled you... giant filth," Abraxas sneered.

"Go back to your table," Tiffany snarled as she placed a hand on Hagrid's large forearm as he bowed his head.

"Shut it, feather brain," Abraxas snapped. "No one aske-"

"And no one asked you to be over here," Hermione butt in. "Now leave."

"Haven't you learned _your lesson_... or do I have to call Marsayus over here?" Abraxas shot.

"Don't threaten _me_, Malfoy!" Hermione growled. "Now... do as I say and _leave_!"

"Sit down and shut that hole in your face, Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed.

"Don't call her that," Hagrid boomed.

"Oh, yeah, don't want to get you mad... might sick your little _pets_ on me," Abraxas taunted.

Hagrid had apparently had enough as he stood up quickly, the bench thrusting back from his force. He reached across the table and snatched Malfoy up by the shirt collar. Malfoy squealed as he was pulled off his feet, his knees coming to rest on the table in Sandie's abandoned plate.

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore called as he rushed down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. "Hagrid, stop!"

Hagrid immediately let Abraxas go, causing him to fall forward, his face coming to a stop just above Hagrid's heaping plate. Dumbledore quickly ushered Hagrid back and to the Great Hall doors, whispering something to him. Hagrid bowed his head and walked out quickly.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy who was cleaning off his pants and scowling at her. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes on him as Marsayus Rosier walked up with Antonin, Liber, and Mulciber.

"Dirty Mudblood," Liber mumbled.

"Filthy really... hated touching her," Rosier chuckled darkly.

Hermione felt a red hot fire rise in her chest and an itching at her palms. Before she knew what was happening, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at them. In a split second, yellow canaries darted from the tip of her wand and began attacking the group of Slytherin boys.

"Miss Granger! Cease this!" Dumbledore ordered as he came back to her.

He pulled out his own wand and waved it, the canaries disappearing in a small pop, yellow feathers sticking to the boys and floating in the air. Hermione tucked away her wand as she turned to Dumbledore, yet her eyes where still on the boys.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take points for such a foolish thing. In front of everyone, Miss Granger... you should _never_ hex or curse another student. Thirty points and detention this Friday," Dumbledore scolded.

The boys scowled at her and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"I believe you should go up to Gryffindor tower now," Dumbledore sighed as he looked over the now glaring boys.

Hermione held her head high and walked past Dumbledore to the Great Hall doors. There stood someone she hadn't expected to see. Tom. She slowed and walked past, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Her lips curled into a smirk and Tom shook his head while fighting off his amusement.

* * *

Harry felt the flutters of consciousness returning to him and he soon felt shaking hands around his upper arm, pulling at him and trying to tug him up. 

"C'mon, Mr. Potter," McGonagall panted, finally pulling Harry to his feet. "I believe we best get Miss Weasley upstairs to a bed."

Harry opened his eyes after squinting and then turned to where he knew Ginny was still laying. She was still out and she looked completely serene as she lay there. Harry walked over and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs with ease. He laid her in Ron and his room upon Ron's bed, pulling the door shut behind him as he went back into the hallway.

There, Kingsley Shacklebolt was helping Arthur pull Mrs. Weasley to her feet and McGonagall was shaking Ron awake. Harry walked over and helped Ron to his feet and Ron began questioning what they all wondered.

"Dumbledore. Did... you all see him too?" Ron inquired as he looked around the group while rubbing the back of his head, messing his red locks. "Where is he?" he asked when no one answered.

"I'm right here, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's voice carried over to them.

He was standing at the kitchen doorway and he was looking rather chipper for someone who was supposed to be dead. What was he? He was certainly no ghost. Could it be possibly for all of the to be having the same hallucination? No.

"Dumbledore?" Harry spoke softly, uncertainly. "But I saw you-," he stopped here as he forgot what he was going to say. "I saw an attempt on your life."

"That you did, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore nodded. "If you all will step into the kitchen, I believe I have some things to explain to you."

Dumbledore pushed open the door and held it there, watching everyone file in slowly past him. They gathered around the table and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He walked slowly over to the head of the table and stood there, surveying them all with twinkling baby blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened.

"You'll never guess the kind of strange dream I had. I mean, you'll never believe i-," Ginny Weasley stopped here as she looked up.

Her eyes landed on Dumbledore and those sitting at the table and she nearly collapsed to her knees. She was caught though. Harry's quick Quidditch reflexes saved her as he jumped up and threw his arms about her to keep her from dropping. Ginny paused for only a second before finishing her sentence.

"It... Dumbledore? You mean to tell me... it _wasn't_ a dream?" she breathed in a surreal sort of tone.

"Please... join us, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore offered as he gestured to the space of bench from which Harry had just leaped out of.

Harry and Ginny sat down, squeezing in on the bench with Ron and Arthur who sat squeezing his wife's hands upon the tabletop. She looked awfully pale and McGonagall, who sat next to her, didn't look much better. Shacklebolt on the other hand looked confused, as though he was trying to understand an Arithmancy problem to which there was no answer.

"How did you get here?" Ron finally asked.

"I, Mr. Weasley, came from a far place beyond all reason of mind and understanding of life," Dumbledore began. "I was given what some would call a second chance."

"But how?" Harry inquired as he narrowed his eyes in befuddlement.

"By the rearrangement of time," Dumbledore spoke simply.

"Rearranging time?" McGonagall repeated. "But that's-"

"Against the law?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, Minerva, when have you ever known me to really follow the law?"

She didn't answer, just sat there staring at him with a half confused, half disbelieving expression.

"A very smart young lady helped me to realize that our future is in grave danger... and to leave it in the hands of a young boy who's means of guidance is in a distraught way was quite the plea for destruction of our world," Dumbledore informed.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Miss Granger is in the past with my younger self and she brought some interesting facts to my attention... like my own death. Knowing full well what was to happen, I managed to change time... a foolish thing some may say, but a needed one others realize."

"That explains why Snape is in jail," Ginny gushed, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Yes... with the rearrangement of time comes the affects upon others that your changes have. Severus Snape tried to kill me, but I escaped after calling out to someone for help. And with the help of a certain young man, one Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would consider an enemy, I was able to overcome Snape."

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry breathed in incredulity.

"Precisely. Mr. Malfoy saw the wrong doings of his future and decided that the side of the Phoenix was one more suited for him. He, however, was not rewarded too grandly for that. You'll find that our young Mr. Malfoy no longer exists in this time," Dumbledore continued.

"You mean... he's dead?" Minerva questioned.

"I'm afraid so. As for Severus, he was caught and convicted with an attempt on taking my life, therefore forced to live out a sentence in Azkaban, which I'm sure most of you know. Now that I had survived the attack, my history was rewritten and your memories changed to allow that... hense your pains and the shudder of the world around us," Dumbledore explained. "But I warn you... we _must_ keep this a secret. It's of the gravest importance that no one but those in this room know of my return... this way we have an element of surprise upon the enemy."

Everyone nodded and something in each of them rose out of their chests. A feeling rekindled. A feeling a burst with new light and force. A feeling of hope.

* * *

Abraxas, Antonin, Liber, Mulciber, Black, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the Slytherin common just after dinner. Abraxas was still seething about how 'outrageous' it was that Alice Granger got away as easily as she did, and Antonin, Liber, Marsayus, and Mulciber were all nodding their agreement. 

"It's a shame that you're whining like you are... really makes you look quite pathetic," Tom droned from his chair across the room near the fireplace.

Antonin, Liber, Rosier, Mulciber, and Abraxas all shot looks at him, most looks of shock, but one a look of contempt. Tom smirked snidely and picked at a piece of torn leather upon the arm of the chair as he continued to speak.

"You should all know, that when you let her embarrass you... it embarrasses me in turn."

Tom stood up and walked toward them. Liber, Rosier, and Mulciber all stepping to their right to let Tom pass as Antonin moved to his left, but Abraxas stayed put. His eyes were narrowed upon Tom in a look of pure malice that made Tom give a snort of laughter.

"For someone who just got humiliation handed to him on a silver platter by – what is it you call her... a Mudblood – you sure are cocky," Tom hissed.

A growl issued from deep in Malfoy's throat as he stepped to his left somewhat reluctantly and glared at Tom as he passed.

"Oh... and don't forget," Tom called to the boys in the room. "My common room on New Year's Eve."

Tom walked out after saying this, a smile spreading on his lips as he recalled the look of hate on Malfoy's face. That felt so grand to him to see Malfoy angered like that while he found amusement in the situation. Tom watched with a bit of a bounce in his step back to his common room, and when he entered, he headed straight for his dorm to write down the events of the day. But on his way there, he noticed something. Something that was quite out of the ordinary.

Under his Christmas tree that the elves put up every year was a package. A package wrapped in emerald green with red ribbon tied around it and a red bow on top. Holly surrounded the bow and a tag hung from the ribbon. It was flipped backwards and Tom walked over cautiously to it. He knelt down and flipped the tag slowly, reading the neat scrawl upon it. _To: Tom, From: Alice, Merry Christmas!_

Tom picked up the package and shook it, a dull, clunking rattle came from inside and then there came another sound. A twinkling sound, like that of a snow globe or music box. Tom moved the package away from his ear and stared at it in wonder. What had she gotten him? And more importantly, why had she gotten him anything?

* * *

"Have you seen that huge rat?" asked a maintenance wizard at the Ministry of Magic. 

"Nope, sorry," replied a passing Ministry worker.

The maintenance wizard continued down the sixth floor corridor in search of a large gray and light brown rat. He passed by Arthur Weasley who nodded and raised a hand in greeting as he entered his office, the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. He grabbed his coat which was heavier than he remembered it being that morning when he left the Burrow for work.

He shrugged it off, figuring that it was just from a hard day's work that he was tired and it seemed heavier. He tossed it over his arm and put on his hat before walking out of the office. He went down to the Atrium of the Ministry to Floo his way back to the Burrow, and then to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his high backed arm chair, glaring into the fire. Something was amiss. First Snape disappears from his very sights and now that little Malfoy brat comes up missing. Voldemort's glare turned from the fire to the copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ where on the front cover, a picture of Narcissa Malfoy flailed about in hysteria. 

'_Fool_' Voldemort thought angrily. '_You're not fit to even be part of my Death Eaters. Blabbering to the paper like that... you could very well destroy everything._' He grabbed the paper and threw it into the fire, watching Narcissa's crying figure turn black and shrivel in the flames along with the rest of the paper.

"I'm so close to finding that Granger girl... no one, and I mean _no one_ had better blow this for me," Voldemort growled as he stood up and moved to the mantle place where a picture of Hermione sat.

What was she trying to do in the past? That answer was still not clear to him. First Severus disappears, no doubt something she did that affected the future time, and now Draco Malfoy. What was she trying to accomplish? And most important to him, what was she doing to him?

He recalled then, the way he had felt when he woke early that morning, at four in the morning to be exact. He was in a cold sweat and his head was throbbing with a blinding force. Something had gone terribly wrong. He had a nightmare that Dumbledore was alive again. But he couldn't be. Severus killed him.

But look what happened to Snape. And Granger was in the past changing things. She had to have done something. He felt a familiar thing rising in him. Anger. But it felt weird to him all the same to be mad at her. Lately he had felt the strange feeling that he deemed affection for her.

Well, there was no more of that. This Muggle-born girl was treacherous. She did have a power and that power was like fire. It would burn her sooner or later and cause the burn of her whole world. Soon to be _his_ world. He had to get back in time and stop her from changing anything more.

In that moment, he felt an exhilaration. Feelings lately forgotten had returned to him. Revenge. Anger. Hate. Jealousy. He felt all these toward her at that moment, and weirdly enough, it sort of made him sick because deep down in the very blackest and secret depths of his heart, he felt a love for her still.

* * *

"Molly! Kids!" Arthur called as he entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and tossed his coat upon the table. 

"Ah, Arthur," Dumbledore chimed as he entered the kitchen with sweeping strides. "I'm afraid you've missed them. Molly took the children and went to Diagon Alley for some shopping."

"She went alone!" Arthur half gasped, half yelled.

"Oh, no, of course not. I wouldn't let her do that," Dumbledore chuckled. "She took Minerva and Kingsley Shacklebolt with her."

"Fine," Arthur sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered with a wave of his wand. "It's rather good with lemon drops in it."

"Oh... uh- s-sure," Arthur replied in a rather distracted way.

He was staring at his coat pocket. He could have sworn he just saw it move, but he was tired, so maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. He shrugged it off and looked away to speak with Dumbledore. But as he looked away, the pocket did indeed move, and from it's depths came a foul creature.

A whispered pink nose appeared first, sniffing the air as two shape teeth poke up as well. Then came two beady black eyes and two front paws that gripped the top of the pocket. One of those paws was missing a toe. The rat held back a squeak of shock as it dropped back into Arthur's coat pocket.

It had seen Dumbledore and began breathing heavily. Its master was not going to be happy about this, not happy at all.


	25. The Best Christmas Ever

**A/N: **Here's my Christmas Eve Surprise to you... a two chapter post, Chapter 26 being a bit longer than normal. Thanks so much to all the following for helping me to get over 325 reviews! _sweet-essence03, Gaerwen, PapayaCrazy, All-American Vampire, professionaldooropener, shadowglove, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Ms. Dwyn Snape, kat6528, CardboardCreative, Shanghai Honey, amourelle, Kitty0617, sarklover826, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Universal Hope, keeper of the heart, njp, Sophiax, Eleriel, san01, little mimi, _and _Emi-Bum_. Y'all are the greatest. HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A SAFE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!

Now, enjoy... :)

**

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Best Christmas Ever**

Christmas Eve arrived and eyes in the school were alight with Christmas spirit and glee. Everyone seemed so giddy and ready to party that it was contagious. Hermione smiled as she walked through the hall and noticed passing students laughing and smiling. She suddenly felt alone though because Sandie had went with Brian to patrol the halls for snogging students, and Tiffany, well, she had been one of the ones they had caught. Her and Arnold.

Hermione sighed and then thought of something. Tom. He would most likely be alone himself, she would just go visit him. She rushed down the seventh floor corridor and came to his portrait, and just as she was about to give the password, someone called to her from down the hall.

"Alice!"

Hermione turned around and saw Tom walking toward her. There was something about him. It was the smile on his face. It made him seem like a completely different person. A person Hermione suddenly felt a great bust of affection for. Her smile widened and she turned and walked toward him, wanting nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck, but she refrained.

He did something that shocked her though. He grabbed her hand and started to walk her away from his tower. Her smile lessened, but never left her face as he pulled her toward Gryffindor tower.

"Let's go get your cloak and stuff," Tom said as he looked her over.

Hermione nodded, noticing for the first time that he was wearing his cloak and scarf as well. She hadn't looked away from his handsome face in all the five minutes that they had been together. They finally came to Gryffindor tower and Tom waited outside as Hermione ran in, past the still snogging Tiffany and Arnold, and up to the girls' dorm.

She quickly tossed on her cloak and wrapped her scarf messily around her neck. She rushed back out of the tower and into the hall where Tom was leaning against the wall. He snorted with laughter and Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion. He walked over and looked her up and down and then shook his head.

"In that big of a hurry, hmm?" he asked as he reached out with gloved hands and straighted the hood of her cloak and her scarf.

She blushed and bowed her head as he stopped, his hands still holding the collar of her cloak. They stood like that for a few moments before Tom cleared his throat and smiled meekly, something she never expected him to be.

"So where are we going?" Hermione inquired.

"Just for a walk," Tom replied. "Gloves?"

"Right here," Hermione sighed as she slipped her hands in her red gloves and then looked to Tom expectantly.

He took looped her hand through his arm, letting her hand come to rest on his forearm as he started for the stairs. The descended to the entrance hall in content silence, admiring the decorations and caroling suits of armor and ghosts. The were just about to go out the door when someone pulled the door open and a burst of laughter hit them. It was a group of fourteen boys, most of them in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes, and a few in Ravenclaw ones.

Hermione's eyes immediately connected with Leo's who looked quickly from her to Tom and back again. He seemed angry at first, but when Tom nodded to him and spoke, Leo's narrowed expression melted away to confused shock.

"Evening," Tom nodded as he gave a gentle, leading pull at Hermione's arm and guided her part Leo and out the front oaks doors.

The walked down the school's front path until they came to a place in the snow where a path was worn. Hermione's eyes followed it, taking in all the places where it branched out. There were kids along the forest's edge building snowmen, one even building a snow hippogriff and a snow unicorn. Others were making snow angels or having snowball fights. But something that really caught Hermione's eye was two students ice skating on the lake.

Tom saw her watching and pulled her off the larger path to one that led down to the lake. She glanced at him in excitement as they drew near, watching the boy and girl do a dance on the ice like one Hermione had seen so many times on the Muggle ice skating shows.

"Do you want to try?" Tom asked.

"Oh... no," Hermione said while shaking her head. "I don't think I'd be too good at it. I'm not exactly the sporty type."

"Well, it's simple really. I know a spell that would keep you from falling... and I'll be right there with you as well," Tom offered.

"That's sweet, but no thanks. I think I'll uh... keep my feet on more _solid_ things," Hermione sighed as she looked down at the edge of the ice where a grindylow was scratching frantically at the ice and pressing its ugly face upon the transparent shield which separated them.

"Okay," Tom muttered as he shrugged and they headed off back to the main path.

Hermione noticed that one branch led off to Hagrid's house and she wanted to go and visit him, see if he was all right, but she doubted it was a good idea. Harry had mentioned that it was Tom that had framed Hagrid, and she didn't think that he would take too kindly to having Tom show up with her. Saving the idea of the visit for later, Hermione gave Tom's arm a little squeeze and he glanced over at her.

He gazed at her as she looked away, taking in some more of the wintry scene. He smiled inwardly, feeling a warmth flood through him as he took in her beauty. Her hair was flecked with snow and her cheeks a rosy pink against a creamy sort of pale skin. Her eyes looked so dark and large out in the white cold that he wanted to start into them for hours. He let his eyes continue to talk in her features, his black orbs finally landing on her lips which were a glistening pink.

He swallowed slightly nervously. Would she kiss him again? Or was it just that night in his dorm when she had been slightly drunk? Had she still been drunk at that point? She had vowed her friendship and she was sticking true to that, she was no doubt sober then.

"Tom?"

He stopped. He hadn't noticed that she had stopped and that she was now standing a few feet behind him. He turned and was met with a rather large snowball which got him in the shoulder. He looked from his shoulder to her and black again in shock. She giggled and walked up to brush the white off his black cloak.

When she came near, though, he scooped her up, his arms wrapping fast around her waist. He spun her around and she squealed in amusement as she began giggling openly. He faltered and the fell into the snow, Hermione landing on top of him. She rolled off and laid there in the snow laughing, partially out of breath.

He sat up, snow covering his back, and looked over at her. She smiled and then waved her arms and legs in the snow, making a snow angel. She sat up and Tom got to his feet, pulling her up as well. They turned and looked at the figures in the snow, Hermione's snow angel looking rather attractive compared to the spot where Tom had been sitting.

"I think you need lessons on how to make a proper snow angel," Hermione laughed as she reached up and brushed snow out of his perfectly groomed black hair.

He grabbed her hand and lowered it to his cheek, holding it there as he put his other hand on her cheek. She smiled and blinked slowly, feeling a calm rush through her. He let her hand go and she let it fall to his chest, her hand rest over his heart. Her other arm wrapped up around his neck and he leaned forward, his lips only inches from hers.

She blushed and bowed her head as she saw students out of the corner of her eye looking at them. Tom stood up straight and sighed as he too looked around, everyone continuing what they were doing as Hermione and Tom parted. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers, and led her up the main path in the snow back to the castle.

They entered the castle, their shoes squeaking with wetness as they walked across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. They continued up to his common room, shedding their cold cloaks, scarfs, and gloves to sit in front of the fire on the couch. Hermione sat down and pulled her legs up close to her chest, basking in the warmth of the crackling fire.

Tom waved his wand at a set of mugs in the corner of the room and they filled with steaming hot cocoa. He walked over to the couch, handing Hermione hers as he sat down slowly, careful not to spill any of his cocoa. He and Hermione drank in silence, both watching the fire crackling, Tom occasionally stealing glances at Hermione.

When Hermione finished her cocoa, she sat the cup on the coffee table in front of them and grabbed a pillow. She hugged it to her and slid over on the couch, her head resting on Tom's shoulder. He suddenly felt off guard and it worried him a bit. Should he really trust her like this? Did she like him like he thought she did?

He sighed inwardly and looked deeper into the fire. '_Who am I kidding? She do-_' he stopped degrading himself mentally as she grabbed his empty mug and sat it on the coffee table next to hers. She then grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest, just over his heart. She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow to her chest, feeling sleep lull over her with a last few thoughts.

'_This acting thing is getting easier and easier_' Hermione thought as she yawned slightly. '_I am still acting... right?_'

* * *

"Where is that awful little lying rat," Voldemort growled. "I sent him out two days ago." 

Voldemort stalked through the room he was in, feeling anger. How could the fire crackle so merrily? The sun, how could it shine so brightly? Voldemort pulled out his wand and blasted a small stand in the corner to mere wood splinters. Nagini hissed rather annoyedly as she slithered out of the room and then a squeak was heard. '_Wormtail!_' Voldemort thought excitedly.

He ran out of the room and nearly stepped on the exhausted looking rat who was laying flat on his stomach as the snake eyed it from down the hall.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed.

The rat's whiskers and tail twitched, but it made no signs of changing into the short, filthy and balding man that was Voldemort's servant. The Dark Lord was tired of waiting as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the rat who's eyes went wide, but before he could move, Voldemort changed him. Wormtail now sat before him in disgusting human form, panting and sweating profusely.

"You had better have something good to tell me," Voldemort hissed. "Or else I'll turn you back into the befitting rat that you are and let Nagini eat you _little_ piece by _little_ piece."

"My... Lord," Wormtail gasped. "Du-m-ble-"

"Speak now you fool!" Voldemort ordered.

"Dumbledore! He's... back," Wormtail squeaked breathlessly.

"Back?" Voldemort roared.

He exploded in a fit of rage. He jabbed his wand in Wormtail's direction and let loose with a Cruciatus Curse. Wormtail squirmed on the floor, trying his best to change back into his rat form so that he wasn't such an easy target. Voldemort stopped his transformation part way through and Wormtail lay there squeaking and screaming.

Voldemort's rage intensified, making the spell more powerful. Wormtail stopped squeaking, squealing, and screaming as he lay there twitching and near losing consciousness. Voldemort was sickened by the sight of him and all he saw in his mind's eye was Hermione standing next to Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort feared. It angered him and his rage soared again.

He let out a scream of fury and blasted Wormtail with a spell so powerful that it broke the banister which Wormtail was leaning on. Peter fell to the floor below with a loud, hard thud. He didn't move, but Voldemort didn't care. He summoned Wormtail back up to the landing of the stairs with such force that he flew past Voldemort and smashed hard against the wall.

Wormtail gave a faint moan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Voldemort felt an arousal of wrath flare in him. He hit Wormtail with the Cruciatus Curse again, causing him to flail about weakly with soft, but pained groans.

"You're _worthless_," Voldemort growled as he lifted the curse. "And as worthless as you are, I'm going to ease your passing."

Voldemort grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his wand as his red eyes blazed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

With that, Wormtail passed, his body frozen. His skin was covered in brownish gray fur and his nose was pointed and pink with whiskers popping out. His teeth had become small, sharp, and bucked. He had a tail and his eyes were completely black, no white, no cornea, no iris, nothing but black orbs. His ears were the shape of a rats and his usually bald head held a full head of short, spiking tufts.

Voldemort felt revolted by the very sight of his pitiful form, but he was too distracted to truly care to be rid of him as he turned and walked back into the room. He took his seat by the fire, vowing to be rid of him later as he summoned Lucius to him.

* * *

Hermione awoke, her arm numb and stiff. She looked around the room which was very dimly lit by the dying embers of a fire. She saw that it was not her own room, not even her own common room, but Tom's. She tried to bend her arm at the elbow and it felt like it had locked. She used right hand to grab her left wrist and bend her left arm, feeling a tingling shoot up it. 

She had fell asleep on the couch and left her arm to hang over the side at an awkward angle. She winced and went to sit up, but found herself restrained. She propped herself up as best she could on her tingling arm and looked behind her. There was Tom, laying on his side, his head resting on the arm of the couch seeing as Hermione had been using the pillow, and his right arm draped over her waist.

Hermione slid out from under his arm, careful not to disturb or stir him from his slumber. She lit the fire once more and tossed a small throw blanket over him. She smiled as he turned on the couch and continued sleeping peacefully. He was beautiful to her in that moment, more so than ever before. He was silent, not brooding, but at peace and composed with heavenly serenity.

'_I wonder what he's dreaming about?_' Hermione thought to herself. She sighed and tiptoed out of the common room and back to her own. She was halfway across the Gryffindor common room when she spotted the presents. '_Oh no!_' she thought in desperation. '_I didn't deliver Hagrid and Dumbledore's presents!_'

She ran up to her dorm as quietly as she could, grabbed the gifts and ran back out of the common room. She headed straight for the Owlery, cursing the cold and snow as she went. She found a rather large barn owl and secured Hagrid's package to its leg quickly as she could, not wanting to get caught. '_Thank goodness Apollyon Pringle doesn't have a cat like Mrs. Norris_' Hermione thought as she sent the owl out the window and walked it sore down to Hagrid's and peck at the window.

She waited until she saw lights come on in the little hut before rushing off to Dumbledore's classroom. She narrowly missed a patrolling teacher as she dove behind a suit of armor which stretched and yawned, covering up the sounds of her footsteps as she set off back down the corridor once more.

She made it to Dumbledore's classroom, sitting the present on his desk and rushing back toward the door. But something stopped her. A voice speaking softly to her.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice.

"Oh... hello, Professor," Hermione said as she stopped suddenly and turned around to face him in an extremely ambling fashion.

"What are you doing out after hours?"

"Making a Father Christmas run," Hermione joked with a nervous smile. She was already in trouble, was she honestly trying for two detentions.

"I see," he sighed laughably as he walked over to his desk and picked up the package. "By rights, I can open this," he beamed as he shook it next to his ear lightly.

Hermione nodded her agreement, hoping to get him off track and keep him there. She watched as he sat the gold wrapped package down and pulled off the red ribbon, pulling the tape from the paper and sliding the box inside out. In the box was lemon drops and some wizard candy with a shrunken game of tenpin bowling.

"Why, Miss Granger... thank you," Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled out the set and sat it upon the floor, enlarging it with a wave of his wand. "I love tenpin bowling."

"I know," Hermione laughed as she recalled the back of the Chocolate Frog card which said that he enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling. "Glad you like it."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy it very much... but now is not the time to discuss that," Dumbledore nodded. "I believe Apollyon will be passing by in about five minutes. He does so every night."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she turned and grabbed the door handle.

"And Miss Granger," Dumbledore called. "As a gift to you – not a very equal one, but a gift nonetheless – I relinquish your detention."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione smiled as she opened the door and rushed out into the hall on her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Tom awoke with a jolt. He looked around for Alice, but she was nowhere to be found. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, his neck reluctant with pain from his cramped sleeping space. He stood and stretched some more, his eyes scanning the room. He saw the sun rising over the forest which was covered in a mist as snow hung on the trees, some bare, some pine. 

He looked to the clock and saw that it was only just after six in the morning. Breakfast wouldn't start for a while which would give him time to get cleaned up. He walked around the couch and was going to head up to his bathroom when he looked to his tree. The present from Alice, the only one there, was still sitting there. '_It is Christmas no matter how early it is_' Tom thought with a smirk as he walked over and bent to pick up the package.

It twinkled with a faint musical sound and he furrowed his brow as he carried it over to the couch. He sat down, sitting the curious box upon his lap as he read the tag once more. _To: Tom, From: Alice, Merry Christmas!_ He smiled and pulled at the bow excitedly, watching the ribbon fall into his lap. He tore at the paper with high anticipation, feeling like a six year old. He had never before received any gifts, not even from his Slytherin friends.

He pulled the brown box from the paper, tossing the wrapping aside and pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a dark, almost black, shiny wooden box with his name engraved on a golden oval plate. _Tom Riddle_. He frowned at the name and sighed as he pulled the wooden box from the cardboard one and heard it twinkle with music once more.

He opened it and the two tiny figures inside sprang to life as the music of the box started once more. There was no crank to wind the box up, but it played by magic as the two little figures danced upon a glass mirror. Tom took a closer look at the two little bodies and saw that one was in a green evening gown and the other in a black formal suit. '_Looks like Alice and I from Slughorn's party_' Tom mused with a snort of laughter.

He smiled at the box and watched the boy and girl dance around, the boy bowing his partner and then sweeping her across the mirror again with swift, smooth movements. One thought came to Tom's mind in that moment as he watched them. '_What are you going to get Alice?_'


	26. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 26 – New Year's Eve**

Tom had been searching the castle high and low for Hermione when he finally saw her come out of Gryffindor tower with Sandie and Tiffany. He quickened his pace and smiled when she waved to him, fluttering her fingers in a gesture of recognition and greeting. He approached her and took her hands in his as Sandie whispered to Tiffany.

"Are they dating?"

The two girls looked back at Hermione and Tom as Hermione smiled at him and eh seemed to be searching hard for some way to say he was sorry for something.

"Not sure," Tiffany shrugged as she noticed something.

Tom was no doubt different, whether it was the expression on his face or the fact that he had an appealing aura around him, she wasn't sure, but she was happy for her new friend. That's when a devious little prank popped into her head and she pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Sandie hissed as they stopped in the middle of the corridor, well away from Tom and Hermione.

"Nothing," Tiffany snickered as she grabbed some holly off a statue and transfigured it into mistletoe. "You'll see."

Tiffany sent the leafy little surprise soaring down the hall over people's heads, stopping it above Tom and Hermione. She grinned as Sandie gasped and slapped her arm playfully. Hermione and Tom, on the other hand, looked up and felt embarrassment flood over them. Hermione was visibly blushing as Tiffany groaned and yelled down the hall.

"Doesn't anyone know what mistletoe is for anymore? Kiss her already!"

Tom chuckled and Hermione reached her lips up to his in a quick, but sweet little peck on the lips.

"Oh, geeze, that was pitiful... _kiss _her for Merlin's sake," Tiffany grumbled loud enough for Tom and Hermione to hear.

Hermione was red as a cherry now as Tom leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more conviction.

"Better," Tiffany laughed out loud as someone from down the hall waved their wand and made the mistletoe burst into a shower of red sparks.

Hermione and Tom broke apart as Tiffany and Sandie exchanged worried looks. Abraxas Malfoy was on his way down the corridor flanked by Rosier, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Nott. He stopped next to Tom and Hermione and glared from one to the other.

"When you kiss her, you not only embarrass yourself, but all Slytherins," Malfoy snarled in a snotty tone.

"Why don't you get lost before I curse you, and I won't use little yellow birds," Tom hissed before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her off down the hall.

* * *

Lucius walked in the house where Voldemort had summoned him to. He glared at the filth and longed to be back in his own home where things were clean and rich looking. He furrowed his brow at the wood laying upon the floor, something had been broken here. He looked up at the banister and saw that it had been broke. He shook his head and started up the old, creaking stairs. 

He stopped on the landing and saw a rather strange looking form laying upon the floor. He got closer and saw that it was Wormtail, his blank, black eyes looking up at Lucius. Lucius grimaced and stepped over Wormtail as though he was a piece of trash. He entered the room where Voldemort was sitting in his chair, his snake stretched across the arms of his chair and his lap. It was a weird sight to say the least, a man who looked like an albino snake himself held a curiously large snake in his lap as though it was a pet cat or something, stroking the slightly slimy scales on its body.

The snake, Nagini, tasted the air with its tongue as Lucius entered the room and bowed his head to Voldemort. Voldemort sighed and ceased petting his strange animal. The snake hissed with ill content and slithered down off the chair, no doubt to go check Wormtail out.

"I see you've finally rid yourself of that... _servant_," Lucius muttered.

"Do not patronize me right now, Lucius. I'm in a _foul _mood," Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail has informed me of a return of someone I had sent your son to murder."

"Dumbledore? Returned?" Lucius spat.

"Yes. Now, tell me, Lucius," Voldemort said calmly. "Why would that anger me?"

"Because Dumbledore's the only one you've ever feared and with him her-"

"I fear NO ONE!" Voldemort bellowed. "Do I make myself clear?" Lucius nodded and Voldemort continued. "First off, I want Wormtail drug in here... I need to extract some memories from his stay where Dumbledore was so I can be clear on what is happening. Second, I want you to find me a way to get into the past... And lastly, I want your son found and brought to me for punishment."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said with a bow as he left the room and came back levitating Wormtail while grimacing at his half changed body.

Voldemort rose from his chair and grabbed a large glass bowl in the corner. He waved his wand in a few complicated movements and the bowl glowed white for a moment before Voldemort turned to Wormtail. He stuck his wand to his temple, extracting long silvery wisps of liquid light and dropping them into the bowl.

"Now, leave me," Voldemort ordered to Lucius. "And dispose of that," he added, pointing to Wormtail. "I have no use for him."

Lucius growled slightly with agitation as he levitated Wormtail from the room, leaving Voldemort leaning over the bowl and looking in on the memories like a movie, swirling them with his wand.

* * *

The rest of Christmas week, Tom and Hermione had spent a lot of time together as it went around that they were an 'item'. She liked the thought for some reason, she couldn't quite figure it out, but she liked it all the same. She thanked Tiffany every time she got the chance for her boldness on Christmas Day and Tiffany would simply laugh and wave it off. 

It was now just after dinner on New Year's Eve, and Hermione was on her way up to see Tom. He had left dinner early, so he was bound to be in his common room resting before his Head Boy rounds. She smiled as she gave the password, entering his common room, half expecting to see him stretched out on the couch with a book in his hand. But the common room was empty. Figuring that he might be upstairs resting in his dorm, she walked gracefully up the stairs, well aware of herself.

She had been doing that more and more lately. She was trying to make herself seem more ladylike and possibly more appealing to him. But why? She couldn't quite figure it out. Was it because she was really and truly falling for him? '_No_' she thought to herself. '_This is a fling... Ron and I have something that can't be replaced or compared to any other. I'm just crushing on Tom. It could never last anyways._'

Hermione knocked on the door to his bed chambers and waited for his answer. None. She knocked again, and still no answer. She put her hand on the knob and turned. Unlocked. She pushed the door open and saw the room was empty. She walked over to the bathroom and it too was empty. As she was crossing his room, she heard something. Someone was coming in downstairs. A lot of someones.

"Man, Tom, we thought you were going to call it off again," someone laughed.

Hermione inched her way quietly to the dormitory door and peered through the crack at the common room below. There, standing in the faint firelight was Black, Rosier, Dolohov, Malfoy, Tom, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, Lestrange, Travers, Gibbon, Nott, Avery, and Mulciber. They were all laughing and smiling smugly as Tom gestured for silence. Each one of them took a seat around the small wooden coffee table before the fire and stared intently at Tom.

"Tonight will be a test of faith for you, my dear... _dear_ friends," Tom called. Even from her place at the dorm door, Hermione could hear something hidden in his voice. Jealousy? Hate? Foreboding? Amusement even? "Now wait here while I go get the tool that will test you!"

Hermione gasped and felt frantic as Tom went out of sight. His footsteps soon echoed up the stairwell and she knew he was on his way to his dormitory. She dashed across the room, just making it into the bathroom and closing the door behind her so she could peek out a crack as Tom entered the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a long, iron rod with an emblem on the end. Hermione had half expected to see the Death Eater's Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, but this was different. The sign was a large 'K' and a 'W' that were in a beautiful script style front, a snake wrapped around the diagonally slanted letters. '_The Slytherin Knights of Walpurgis... or rather, Slytherin's Heir's Knights of Walpurgis_' Hermione guessed.

He left the room and Hermione crept back to the door, cracking it and watching as Tom reappeared in the common room. The boys were chatting, but Hermione noticed that one was missing. Abraxas. She looked all over the room and finally spotted him in the corner, a small wooden box in his hands, a gleaming gold oval on the lid. The music box.

"Who might this gift be from?" Abraxas asked as he turned toward Tom who was conversing with Black.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Tom grumbled. "Now come take your seat so we can begin."

"Probably from your Mudblood _girlfriend_," Abraxas said snidely as he sat the box down with a grimace, dusting off his hands as though they were dirty from touching such a thing.

"That's none of your business, and if you have a problem with my affairs, then leave this room right now because you have no allegiance to me," Tom snarled.

"Easy, Tom," Abraxas chuckled as he lifted the lid of the box and curled his lip upward in a disgusted manner.

Tom stalked across the room and grabbed the box violently, slamming the lid shut and heading for the dorm stairs. He burst into the dorm and sat the box upon his bed as he heard a noise in the bathroom. He paused and glanced in the direction of the noise, pulling out his wand.

"Tom," Hermione called quietly from behind the bathroom door. "Tom," she hissed again with more urgency.

Tom walked over to the door and peeked around it to see Hermione hiding there.

"Alice." Tom just stared at her. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking what you're doing, Tom," Hermione said, ignoring his question as she came over to him. "I thought you weren't friends with them anymore?"

She suddenly felt very deceived. Had he playing with her all along? Did he still plan to keep his Slytherin 'friends' and continue with his dark plans? Had she not changed him at all? Was what he doing only pretending to be good now? She was rather uncomfortable thinking about that.

"I'm not," Tom replied quickly.

"Then what are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing," Tom muttered as he leaned upon the sink.

She looked at him with imploring eyes of chocolate and slowly reached out her hand. Her fingers gently touched his cheek and he removed his gaze from hers to look at the tiled floor. He turned back to her and sighed before brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

His hands cupped her face and she smiled tenderly at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Just stay put for a bit... I need to take care of something," Tom whispered. "I've had this in the works for a while now... let me do this. It's to teach Abraxas a lesson."

He had been planning since the day he found out about Rosier doing something to her. He finally found out from Black who had been behind the attack and Tom was furious. Malfoy had been defying him a lot lately, and it was time that he showed him who was superior. Tom leaned forward quickly and kissed her gently. She smirked against his lips and pulled back soon after. She glanced over him for a moment and wondered. '_Why does he hide this magnificent person to the world?_'

"You had better get downstairs before they come up looking for you," Hermione suggested. "I'll wait up here for you."

He left the bathroom, walking into the bedroom and flipping on the lamp that sat on the bedside table. Hermione pulled her script from her inside robe pocket and began to read. He watched her for a moment as she relaxed there on his bed, reading and looking content. He then turned and left the room, returning to the common room.

"Now, you're all sure?" he asked as he looked from the iron on the coffee table to the group of excited Slytherin boys before him.

"Yeah, c'mon, Tom," Antonin Dolohov called.

Tom frowned inwardly and walked slowly over to the fireplace. He rolled the iron back and forth in his palms and hoped and prayed that the longer he took, the more second thoughts the boys behind him would have.

"Something wrong, Tom?" Boreas Black questioned as he stood up.

"No, nothing," Tom mumbled.

"Of course there's nothing wrong," Liber Lestrange said in a tone that stated Tom's problem was obvious. "He's just in revelation. He's undeniably overcome with a moment of reflection."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Thanatos Travers quizzed.

"Tom is looking back on what it took him to get here. This is a milestone for him," Liber explained. "He deserves his moment."

"That or he's scared of this," Malfoy muttered. "That Granger girl has made him a real wussy... pansy even."

"Scared? Is that what you said, Malfoy? Wussy? Pansy?" Tom growled as he whipped around.

"That's exactly what I said," Malfoy spoke up defiantly.

"Fine then. You'll be first," Tom said, thrusting the iron into the fire as he felt his revenge against Malfoy flare again.

The boys in the circle looked around at Malfoy who just shrugged and stood up. Abraxas removed his robe and rolled up the sleeve of his expensive looking shirt. The air in the room was thick with anticipation as Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at Tom who stared back with ebony orbs of calculation. '_He's the one that set that up against Alice_' Tom thought haughtily.

Tom removed the iron from the fire and held it up before his face. Waves of heat made his image behind the iron blur, but Malfoy seemed to not care. The iron was yellow and orange now, and Tom was approaching Abraxas who clenched his jaw. The other boys started to whisper and watch on with slight worry as Tom looked at Abraxas expectantly.

Malfoy put out his arm, his fist balled tight as he prepared for the pain that was undoubtedly going to follow. Tom smirked momentarily before making a quick, swift movement and thrusting the iron onto Malfoy's arm. Malfoy flinched and his face contorted into a painful wince as Tom grabbed his wrist and pressed the iron harder into his skin. Abraxas screamed and the other boys cringed, some looking away as Tom glared at Malfoy with satisfaction.

Minutes seemed to pass in what felt like hours as Tom held the iron there. It was visibly cooling, going from a bright yellow to orange. Abraxas had dropped to his knees and was sweating from the heat and pain. He looked as though he was about to faint from the excruciating agony of it all.

"Tom, stop!" Rhian Avery gasped.

Tom draw back with fluid movement, sneering down at Malfoy who had fallen forward onto the floor.

"Weak," Tom spat. "Now. Who's next?"

Tom glanced around the circle of boys, many of them not meeting his gaze or staring at Malfoy in horror. He was wanting very much now to call Rosier forward, but then he remembered Alice up in his dorm.

"That's what I thought... Now get out of my sights," Tom ordered crossly as he tossed the iron into a bucket of fireplace instruments and walked over to his staircase.

He turned and watched Antonin Dolohov and Sylvanus Crabbe pick Malfoy up, supporting him out of the common room as the others followed quickly. Adrenaline was hitting its highest in Tom and he needed to let out some rage in some way.

He entered his dorm and saw Hermione sitting on the bed looking paler than usual and shaking slightly. He walked over and stood before her as she sat there breathing heavily. She had heard Malfoy scream and it scared her. She hadn't dared get up and look out of the dorm door to see what was happening. Malfoy's scream had scared the wits out of her and she didn't want to see what could make him scream like that.

"Are you okay?" Tom questioned as he knelt down before her and took her hands in his.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," Hermione breathed uncertainly. "Why uh- why don't we practice for a bit, hmm?" Hermione just wanted to do something to get her mind off that awful sound Malfoy had made.

"Sure you're up to it?" Tom checked. "We could just uh... well, you know," he said as he moved up to sit on the bed next to her. For a moment, Hermione feared the worst in what he was saying, but as he continued speaking, she lightened up. "Sit here and read or talk... just relax. You seem a bit tense, that's all."

"Nah, I'm fine," Hermione assured him as she stood up off the bed. "C'mon... let's practice." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and grabbing her script. She opened to a page near the back and waited for him to get his script and find the page as well. "Ready?" she asked with excitement. '_What's going on with me?_' she wondered as Tom nodded. Hermione couldn't figure out why she was trying so hard to move along and forget what had taken place fifteen minutes ago.

"You start," he mumbled.

'_And what's up with him? It's like he's drained of all energy_' Hermione thought curiously. She shrugged it off though as she cleared her throat and prepared to sing her part.

"No thoughts within her head," Hermione lullabied, "but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love."

They paused for a moment, skipping over a part said by another player and then Hermione looked expectantly to Tom.

"Passarino. Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey," Tom muttered. He saw the downcast eyes of Hermione as she looked slightly disappointed and he repeated the line with his best accent and more emotion.

"Good," she whispered as he cleared his throat and readied himself for his singing part.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent... silent...," he finished in a whispering hum. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge – in your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me – now you are here with me."

Hermione shivered minimally as she realized now the significance of the moment and the part in which she had chosen to rehearse.

"No second thoughts, you've decided... decided...," Tom muttered in song. "Past the point of no return – no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end... Past the point of _if_ or _when_," he continued, his emphasis on those two words making Hermione shiver again. "No use resisting. Abandon thought, and let the dream descend... What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?" Here he paused as he studied Hermione who suddenly felt frozen. "Past the point of no return – the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no... return..."

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence... silence... I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why... In my mind," Hermione sang, "I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent – and now I am here with you... no second thoughts. I've decided... decided..."

She stopped here and swallowed hard the ball of nerves that had settled in her stomach. She suddenly felt restless and a bit warm. And perversely enough, she felt a longing for Tom to grab her and kiss her.

"You still have some more lines, Alice," Tom reminded.

"Oh, yes," she laughed before going back to her script. She swallowed once more and took a deep, settling breath. That helped the restless and nervous parts, but she still felt hot and anticipative for that moment at the end of this scene where Tom would get to get closer to her.

"Past the point of no return – no going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun...," Hermione melodized. "Past all thought of right or wrong – one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one?" Hermione paused, taking a breath and giving Tom a narrow eyed gaze. And then Hermione's mind burst with thoughts of her and Tom. Thoughts of being in his arms with his lips on hers. That was it. She didn't love him, she only lusted after him. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?" she finished dramatically.

"Past the point of no return – the final threshold," they both sang. Tom's hands grabbed her waist as he dropped his script and Hermione's hands snaked up around his neck, her script dropped to the floor behind his back. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn... We've passed the point of no... return..."

Tom looked down into her eyes and found himself saying his lines with more conviction than needed.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Lead me, save me from my solitude... Say you want me with you, here beside you... Anywhere you go let me go too," his line after this contained the name Christine, but out of lack of attention, he faltered. "Alice, that's all I-"

Hermione quickly pressed her lips to his and held his face firmly between her hands. She kissed him with passion and fire that she had never even fathomed she had. She had never kissed Viktor, Leo, or any other guy like that, not even Ron. She closed her eyes tight, her mind set on his hands which weren't moving from her hips. '_Hold me!_' she pleaded him from the back of her mind. But he never got the message and she soon had to tear herself away from him to breathe.

He stared at her for a moment with a somewhat shocked expression as her chest heaved. What had she just done? Where was her composure? Her ladylike actions? Her control for that matter. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the clock. 12:02 a.m.

"Happy New Year," she said innocently as she forced a grin.


	27. The Play's Last Practice

**A/N: **(In Gollum-like voice... I do apologize, I was watching LotR) Many, many thankses to the following: _-carcrash, little mimi, san01, All-American Vampire, kat6528, professionaldooropener, inappropriate-name, Ms. Dwyn Snape, teneraestnox, Universal Hope, tom's a hottie, Dancing Pickle, Sophiax, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, PapayaCrazy, Eleriel, keeper of the heart, njp, Kitty0617, BabyGooGoo2, CardboardCreative, Twilight Elf-Maiden, DGloveangel, PhanPhic-adict, sweet-essence03, CareBearErin, Shanghai Honey, Gaerwen,_ and_ LaNi-GoLDfiSh._ 374 reviews... (sniffles) did I... just give me a moment. (pauses and blows nose loudly) Did I ever tell you lovely people... how much I _love_ you all! Oh, goodness I love yins! (sobs loudly and hiccups)

Anyways... thanks so much to you all and even those silent readers. My sincerest and deepest apologies for not posting on Monday. I hope that you'll find this chapter to satisfaction nonetheless. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 27 – The Play's Last Practice**

Voldemort swirled the thoughts from Wormtail's memory around in the bowl. The last two he had witnessed were enough to make him angry as a hornet. He felt as though he could demolish a whole city with a single curse. Dumbledore was back and they were planning to keep his return quiet as possible for as long as possible. Voldemort was thankful that this wouldn't last long because people's memories would alter. They wouldn't remember attending his funeral or even how they felt when they found out that he had died, for he was no longer deceased.

With everyone knowing that Dumbledore was back, would that make the hope rekindle to a dangerous point for Voldemort? How could the one person he ever felt any affection for do such a thing to him? Why did she want to bring him down so badly? Was it not enough that he offered her in the power she could have as bearer of his dark heir? It angered him further how she refused to take up his offer. He swirled the thoughts more furiously and prodded one with his wand.

There was Wormtail in Snape's house. Narcissa Malfoy was sobbing uncontrollably upon a small couch as Bellatrix glared at Wormtail.

"Where is Snape?" she hissed at Peter.

"He's gone to see the Dark Lord I told you," Peter replied in a strangely distracted voice. He was staring at Narcissa and concern was etched all over his fat, dirty, and sweat covered face.

"Come, Cissy," Bellatrix said as she laid a hand on Narcissa shoulder.

"Leave me, Bella," Narcissa growled, batting away her sister's hand. "I'm waiting here until Severus returns!"

"There's nothing he can do for Draco now," Bellatrix groaned.

"He's going to explain to me why he didn't uphold his vow... we made it unbreakable!" Narcissa snapped in a whiny tone.

Wormtail walked over to Narcissa and knelt down before her, taking her delicately pale had in his filthy, calloused ones. Narcissa made no move as she was overcome by another wave of emotional tears, hiccups escaping her mouth. Bellatrix grimaced at Wormtail in a challenging way as he stroked Narcissa's hand.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy," Wormtail cooed. "All will be better once the Dark Lord gains control of the wizarding world. I'm sure he'll find a way for you to go back and fix it."

The memory faded out after this and Voldemort found himself looking at the bowl of glowing blue liquid mist once more. He swirled them around again and as he did, he felt a sort of rushing start at the back of his head and work its way forward with blinding force. He clutched the table top for support as it happened again, his knees weakening from the pain he was enduring.

A thought stood out in his mind. He saw his own long white hands holding a dirty, crinkled copy of the _Daily Prophet. _He faintly remembered this scene from somewhere before. This was how things looked when he read Dumbledore's front page obituary, but that wasn't what was on there now. In fact, he could scarcely remember Dumbledore's death. Instead, on the front of the page was a picture of a snide looking boy with his mother and father, all with platinum blond hair. It was Lucius, his wife, and hi son, the one Voldemort wanted to punish for failing on his mission. But it would appear that he wouldn't get to punish the boy.

The title of the cover page screamed in bold letters of a death of a sixth year boy from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The article said that the boy died by the hand of his Advanced Potions teacher, one Severus Snape. He had been trying to protect the Headmaster, Albus Dumbldore. The article continue to tell that Dumbledore was in failing health from the description given by the Headmaster himself who had been the one to explain the boy's death.

Voldemort walked slowly to his chair and dropped down into it, his thin irony fingers massaging his temples. Everything was changing. He needed to make his move and make it now before too much more could be changed. He pulled out his wand and the fire blazed to full life, making the room glow an eerie amber color. He levitated a small pot down off the mantle and threw the last of a sparkling powder into the blazing hearth.

Voldemort leaned forward and stuck his head into the emerald green flames. This was a risk, most definitely because Floo networks were being monitored, but Voldemort needed Lucius. He was now looking into Malfoy's home and saw a startled looking Lucius Malfoy sitting in a black leather chair.

"Meet at my quarters instantly... round up the others as well. Quickly!" Voldemort ordered in a hushed hissing tone.

* * *

"I don't believe your changed end will stay secret much longer," McGonagall sighed as she dropped the _Daily Prophet_ upon the table top. "It was nice while it lasted, but people are starting to remember that it wasn't you who died, but young Malfoy instead." 

"We'll be fine, Minerva," Dumbledore beamed from the other end of the worn table in Number Twelve's dingy kitchen. "They still don't know where I'm hiding out at anyways. Now, in the mean time, I need you to do something for me."

"And what's that?" Minerva asked as she felt gratefulness flood her to the brink of tears. She had missed Dumbledore so, and to have him back was a miracle of indescribable feeling.

"I need you to go get the instrument Miss Granger stumbled upon and bring it to me... she will need rescuing very soon," Dumbledore informed. "We can't leave her in the past forever."

"Yes, sir," McGonagall mumbled as she bowed her head and nodded with her eyes closed.

"Something wrong, Minerva?" Dumbledore inquired cheerfully.

"I won't know how to face Miss Granger when she returns. How do I explain to her what happened?"

"You just leave that to me... she'll understand soon enough, believe me," Dumbledore comforted. "Now, I believe finding that instrument won't take long... if you will, please?"

McGonagall nodded and got up slowly. She took a deep breath, her chest rising in a determined sort of way as she turned and left the kitchen, her destination Hogwarts' Room of Requirement.

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast munching on some toast and marmalade, quietly savoring it and the peace that surrounded her. She was one of the first ones up and she intended on enjoying the quiet because today was the last day of Christmas break. Her beloved silence didn't last long though because Leo, Sandie, and Brian came walking into the Great Hall, all taking a seat at Gryffindor table. 

Hermione looked curiously to Leo who should have went on his way to the Hufflepuff table, but she soon shrugged it off as Sandie turned to her and smiled.

"I see you're wearing your Christmas present finally," she pointed out as she nodded to the gold charm bracelet on her wrist that she and Tiffany had bought her.

"Yeah, thanks by the way," Hermione beamed as she admired it.

"So, did you girls see the paper?" Brian asked, turning the conversation dark.

"No. Why?" Sandie replied.

"Grindelwald made another attack with his followers on the south of London," Brian informed.

"How many hurt this time?" Leo asked boredly.

Hermione turned to him in disgust. His tone wasn't fitting and it angered her that he didn't really seem to care.

"How heartless are you?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, if other people can throw caution to the wind and embrace evil, why should I give a fly bubotuber's behind what happens?" Leo barked.

"Oh, grow up!" Hermione yelled as she stood up and stormed away from the table.

"Well, why don't you open your eyes!" he shouted as she left the Great Hall.

She stopped at the door and glared back at him as he got up and went to the Hufflepuff table. How could he have gone from so sweet and caring to so annoying and pompous? He was truly just like Ron.

* * *

"Welcome back cast members," Dumbledore greeted over the students in the Great Hall. "I have good news!" 

"Covington learned to act!" someone shouted.

There was a burst of laughter in the room and Brian scowled as Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"Your costumes are completed and this will be our last practice before the actual play," he informed.

"But I thought the play was going to be at the end of the year!" someone else yelled.

"I'm afraid that the date will have to be moved due to my involvement in some other... things," Dumbledore explained.

The students knew not to ask, they all understood that it was Grindelwald he was talking about. The air in the room went from amused and excited to tense and serious. Dumbledore apparently wished for it not to be so as he clapped his hands once and called for the students to suit up. The students appeared once more, all in full costume and looking quite ready to practice.

"May I have Carlotta, Meg, Madam Giry, Raoul, Andre, and Firmin over here, please," Dumbledore called. "And here I need Christine and the Phantom."

The students moved to their spots and practice began, Tom and Hermione hardly able to practice their scene of Music of the Night for the eyes that spied upon them. They practiced best they could nonetheless and when the time came, Dumbledore called for different places.

"I need Christine and Raoul over here," he spoke loudly. "And over here I need Carlotta, Madam Giry, Meg, Andre, and Firmin. Mr. Hornby... please fill in on Raoul's part here."

Hermione walked up to Leo and took a deep breath, holding her head high and her shoulders back.

"I believe it's your line," Leo mumbled as he looked around at everyone while Hermione rolled her eyes and prepared to speak her line.

"Raoul, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. Raoul. It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. What I once used to dream," Hermione acted, "I now dread."

"I'm so sure you do," Leo grumbled.

"If you're going to be a jerk like this, we shall _never_ get through this," Hermione hissed. She huffed and continued her lines. "If he finds me it won't ever end."

She paused and took a small breath as her voice picked up an ear pleasing melody, her voice like a violin solo in a beautiful symphony.

"And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head."

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man, yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead," Leo spoke quickly as though his wished to end this part of practice as fast as possible.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good," Hermione sang in a worried sounding voice.

"That he does," Leo muttered.

"Will you _stop_!" Hermione snapped. "Just practice and quick mouthing off!"

"Fine," Leo answered nonchalantly.

"He murders all that's good," Hermione repeated in song. "I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?"

"Christine, Christine," Leo said boredly.

"You're supposed to sing it," Hermione interjected.

"Fine... Christine, _Christine_," Leo overacted with a foul attitude, but he soon became serious as Hermione glared at him with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. "Don't think that I don't care, but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now."

They leaned forward to hug from the stone bench upon which they sat, and when they did, Leo whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure you'd rather I was Tom, wouldn't you?"

Hermione growled from deep in her throat and pulled back, anger filling her every thought and action. She drew her hand back and released it quickly, her palm meeting with his jaw in a stinging hit. The echoing slap made those in the room look up as Hermione stood up and walked away.

Tom glared over at Leo and then went out after Hermione who was just outside the Great Hall stamping her feet in anger. She needed a way to vent and when Tom walked up and grabbed her, she almost burst upon him.

"Back o-," she began in a roar, but she stopped when she saw Tom's handsome pale face. "Oh, Tom... I'm sorry. He's making it impossible to practice."

"I know," Tom sighed. "But don't give up... that only means you're letting him win. Should you get angry again, you can always bombard him with canaries."

Hermione gave a snort of laughter as she was caught off guard by the comment. She smiled and hugged Tom with a grateful heave of breath. Tom truly had changed, and she loved it. He was funny now, sophisticated and gentlemanly, in a sense, perfect.

* * *

"Ah, Minerva, back so soon," Dumbledore greeted as he looked up from the book he was reading while sitting at the desk in Grimmauld Place. 

"Here's what you requested," Minerva said as she sat the tiny silver object upon the desk.

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and nodded, turning the instrument back to normal size. "Will you?" he asked as he nodded to the door.

"Good luck," Minerva said before leaving Dumbledore to pin point the exact time when he would go back to retrieve Hermione.

"Not just yet, Miss Granger... I believe a day or two more will warrant you the time needed to carry out the rest of your mission," Dumbledore whispered to himself as he stared at the silver object.

* * *

"Congratulations on a perfect practice today! Please continue to practice on your own, though," Dumbledore bellowed over the excited voices that filled the room. 

The students concluded their activities and went to their common rooms to await dinner, Hermione departing and accompanying Tom to his tower. They entered the room and took a seat upon the couch, Hermione's nose stuck in her script.

"You've been reading that thing since we left the Great Hall," Tom laughed. "I should think a nine hour practice today would have been enough."

"I'm sorry," Hermione moaned as she closed the script and tossed it on the coffee table in front of her.

She exhaled loudly, her lips vibrating as the air passed out of her mouth, making 'brr' sort of sound. She leaned back on the couch and rubbed her temples as Tom stood at the window looking at the school grounds which were fading fast to darkness in the six o'clock sunset. Frost had already begun to take over the window panes and obscured part of the snow-melted grounds.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" Hermione replied in a mumbled way as she curled her legs up on the couch beside her and stared in a studying sort of way at Tom's back.

"What will you do after we leave Hogwarts?" he questioned.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"After we leave Hogwarts this year," Tom repeated as he turned around to face her. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not real sure," Hermione answered. She hadn't ever really thought about that. What if she didn't get back to the future in enough time and had to leave Hogwarts? Would Dumbledore allow her to stay on here at Hogwarts until then?

"I mean, I know you have no parents," he paused here as though in mournful silence for her, "and I was just wondering if I would continue to see you after school."

"Tom," Hermione half laughed. "I uh-"

Hermione didn't feel right promising him that they would continue to see each other. There was the possibility that he wouldn't even see her tomorrow; she could go back to the future at any time. What was she supposed to say to him?

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me after thi-"

"No." She stood up and crossed the room to him, taking his face in her hands. "I want to see you for as long as I can. Don't you think for a _minute_ that I don't cherish you as a friend and even more really. I just can't be certain of what will happen by then... I'm not even certain what will happen tomorrow."

"I've never been a firm believer in Divination, but we could always give that a try and see how our futures will play out," Tom weakly joked.

Hermione beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly. Tom had thought she was going to kiss him for a moment, but as she stood there hugging him, he found he much preferred that she had done this. He wanted comfort, not passion. Love, not lust. And he was certain that Alice was the one to give that to him.

"I'm hungry. How about you?" Hermione whispered as she pulled away from him.

Tom nodded and she turned to walk toward the door, but he didn't follow. He stood back as though admiring her. She shivered inwardly under his gaze. Ron had never looked upon her with such eyes. Tears pricked her eyes and her voice felt constrained, but she swallowed down the feeling and finally spoke.

"C'mon... we'll leave the future to the future and live every day as it comes. We have at least four months before we leave school... we can worry about it then. For now, let's worry about getting something to eat and then possibly the play or, more importantly, our upcoming N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione pronounced as Tom smiled halfheartedly and followed her from the room.


	28. The Final Performance

**A/N: **Thank you to: _All-American Vampire, san01, Magicalflame, inappropriate-name, Gaerwen, shadowglove, Tokyo no Ecchi, sweet-essence03, PapayaCrazy, LaLa-the-Panda, DarkFlame, DGloveangel, CardboardCreative, professionaldooropener, Malara, Sophiax, Shanghai Honey, Dancing Pickle, rox4787, keeper of the heart, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Universal Hope, little mimi, tofuubeaver, j.curl, CareBearErin, PhanPhic-adict, AngleCat HellFire, pottersgirl91,_ and anyone else that I might have forgot! Thanks so much... I never would have thought that this would make it over 404 reviews!

Enjoy this, it's the next to last chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28 – The Final Performance**

With the end of January came the end of waiting for the play. Dippet announced on the night of the twenty-ninth that the play would be on the next night, a Saturday. A buzz of anticipation flew about the students as all prepared for the arrival of parents the next day and for the final performance. The cast members were in a bit of a frenzy though. Many making last minute costume adjustments and reading over their scripts like madmen.

On the morning of the thirtieth, Hermione was carrying her ballet costume for the first scene where she appeared down to Dumbledore's office to be altered when she ran into someone rather unexpected. Leo Witte.

"My bad," Leo said as he bent and picked up one of the white silken ballet slippers.

Hermione said nothing as he laid the slipper gently upon her load in her arms and nodded before stepping aside. Hermione passed slowly and continued on her way to Dumbledore's office, her emotions haywire as she felt rather awful. For when she had looked at Leo then, she saw in him her beloved Ron. She had pretty much forgotten about him while sort of cheating on him with Tom Riddle.

Her heart sank as she laid her things on a desk in Dumbledore's classroom and dropped in a chair with a sigh.

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are, and right on time too," Dumbeldore chimed from the doorway of his private office.

He walked over and picked up her costume before slowing slightly and giving her a concerned, yet twinkle-eyed look.

"Miss Granger? Whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore questioned. "Not nervous are you? I have a potion for that in the office... Mr. Witte just finished taking some."

"Not nervous, no... Just... feeling rather, well, rotten," Hermione mumbled as she watched herself twiddling her thumbs.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore nodded, sensing that it was something Hermione could handle herself. "We'll be gathering in the Great Hall an hour before dinner so that you all can eat and be sure everything is in order before we begin our presentation."

Hermione nodded and rose from her chair, leaving Dumbledore to fix her costume as she headed out to find someone. She didn't have to look long as she passed by the library, peering in as she did, and spotting exactly who she was looking for. He was sitting at a table in the bright January sun, his eyes studying the script that lay on the table before him.

She approached with caution, the words she wished to say running through her head over and over again. She sighed and stopped on the opposite side of the table, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she bit her bottom lip.

"Come to smack me for earlier?" Leo asked dully without looking up from his script.

"Not quite," Hermione replied as she sighed and looked down at her hands which she was wringing together slightly. "More like apologize?"

"For what? Giving me all that I deserved?" Leo quizzed as he looked up from his script, his eyes alight with sympathy for her. "I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"For what? Trying to protect me from someone you thought was evil?"

"Thoughts aren't always right, are they?" Leo muttered while watching his fingernail pick at the grain of the worn library table.

"Not always. That's why everyone needs a second chance," Hermione said softly. "For Tom it was only my first chance and he's proved sweetly innocent... I know what he's done to you was awful, horribly even, but please – for my sake and his alike – give him another chance... just like I'm trying to do for you now."

Leo looked up at her, his eyes no longer shining with care, but dull. It was apparent that realization for him had set in. He had lost the battle where Tom triumphed and the only thing he could do now was listen to Hermione and be a gallant loser. Leo nodded to her and sighed. If she wished him to shake Tom's hand and give him a congratulatory slap on the back, he would.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before turning and preparing to leave, but Leo's soft tone prevented her next step.

"Care to practice with me? I mean, seeing as we didn't really have a great practice the other day," he offered.

"Sure," Hermione smiled before turning back and taking a seat across the table from him.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in deep thought, his eyes closed, blacking out the distractions of the room. His fingertips end to end and his mind slipping into the one peaceful retreat where he reigned supreme and controlled everything. He was trying to recall the prefect time. He needed to go back at the exact moment when he could retrieve Hermione with no trouble. 

A knock at the door jarred him from thought with its panicked pounding.

"Enter," he called calmly.

"Dumbledore!" Ron Weasley gasped. "It's Harry! He's fainted... and he had some sort of premonition just be-"

"Take me to him," Dumbledore stated quickly as he rose from his chair.

Ron led Dumbledore from the study in Grimmauld Place down to the dank kitchen where Harry lay upon the floor, chess pieces scattered about his body.

"What happened _exactly_, Mr. Weasley? It's very important that I get every detail," Dumbledore demanded.

"Well, we were playing chess and Harry froze in the middle of a move," Ron began. "He started shaking and went deathly pale... he tried to stand, I thought he was sick or something. He fell to the floor, taking the board and stuff with him and toppling his chair as he said something about 'He's coming'. What's that mean?"

Dumbledore looked up from Harry to Ron in slight alarm. It scared Ron deep down to see the man looking so gaunt and worried.

"Find Minerva and tell her to rile the Order and all who plan to help," Dumbledore demanded.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed through the Ministry of Magic in search of the Minister. He had been passing by the Floo Network Authority offices on the sixth floor when he heard a snake like voice speaking of Death Eaters. He burst into the office and felt instant shock at seeing Voldemort's head on one of the miniature fireplaces on a wall of them. He looked to the other fireplaces and saw other heads speaking of a Death Eater meeting. 

He made mental notes of them all and the places the were. Wiltshire, Little Hangleton, Abergavenny, and at least three other cities. Faces of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and house-elves appeared in the green flames.

"The last battle," Shacklebolt whispered before racing down the hall toward the Minister's office.

* * *

Voldemort sat in a high backed chair, the material of the arms on the chair worn and tattered. '_No longer shall I sit in such filth. I shall soon be the most feared, respected, and rich wizard this world has ever seen. Muggles and magically people alike will bow before me and shudder in my wake_' Voldemort thought maliciously as he listened to the pops issuing downstairs in the lobby of the old house. 

One after the other, his followers made their presences known with a pop as they all stood in hooded black cloaks, masks like skulls upon their faces. Each was itching with anticipation for the event that was about to occur. Power. It would all be their's soon with the fall of the Ministry and Voldemort's demise of one seventeen year old boy. Glory. Power. Riches. The pure rapture that would come from having it all.

A door upstairs creaked opened and everyone fell silent instantly at the sight of Voldemort who appeared on the landing of the stairs. He looked out upon his Death Eaters. He smirked at the sea of black robes and white masks before him, his tools.

"The time," he shouted, "has at last arrived... you know what you're to do!"

With a roar of excited shouts and a deafening echo of pops, the Death Eaters disappeared, some to Hogwarts, others to the Ministry, some even moving to villages such as Hogsmeade and cities like Devon.

* * *

Hermione left the library a half hour before she was due in the Great Hall. She wanted to bathe and relax a little before the play. She entered her dorm and headed straight for the bathroom, sinking into a hot bath and relaxing. She wasn't there long when she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Before she knew it, Sandie and Tiffany were banging at the bathroom door. 

"C'mon, Alice!" Tiffany bellowed through the wood that obstructed her from them.

"You're going to miss the play, dear!" Sandie yelled.

"Um... just a minute," Hermione yelled back.

The bath water was icy now and Hermione's skin was pruned on her fingertips and toes. She wrapped herself in a towel and did a quick drying spell on her hair before throwing on her school robes once more. She threw the door open and saw Tiffany standing alone in the dorm.

"Sandie left already to tell them we would be there," she informed. "We better get a move on."

Within minutes, the girls burst into the Great Hall, panting and dabbing sweat from their brows after sprinting the whole way down to their destination. Hermione looked around the hall and saw dozens upon dozens of round tables that looked to fit about twenty-five to thirty people at each table. In the center of all of them sat a larger table in different colors, this table obviously for the staff members as it was risen off the floor by a small square platform.

Tiffany and Hermione sat down at one of the tables in the front and began to eat with the other cast members as everyone sat in silence, many staring at the large red curtain which obscured a little less than half of the Great Hall from view. Behind it was no doubt the stage upon which the play would take place.

Hermione gulped back nerves and sighed as she looked around the cast members. She took a bite of food and then looked back up in alarm. Where was Tom? She scanned the faces again and almost choked. He wasn't there. She jumped up out of her seat and started for the Great Hall doors, but stopped when they opened and Tom himself entered.

He nodded to her and joined the table she was at as she sat back down with relief. She glanced at him and he smiled as he read over his script.

"You look nervous," he pointed out in a whisper from across the table.

"Doesn't everyone?" Hermione chuckled lightly as Dumbledore called their attention to him while food wiped itself from their plates.

"Please go suit up for your first scenes and don't leave the Great Hall... we have twenty minutes before the start. If you shall need assistance, myself, Professor Merrythought, and Professor Slughorn will be walking through the back to help," Dumbledore called.

With a rumbling and scratching of wooden chair legs on the golden tiled floor, the students stood and made their way back behind the curtain to prepare.

* * *

Voldemort walked down the first floor of the Ministry, his eyes glancing over the chaos. He felt pride as his eyes skimmed over three dead bodies all distorted into strange positions, no doubt they were torture before being killed for resisting him and his followers. He tread the familiar path to the Minister's office, stepping past the destruction his Death Eaters had left in their wake. 

He entered the office, sliding past the door which was hanging from the middle hinge with a rather large hole burned into it, from a curse no doubt. There in the desk sat Rufus Scrimgeour looking rather angry and disheveled as Lucius held him captive. The Minister was visibly sweating though and his eyes were darting about the room, a sign of his underlying nerves.

"Leave us, Lucius," Voldemort commanded as he waved away his right hand man.

Lucius bowed his head with a trademark Malfoy smirk and left, keeping his wand pointed out ahead of him. Voldemort pulled out his wand and Scrimgeour's grip upon his chair tightened.

"Don't worry," Voldemort chuckled in a snake-like voice. "I'm not going to kill you... yet."

He waved his wand and a chair that was toppled in the corner of the room flew to his side and sat upon its four legs neatly in front of the messy desk. Scrimgeour's jaw clenched, the jaw muscles flexing angrily as he watched Voldemort take a seat and flick ornaments off his desk before picking up the golden bar with his name upon it.

"Rufus Scrimgeour... Minister of Magic," Voldemort read with a laugh. "I believe a change is in order here." He waved his wand and there was a sound like nails scratching on a chalkboard that made Rufus flinch as the name bar light up white. "Lord Voldemort... Minister of Magic. Sounds better, doesn't it? Has more of a _ring_ to it, wouldn't you say?"

"I think you ha-"

"I don't care to hear what you think," Voldemort stated carelessly as he waved it wand and silence Rufus. "I really hated to do that seeing as you're already bound to the chair and all."

The cruel laugh that followed this statement made it insincere and obviously false. Scrimgeour scrunched his face up in disdain at the Dark Lord as he looked around the office and made noise of distaste.

"What kind of power do you hold to make you Minister, hmm?" Voldemort inquired. Scrimgeour jerked in his seat as though straining to get free and rip Voldemort limb from limb, but he failed. "You don't know? To be truthful... neither do I. Which is why I'm here to replace you... right after I take care of that infernal boy, Potter."

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, students and parents, I give you our production of The Phantom of the Opera," Dumbledore called before bowing himself off stage and magically opening the curtains. 

On the stage were some Hufflepuff students, Leo, and Sandie. Leo and Sandie had been magically aged for this scene which portrayed an auction.

"Sold. Your number, sir. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen. A poster from this house's production of _Hannibal_ by Chalumeau," said one of the Hufflepuff actors.

"Showing here," said a Ravenclaw boy as he held up one of the stage props.

"Do I have 10 francs? Five, then. Five I am bid. Six. Seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight? Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Deferre. Thank you very much, sir. Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of _Robert le Díable_ by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you, Fifteen I'm bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?" continued the Hufflepuff who played the auctioneer. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen... a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order."

"Showing here," called the Ravenclaw boy again.

"May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, thank you. Yes, twenty from you, sir. Thank you very much," the Hufflepuff directed at the aged Leo.

Sandie shifted on stage to look at Leo as she rose her hand in meaning of bid.

"Madame Giry, twenty-five. Thank you, madame. Twenty-five I'm bid. Do I hear thirty? Thirty. And thirty-five? Selling at thirty francs, then. Thirty once, thirty twice... Sold for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir," the Hufflepuff nodded.

There was a moment's pause as everyone watched the Ravenclaw boy carry the box to the aged and wheelchair ridden Leo who admired it as the auctioneer continued.

"Lot 666, then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen?"

With that said, four Hufflepuff boys and two Ravenclaws pulled on some cords and a curtain rose displaying a picture of a chandelier as the Hogwarts band struck up the main theme to the play.

Meanwhile, students back behind the curtain were running about frantically. Hermione moved from the spot where she had been watching the first part of the play and took her place with Tiffany at the side of the stage, prepared to run on when her part came.

The curtain was pulled up completely and on stage was Olive Hornby dressed as Carlotta, singing while other students played background parts.

"The trophy from our saviors. From our saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome!" Olive sang dramatically.

"She definitely does good on the bad singing part," Tiffany whispered to Hermione with a wincing face at the awful sound.

The two girls giggled and continued to watch the play unfold until Hermione and Tiffany's part came.

"Next line is ours... ready?" Tiffany whispered.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled back before speaking out her line. "It's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte."

"Christine, he's so handsome," Tiffany said to Hermione.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts... especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire," Leo said.

He had been magically taken back to his younger form and was now portraying a younger, more handsome Raoul with shoulder length red hair and a rich looking attire. The actors continued to play out as Tom watched from a raised platform above. He was patiently awaiting his cue while watching his angel, Alice, act out her part perfectly.

"I'm going now. It is finished," Olive called as she turned her back to the crowd, prepared to stalk off as Antonin Dolohov and Abraxas Malfoy called to her.

"World-renowned artist and... great beauty," Abraxas said with a bit of struggle behind the last two words.

"_Bella Diva!_" roared Dolohov.

"Goddess... of song," Malfoy half chuckled as Olive's glare went from acted to sincere.

"Monsieur Reyer," Antonin said as he turned to Keith Riley, a Ravenclaw boy. "Isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act three of _Hannibal_? Perhaps the signora-"

"Yes, yes. But no. Because I have not my costume for Act three. Because somebody not finish it! And I hate my hat!" Oliver burst.

"But I wonder, signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects," Malfoy spoke up.

"If my managers command. Monsieur Reyer?" Olive said in a sickeningly sweet way.

"If my diva commands," Keith sighed with exhaustion.

"Yes, I do. Everybody be quiet!" Olive barked as she and Keith stepped forward, Keith holding up a stick much like a wand as Olive prepared to sing.

"Signora," Keith addressed.

"Maestro," Olive said after spraying something into her mouth. With a nod, the band began to play and Olive to sing. "Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while – please promise me you'll try."

Everyone in the audience winced and grimaced at her singing as she went, hoping that an end would soon come to it. Tom smiled as he realized himself the student body savior from this torture. He walked along the catwalk and almost laughed at what he got to do.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free-"

Just as Olive hit a high note, Tom dropped the curtain from earlier on her and she fell to the floor below it screaming as Tom disappeared in a whirl of a black cloak.

* * *

"Time is growing short, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he tucked the silver instrument safely into his robes as he prepared to go to the Ministry with Harry where he was informed that Voldemort was currently holding up. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry called from the doorway.

"Come, Harry," he said gravely. "The final hour approaches."


	29. A Prophecy Fulfilled

**A/N: **Well, my beloved reviewers and readers, it's all to and end with this chapters. Know that I cried like a fool while writing this and I think I just might hate myself for it because of it's sad demeanor. (sigh) Anyways... thanks to: _All-American Vampire, Magicalflame, sweet-essence03 _(my self-appointed fan club president? I have a fan club? -faints- Oh joy! lol. Double thanks)_, san01, PapayaCrazy, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Gaerwen, _and anyone that might not have got to review for Chapter 28 but read. In fact, thanks to _everyone_. You're the best bunch of reviewers anyone could ask for and I'm sad to say that this is the last, I'll miss you! Thanks again for making this such a success!

And finally... the fin!  
**

* * *

Chapter 29 – A Prophecy Fulfilled**

"You were wonderful," Tom said as he and Hermione walked up to his dorm, Hermione holding a single long stem red rose.

"Let's not cast your magnificent performance into the shadows... I believe you deserve some of the limelight," Hermione said as she nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"I was pretty darn good, wasn't I?" Tom laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered his common room and sat down upon the couch. She was happy to be in her comfortable pajamas which she had put on immediately after the final bow on stage. She laid her rose on the coffee table and snuggled up to Tom, her eyes just registering the time before closing under her heavy eyelids. 11:30 p.m.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron bellowed from across the first floor of the Ministry. 

Harry turned around in just enough time to see Voldemort emerge from a room and send Avada Kedavra his way. He was about to be struck, his senses freezing him, when Ron jumped in from out of nowhere. Ron deflected the spell, but couldn't save himself from the Killing Curse sent by Lucius Malfoy. Ron's red hair was green for a split second that felt like an eternity to Harry who watched his friend drop to the floor, froze in eternal slumber.

"RON!" Harry shouted as he felt pain surge in his chest. His best friend was now dead. "DUMBLEDORE!"

Where was he?

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She started around the room. It wasn't the room that she had remembered falling asleep in, but a room she recognized. Tom's bed chambers. She paid no attention to this though, that wasn't what had awoken her. She strained her ears to hear the sound again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Like popcorn popping in a tin. 

She crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the still fully clothed and lightly snoring Tom. She crept to the door and peered out into the common room. Something was using magic down there. She could see the light of it. She pulled out her own wand from her sewn on pocket on her pants and sneaked down the stairs.

She peered around the corner of the stairwell into the common room and saw something she next quite expected. The silver instrument. The one that had sent her back to this time in the first place. It was sitting on Tom's coffee table next to her rose and it was rocking about as though ready to explode.

She rushed forward, but stopped before passing the couch as she saw something across the room shine. She whipped around quickly, her wand finding its target on a white haired man in half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore.

She gaped at him as he stood up, his glasses flashing again in the firelight. He approached her and her head throbbed harder with each step he took. She dropped to the floor and was about to scream, but she never heard herself do so as Dumbledore cast a spell upon her. She fell forward on the floor, riving in agony as her brain beat with the feeling of being pricked all over by thousands upon thousands of needles.

She felt as though she needed to sleep, but Dumbledore turned her over and poured something into her mouth. It was a familiar burn that made her throat feel like it was on fire. Pepper-Up Potion. She laid there for what felt like only a few minutes before sitting up slowly, her head still pounding dully.

"Ready to go home, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Go home?" she repeated.

"Yes... back to the future," Dumbledore beamed at her, his eyes twinkling.

Horror rushed over her. She was to go back now, but she truly didn't want to. What about Tom? Would he be left alone? He needed her. She couldn't leave him.

"But-"

"We must hurry. Harry and the others need us," Dumbledore whispered.

"Tom," Hermione muttered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll give you a moment or two to say good-bye, but you mustn't wake him or tell him you're from the future," Dumbledore advised.

Hermione nodded as she got up and walked back up the stairs to Tom's room. It all felt so surreal. She had wanted to go back so badly before, but now that the time was here, she wished it would go away and never come back. She wanted to stay on here. Be with Tom.

She took a deep, steadying breath and pushed his bed chamber door open before entering. She stared at his sleeping form, his handsome face lit and looking paler than normal in the moonlight. She opened the drawer on his nightstand and dug around for some parchment and a quill. She wrote him a quick note and laid it on his chest as her eyes burned with tears and her lips quivered. She leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead and then on his lips before standing up and leaving rather reluctantly.

She exited his bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her enough to leave a crack in the door. She turned to see Dumbledore at the top of the stairs, making his way over to her. He smiled at her and she wiped the tears from her eyes as Dumbledore turned a few dials. She watched as the instrument went through its familiar movements and froze time, the fire in the common room freezing as its crackling ceased, the shooting star outside the window freezing in place, and the trees no longer swaying in the breeze. She looked at Dumbledore before feeling the familiar pull and taking her last glimpse of the room.

When they stopped, Hermione dropped to the floor and hear people screaming around her. Her body ached all over and she felt hands on her arm, pulling her up from the floor. When she stood, she shook her head and heard someone scream her name.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

She opened her eyes and found herself inside the Ministry of Magic. The was carnage everywhere along the corridor, but the one thing she noticed immediately was the man with which Harry was battling. A tall, gaunt man with a snake-like appearance. She strained her eyes and searched deep within his red pools and saw something in surprised expression. Recognition.

"Tom," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Tom's bedroom door slammed open and he gasped as he sat upright in the bed, a letter falling from off his chest and into his lap. He looked around for Alice, but didn't see her. Figuring that maybe she went back to her common room, he picked the letter up out of his lap. _Tom._ It was Alice's neat scrawl. 

He flipped the parchment over with trembling fingers and unfolded it. He looked down at the parchment as he leaned over and turned on the lamp. His eyes took only a second to adjust before he began to read the writing of his beloved.

_Dearest Tom,_

_No tears. No fears. Remember there's always tomorrow. So what if we have to part, we'll be together again. Your kiss. Your smile. Are memories I'll treasure forever. So try thinking with your heart. We'll be together again. Times when I know you'll be lonesome. Times when I know you'll be sad. Don't let temptation surround you. Don't let the blues make you bad._

_Just promise me one thing: that you will, no matter what, stay as you were before I left. Sweet and completely kind, warm hearted and intelligent, gentle and caring, honest and generous. You're so much better that way. And remember, you'll always have a place in my heart._

_Love always,_

_Alice Granger_

Tom reread the letter. Had he missed something? Alice. Gone. His love. The one thing that mattered most to him. Gone. If she was gone, then what was left to live for?

* * *

"Tom," Hermione muttered again. 

Voldemort stared at her and then pointed his wand in her direction, but something in his eyes told her to have no fear. Something shimmered and sparkled there. Tears.

"Tom."

* * *

"Alice," Tom muttered as tears fell down his snow colored cheeks. "You were my only friend. My love." 

Tom stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, staring into the mirror and feeling empty. He looked long and hard at himself, but saw nothing. '_I'm nothing without her_' Tom thought distantly. He staggered back into his room and pulled from under his bed his journal. He opened it to a fresh page and searched the nightstand drawer for a quill and ink.

He dropped the bottle and it rolled across the floor as he wiped tears from his eyes and groped for it. He finally opened it and dipped his quill into it, upsetting the ink bottle onto his sheets as he began to scrawl across the page of his diary.

_Dumbledore,_

_This is my request of you: Find Alice. Give her this._

_Tom Riddle_

Tom ripped the page from the diary and folded it, addressing it to the Deputy Headmaster. He then went to the next clean page in his journal and began to write something new.When he finished, he closed the diary and found some string that he used to tie letters to the school owls. He tied Dumbledore's letter to the journal and held it to his chest as he stared into the drawer of the night stand. There was his wand.

He reached for it, but paused. He gulped down all fear and snatched it from the drawer. He looked down a the black wood of his wand, feeling raw power crackling from it down through his hand. He thought for a moment about what he had to live for. Where was his ambition for power that he had once used to drive him through live? It, just like Alice, was gone.

She had changed him greatly. He thought about the dreams he had once had. To become the greatest wizard of the time and rule over the wizarding world in darkness and make all bow before him while punishing Muggles for their distrust in magic and poison to that wonderful world. It meant nothing now. She had torn that dream down for him and given him a new one. A new hope for a wonderful life of love and happiness with her. But, just like the last dream he had, she tore that down too.

Maybe he could start anew and still become the most power dark lord to ever live. '_No_' he thought brokenly. None of it was worth it now. Nothing was worth it now. She was gone and there would always be a hole in him. An incompletion. He would be a walking emptiness for the rest of his lonely being. He would never find another like her. Never love again. Never do anything. What was the sense of being if his life was going to mean nothing at all?

There was no sense in it. So there was only one thing for him to do. He stood from the bed and walked to the window. He looked out at the cold January early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet and everything was still cast into darkness. He turned away from the window and squeezed the wand in his hand as he closed his eyes tight like trying to block out even his own memory. He pictured Alice and her smile, forced his lips to recall the touch of hers upon his. Urged his hands to feel her fingers between his like they were holding hands as he tightened his grip on his wand and raised it to his won chest.

"A-A," Tom muttered as he became overcome with tearful emotion. "Ava- I love you, Alice."

He dropped to his knees and felt his heart twinge. It panged in his chest and he shook for a second with a violent sob. He loosened his grip on his wand slightly as he felt his throat tighten with a lump from crying. He hugged the diary to his chest and breathed deep, but the air in his nostrils felt stale and lacking. Alice's scent wasn't on it and he let out a hiccup as he wished he could touch her face once more. Run his fingers through her hair.

His chest throbbed in agony again and he felt he could take no more. He raised his wand once more and gripped it fast as he forced his mind to concentrate, yet he could still see Alice's shining chocolate orbs and dazzling smile.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom said quickly.

His body seized up. His memory froze as his brain shut down. The last thing on his mind before darkness the picture of Alice. His breath froze in his lungs and his heart gave one last torturous throb which felt as though his heart split completely in two before stopping. He dropped backward on the floor, the diary still clutched in his hand. Tom Riddle, some would say, died due to suicide, but few knew the real truth, which was that he died of heartbreak.

* * *

"You," Voldemort muttered. "You brought Dumbledore back... you were the cause of trouble for me," he hissed. "Ava-," he stopped there though. 

His wand dropped from his hand as he clutched his chest and looked around in alarm. What was happening? Hermione gasped as Harry ran to her and Dumbledore cast a shield around them. Voldemort dropped to his knees as he stared at his hands. They were disappearing into thin air.

"What- what's happening?" Voldemort shouted. "You... girl! What did you do?"

Hermione sputtered as Dumbledore and Harry shielded their eyes. With a blinding white light, Voldemort disappeared. Just as he ceased to exist, the ground shook, screams filled the air, and the last thing Hermione remembered was the feeling of someone tearing open her skull.

* * *

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said softly as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. 

She looked around the brightly lit white room and smelled the unique smell of the hospital. She sat up slowly in the bed, still getting a head rush even though she did.

"Where am I?" she asked as she put a hand to her head.

"St. Mungo's... where most everyone had been," Dumbledore replied simply. "It's all part of the change you helped to make."

"I helped-," Hermione began. "You mean... I-I did it?"

"Indeed you did," Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry?"

"With his parents at the Weasley's who are having quiet the get together this afternoon in celebration of Harry's birthday," Dumbledore informed.

Hermione felt overcome with a wave of emotion as she smiled broadly.

"Would you like to know of all that you've done?" Dumbledore inquired.

Hermione just nodded and Dumbledore sat down upon the edge of her bed as though settling in for a long story.

"First off, Harry has a loving family of a mother, father, baby brother, and godfather. The Weasleys' are celebrating the new repairs they've put on their house because of Fred _and_ George's success with their shop. Charlie has been given a Third Class of Merlin award for work with dragons. Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child. Ginny will be returning to Hogwarts where I am Headmaster."

"All that because of me?" Hermione cut in as Dumbledore paused for breath.

"That's not all," he said as he pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his robes. "Two wedding announcements."

Hermione saw the smiling faces of Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang as they posed for a picture above their wedding announcement. Next to them was a picture of an awkward looking Remus Lupin and his soon-to-be-bride Tonks as she grinned broadly and waved while hugging Lupin above their wedding announcement. Below that, Hermione noticed a different section of the paper announcing that Ron Weasley had a just been appointed the position of Keeper on the Chudley Canons team.

"I- everyone is so happy," Hermione stuttered.

"And all because of you," Dumbledore beamed. "Oh, and I mustn't forget to tell you... Neville Longbottom was made Head Boy the last year as your partner. He's got his parents back, you know?"

Hermione laughed tearfully and threw her arms around Dumbledore's neck.

"I have one more thing for you," he said as he pulled a black book from his robes. "I'll leave you to read while I go over here and raid your get well gifts," he chuckled before getting up to leave Hermione to read.

"Thank you," she said as she looked down at the book.

There upon the cover in gold was the name _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Hermione stopped breathing as her heart skipped a beat. She quickly opened the book and flipped to the last page with writing upon it. There she found a letter written to her.

_Dear Alice,_

_When I'm alone with my fancies...I'll be with you. Weaving romances...making believe they're true. But outside those dreams, I'll never smile again until I smile at you. I'll never laugh again. What good would it do? For tears would fill my eyes. My heart would realize that our romance is through. I'll never love again because I'm so in love with you. I'll never thrill again to somebody new. Within my heart I know I will never start to smile again until I smile at you._

_You see, you went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer and see your face in my every thought. If there is some other way to prove that I love you, I swear I don't know how. You'll never know if you don't know now. You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know just how much I care. Our time together was all too special and perfect, kind of like a performance. A performance of real life and heart._

_I see my role as playing in love with you as my sweetheart. Act One was where we met and I loved you at first glance. You read your lines so cleverly and never missed a cue. Then came Act Two. You seemed to change, at times you acted strange, and why I'll never know. I guess our love was just never meant to be, but I had no cause to doubt it. But if given a second chance, I do it all again because I'd rather go on believing lies than to go on living without you. Now my stage of life is bare, and I'm standing here with emptiness all around. And if you won't come back to me, then it's time to bring the curtain down._

_Love always,_

_Tom_

Hermione felt hot tears soak her cheeks and a whimpering sound escape her lips.

"That was found with Mr. Riddle when we found him in his room," Dumbledore informed. "Boreas Black was the one who found him. Tom instructed in a letter that I leave that to you."

"What- what happened to him?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer because she felt she already knew it.

"He committed suicide," Dumbledore answered gravely. "His heart was broken and he couldn't handle life without Alice Granger."

Hermione broke into uncontrollable sobs, Dumbledore handing her some tissues as he sat down upon the bed once more. He patted her hand and continued to speak to her.

"Look at all the good you did, though," he soothed.

Hermione said nothing though as she hugged the diary to her and thought of Tom. Was he better off this way? Without the cruelties of the world and at least knowing some love before he left this God forsaken world of so many evils and so little good. Maybe.

* * *

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron called as he pulled Hermione away from the pond at the Weasleys' house and over to the party. 

He grabbed her hand and she smiled. She had missed him so. Thoughts of old returned to her. Living in a small cottage in the countryside with him. The perfect fairytale. This was her love, yet she still felt the tiniest bit of emptiness. She had loved Tom. It was possible to love more than one, yet never one as much as the other. She knew her place was here with Ron as he led her over to the crowd and began to introduce her to his relatives.

They came to a familiar looking on, one Hermione had seen once before but only for a brief moment. She strained to remember and suddenly it came back to her. Leo. When he had been under the aging spell for the play.

"Hermione, this is my dad's cousin, Leo Witte," Ron stated. "Leo... this is Hermione Granger. My girlfriend."

"Ah, Ronnie, she's a right beautiful one, she is," the older man laughed. "She reminds me a great deal of someone... Did you say her last name was Granger?"

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Maybe you know my grandmother," Hermione said quickly. "Alice? She was my dad's birth mother... she died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Leo sighed.

"You never told me your grandmother was a witch," Ron whispered to her as Leo left them.

"She wasn't," Hermione laughed before excusing herself from Ron's side and joining Dumbledore who was on his own away from the crowd, watching everyone with twinkling eyes. "I know it maybe wrong for me to ask, but what happened to everyone else? Like Sandie and them?"

"Sandie and Brian got married and that was the last I heard of them. Tiffany... I believe you would know her as Oliver Wood's grandmother," Dumbledore informed. Hermione laughed at that when she remembered her first impression of Tiffany. "Leo I believe you just met. Arnold... he became a broom inventor... part of the inspiration for the Nimbus line."

"What about Abraxas and the other Slytherins?"

"Abraxas lived a cursed life... lost a great deal of his family's fortune, but still not enough to make them middle class. He died at an early age from dragon pox," Dumbledore informed. "His life was truly cursed for killing that unicorn. Dolohov was arrested not long after leaving Hogwarts for some crimes against Muggles and Rosier was arrested as well for assault charges on a group of young girls. I suppose that the other early Death Eaters lived pretty silence, but rich lives. Can't be too certain."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "One more questioned," she sighed. "Why do you and I remember the way things used to be?"

"Those who are involved in the change always do," Dumbledore replied simply before giving her a smile with twinkling eyes to put her at the greatest of ease.

It had all been worth it. Her prophecy, which she was still quite oblivious to had been fulfilled and the lives of her loved ones changed greatly. Though no one knew it, sweet little know-it-all bookworm Hermione Granger had made a world of difference.


End file.
